Sexto año
by Mitli
Summary: Sexto año en Hogwarts, la misma historia pero desde otra perspectiva. ¿Cómo sería haber vivido la historia sin ser uno de los protagonistas?
1. Chapter 1

LIBRO 6. EL PRÍNCIPE MESTIZO (Nuestra Versión)

¡Hola chicos y chicas que han ido siguiendo la historia!

Ahora empezaré a subir la sexta historia; iré actualizando conforme vaya editando.

Me pone algo nerviosa este libro porque significa que cada vez estamos más cerca del séptimo y todavía no sé bien cómo lo escribiré… Mientras tanto espero que disfruten esa parte y que si quieren y pueden nos escriban comentarios =)

Y hay una cosa que me dijeran en cualquier momento de la historia… es algo "curioso" ¿De las siguientes posibles y/o confirmadas parejas les gusta más? Kailen/Nick, Kailen/Henry, Clary/Henry, Violette/Steve.

No nos pertenecen los personajes no inventados por nosotras ni el universo de J.K. Rowling.

Las letras cursivas pertenecen al relato de Kailen y lo demás a Clarissa.

Esta es la sexta parte de la historia, es recomendado leer antes las demás partes que pueden encontrar en nuestro perfil.

Espero la historia sea de su agrado =)

Todos los reviews son bienvenidos

Atte. Saphira

Capítulo 1

_Pasé poco más de una semana en casa de los Teshbock, estuve platicando con mi antigua nana quien ahora cuidaba a los más pequeños de la familia, jugué y platiqué con Dante y Jim, les platiqué un poco sobre la situación en el mundo mágico para que no estuviesen desprevenidos acerca de cómo afectaría eso al mundo muggle. El viaje pronto quedó en orden y mandé cartas a mis tres amigos avisándoles que partiríamos dos días después de mi regreso. Una noche, después de cenar, mis padres quisieron hablar conmigo, ya que tenía los quince años y pronto cumpliría años me iban a contar sobre el día de mi adopción._

Parecía que mis padres querían retrasar el hecho de que yo quería hablar con ellos. Primero nos aparecimos para dejar a Nick en el cuarto que siempre ocupaba en el Caldero Chorreante. Después de que se pusieran a darle consejos sobre la situación actual, sobre la Guerra Mágica, viajamos en su chimenea hacia mi casa. Mi madre dijo que prepararía la cena y mi padre le ayudaría. Ahí fue cuando comenzó todo.

- ¡No quiero cenar! -grité algo enojada y me asusté ante mi arranque de ira.

- Tienes que cenar -dijo mi padre con una sonrisa amable.

- Lo que quiero es hablar sobre su tonta decisión de mandarme a Francia... por milésima vez -entrecerré los ojos.

_Estábamos sentados en los sillones frente a la chimenea del estudio de mi madre, nos llevaron el té y unos cuantos bizcochos que comencé a comer de manera distraída, cerré mi mente pues creí que era justo que hablaran sin estarme enterando antes de lo que dirían._

_-Nosotros... íbamos a adoptar a otro niño, por alguna razón nunca habíamos tenido ganas de niñas -comenzó diciendo mi mamá.- Para ser sincera... me costó trabajo adaptarme a la idea de una hija, son más delicadas._

_Mi papá puso una mano en su hombro y me miró.- Una mujer muy parecida a como te ves ahora se nos apareció en el recibidor, nadie de seguridad la había visto entrar, pensamos que solo fue un descuido -sonreí un poco al escuchar que nos parecíamos.- Nos pidió que te tuviéramos aquí, que no preguntáramos por qué pero podía darnos lo que quisiéramos._

Mis padres se miraron por un momento y ella fue quien se decidió a hablar.- Sabes que lo hacemos por tu propia... seguridad.

- Pero no pueden simplemente decidir enviarme a otro país como si fuera otra carta cualquiera... -alcé la voz un poco.- Y cada que algo de magia oscura aparece en mi vida.

_-Le dijimos que no queríamos nada -prosiguió mi mamá.- Éramos jóvenes, todo prosperaba y teníamos la idea de que el dinero lo podía todo, así que rechazamos a esa mujer -los miré un poco confundida._

_-Entonces decidimos que no queríamos adoptar y que tendríamos hijos nuestros, pero entonces descubrimos que no podíamos._

_-La mujer volvió a aparecerse y nos repitió la oferta, se veía un tanto desesperada y estuvimos a punto de rechazarla porque para entonces estábamos adoptando a Jim pero terminamos aceptando y te adoptamos a cambio de lo que creímos era una medicina, pero al parecer era una de esas cosas que haces._

_-Poción -comí otro bocadillo, reí.- ¿Funcionó? ¿De ahí vienen los niños más pequeños? -asintieron.- Vale, gracias por contarme -sonreí._

- No te vemos como un objeto, Clarissa... -susurró mi madre poniéndose detrás de él.

- Sólo queremos protegerte...

- ¿Protegerme? -solté una risa.- La magia está en todos lados, aquí y en Francia, alejarme no es una opción, allá también habrá guerra, al igual que aquí. ¿Por qué no lo entienden?

_Me sentía un poquito ofendida de saber que me habían aceptado a cambio de un beneficio personal, finalmente era como si me hubiesen comprado, pero no sentía que mi mamá me hubiese vendido. Mandé cartas a mis amigos y a Nick contándoles lo que acababan de decirme y uno que otro detalle sobre el viaje. Henry contestó pronto, me dijo que estaban teniendo unos problemillas con Abie que se estaba poniendo un poco desobediente, pero lo que no me gustó fue que su mamá había decidido llevarnos a los tres a un chequeo al médico en cuanto volviera._

- Puede que ella tenga razón -dijo ella mientras se miraban de nuevo. _Claro que la tengo_, pensé enojada. Él negó y me miró de nuevo.

- Te hemos consentido demasiado, ya accedimos una vez a no cambiarte de colegio cuando hubo fuga de Azkaban, hemos hecho todo lo que has querido y ahora que queremos mantenerte a salvo, pretendes salirte con la tuya de nuevo -aunque lo había dicho con una calma impresionante, me enfurecí más.

- ¿Qué hay de mis amigos, de todo lo que tengo aquí? -pase una mano por mi cabello.- Apenas si conozco Francia, no tengo gran cosa allá y ni siquiera tengo la mayoría de edad para defenderme cuando aquí siempre estoy con Nícolas y él puede ayudarme a defenderme... -negué varias veces.- ¡No! No haré lo que quieren, me manejan a su antojo cuando dicen que soy una niña malcriada y mimada -caminé hacia la chimenea sin dejar de mirarlos.- Si tanto quieren que me vaya de su casa, lo haré, pero a donde me plazca y no a donde ustedes quieran.

_Jim había cambiado un poco en cuanto a su personalidad, me di cuenta de que se estaba volviendo un poco más serio y estaba adquiriendo cierto "encanto", cosa que noté hasta que un día unas visitas, que eran puras chicas, trataban de coquetear con él. La casa se estaba quedando sin niños y poco a poco todos estaban tomando un camino más adulto, sentí revolverse algo en mi estómago al pensar en ello.- Solo dos años... -susurré un día cuando pensaba en Hogwarts._

Entonces, mi padre se enojó realmente.- ¡Claro que eres una niña malcriada! ¡Harás lo que yo te digo, quieras o no! Y si habíamos pensado en cambiar de idea, ¡olvídalo! ¡Te irás a Francia aunque tengamos que usar la magia contra ti!

Fue la gota que derramó el vaso, ahora me sentía ofendida. Tomé rápidamente la mochila donde Nick había guardado mi baúl y una bolsita de la repisa de la chimenea.

- Clarissa, ¿qué haces? -preguntó mi madre queriendo acercarse, vi a mi padre sacar la varita.

- Bien, bien, usa magia... si logras alcanzarme -lancé los polvos y me metí a la chimenea, pronunciando lo primero que se me vino a la mente. Aparecí en el cuarto de Nícolas.

_Los primeros días estuvieron bien pero ya cuando iba a terminar la semana estaba aburrida y tenía cierta ansiedad de querer trabajar con mis plantas pero no podía porque eso implicaría expandirme para luego tener que guardar todo de nuevo así que traté de entretenerme lo mejor posible. Lo que me hizo quedarme otros días fue que Jim me dio la sorpresa de que había localizado el cuarto exacto que le había dibujado del hotel que había estado soñando por tanto años y estaba a donde iríamos, por lo cual cambiamos parte de los planes de estadía._

Él ya no estaba en su habitación y como creí que mis padres me buscarían ahí como primer lugar, salí a paso fuerte. Afortunadamente, en una de las bolsitas de la mochila, llevaba dinero muggle, pero, ¿a dónde iría? Me quedé pensando por un momento entre las calles del mundo no mágico... me colgué bien la mochila y comencé a caminar. Fue difícil llegar desde ahí sin usar magia, me pasé un par de estaciones usando el metro, casi me quedé sin dinero y la gente me miraba de manera extraña, pero después de todo eso, vi la casa de Henry. Toqué el timbre.

_Henry estaba mirando televisión cuando Clary tocó el timbre, estaba solo así que con flojera se levantó a abrir. Al mirar a la persona frente a él se sorprendió, lo tomó completamente inesperado.-Clary... ¿qué haces fuera a esta hora?_

- No creí que fuera tan tarde -miré mi reloj con el ceño fruncido.- ¿Puedo pasar? Esperaba que me dieran asilo en tu casa -le sonreí un poco.

_-Claro... pasa... -se hizo a un lado aún algo sorprendido.- ¿Qué pasó? -cerró la puerta.- Am... ¿Quieres algo de tomar? ¿Cenaste? -caminó a la cocina pretendiendo servirle un poco de lo que habían cenado, miró el reloj, sus papás volverían con su hermana en media hora más o menos._

- Nada grave, sólo me peleé con mis padres y hui de mi casa -lo seguí y negué con la cabeza.- No tengo hambre, gracias.

_- ¿Cómo qué...-suspiró, supuso que no era buena idea interrogarla con eso.- ¿Algo de tomar? -recogió un poco la cocina.- Supongo puedes quedarte en el cuarto de Kailen en lo que regresa y luego las acomodamos -sonrió un poco._

Negué de nuevo.- No sabía que no estaban tus padres, tal vez debería volver después -la caminata y el viaje hacia ahí me habían ayudado a relajarme... pero ahora me sentía diferente.- ¿Te ayudo con algo?

_-No, echaré todo al lavadero y mañana limpio -sonrió.- ¿Viniste desde tu casa por medio muggle? ¿No estás cansada? -tomó su mano y caminó a la sala._

- Sí... y no -reí poquito.- No tenía otra manera de venir... bueno, la chimenea pero no es la manera apropiada de entrar a las casas. Me perdí un poco en el camino pero no caminé más a lo que estoy acostumbrada -me encogí de hombros.

_-Mi chimenea siempre está abierta para ti -le sonrió y el sonido de la puerta abriéndose llamó su atención.- Llegaron antes._

_-¡Henry metió a una chica!-exclamó Abie en cuanto entró, su papá alzó una ceja y Lucy la reconoció inmediatamente._

_-Mamá, ¿está bien si Clary se queda unos días? -dijo Henry, su mamá lo vio y sonrió, supuso lo que ocurría._

_-Está bien, ve a la lavar los trastes -él la miró y ella sonrió de manera que no tuvo más opción que obedecerla, el señor Daimon saludó a Clary y luego caminó perezoso a su cuarto.- Tú a tu cuarto, no creas que se me va a olvidar tu berrinche de hoy -dijo a Abie mientras le daba un breve empujón y luego se sentó junto a nuestra amiga.- Cuéntame qué pasó -sonrió dulcemente, como solía hacer con los niños con quienes trataba._

Miré como se iba cada miembro de la familia y me sentí como atrapada. La miré tratando de sonreír y no supe por dónde comenzar. Empecé a jugar con mis manos.- Bueno... le estaba diciendo a Henry que si podía quedarme en su casa por un... tiempo -suspiré.- Tuve una especie de pelea con mis padres... mi padre en particular, y creo que no me quedó otra opción que irme de mi casa -volví a encogerme de hombros.

_Lucy asintió y sonrió.-Así que eso es lo que pasó. Puedes quedarte el tiempo que necesites, eres bienvenida y a mis hijos, sobre todo a Henry, les encantará tenerte aquí- hizo una pausa y la miró.-Pero la única condición es que debes hablar con tus padres antes de irse al colegio -se levantó.- Usa el cuarto de Kailen -sonrió y fue a escribir una carta para la mamá de Clary donde le decía que estaba con ellos, que no se preocupara, la cuidarían y que ya se le pasaría, era un etapa de la edad. Al notar que no había lechuzas disponibles mandó a Henry quien a regañadientes le hizo de lechuza mensajera._

Le agradecí antes de que se fuera y me quedé sentada un rato más. Por un lado, esperaba que mis padres no me fueran a buscar, pero por el otro... Me levanté y busqué a Henry en su cuarto, pero no lo encontré. Fui a la cocina a preguntarle a su mamá si lo había visto.

_-Lo mande a un mandado a casa de un amigo de la familia -dijo mientras se secaba las manos después de terminar de limpiar.- Volverá un poco tarde, si quieres espéralo, suele tardar cerca de una hora o un poco más -sonrió. Henry había salido en cuanto su mamá se lo pidió y afortunadamente había viento a su favor así que podría haber vuelto antes pero decidió esperar a la contestación de la carta mientras descansaba las alas._

- Gracias... me instalaré en la habitación de Kailen mientras tanto -le dije con media sonrisa y subí las escaleras con mi mochila. Mi padre seguía enojado, sin embargo, se veía aliviado al saber dónde estaba. Mi madre lo convenció de no ir y contestó la carta.

_-Cualquier cosa que necesites puedes decirme -dijo Lucy antes de que Clary se fuera. Henry volvió tarde y estaba un poco mojado pues había cruzado una nube poco antes de convertirse en humano de nuevo. Al entrar a la casa encontró a su mamá esperándolo, le dio carta y tras desearle buenas noches se dirigió a su cuarto, la puerta de mi habitación llamó su atención y tocó._

No había terminado de arreglar las cosas que saqué de mi mochila cuando me puse sensible y empecé a llorar en silencio. Me quedé recostada contra la puerta hasta el momento en que alguien tocó a mi puerta y me levanté a abrir mientras me limpiaba el rostro.- Hola -le dije con media sonrisa.

_-Hola -notó que tenía aún rastros de lágrimas, pasó su pulgar borrándolos.- ¿Quiere hablar o tener compañía la princesa Clarissa? -le sonrió un poco, no pensaba hablar pero si acompañándola la podía ayudar era suficiente para él._

Negué un poco pero cuando vi su sonrisa, derramé un par de lágrimas más.- Un poco de compañía no me haría mal -le indiqué con la mano que pasara y me senté en la cama.

_Cerró la puerta con cuidado y se sentó a su lado, le limpió otro par de lágrimas, sentía que algo oprimía su pecho al verla así.- Princesa Clarissa...-sintió que debía decir algo pero no llegaron ideas así que la abrazó._

Eso era lo que necesitaba, y sobre todo de él, un abrazo. Estuve a punto de reírme porque había hecho precisamente lo que yo estaba pensando y correspondí a su abrazo.- Henry... -recargué mi cabeza en su hombro y me quedé así por un rato.- Gracias... -susurré.

_Asintió y siguió su impulso de besar su cabello.- Cuando quiera y necesite, princesa -susurró también y cerró los ojos, acomodó su barbilla en su cabeza, esperando hacerla sentir cálida, mejor y sintiéndola cerca._

Reí un poco y dejé de llorar.- Gracias, thestral personal -a partir de ese momento, me di cuenta de que él era la persona indicada para consolar a las personas... en beneficio propio, especialmente a mí.

_-De nada -rió un poco, le limpió un poco las mejillas y le sonrió.- Duerme -besó su frente.- Nos vemos mañana en la mañana._

- Espera... -tomé un mechón de su cabello y ladeé la cabeza.- ¿Por qué estás mojado?

_Rió al notar lo torpe que había sido, olvidó eso.- Porque crucé una nube volando -sonrió._

- ¿Una nube volando? -me confundí más.- No juegues conmigo, Stuart, no puedes usar la escoba en el mundo muggle sin ser visto.

_-Estaba jugando -se levantó.- Lo mojé un poco, se me iba a la cara. Duerme, te ayudará descansar a sentirte mejor -sonrió._

- Sobre lo de dormir... -dudé un poco, sabía que no estaba bien pero necesitaba compañía.- Me da un poco... de miedo dormir sola... hoy -sonreí un poco avergonzada.

_Henry se sentó en el suelo junto a la cama.- Me quedaré aquí contigo entonces -la miró desde donde estaba.- ¿Te parece bien?_

Asentí y me recosté en la cama.- Gracias de nuevo -mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse.- Buenas noches, Stuart.

_-Buenas noches, Clary -se quedó ahí hasta que la escuchó respirar profundamente, entonces se levantó, la tapó bien y se fue a su habitación. Al otro día la despertó para el desayuno y estuvieron haciendo compras para la casa a lo largo del día. No me avisó de la estadía de Clarissa, me enteré hasta que volví a casa de los Daimon._

No supe cómo se enteró Nick de que estaba en casa de Henry pero me mandó una carta para ver cómo estaba y con Kailen se comunicaba casi todos los días. El día que ella regresó, Henry estaba tratando de enseñarme a jugar un videojuego.

_Nick llegaría en la noche del día siguiente a cuando yo volviera, cuando llegué era mediodía y solamente encontré a Henry, pero no estaba solo.- ¿Clary? ¿Desde cuándo estás aquí? Creí que llegarías mañana también -dije sorprendida al encontrarla, sonreí._

Le sonreí también.- Desde el día que llegamos a Londres estoy aquí -reí un poco y me concentré de nuevo.- Creí que Nícolas te lo había dicho, me fugué de mi casa.

_-No, no me habían dicho -le di un zape a Henry.- ¿Por qué no me contaste? -rió y siguió jugando, iba a preguntar por qué se había fugado pero Henry me explicó mentalmente.- Ya veo... en fin... -reí.- Me daré un baño y ahorita vuelvo -cuando salí de bañarme Lucy había llegado con Abie y nos dieron la horrible noticia de que iríamos al médico todos y luego a comer, aunque era claro que Clary no pasaría al doctor, solo nos acompañaría._

- ¿Por qué tienen que ir al médico? -como estaba acostumbrada a tener a mi madre cerca, curándome de cualquier cosa, no lo entendía muy bien.

_-Cada cierto tiempo está bien ir al médico para ver que todo esté bien -dijo mientras conducía, yo estaba un poco tensa.- Además de que tienen que tener al corriente las vacunas -me sobresalté al escuchar eso.- Sé que son medidas de prevención muggle pero nunca está de más, por eso mis hijos son tan sanos, combinamos el mundo muggle y el mágico -sonrió._

Lo pensé por un momento y asentí.- Eso suena bien... cuando no soy yo quien tiene que exponerse a la consulta de un médico muggle -sonreí.

_-Ya estamos acostumbrados -dijo Abie._

_-La única persona aquí con conflicto es Kailen -dijo mi amigo sonriente, sabía que le divertía eso, fruncí el ceño y seguí mirando por la ventana._

_-Puedes pasar a la consulta de las chicas si quieres -dijo Lucy a Clary.- Para que veas cómo son si te da curiosidad, aunque probablemente te aburras._

- ¿En serio puedo entrar? -sonreí y asentí.- No está de más echar un vistazo -miré a Kailen.- Olvidaba que odias los hospitales y todo eso...

_Reí un poco nerviosa como si tratara de restarle importancia.- Generalmente vamos al médico en otra época del año, pero me mandaron los papás de Kailen su cartilla médica y noté que le faltan al menos la mitad de sus vacunas -la vi, se encogió de hombros.- Si te decía no ibas a querer -dijo Lucy inocentemente, suspiré._

_-Eso es trampa -susurré y la oí reír._

- ¿La mitad de las vacunas? Hmm... Por como se escucha, le faltan muchas, ¿no? -fruncí el ceño.- ¿Y van a ponerle todas de una sola vez?

_-Sí le faltan muchas - pensé en todas las inyecciones y me dieron ganas de huir.- No se le pueden poner todas de golpe pero hay algunas que no importa si se revuelven, en parte depende de cada cuerpo, hay personas que se enferman al ser vacunadas - explicó, suspiré, yo era de esas personas._

- Aaah... ya veo... -fruncí más el ceño y no dije nada, en mi cabeza empezaban a formarse varias ideas relacionadas con vacunas y pociones.

_Henry vio a Clary y sonrió, pensó en prestarle algunos libros que tenían en su casa. Él fue el primero en pasar a consulta, todos esperamos fuera y su mamá solo entró una vez terminaron de revisarlo. Luego pasó Abie, nos quedamos los tres afuera y ya que fue mi turno Clary me acompañó. Primero fue una revisión rutinaria, la doctora revisó mi garganta, oídos e hizo preguntas de rutina, algunas me hicieron sentir incómoda pues la última vez que había pasado por algo así era aún niña y no hacían tantas preguntas. Me aplicaron algunas vacunas, fue difícil pues estaba tensa y la aguja no entraba con facilidad. Al final descubrimos que nos habían dicho lo mismo a Henry y a mí: estábamos mal nutridos, Lucy inmediatamente supuso que estábamos comiendo puros postres en el colegio._

El lugar no era muy diferente al Hospital San Mungo, había aparatos y objetos que no conocía aunque algunos los podía adivinar. Mientras Henry y Abie salían, observaba con detalle el exterior del consultorio. Cuando entramos, evité reír con las preguntas que le hacían a Kailen, miré con curiosidad como le ponían las vacunas y las reacciones de ella.- ¿Puedo entrar a consulta? -le pregunté a la madre de Henry, convencida de que saldría perfectamente bien, al contrario de mis amigos.

_-Está bien -dijo tras pensarlo unos segundos, le avisó a la doctor y la revisó de una vez antes de que saliera de ahí. La doctora estaba un poco extrañado porque notaba que Clary estaba como si fuera la primer consulta a la que iba, reí. Le hizo las mismas preguntas que a mí y le abrió un expediente. Le dijo que también estaba un tanto mal nutrida y mentalmente le dije a mi amiga "Por no comer cuando Henry te dice que lo hagas" reí bajito._

Miré a Kailen con los ojos entrecerrados. _Prefiero eso a estar mal por comer dulces todo el día, por lo menos me harán comer más y Lucy los limitará más con el azúcar, _pensé sonriente y salí algo más entusiasmada de lo que debería.- Es divertido venir aquí -reí bajito.

_Salí con un puchero detrás de ella, Abie se burló de mí y Henry sonrió al verla feliz. Lucy pagó las consultas y luego fuimos a comer... a un lugar saludable, nos pidió ensaladas con un poco de todo a él y a mí, no nos dejó usar aderezos, a Abie la dejó comer lo que quisiera y a Clary la animó a comer un poco de todo también. -Luego iremos de compras -dijo la más pequeña emocionada, la miré.- Te escogeré mucha ropa bonita para su viaje._

_-No gracias -sonreí y seguí comiendo._

- ¿Por qué no? -reí mientras miraba a Kailen.- Abie sólo quiere ser amable contigo.

_-No... Me quiere usar de muñeca -las dos Daimon rieron.- ¿Ves? -reí un poco._

_-Ahora tengo a Clarissa de mi lado, las dos te buscaremos ropa linda -dijo Abie feliz y Henry rió, decidí mejor comer, sabía que no me salvaría aunque quisiera._

Negué.- Yo sólo quería ayudarte un poco, Abie, pero no pienso meterme en este asunto -sonreí y continué con mi comida con pesar.

_Fuimos a varias tiendas después de comer, Henry como siempre compraba rápido y por su cuenta, luego fue a jugar a una árcade mientras nosotras comprábamos. Abie escogía, como siempre, ropa que era bonita pero algo corta o colores muy llamativos, cosas que no iban conmigo, también le sugería cosas a Clary y aunque se suponía que era para el viaje ella también se compró varias cosas. Unas horas después me empecé a sentir un poco mal, las vacunas siempre me daban una ligera mala reacción._

Nick me había ayudado a cambiar mi dinero mágico por muggle, así que compré algunas cosas... poco de lo que Abie me decía, aunque traté de distraerla para que Kailen cambiara la ropa que la niña le escogía... pero era difícil hacerlo.

_Dejé que Abie escogiera algunas cosas y otras las escogí yo y cuando empezaba a anochecer volvimos a casa. Me recosté y no me levanté hasta el otro día, tenía un poco de fiebre. _

- Ya te lo repetí varias veces, es un efecto de las vacunas, Lucy me lo dijo.

- Pero, ¿no se puede hacer algo?

- Nícolas, sólo es un poco de fiebre -lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados. Estábamos afuera del cuarto que compartía con Kailen.

_-Es hora de comer -dijo Henry acercándose a ellos, abrió el cuarto.- Ya estuvo bien de que estés durmiendo - dijo desde la puerta._

_-No molestes -dije envolviéndome en las cobijas._

_-Nícolas ya llegó - rió bajito.- Pero has estado durmiendo tanto tiempo que ni te enteraste._

_-¿Qué? -me levanté, ya casi no tenía fiebre y solo había estado durmiendo esperando a que así se pasara más rápido el malestar._

- Vamos a comer, Stuart -lo jalé del brazo.- Luego los molestas.

Nícolas se asomó por la puerta y le sonrió a Kailen.- ¿Cómo estás?

_-Era la única manera de levantarla -rió y tomó su mano, la soltó hasta que llegaron a la cocina, ayudó a llevar cosas a la mesa._

_-Bien -sonreí.- Ya casi no tengo nada -me di cuenta de que tenía hambre, me llegó el olor de la comida, hice una mueca, no olía del todo apetecible. Lucy le había contado a Nick que nos había llevado a todos a consulta y lo que nos habían dicho, supuso que eso ayudaría a que él le hiciera de niñera al menos con Clarissa y conmigo._

- ¿Segura? -se acercó y le acarició una mejilla.- Aún tienes fiebre... -frunció el ceño.- Aunque tienes que comer... -sonrió de nuevo.- ¿Quieres que te suba la comida? Puedo hacerlo.

_Lo pensé un poco, sonreí y asentí.- Comamos los dos aquí -me estiré y busqué mis pantuflas. -¿A qué hora llegaste?_

- Llegué ayer un poco tarde -rió bajito y se cruzó de brazos.- No me habían dicho que tenías fiebre hasta hoy temprano.

_-Ayer estaba peor... -puse mi mano en mi frente.- Creo que si me doy un baño de agua fría estaré bien ya -sonreí, le di un beso.- Tengo hambre -reí._

- Está bien, está bien -sonrió y le acomodó el cabello.- Iré por la comida mientras te das ese ducha -se agachó para besarla de nuevo.

_Sonreí en medio del beso y antes de que saliera lo besé de nuevo. Ya que se fue me apresuré a bañarme, entonces me di cuenta de que no había empacado todavía y tenía en desorden todos los papeles y partiríamos al día siguiente en la mañana._

Nícolas bajó y le preguntó a Lucy si podía subir la comida a la habitación porque Kailen no se sentía bien aún.- Claro, se siente mal y yo tengo orejas de gato -le dije en voz baja mientras terminaba de ayudarle a Henry con la mesa.

_Lucy rió y le dio una bandeja.- Se va a mimar -le advirtió mientras le servía la comida de los dos.- La vas a malcriar -rió y fue a comer con los demás.- No se les olvide revisar su equipaje para que mañana no estén apresurados._

_-Quiero ir -dijo Abie con un puchero._

_-Estás muy niña todavía -dijo Henry para hacerla enojar._

Nick asintió y salió con la bandeja.

- Stuart tiene razón, Abie -me encogí de hombros.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

_Abie estuvo discutiendo un poco hasta que Lucy la amenazó y Henry se aburrió, después de comer intentó jugar videojuegos de nuevo con Clary. Llegué unos minutos después que Nick, no se me había bajado completamente la fiebre pero era ya casi inexistente, hice una mueca al ver la comida, era un guisado que no me gustaba._

Nícolas sonrió cuando vio la expresión de Kailen, le dio un beso en la frente.- Tienes que comer bien, pequeña -rió.- Te consentiré de vez en cuando si comes lo que debes, ¿qué te parece?

- ¡Ya! Me rindo -dije frunciendo el ceño al ver que no sabía jugar.

_-Me sentí más tu hija que tu novia -reí, miré la comida y suspiré.- Pues ya qué -sonreí un poco y empecé a comer. Henry rió y cambió el juego por uno más sencillo, le dio el control y le dijo que tratara con ese._

Nick volvió a reír y probó la comida.- No está tan mal.

- Creo que esto no es lo mío -reí bajito, se notaba que el juego era bastante simple pero seguía sin encontrarle el ritmo.

_-Lucy cocina rico, pero no me gusta el platillo -seguí comiendo, aproveché para acomodar las cosas.- No he viajado en autobús desde que tenía siete años._

_-Está bien -rió.- ¿Qué quieres hacer? _

- ¿Y eso te pone nerviosa? -preguntó Nick mientras seguía comiendo.

- Otra cosa que no sea tan... muggle -reí.

_-No, me emociona -sonreí y seguí comiendo.- En general estoy emocionada e impaciente._

_-Como... ¿jugar ajedrez mágico? o podemos ir a jugar Quidditch -se estiró y desconectó la consola. _

Nick rió.- No me sorprende, vas tras la pista de tu familia -sonrió.

- No sé... -fruncí el ceño y me puse a pensar. Me senté de un brinco.- ¿Y si salimos a pasear un rato?

_Asentí, estaba ahora tan emocionada que ni me fijé qué comía.- Además de que es como ir de vacaciones con las personas más cercanas a mí -reí._

_-Vamos -sonrió y se levantó.- ¡Mamá! Vamos a salir -agarró las llaves y la esperó en la puerta._

- También -le sonrió.- Y podemos bucear, nadar... si se puede, claro.

Lo seguí.- Parece que tú estás más entusiasmado que yo por salir -levanté una ceja y tomé mi bolsita del perchero.

_-Sí -sonreí y terminé de comer.- Sería bueno que hubiesen caballos... -reí.- Manejaré un bote o lancha... o lo que sea que rentemos._

_-Hay unas cosillas que quisiera comprar para el viaje de mañana -esperó a que saliera y cerró la puerta, comenzó a caminar por la acera.- Dulces, por ejemplo -rió._

- ¿Quién dijo que podían manejar un bote? -levantó una ceja.

- ¿Dulces? -me detuve y me crucé de brazos.- Entonces no salimos a ningún lado.

_-Yo -reí, me levanté para buscar mi mochila.- Tengo permiso de mis padres, sé manejarlo y necesitaremos rentar uno._

_Henry la miró, suspiró y sonrió.- Bueno, vamos por cosas para preparar sándwiches y por bebidas para el camino ¿te parece?_

- Pero eres menor de edad y yo voy a andar contigo... -frunció el ceño.

Me encogí de hombros.- Haz lo que quieras -empecé a caminar.- Si quieres mal nutrirte con dulces, me da lo mismo -me adelanté para dar mi paseo yo sola.

_-Pero tengo el permiso firmado precisamente porque soy menor -lo miré y hablé sin pensar.- Que estés conmigo no quiere decir que tenga que detenerme o limitarme ¿no?_

_-Clarissa, espera -no entendió por qué ese humor, la alcanzó.-Lo decía en broma._

Nick levantó una ceja y la miró.- Por ti misma no te pones límites, pero para eso estoy yo, detenerte cuando quieras hacer cosas peligrosas.

- Si quieres comprarlo, no le diré a tu mamá, es tu problema -seguí caminando.

_-Pero esto no es peligroso, ya lo he hecho antes y sé que puedo volver a hacerlo -metí cosas en la mochila.- No va a pasar nada._

_-Clarissa, no lo decía en serio -se paró frente a ella.- Lo único que decía en serio es que preparáramos sándwiches para el viaje o cosas así, podemos picar zanahorias también._

Nick frunció más el ceño.- ¿Prometes no subirte sola?

- El viaje no creo que sea tan largo, pero si quieren hacer algo para el camino, no me opongo -no me moví.

_-Lo prometo -lo miré, le di un beso y sonreí.- Iremos todos juntos -seguí guardando mis cosas._

_-Son siete horas de camino -rió, tomó su mano y caminó.- Un trozo de trayecto en tren y el otro en autobús, el otro tramo tal vez lo hagamos a pie según me dijo Kailen._

- Está bien -dijo resignado.

- Puedo aguantar las siete horas sin comer -hice un puchero y lo seguí.

_-Todo irá bien -me senté a su lado, besé su mejilla.- Nos divertiremos y descubriremos cosas -lo besé._

_-Señorita, le recuerdo que no puedes dejar tantas horas vacías sin comer -la miró.- No soy el único que tiene que cambiar sus hábitos alimenticios... ¿Recuerdas que dijimos que nos ayudaríamos con nuestros miedos? Esto será igual, juntos mejoraremos esto._

- Seguramente -sonrió y la volvió a besar.

- ¿Me estás regañando? -hice otro puchero.

_Respondí a sus besos y olvidé que la puerta estaba emparejada, hasta que oí el ruido de un cámara me di cuenta de que Abie nos había tomado una foto, me sonrojé y ella rió.- Salieron bien -nos dio la instantánea que acababa de sacar._

_-Será un horror cuando se junte con Violette -susurré mientras veía la foto.- Pero tiene razón -reí._

_-No, no te regaño -le sonrió._

- ¿En serio? -se estiró para ver la foto.- Pues... -ya no dijo nada.

- Me estás regañando.

_Lo miré, besé su mejilla.- ¿Ibas a decir algo? -pensé en donde guardar la foto.- ¿La quieres conservar tú?_

_-No, no lo estoy haciendo -entraron a una tienda y agarró unas cuantas cosas.- Solo te digo que voy a cuidar que comas bien, quiero que te pongas bien pronto y como sé que no es fácil yo también me esforzaré._

- Te ves muy despeinada -rió y la despeinó más.- Podríamos sacarle una copia...

- Tampoco es fácil no comer dulces -miré a mi alrededor y también tomé algunas cosas... sanas.- Te jalaré las orejas cada que comas demasiados dulces -sonreí.

_Reí, pasé mis manos por mi cabello y asentí.- ¿Tú crees que Clarissa y Henry quieran compartir habitación? _

_-Estoy de acuerdo -sonrió y pagó._

Nícolas empezó a reír.- No les preguntes... quiero ver sus caras... cuando se lo digamos...

Asentí y salimos de la tienda.- O te golpeo en el estómago -sonreí.

_Reí también.- Les diré que solo son dos habitaciones y que nosotros estaremos juntos así que a ellos les toca juntos también._

_-Pero con cariño -rió, regresaron por un camino un poco más largo, quería evitar a sus antiguos amigos y a esa hora era fácil encontrarlos en las calles cercanas a su casa._

- Pero... -siguió riendo.- Cuando estemos allá, ¿sí?

- Tal vez... es divertido salir de vez en cuando y caminar -volví a sonreír.

_Asentí, lo miré, reí bajito, se me estaban ocurriendo algunas travesuras que hacerle. Henry asintió.- Más con tan agradable compañía -sonrió.- Y con este clima fresco._

- ¿Por qué ríes de esa manera? -rozó la nariz con la suya y le dio un tierno beso.  
Lo miré por un momento.- Idiota -sonreí.

_Reí un poco sonrojada.- Quiero hacerte travesuras -mordí su cuello a manera de juego y sonreí.- ¿Puedo? -le di un beso y junté mi frente con la suya._

_-Sí -rió, volviendo a la casa, Henry preparó unos cuantos bocadillos con la ayuda de Clary y los metió al refrigerador.- Deberíamos dormir temprano._

Nick se puso ligeramente nervioso.- Pues... -la miró directo a los ojos.- ¿Aquí? -soltó una risita.

Asentí.- O no van a querer levantarme a tiempo para el viaje -me estiré.

_-No -reí. Noté que se acercaba la mamá de Henry.- Lucy quiere hablar con Henry y conmigo -miré el reloj.- ¿Dormirás ya?_

_-Sí -sonrió.- Pondré muchos despertadores._

Miró su reloj.- Sí, supongo que sí -le dio un beso rápido y se levantó de la cama.- Nos vemos mañana -sonrió y se encaminó a la puerta.

- ¿Unos diez mil despertadores? -reí.

_Lo alcancé y le di un beso, luego fui a encontrarme con Lucy, quien llamó a Henry.- Pondré cinco mil para ti y cinco mil para mí -rió.- Buenas noches, princesa Clarissa, nos vemos mañana -besó su frente y fue a donde su mamá. Nos dijo unas cuantas cosas que quería que no olvidáramos y luego nos mandó a dormir._

Asentí levemente sonrojada y me fui a la habitación, revisé que mi equipaje estuviera listo y completo. Después me acosté sin esperar a que Kailen regresara. Nícolas se fue directo a dormir, listo para empezar nuestro viaje mañana por la mañana.

_En cuanto terminó la un tanto vergonzosa plática de Lucy nos fuimos a dormir y en la madrugada desperté a Clary, Henry y Nick ya estaban despiertos. Me sentía nerviosa y a la vez muy emocionada, pronto estábamos los cuatro sentados desayunando._

Desayunamos con calma, no había tanta prisa porque nos habíamos levantado a tiempo. Además, sentía un poco de sueño, pero tenía el consuelo de dormir un rato pequeño en el viaje en autobús o en tren.

_Salimos a tiempo y llegamos a la hora indicada a la estación. Abie se despidió de nosotras, el papá de Henry no pudo acompañarnos así que nos llevó Lucy en su carro. -Cuídense mucho -nos dijo antes de despedirse.- No se les olvidé lo que dije -besó la mejilla de su hijo quien hizo un gesto, reí._

- No te preocupes, Lucy -dijo Nick al borde de la risa.

- Cuidaremos bien de ellos -los dos reímos.

_-Ustedes también cuídense -sonrió.- Nícolas, quedas a cargo de todos -despeinó a Henry, tomó de la mano a Abie y caminó a la salida. Ella movió la mano eufóricamente despidiéndose, respondí a su gesto y miré a los demás._

_-Vamos -sonreí, tomé mi mochila y mi pequeña maleta y caminé hacia el andén que nos correspondía._

Nícolas asintió seriamente y siguió a Kailen. Me despedí de Abie también con la mano y una sonrisa y fui tras el séquito.

_Entregué los boletos a la entrada y fuimos al compartimiento que se nos asignó.- Esto me hace pensar en la escuela -reí y me instalé como siempre a lado de una ventana.- Aunque será un viaje de tren más corto._

- Afortunadamente será más corto -dijo Nícolas mientras acomodaba el equipaje en los compartimentos superiores y se sentaba junto a Kailen.

- Es divertido, veremos paisajes diferentes -sonreí.

_-Sí -me acosté recargando mi cabeza en las piernas de Nick.- Pero hay que estar al pendiente de bajarnos en la tercera estación y de que no se nos vaya la parada._

_-Querrás decir que nosotros estaremos al pendiente mientras tú duermes -dijo mi amigo._

- Me tocará dormir en el viaje en autobús -sonreí más mientras miraba por la ventana. Nícolas le acarició el cabello.

- Tercera estación, entendido.

_Sonreí, lo miré y moviendo los labios imité el sonido de un maullido. Henry sacó un libro sobre Quidditch y se recargó en Clary sin avisarle. - No sé si sea buena idea que traigas esos libros -le dije._

_-Pues si un muggle le pregunta le digo que es de brujería -sonrió y reí._

- Podrías disfrazarlos -sugerí sin dejar de mirar afuera. Nícolas sonrió y siguió acariciando su cabello.

_-No puedo usar magia -dijo cerca de su oído, miró a Nick.- ¿Te gustaría disfrazarlos? _

_-Nick es mío, búscate tu propio mago mayor de edad._

_-Cuñado, no hermana molestosa, ¿te gustaría disfrazarlos? -dijo mientras sacaba tres libros._

Miré a Nick y él se encogió de hombros.- No hay problema -dijo mientras le sonreía a Kailen. Sacó la varita de su bolsillo mientras estiraba la otra mano para tomar los libros.

_Henry le tendió los libros, uno de Quidditch, uno de cuidado de criaturas mágicas y otro de transformaciones.- Son vacaciones -dije al mirarlos._

_-¿Y eso qué? -sonrió._

- Stuart tiene razón -reí.- No hay problema con leer un poco.

Nick agarró los libros y les cambió las portadas con un movimiento de la muñeca.- Listo -uno parecía de baloncesto, otro una breve enciclopedia de animales y el último de cocina.

_Reí.- Ahora puedes decirles a las chicas de la playa que eres un deportista que quiere ser veterinario y es un excelente cocinero._

_-Pues soy deportista, me interesan los animales y tienes que admitir que soy bueno cocinando -sonrió, le enseñé la lengua._

También reí.- Dudo un poco la cuestión de veterinario...

- Ese es mi puesto -dijo Nick con una sonrisa.

_-Me interesan las aves -dijo él, continuó leyendo el libro sobre Quidditch._

_-Sería bueno que un día pudieras dedicarte a las criaturas mágicas -me levanté un poco y le di un beso.- Dormiré un rato -sonreí, me recosté y cerré los ojos._

- Ya te habías tardado en dormir -reí bajito.- Pero no creo que tanto como a él -señalé a Nícolas, él se encogió de hombros.

- No estoy tan seguro -me sonrió.

- ¿Por qué? -levanté una ceja.

_Reí y al poco tiempo me quedé dormida. Henry siguió leyendo escuchando la plática de Nick y Clary._

- Porque sí -sonrió más.

- Ya hablaste, ahora dime -fruncí el ceño.

- Mira, estamos llegando a la primera estación -dijo para distraerme.

_Henry rió bajito.- No dejes que te distraiga -susurró a Clary, pasó varias páginas del libro y continuó leyendo._

- El problema es que lo logra -fruncí el ceño mientras miraba el paisaje y la estación.

- Eres fácil de distraer... a veces -rió y se recostó mejor en el asiento.

_Rió bajito y siguió en silencio leyendo, hasta que pasamos la segunda estación, entonces guardó sus libros.- Si no mal recuerdo en media hora más o menos llegaremos a la última estación._

Nícolas estaba algo adormilado, así que no le prestó atención. Yo asentí sin dejar de mirar en la ventana.- Es genial ver cómo va cambiando la vegetación mientras nos acercamos más al mar... -murmuré más para mí misma.

_Henry rió.- Aún nos falta mucho para estar cerca del mar, son siete horas ¿recuerdas? -me lanzó una chamarra a la cara.- Oiga, señorita hobbit, ya despiértese._

_-No quiero -bostecé y me senté._

- Lo sé, pero los cambios son sutiles... -sonreí.

- ¿Ya llegamos? -Nick se estiró.

_-Ya casi llegamos dormilones -se estiró también, miró por la ventana.- Tienes razón._

_Llegamos a la estación, tomamos nuestras cosas y bajamos, ahí había que caminar unas cuadras para llegar a la estación de autobuses. Tuvimos el tiempo justo para comer algo, ir al baño y estirar las piernas un rato, habíamos estado casi tres horas en el tren, ahora nos esperaba un viaje de cuatro horas en el cual no habría escalas. A la hora indicada abordamos el autobús, nos sentamos en pares, ellos dos adelante y nosotros dos atrás, ahora importaba menos si nos dormíamos._

- Nícolas es el encargado de nosotros, así que él se quedará despierto para cualquier emergencia -reí bajito, me acomodé en mi silla y recargué la cabeza en la ventana.

- ¡Hey! -dijo con el ceño fruncido y movió un poco mi asiento.

_-Por viejo -reí, Henry también rió._

_-Si quieres puedes recargarte en mí -le dijo. Saqué un cuaderno y comencé a dibujar, sería un rato largo, ya dormiría después._

- Te toca cuidarme -le dijo Nick a Kailen, le dio un beso y se acomodó para dormirse.

Miré a Henry.- Ya que lo dices... -reí y me recargué en él para descansar bien.

_Asentí, besé su frente y seguí dibujando. Henry sonrió y se quedó dormido también después de un rato. Me levanté un poco para ver a mis amigos y los dibujé, miré a Nick dormir y lo dibujé también, tenía las manos llenas de carboncillo cuando lo noté recargándose en mí. El sueño contagiado fue más fuerte que yo y me quedé dormida._

Nick se despertó cuando sintió que se resbalaba de algo, se había recargado en Kailen y ella también estaba durmiendo. Nosotros también seguimos dormidos. Revisó su reloj y aún faltaba un poco más de una hora para llegar a la playa. El clima comenzaba a cambiar.

_Me desperté al sentir como se movía, me pasé una mano por la cara marcándola con el material en mis manos, besé su mejilla y me estiré.- Te quedaste bien dormido -sonreí, miré al frente.- ¿Los despierto? -oí un ligero ronquido, casi imperceptible. -Henry ronca -reí._

Negó y rió bajito.- Aún hay tiempo -le limpió las marcas de carboncillo.- Te ensuciaste -le sonrió.

_-Es la marca de un artista -reí.- Extraño al carrito del tren, tengo ganas de una rana de chocolate... me gustaría darle una a un niño muggle y ver la cara de sorpresa que ponga cuando la vea cobrar vida -sonreí._

Nícolas no pudo evitar reírse.- Mi pequeña traviesa... puede que alguien traiga... ese tipo de chocolates en su equipaje -sonrió.

_Sonreí emocionada, aunque en ese momento no pudiese comer un dulce de esos podría en algún momento.- El aire huele diferente -comenté cuando nuestro trayecto alcanzaba su final.- Y se siente diferente... -moví el asiento delantero.- Despierten, pronto llegaremos._

Me desperté sorprendida.- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? -me moví para verlos y bostecé.

- Estamos llegando -dijo Nick con una sonrisa.

_El autobús se detuvo en una pequeña estación, bajamos y nos dieron nuestro equipaje.- Ya vengo -fui a preguntar a una señorita en un mostrador cuál era la mejor manera de llegar a nuestro hotel, me dijo de un tren que recorría la bahía y que una de las paradas era la mejor opción, de ahí tendríamos que caminar un poco. Cuando iba a volver con los demás los vi esperándome casi a un lado.-Vamos -sonreí, tomé mis maletas y caminé._

- ¿Y ahora qué? -le pregunté a Kailen mientras caminaba detrás de ella y Nícolas.

_-Tomaremos un trenecito -caminamos un poco y llegamos a una pequeña banquita frente a unos rieles.- ¡Wow! ¿Ya vieron? -exclamé al notar que desde ahí se veía parte de la bahía. Pintorescas casas se encontraban en todo el cerro en cuya base se encontraba la playa y más allá estaba el océano, el cual tenía un azul que parecía fundirse con el cielo._

_-¡Genial! -exclamó Henry._

Nícolas miró todo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Esa es la playa? -pregunté curiosa señalando gran parte de terreno con arena casi blanca.

_-¡Sí! -reí emocionada, de pronto el trenecito llegó hasta nosotros, se veían un tanto viejo y se notaba que era de transporte local o simplemente para pasear como turista. Pagamos y subimos, el camino no sería muy largo pero sí nos ahorraría unos minutos de caminata.- ¡Ahí es donde estaremos! -exclamé en cuanto el hotel apareció a nuestra vista, era una casona con áreas verdes y un caminito que llevaba a la playa._

_-Se ve bien -dijo Henry emocionado.- Me imagino que la comida ha de ser buena ahí -rió._

Nick asintió a lo que Henry dijo.- Totalmente de acuerdo.

- Es maravilloso -dije admirada, me agradaba el hotel.- Debe ser realmente genial tener una casa a las orillas de una playa...

_-Sí -sonreí. El tren se detuvo casi enfrente de él, solo tuvimos que caminar un poco colina abajo y pronto estábamos en la puerta de la gran casa.- Iré a registrarnos -le di mi maleta a Nick y fui con la recepcionista a darle los papeles._

_-Esto será divertido -dijo Henry sonriente._

- Seguramente lo será -miré el resto de las casas de techos coloridos y blancas paredes. Sonreí casi sin darme cuenta.- Si me llega a gustar estar aquí, algún día me compraré una casa en esta playa.

Nícolas sólo rió.- Es posible que te guste.

_-Stuart, controla tus pensamientos -dije al volver con las llaves, él rió, lo que Clary decía lo hacía pensar cosas del futuro.- Para eso primero tienes que dejar de ser cobarde -reí y le di una llave a cada uno, tomé la mano de Nick.- Nos vemos en media hora, cuando terminemos de instalarnos -sonreí y jalé de él rápido hacia el elevador, antes de que se diesen cuenta del número en sus llaves._

Nícolas apenas logró despedirse con la mano y se fue entre risas. Levanté una ceja.- ¿Media hora? Me sobrevalora demasiado -miré la llave mientras iba al elevador.- Un cuarto para cada uno, eso suena bien.

_-Sí, suena a gusto -sonrió.- Creí que terminaríamos chicos de un lado y chicas de otro -presionó el botón al segundo piso. En cuanto el elevador se abrió, lo jalé hasta nuestro cuarto, a pesar de que las dos habitaciones habían quedado una a lado de la otra quería entrar antes de que los otros se dieran cuenta de mi travesura. Abrí la puerta y entré, reí._

- Pero yo quiero ver sus caras... -dijo Nick sin dejar de reír.

- Yo también lo pensé, pero parece que no -sonreí y me encogí de hombros.- Parece que estaremos todos en el mismo piso, eso es bueno también.

_-Podrías usar el hechizo Cripsis y volverte invisible para ver, reí. Henry lanzó al aire su llave y la atrapó.- Sí, es bueno. Llegué a mi habitación, a ver qué tal -metió la llave en la cerradura._

Nícolas negó.- Me conformó con mirar cuando escuché algún grito de Clarissa -rió.

Me quedé de pie mirando mi llave, casi ignorando lo que Henry decía. _¿Es la misma...?_, pensé tratando de no mostrarme alterada o sorprendida.

_-Está bien -reí, dejé la maleta y miré la habitación, sentí que algo se movió en mi estómago, como si fuese nerviosismo y a la vez quise llorar un poco, sonreí.- Aquí estuve hace como quince años...o catorce... con mi mamá._

_Abrió la puerta y entró.- No se ve mal ¿quieres mirar? o tal vez sea mejor dejarte ir a tu habitación a que desempaques -sonrió._

- ¿En esta misma habitación? -la miró por un momento y subió su equipaje, una maleta pequeña, a su cama.

Cuando se escuchó la cerradura abrirse, caí en la cuenta.- ¿Qué dijiste? -pregunté en un susurro y sin moverme, tratando de contenerme de nuevo.

_Asentí.- Busqué esta misma habitación -caminé hacia la ventana.- Cuando sea noche lo corroboraré._

_-Que si quieres ver o ir a desempacar, te distrajiste -la miró con una sonrisa._

- ¿Lo reconoces por tus sueños o los recuerdos de tu mamá? -abrió la maleta que había modificado con magia y empezó a sacar sus cosas.

- Es la misma llave -la levanté y lo miré.- ¡Es la misma llave! -me puse roja.- ¡NÍCOLAS!

_-Por mis... -reí al escuchar el grito de Clarissa.- Moriré -reí otro poco._

_-¿La misma llave? -frunció un poco el ceño y me gritó mentalmente, cerré los ojos y coloqué mis manos en mi cabeza. Abrí la puerta y los miré sonriente.- ¿Cómo se te ocurre esto?_

_-Son dos camas, da igual si están en la misma habitación -reí bajito._

Nick siguió a Kailen pero se quedó recargado en el marco de la puerta, mirándome. Quise ahorcarlo en ese mismo instante.- ¿Algún problema, prima?

- Muchos problemas, señor Alessandro, principalmente tú -avancé por el pasillo y le lancé la llave.- No pienso dormir ahí -caminé hacia las escaleras y las bajé corriendo.

_Henry comenzó a regañarme y lo empujé de regreso a la habitación, pensé que la única opción que ahora tendríamos era dormir chicas con chicas y chicos con chicos. Seguí a Clary y la alcancé rápido a mitad del camino.- Para empezar, Nick nada tuvo que ver realmente en esto, fue todo mi idea, una pequeña broma -me encogí de hombros.- Quiero dormir con él y tú ya has dormido con Henry así que... ¿qué más da? Bien sabemos que quieres -me crucé de brazos.- Pero si no pues compartimos cuarto nosotras y ellos que compartan otro._

- Y si hacemos eso, quedaré como la villana del cuento y me sentiré mal por el resto de las "vacaciones", ¿no? -bufé enojada.- Odio a mi primo, odio sus bromas y debieron habérmelo dicho antes... sí, ya he dormido con él, pero es diferente ahora. Por lo menos con unas horas de anticipación, me habría preparado para algo así -fruncí el ceño e hice un puchero.- No es justo.

_-Estás haciendo berrinche -sonreí un poco.- Lamento haber hecho esta broma ¿ok? No te alteres, no tienes porqué sentirte mal ni tomártelo muy a pecho. Si quieres que compartamos cuarto las dos, no tengo problema, será como si hiciéramos pijamada._

Suspiré.- Es inevitable, el drama está en mis venas, ¿recuerdas? -meneé la cabeza.- No, no, está bien, quédate con Nick -bajé un par de escalones.- Ya regresaré a la habitación cuando me calme, iré a... mirar el paisaje desde el porche del hotel -seguí bajando, no quería que me siguiera, si es que eso pensaba hacer.

_-Está bien. Pero en un ratito te buscaremos para ir a comer y conocer ¿ok? -caminé de regreso. Henry ya se había calmado un poco pero seguía molesto.- No cederé a tu petición -le dije antes de que abriera la boca.- Vinimos en parte porque quiero buscar algo pero aún más importante es que quise que viniéramos todos a pasar un buen rato juntos, además bien que quieres -sonreí lo empujé a su cuarto y entré al mío._

Salí al porche y recargué mis brazos en el blanco barandal mirando la playa, el mar y sintiendo de viento en mi rostro. Eso fue bueno, era agradable.

- ¿Qué pasó? -le preguntó Nick, quien seguía acomodando su equipaje.

_Le conté brevemente, abrí mi maleta y me cambié los zapatos, luego la dejé en un rincón, no pensaba desempacar, sino ir sacando de ahí todo.- Siento raro estar aquí... presiento que cuando me duerma soñaré cosas interesantes -sonreí un poco, me senté en la cama.- Está bonito el lugar._

Nícolas asintió.- Es agradable -guardó la maleta debajo de la cama y se acostó.- ¿Hay tiempo para una pequeña siesta?

_Me acosté recargando mi cabeza sobre su estómago.- Les dije que en media hora iríamos a pasear y comer, tenemos media hora._

_Henry al terminar de desempacar fue a buscar a Clary, se había resignado ya a compartir habitación con ella, sabía que no sería sencillo, pues una cosa era pasar una o dos noches en la Sala de Menesteres y otra estar ahí._

- Es tiempo suficiente para mí -cerró los ojos y le acarició el cabello mientras se quedaba dormido.

Después de un rato, empecé a silbar y me tranquilicé por completo. Había decidido ir a la habitación para arreglar algunas cosas antes de irnos cuando vi a Henry.

_Cerré los ojos también, sentí su mano detenerse y escuché su respiración más profunda, me acomodé con la cabeza sobre su pecho y me dejé arrullar por el latido de su corazón. Henry vio a Clary y pensó que tal vez lo mejor era fingir que todo estaría tranquilo, le sonrió._

- Pensaba entrar ya a la habitación antes de ir a comer -también le sonreí y caminé hacia adentro de nuevo.- Y disculpa mi arranque... emocional.

_Henry rió.- Iré a la recepción a preguntar por los controles de la televisión, escoge la cama que quieras -sonrió y tomó ahora camino al vestíbulo. Soñé con ese lugar, estaba durmiendo muy profundamente, pero no soñaba más que ruidos y con el olor de ese lugar, también oía la voz de una mujer._

- Gracias -usé las escaleras, el elevador... no era lo mío. Me quedé de pie afuera de la habitación, había olvidado que le di la llave a Nick y no tenía como entrar. Suspiré y esperé a Henry llegará, recargada en la pared frente a la puerta.

_Él volvió unos minutos después con el control, la miró.- ¿No tienes la llave? -abrió y esperó a que entrara con una sonrisa. Ahora eran dos mujeres las que escuchaba, pero no veía nada, simplemente estaba acostada con los ojos cerrados, oí que mencionaron a unas sirenas, reí un poco entre sueños._

- Se la lancé a Nick en el rostro cuando me fui -entré y mi mochila estaban cerca de la puerta, alguien la había dejado ahí. La tomé y la puse sobre mi cama.- ¿Te importa si uso el baño ahorita?

_Negó.- Adelante, veré la televisión un rato -la encendió y comenzó a cambiar canales buscando algo interesante. _

_Ahora escuchaba el ruido del mar y sentía una fresca brisa pero seguía en el mismo lugar, tal vez era el balcón de la habitación, olí un aroma familiar que me hizo sentir tranquila y feliz._

Asentí y saqué algo de ropa junto con mis cosas de baño, no había pensado en la posibilidad de tomar un baño hasta ese momento. Miré mi reloj, todavía quedaba tiempo suficiente, así que entré al nada pequeño cuarto de baño.

_Henry escuchó el ruido del agua y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al pensar ciertas cosas, tras unos minutos decidió leer su libro de Quidditch._

_Me fui moviendo hasta quedar paralela a Nick, seguí soñando sonidos y oscuridad, en algún momento abrí los ojos dentro del sueño pero no había visto gran cosa, solo el cielo despejado o el techo de la habitación entonces volví a cerrarlos._

Cuando Nick sintió que Kailen se movía, la abrazó sin abrir los ojos y siguió durmiendo.

Salí del baño sacudiendo mi cabello mojado y en una bolsa desechable puse mi ropa sucia. Me senté en la cama y seguí cepillándolo para que se secara más rápido.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

_Henry desvió un poco la mirada de su libro y miró de reojo a Clary, sonrió y trató de concentrarse de nuevo, hasta que su estómago comenzó a darle lata, entonces entró al baño a cambiarse por algo más fresco y esperó a que ella estuviera lista para ir a apurarnos._

_Sentí que me abrazaron y me acurruqué un poco, entonces mis sueños cambiaron y comencé a soñar con el colegio._

Terminé de cepillar mi cabello y miré a Henry.- Creo que lo dejaré así, ya que no tengo magia -sonreí.- ¿Ya tienes hambre?

_-Sí, un poco -rió y se acercó a ella.- ¿Puedo agarrarlo? -dijo mientras pasaba sus manos por el cabello de Clary acomodándolo en una coleta.- Hay que despertar a los otros dos._

- Supongo que sí... -me acomodé mi reloj.- Deben estar bien dormidos -reí y sentí cómo agarraba mi cabello.- Cuidado con el collar... -dije distraída.

_-¿Qué collar? -preguntó y entonces sus dedos se toparon con la cadenita, terminó de amarrar su cabello y jaló un poco la cadena con la curiosidad de saber qué colgaba de ella.- Hay que despertarlos._

- Vamos a despertarlos -terminé con el reloj y miré el collar.- Es un... -reaccioné y me sonrojé, lo agarré para que no lo viera.- No es nada -sonreí.- Vamos por los chicos.

_No dijo lo que pensó pero sonrió, si ese era un medallón como el que él tenía... tal vez el significado era diferente.- Vamos -le acomodó un poco el cabello, tomó su cartera y la llave de la habitación y salió dejando la puerta abierta para ella. Tocó un pequeño timbre ubicado al lado de la puerta de nuestra habitación._

Respiré varias veces antes de tomar mi bolsa y salir tras él. Cerré la puerta con cuidado.

Nick escuchó el timbre y despertó. Miró el reloj y sacudió a Kailen con suavidad.- Ya es tarde, pequeña.

_-Algunos tenemos hambre -dijo Henry desde fuera. Bostecé y lo abracé, negué y recargué mi frente en su pecho, volví a quedarme dormida.- Tengo hambre, levántense flojos._

- Va a ser difícil despertarlos -le dije recargándome en la pared.- Si no quieren ir ellos, podemos comer solos -me encogí de hombros.

- Vamos, yo también tengo un poco de hambre -Nick besó su cabello.

_-Intentaré algo, sino funciona nos vamos solos -sonrió y gritó mentalmente, me espantó y me hubiese caído de la cama si no fuese porque Nick me alcanzó a sostener._

_-Eso no se hace... Henry idiota -me senté con sueño aún, bostecé y me tallé un ojo. Él rió y le sonrió a Clary._

- ¿Qué hiciste? -dije con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué pasó? -le preguntó Nick mientras se sentaba también.

_-Le grité -rió._

_-El idiota de Henry me espantó -me puse los zapatos, hice un puchero.- No debería gritarme así cuando duermo._

- Lo golpeas ahorita que salgamos -le dio un beso y se estiró. Se metió al baño a lavarse la cara.

- ¿En serio? -meneé la cabeza.- Eso es malo, Stuart.

_-No sería la primera vez que lo hago -rió. Lo seguí y me lavé la cara también y mojé un poco mi cabello. Cuando salí le di un zape a Henry._

- Pero es de mala educación... -reí cuando vi a Kailen golpeando a Henry.

- Diane tiene razón -sonrió Nick.

_-Con los hermanos no aplica la educación -rió y me empujó un poco haciéndome caminar.- Vamos a comer -le enseñé la lengua pero seguí caminando, aunque bostezando._

- Vamos, yo también tengo hambre -dijo Nícolas todavía bostezando.

- ¿Puedes darme mi llave? -él asintió y me la regresó.

- Pero no me la avientes a la cara de nuevo -rió.

_Había un restaurante ahí mismo así que fuimos, escogimos una mesita en una terraza desde donde podíamos ver el mar.- ¡Es genial! -exclamé emocionada, Henry me despeinó y revisó su menú._

Nick le sonrió antes de pedir algo.

- No tengo mucha hambre... -dije mientras miraba el menú.

_Estaba tentada a pedir como siempre algo dulce pero preferí pedir algo más típico del lugar, algo del mar. Jim siempre decía que las cosas saben mejor cerca de donde crecen, en este caso pedí algo de mariscos y pescado._

_-Tienes que comer -dijo Henry mientras checaba el menú, le hizo algunas sugerencias que eran ligeras pero nutritivas a Clary._

Nícolas sólo quería comer así que pidió lo primero que vio en la carta. Hice un gesto.

- ¡Ya sé! Elige tú por mí -sonreí.

_Henry asintió y pidió un platillo para cada quien, en lo que estaba la comida caminé por la terraza, de mi bolsillo saqué mi mapa y lo revisé, ahora se veía ubicado en la zona y se notaba que tendríamos que entrar varios kilómetros en el mar._

Nick la miró.- Anda, síguela -le sonreí.- Como siempre lo haces.

Él negó.- Tampoco soy como un chicle, quiere su espacio de vez en vez -dijo tranquilo.

_-Eso lo sabes ¿porque pasaste por esa edad ya? -dijo Henry burlón. Tras hacer unos cuantos cálculos volví a la mesa, justo para comer._

Mi primo sonrió pero no dijo nada. La comida se veía bien, pocas veces comía animales de mar, supuse que ahí probaría de todo.- ¿Cuáles son los planes después de comer? -pregunté.

_-Una caminata por el mar, para ubicar muelles, conocer cómo es y demás - dije y comencé a comer, sonreí y continué comiendo con algo de hambre._

- Suena bien -sonreí.

- ¿Cuándo empezaremos la búsqueda?

_-En cuanto sepa bien que hacer -reí y pedí un postre al terminar de comer. Aun no tenía bien organizado un plan pero ya lo estaba pensando._

Nick asintió.- Supongo que no hay prisa -sonrió.

- Espero que no -terminé de comer.- Porque la comida no está tan mal -reí.

_Reí, Henry sonrió.- Escogí bien entonces -dijo sonriente. Seguí comiendo tranquilamente y terminé antes que todos, así que volví a checar el mapa._

Asentí.- Habría elegido algo más saludable, pero estuvo bien -reí.

- Hey, Clarissa. ¿Traes tu piedra? -me preguntó Nick con actitud normal.

- Sí, aquí la tengo -la saqué de mi bolsa.- ¿Por qué?

_La piedra se tornó de un color brillante, reí bajito, Henry traía la suya a manera de pulsera así que tomó el mismo color. _

- Por nada -dijo Nick, también lo había notado y trató de aguantarse la risa, ese había sido su plan desde el principio. Yo había olvidado lo de las piedras.

- ¿Por qué se puso así?

_Henry entendió el porqué de mi risa y negó con una ligera sonrisa.- Olvidaste las propiedades de estas cosas -le dijo._

- ¿Propiedades? -fruncí el ceño y traté de hacer memoria. Nick, al ver que no recordaba, no aguantó más y empezó a reír.

_Mi amigo se inclinó un poco hacia ella y le susurró en el oído lo que no recordaba. Reí junto con Nick._

Escuché con atención aún con la piedra en la mano. Me sonrojé y miré la suya.- No es gracioso, Alessandro... -murmuré.

- Para mí lo es -sonrió sin dejar de reír.

_Henry rió quedito también un poco. Tomé la mano de Nick bajo la mesa cuando terminé de reír. -Cuando digan partimos -sonreí._

Nick miró a Kailen con una sonrisa mientras entrelazaba sus manos.

- Cuando quieran... -susurré y guardé la piedra de nuevo en mi bolsa.

_-Esperemos un poco a reposar la comida -dijo Henry después de bostezar. Apreté un poco la mano de Nick y besé su mejilla._

_- Si reposas te pones gordo -reí._

- Y no creo que quieras ponerte gordo -dijo Nick con una sonrisa.

- No creo que se ponga gordo por una vez que repose...

_-Ya que esté viejo me dejaré engordar como gato doméstico -dijo y rió, se levantó.- Vamos entonces. _

_Me levanté también y miré a unas escaleras cercanas que parecían conducir a la playa._

- Si sigues comiendo azúcar, te pondrás gordo antes de llegar a viejo -sonreí y me levanté después de Nícolas.

_-No porque hago mucho ejercicio -le sonrió._

_-Eso es algo bueno de mi metabolismo, estaré mal nutrida y comeré muchas porquerías y en mucha cantidad pero jamás engordo -reí y caminé hacia las escaleras.- Abie me odia por eso._

_-Mi mamá era igual, espera a que tengas hijos entonces tu delgadez desaparecerá -sonrió y me adelantó bajando primero las escaleras._

- Buenos presagios entre hermanos -reí.

- Falta mucho para que pierda su delgadez por esa razón -dijo Nick sonriendo.

_-Da igual, seguro como auror tampoco tendré oportunidad de engordar, bueno quien sabe -llegamos a un punto donde en camino se volvía más empedrado y arenoso, sonreí y lamenté no haberme puesto el traje de baño. Henry saltó los últimos escalones y se quitó los zapatos, lo imité, se sentía bien la arena bajo nuestros pies._

- ¿Tengo que quitarme los zapatos también? -hice un gesto y miré a Nick. Él se encogió de hombros.

_-Hazlo -dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo y reímos. Lo miré y lo reté, asintió, tomamos bien los zapatos y corrimos compitiendo por ver quién llegaba primero a la orilla del mar, como siempre perdí. Al llegar pateé agua de mar a su cara y él hizo lo mismo, luego esperamos a los otros dos._

Nick y yo nos quedamos viendo.- Bueno... -dijo y empezó a quitarse los zapatos. Miré la arena e hice un gesto.

- ¿No deberíamos haber traído los trajes de baño? -también me los quité.

_Tomé sus manos y comencé a girar llevándolo conmigo, mojándonos, me cargó y amenazó con tirarme en el mar pero no se lo permití, traía conmigo el mapa. Ya que me bajó busqué nuestra ubicación, fruncí un poco el ceño al notar que tendríamos que adentrarnos unas millas en el mar. Caminé por la orilla pensando cómo le haríamos exactamente, creí que sería conveniente preguntar en el hotel por alternativas para rentar botes._

- La arena se siente raro bajo los pies -dije con una risita mientras caminábamos siguiendo a Kailen. Nick la alcanzó y la despeinó.

- ¿Qué piensas?

_Me sobresalté un poco, reí.- En que tenemos que internarnos al mar, no estoy segura de la distancia pero sí serán varias horas de viaje... Necesitamos un bote o algo así -lo miré.- Pero podemos hacer eso luego._

- Podemos hacerlo cuando quieras -le sonrió.- No hay prisa ni inconvenientes, tú decides.

_-Aún es temprano... -miré el mar, sonreí.- Hagamos algo más y en la noche pregunto en la recepción dónde puedo conseguir un lugar donde rentar un bote -tomé su mano y la acomodé de manera que me abrazaba con ese brazo.- ¿Qué criaturas mágicas podemos encontrar ahí?_

Nick asintió y también miró el mar.- No estoy muy familiarizado con estas costas, pero he leído algo y tengo entendido que puede haber sirenas como en el Lago Negro -le sonrió.

_-Genial -reí y luego suspiré.- Hubiera traído el telescopio... ¿el cielo del castillo será el mismo del mar? -reí.- Qué pregunta tan tonta. _

_Henry estaba internándose un poco en el mar e invitaba a Clary a unirse a él._

Nick también rió y le dio un beso en el cabello.- Seguramente -volvió a reír.

- ¿No crees que es algo peligroso estar tan... dentro del mar? -el agua apenas tocaba mis pies, no me animaba a entrar.

_Reí.- Me pregunto qué dirán los extraterrestres de la gran diversidad de criaturas en este planeta -me perdí un rato mirando el cielo.- Esa nube tiene forma de hipogrifo y la de allá de un dragón de dos cabezas._

_-No estamos muy adentro, apenas en la orilla -extendió su mano hacia ella.- Yo te sostengo._

- ¿Extraterrestres? -la miró y no pudo dejar de reír.

- Sé nadar, eso me reconforta un poco -miré su mano con duda.- Pero el mar es fuerte...

_-¿No crees en extraterrestre? Incluso hay teorías mágicas respecto a su existencia, incluso suenan más locas que las teorías muggle, aunque cada vez se parecen más... y en ambos casos concluyen que existen, también leí que los centauros también creen en su existencia -le sonreí._

_-Está tranquilo -se estiró un poco, tomó su mano y la jaló hacia él.- Yo te protejo._

Negó.- Nunca me he interesado por un tema de ese... tipo -reprimió una risa.

Reí un poco nerviosa.- No confió mucho en ti, ¿sabes? Así que si me pasa algo, te golpearé... o ya veré que te hago...

_-Bueno -me estiré, le indiqué que se agachara un poco y cuando estuvo casi a mi altura subí en su espalda.- El mundo se ve diferente desde aquí -reí y miré el mar.- Este lugar se me hace familiar, aunque sé que si estuve aquí era tan solo una bebé, sería imposible que realmente lo recordara._

_-Sé mi fantasma personal si algo pasa -sonrió.- Aunque no dejaré que algo te pasé -comenzó a internarse un poco más sin soltarla._

- No soy tan alto -rió.- ¿No será por los recuerdos de tu mamá?

- Fantasma... -bufé y miré el agua.- No era la manera en que había pensado que conocería el mar...

_-Eres como veinte centímetros más alto que yo... para mí sí es mucha diferencia -reí y recargué mi barbilla en su cabeza.- Supongo que ha de ser eso._

_-No pasa nada -siguió metiéndose cada vez más.- Y a esta altura lo más que encontrarás son peces, no saldrá nada extraño del mar._

- ¿O tienes otra teoría? -caminó un poco rodeando la orilla.

- Lo que menos me preocupa es lo que hay en el mar, no me asusta mucho en realidad.

_-No realmente -sonreí y besé su mejilla.- Hay que volver aquí en algún futuro, a descansar solamente, cuando ya no haya nada que buscar._

_-¿Entonces?_

- ¿Sin ese par? -dijo riendo mientras nos señalaba.

- Ya te lo dije, el mar es fuerte... puede tomarte desprevenido y perderte en mar abierto.

_-Sí -reí, me sonrojé un poco ante lo que pensé.- Tal vez... en dos años... los dos solos._

_-Este mar no es así, o al menos no lo parece -sonrió._

- Dos años... -susurró y se puso pensativo.

- Bueno, seguramente conoces esto mejor que yo -lo fulminé con la mirada y lo mojé usando mi mano.

_-Tal vez -bostecé.- Y luego viajemos por Europa en escoba... Quisiera montar un dragón -reí._

_-Sí -rió y se pasó la mano libre por la cara, le salpicó agua también._

- Son muchas aventuras, ¿no crees?

Reí y miré hacia abajo.- Ya me dio curiosidad... -me sumergí en el agua y empecé a observar lo que había.

_-Son pocas las que te he contado de todas las que quisiera tener -cerré los ojos.- No me alcanzaría la vida para hacer todo lo que quisiera._

_-Te van a arder los ojos -sonrió._


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

- Afortunadamente... -susurró y rió.

Salí del agua y le sonreí.- No creo, deberías mirar.

_-Tonto -reí, lo abracé._

_-¿Qué hay? -se agachó para mirar bajo el agua también._

- Con tantas aventuras, me matarías muy joven y no creo que quieras quedarte viuda a temprana edad -tomó su mano y sonrió.

- Mucha agua -dije riendo y con una mano empujé su cabeza más adentro.

_Me sonrojé y recargué mi frente en su cabeza.- Tonto -reí nerviosa._

_Henry sintió como lo empujaba así que le agarró un pie y la tiró al agua, al salir rió.-Tramposa._

- ¿Por qué? Sólo digo la verdad -besó su mano.

Me quedé flotando boca arriba sobre el agua.- Un poco -sonreí.- El mar es divertido.

_-Tonto -susurré de nuevo, ahora más sonrojada._

_-Se te está transparentando la ropa -dijo sonrojado evitando sonreír mientras miraba a otro lado.- Deberían haber hechizos para evitar eso... deberíamos inventar uno -rió._

- Creo que ya deberíamos regresar -la miró por encima de su hombro.- ¿O qué piensas?

Me sonrojé y me sumergí en el agua dejando sólo la cabeza fuera.- No podemos hacer magia aquí... -fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.

_-Vamos -le di un beso.- Preguntemos lo del bote -sonreí._

_-Cierto -sonrió aun sonrojado._

- Está bien -empezó a caminar de regreso.

Sin saber qué hacer, busqué a los chicos y vi que se alejaban.- Se están yendo sin nosotros.

_Cuando llegamos a la recepción bajé de la espalda de Nick, había dado un par de pasos cuando una voz un tanto chillona pronunció un nombre que me hizo mirar._

_-Joan King -dijo una señora mayor, al mirarme se vio un tanto apenada.- Perdona jovencita, te pareces a alguien que conocí -dijo, miré a Nick y luego a la señora._

_-¿Elian Joan King? -pregunté y la señora me miró con los ojos entrecerrados._

_-¿Los seguimos? -preguntó Henry mientras se metía completamente al agua también._

Nick le puso una mano sobre el hombro de Kailen y miró a la señora también.- ¿Conoció a Elian Joan King? -repitió la pregunta, creyendo que ella no había escuchado.

- No lo sé -lo miré y solté una risita.- El agua no está mal.

_-A ella y a su hermana...-miró a Nick y luego me vio de nuevo, no pude evitar leer su mente y antes de que dijera nada, asentí y sonreí._

_-Soy su hija._

_-¡Oh! La bebé que cargaba... sí, sí, me acuerdo. Eres igualita a ellas dos ¿Cómo están? Antes vivían aquí por meses o semanas y hace quince años que no han venido -no supe cómo decirle que mi mamá ya no estaba y que no sabía nada de mi tía, esa señora había convivido con ellas mucho, eso entendí de lo que recolectaba de su mente._

_-Quedémonos otro rato entonces -dijo Henry mientras se quitaba la camisa para nadar más tranquilo._

Nick notó que Kailen dudaba, así que la tomó de la mano y miró de nuevo a la señora.- Esa es una pregunta que nosotros también nos hacemos. Desafortunadamente su madre falleció hace algunos años y no tenemos señales de su tía, por eso hemos venido a este lugar, para averiguar cualquier cosa -le sonrió tímidamente.

- ¿Por qué te quitas la camisa? -lo fulminé con la mirada y me sumergí poquito más.

_Noté que la señora se entristeció, sonreí un poco.- Por favor._

_-Es una pena -susurró y nos invitó a pasar a una terraza cercana, donde pidió té para los tres y pastelillos, cosas típicas de la hora del té que acababa de pasar. Nos explicó que ella había trabajado allí toda su vida y que conoció a mi mamá y a mi tía cuando tenían catorce y quince años respectivamente. Me sentí emocionada y un poco nerviosa cuando comenzó a hablar, tomé la mano de mi novio por debajo de la mesa hasta que llegó la comida._

_-Para presumirte lo bien que me he puesto -dijo con una sonrisa y luego comenzó a reír, la arrojó lo más fuerte que pudo para que llegara a la orilla.- Para que no pese con el agua._

Mi primo escuchó la conversación con atención y sin pretender interrumpirlas, les sirvió el té para que no se detuviera la señora.

Lo miré por dos segundos y traté de ahogarlo.- Eres un idiota -empecé a reír.

_-Venían aquí cada que tenían vacaciones al parecer -sonrió y bebió un poco de té.- Siempre les daba la misma habitación, le pedían a mi esposo un bote y se iban por días y días, nunca supimos a donde iban. Unas niñas muy agradables y atentas, cuando mi esposo se enfermaba nos daban medicinas para él -nos contó algunas anécdotas de cuando estuvieron allí, algo sobre una ventana rota, actos de magia que sabían hacer y demás.- La última vez que vinieron ya estaban grandecitas, la menor estaba embarazada, tomaron un bote, se fueron y solo volvió por una noche Joan._

_-Espera -rió y la detuvo.- Seré un idiota ahogado si sigues haciendo eso -rió._

Nícolas frunció el ceño. _¿Por qué habría vuelto sola la mamá de Kailen...? _Pensó en abrir su mente para preguntarle, pero se contuvo, tal vez la señora aún tenía más información.

- Es divertido -seguí riendo y me subí a su espalda.- Vamos, Stuart, ahógate.

_-Para entonces ya traía a su bebé, supongo eras tú -sonrió un poco.- Se fue al día siguiente y prometió volver pero nunca lo hizo. Ahora que sé qué pasó me entristece saberlo... debe ser difícil._

_-No estoy sola... así que... no es tan difícil, creo -dije con algo de torpeza. Ella rió un poco y nos contó algunas otras anécdotas.- Dice que rentaban un bote a su esposo... ¿sabe a dónde iban?_

_-No realmente, nunca nos dijeron y nunca preguntamos... ¿Quieres ir allí? -asentí.- Podemos darles un bote si gustan -sonrió y respondí a su sonrisa, miré a Nick._

_-Si me ahogo te iré a jalar los pies cuando sea un fantasma -rió y la acomodó bien en su espalda._

A pesar de la plática, Nick desconfiaba de aquella señora, se preguntaba miles de cosas, entre ellas, cómo era posible que la encontraran de casualidad, de la nada. Cuando miró a Kailen, vio una especie de brillo en sus ojos y también le sonrió. Como fuera, tenía que apoyarla en todo.- Se lo agradeceríamos mucho -dijo finalmente mirando a la señora.

Negué.- Me iría lejos para que no me hicieras nada como fantasma -reí.

_La señora sonrió, nos preguntó por nuestro número de habitación y quedó de avisarnos en cuánto tuviera la respuesta de su esposo. Cuando nos dejó solos, le sonreí a Nick.- Está un tanto confundida, creo que alguien trató de manipularle un poco los recuerdos pero sin alterarlos mucho, pero en general dijo la verdad._

_-Te seguiría hasta donde fuera necesario y te atormentaría._

Nick asintió con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. _Tal vez eso era una de mis razones para desconfiar_, pero él había pasado por alto el don de Kailen, lo hacía siempre que se preocupaba.- ¿Cómo te sientes?

Reí de nuevo.- Deja de decir tonterías y vamos con los chicos -miré el cielo.- Ya empezó a oscurecer.

_-Nerviosa, feliz, triste, nostálgica, emocionada -reí.- Muchas emociones en una persona de mi talla -comí una galleta.- Ansiosa por entrar al mar también._

_-Cierto, empieza a hacer frío -saltó un poco acomodándola, corrió a la orilla._

- Eres muy pequeña, es peligroso que sientas tanto -asintió mientras sonreía.- Podrías explotar -la despeinó.- Ya entrarás al mar después.

- Nos vamos a enfermar por tu culpa -sonreí mientras sentía un poco de brisa.- Ahora que veo tu cabello mojado, me doy cuenta de que lo tienes más largo -reí.

_-Si exploto sería divertido... -reí, me levanté y le ofrecí mi mano.- Vamos a buscar a los otros dos o a recorrer el hotel o algo._

_-Sí, pronto lo cortaré pero me gusta así -la bajó en la orilla y se puso la camisa.- Tal vez me deje crecer barba -rió._

- Cualquier cosa, menos lo primero -tomó su mano, la besó y se levantó sin ayuda.

- Por Merlín, no lo hagas -hice cara de espanto y reí también.- Tu cabello está bien así, pero lo otro no.

_-Nícolas -le sonreí, me paré de puntillas y le di un beso, reí._

_-¿Por qué no? No me has visto con barba -rió y caminó con ella de regreso. Sintió el ligero viento y le dieron ganas de volar.- Hace bien clima._

Nick le correspondió el beso y tomó bien su mano para caminar por donde fuera, el primer lugar que se le ocurriera.

- No necesito verlo, con mi imaginación me basta -meneé la cabeza y reí.- Eso parece.

_Caminamos sin rumbo por todo el hotel, era un lugar agradable, platicamos sobre Hogwarts, la música, dragones, lo que habíamos descubierto con esa mujer, el mar y mil planes que se me ocurrían como siempre. Nos detuvimos en lo que parecía un pequeño diván frente a una ventana que daba al mar, ahí pasamos otro buen rato._

_-Algún día me dejaré la barba -rió y miró el cielo, no pudo evitar suspirar.-Quiero ser un ave y aprovechar esa briza._

- Aún tienes tiempo para cambiar de idea -dijo Nick de repente, cuando estaban todavía en el diván.

- Dejaría de hablarte... -miré su rostro y no pude evitar sonreír.- Puedes ser un ave si quieres.

_Estaba recargada en él, me giré un poco para mirarlo.- ¿Sobre qué? -sentí esa extraña sensación que me daba cuando no sabía en qué pensaba._

_-Tal vez ya lo sea -le sonrió.- O tal vez no, es magia avanzada._

- Sobre compartir habitación -le sonrió.

Reí.- O tal vez ya entró demasiada agua salada a tu cabeza -instintivamente lo tomé de la mano y lo jalé.- Quiero irme a dormir, vámonos ya.

_-No -sonreí.- A menos que tú no quieras que duerma contigo, entonces le digo a Clary que compartamos cuarto._

_-Tendría la cabeza hinchada -sonrió al ver sus manos unidas, la tomó mejor.- Vamos -corrió de regreso._

- Yo estoy encantado con la idea de que duermas conmigo -tomó uno de sus mechones.- Pero esa idea puede acabar mal... -sonrió más.

- Vamos a dejar un charco de agua en el elevador -reí mientras lo esperábamos.

_-¿Por qué mal? ¿Me sigo moviendo mucho al dormir? -me sonrojé un poco._

_-No creo que pase nada por hacer eso... mientras no nos vean -rió._

Nick la miró y empezó a reír.- No es por eso...

- Me siento mal por la persona que tendrá que limpiarlo -entramos al elevador, iba vacío pero bajé la voz.- Desafortunadamente aún no puedo usar magia.

_-¿Entonces por qué? No puedo leer tu mente -hice un puchero._

_-Ya se secará -sonrió y picó el botón al piso al que iban._

- Me alegra que no puedas, sería peligroso también -sonrió y susurró en su oído.- Puedo intentar propasarme contigo de nuevo.

Me encogí de hombros y bostecé.- Pido la cama que está junto al balcón.

_Me sonrojé más y al oírlo tan cerca me sentí nerviosa.- Confiaré en que no harás nada... -miré a la ventana, sonrojándome más.-Y si lo haces te mando al balcón a dormir._

_-Está bien, pido el baño primero -sonrió y cuando llegaron a la habitación, abrió._

Rió.- Por un segundo creí que me mandarías a la tina y sin cobija -le dio un beso en la frente.

- Debí pensar en el baño también -entré primero y me senté en mi cama.- No te vayas a tardar o puedo ponerme furiosa -reí.

_-Al balcón sin cobija -reí.- Y sin posibilidades de volver en toda la noche -tomé su mano, entrelacé nuestros dedos, bostecé._

_-No me tardo -rió y entró a bañarse, como dijo no se tardó y pronto estaba acostado mirando televisión mientras ella se bañaba._

- Sé que habrá una manera de convencerte después -sonrió.- ¿Ya tienes sueño?

En teoría, tampoco me tardé porque tenía mucho sueño y ya me quería dormir. Sequé mi cabello lo más que pude mientras miraba la ventana. El clima seguía igual, también había brisa.- Buenas noches, Stuart -me acosté y me tapé con la cobija.

_-Sí -bostecé de nuevo.-No te dejaría entrar._

_-Buenas noches, Clary - esperó a que se quedara dormida y salió al balcón, sonrió, se transformó en lechuza y tomó un vuelo nocturno._

- Yo sé que sí -sonrió y se acomodó para cargarla.- Es hora de que mi cisne vaya a dormir.

Entre sueños creí haber escuchado un aleteo, pero lo relacioné con lo que había platicado con Henry y lo creí producto de mi imaginación. Después de un rato, sentí más frío y desperté para notar que la puerta del balcón estaba ligeramente abierta. Me iba a levantar a cerrar pero como el sueño era más fuerte que yo, me quedé dormida sentada, recargada en la cabecera.

_Me abracé a él y cerré los ojos durante el trayecto a la habitación, una vez ahí me cambié de ropa en lo que él estaba en el baño y me acosté con la intención de quedarme pronto dormida pues recordé lo que Nick había dicho sobre que era mala idea dormir juntos._

_Cuando Henry volvió la encontró sentada, sonrió y la recostó tapándola bien, cerró la puerta del balcón y tras verla dormir un rato también se durmió._

Cuando Nick vio acostada a Kailen, aparentemente dormida, quiso reírse pero, por temor a despertarla, se contuvo y se puso a ver la tele en tono muy bajo mientras le daba sueño. Yo no hice más que sonreír al sentir que alguien me cubría con la manta, no desperté.

_Me quedé dormida muy pronto. Al día siguiente durante el desayuno apareció la señora de antes, la presenté ante Henry y Clary, nos avisó que nos podría rentar un bote pero hasta el día siguiente, me emocioné más._

- Aún falta un día para lo del bote, ¿qué haremos hoy entonces? -pregunté interrumpiendo por un momento mi desayuno. Nick no dijo nada porque sólo miraba la emoción de Kailen.

_-Podemos ir a recorrer el pueblo -dijo Henry después de dar un sorbo a su café. Saqué mi mapa y lo miré pensando, luego lo guardé._

_-Lo que quieran hacer -me levanté para ir por un poco más de comida pues el desayuno era de buffet y con la emoción me daban ganas de comer más y de todo._

- Realmente no sé qué podemos hacer aquí -dije mientras veía alejarse a Kailen.- No estoy muy familiarizada con este ambiente.

- La idea de Daimon no es tan mala, podemos hacer eso.

_-Podemos también volver al mar -dijo Henry, tampoco sabía muy bien qué podían hacer por esos rumbos. Volví con un poco de comida dulce y seguí probando de todo.- Sé que hay una iglesia por aquí... que hay una plaza... no sé qué más allá._

- Pero volveríamos con trajes de baño y esas cosas, porque entrar con ropa simple no es muy agradable -fruncí el ceño.

- Seguramente debe haber un lugar para buceo -dijo Nick casi para sí mismo.

_-¡Quiero bucear!-exclamé sonriente, oí a Henry reír._

_-Vamos a investigar entonces qué podemos hacer -terminó de comer.- Kailen, cálmate un poquito -volvió a reír._

- Calma y Kailen no pueden ir en una sola oración -dijo Nick mientras reía también.

- Investiguemos, entonces -sonreí.

_Besé la mejilla de Nick, cuando terminamos todos de desayunar fuimos a recepción a investigar un poco y nos avisaron de un lugar donde se podía bucear, llegaríamos allí en el mismo tren que nos había dejado. Echamos varias cosas a una mochila y de ahí nos trasladamos allá._

- ¿Vas a dejar que Kailen practique buceo? -le pregunté a Nícolas con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo?

- Nada, tú eres el sobreprotector aquí.

_-Y aunque Nick no quisiera lo haría -dije sonriente mirando por la ventana del trenecito._

_-Rebelde la niña -dijo Henry y rió, le enseñé la lengua y reí también._

- Pero Nick puede detenerte con magia y tú no podrías defenderte.

- Mira, que buena idea, no había pensado en eso -sonrió.

_-Pero si hace eso me voy a enojar, mucho probablemente -sonreí.- Entonces alguien dormiría en el balcón el resto de las vacaciones._

Reí.- Creo que puedes dormir en el balcón, ¿no?

- Mejor no me arriesgo -dijo riéndose también.

_Reí. Llegamos a ese lugar y bajamos caminando hasta el mar, ahí encontramos un pequeño lugar donde entregaban el equipo de buceo y daban clases. Henry pensaba que debíamos tomarlas y yo decía que no era necesario._

- Nick ya sabe bucear, supongo que él nos puede enseñar lo básico.

- Como quieran -dijo sonriente mientras miraba el mar.

_Nos enseñó lo necesario para poder bucear tranquilamente un rato, así que pronto estábamos todos sumergidos. Me emocionaba con cada pez que veía pasar y a veces los perseguía hasta que se me perdían de vista. Henry miraba a cada rato a Clary y decidí cerrar mi mente a él pues no era agradable oír todo lo que pensaba. Busqué algún pez mágico que conociera o alguna cosa que no fuera del mundo muggle._

No podía negar que había sido buena idea bucear un rato, el paisaje que se extendía debajo del agua era realmente hermoso y decidí despegarme un poco del resto para observar mejor. Nick se sentía literalmente como pez en el agua, pero no dejaba de prestarle atención a Kailen.

_Así como Nick estaba al pendiente de mí, Henry estaba de Clary y sin que ella se diese cuenta la seguía a unos metros, aunque claro que también ponía atención a lo que había a su alrededor. Logré atrapar un pequeño pez y nadé hasta Nick para mostrárselo, al ver como escapaba de mis manos sonreí y tras tragar un poco de agua perseguí otro._

Nícolas sólo se divertía de ver a Kailen reír y querer atrapar peces. Yo me puse a buscar conchitas y cosas de ese tipo, no pensaba molestar a los animales.

_Cuando nos cansamos salimos a descansar un poco. Henry fue a conseguirnos algo de tomar y mientras me acosté en la arena con mi cabeza apoyada en las piernas de Nick, sentí que me iba a quedar dormida pronto, estaba muy cansada._

Nick miraba las pequeñas olas mientras acariciaba el cabello de Kailen, yo me puse a limpiar todas las cosas que había recogido, había un caracol donde podía escuchar el mar.

_-Esas están vivas -dijo Henry cuando volvió con algunos refrescos, señaló una estrella que había colectado Clary.- Si la quieres viva tienes que meterla en agua, sino puedes secarla al sol y guardarla._

_-Me voy a quedar dormida si sigues haciendo eso -susurré y bostecé.- Pero me gusta que lo hagas -agregué en pársel._

- ¿Esa cosa está viva? -fruncí el ceño.

- ¿Qué dijiste? -la miró con una sonrisa.

_-Sí, es una estrella de mar, es un animalito extraño -sonrió.- ¿Lo devolvemos al mar?_

_-Dije... -sonreí.- Que... -me le quedé viendo, me sonrojé un poco. Me senté y susurré en su oído "creo que te amo" en pársel. Le sonreí muy roja y reí._

Asentí.- No quiero matar a un animal sólo para tenerlo de colección -también le sonreí.

Nick frunció el ceño.- No es lo mismo que habías dicho... -ladeó la cabeza cuando notó el sonrojo.- ¡Clarissa!

_-Hay que regresarla -la tomó entre sus manos, nos miró cuando escuchó que la llamaron._

_-¡No le digas nada! -avisé a Clary, sonrojándome más._

Volví a asentir y los miré.- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué gritan tanto?

Nick miró con sospecha a Kailen pero volvió a mirarme.- Dijo algo en pársel, quiero saber.

Me encogí de hombros y seguí con mi colección.- No escuché, no puedo ayudarte.

- ¿Y si trato de imitar los sonidos?

_-Se te va a enredar la lengua -dije avergonzada.- Clary, no le digas nada, por favor -sonreí. Henry rió y fue a devolver la estrella al mar._

- Haz lo que quieras, Nícolas -tomé un poco de refresco. Nick asintió y trató de imitar lo que había dicho, aunque no fue perfecto, entendí lo básico y casi me ahogó con la bebida. Empecé a reír.- No voy a decírtelo.

_Sonreí triunfante y oí a Henry reír, también había entendido un poco pues a veces él pronunciaba igual de mal.- Estás muy niña para andar diciendo esas cosas -dijo._

_-Tú no digas nada que sé de alguien a quien quisieras decirle cosas así -hice un puchero y bebí de mi refresco._

- No entiendo -dijo Nick sin dejar de fruncir el ceño

- Sólo te puedo decir que ella te lo dirá algún día y no en pársel -le sonreí.- Olvídalo y sigue acariciando su cabello -reí bajito.

_-Algún día seré lo suficientemente valiente para decirte -le sonreí un poco y me levanté a buscar más conchitas en la orilla del mar. Henry ayudó a Clary a limpiar lo que había recolectado. Luego volvimos al agua como por una hora y cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente cansados regresamos al hotel._

- Ahora sí aprovechamos el día -dije mientras me estiraba.

- Y ya hace hambre -sonrió.

_-Mucha hambre -sonreí y fuimos a cenar, ahora había comida de distintos lugares de Europa pero no se me antojaban muchas cosas por lo cual pasé directo a la sección de postres._

- Se supone que no debes comer azúcares -le dijo Nícolas.

- Como si te fuera a hacer caso.

_-Está bien...-tomé unos cuantos postres y tomé un poco de más comida. Henry se sirvió casi lo mismo que yo pero en mayor cantidad._

- Stuart... -lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Tampoco te hará caso a ti -dijo Nick entre risas.

_-Comeremos sano y dulces -sonrió.- Y así no te doy lata de que comas de todo -se sentó a mi lado y comenzamos a comer en lo que los otros dos terminaban de servirse._

Bufé y Nick siguió riéndose de mí. Al final me serví muy poca comida, estaba cansada pero no tenía apetito para devorar tanta comida.

_Cuando terminamos de comer nos quedamos un rato platicando ahí y poniéndonos de acuerdo sobre la hora en la que nos levantaríamos para que no se nos hiciera tarde, teníamos que desayunar antes de partir y juntar un poco de comida para el camino. Yo calculaba que al menos una noche era posible que pasáramos en el mar._

- Si nos vamos ahora a descansar, podríamos levantarnos a tiempo para el desayuno y la recolección de comida -dijo Nick mirando su reloj. Asentí.

- Estamos algo cansados, será fácil dormir rápido y despertar temprano.

_-Vamos entonces - nos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones. Henry guardó algunas cosas en su mochila antes de dormir, además de que programó el reloj en la habitación para que sonara a la hora indicada. En cuando me acosté me quedé dormida y no desperté sino hasta que al día siguiente Nick cuando me despertó._

Me dormí mientras veía a Henry arreglar el reloj, así que me levanté un poco antes de que sonara, aproveché para guardar mis cosas en otra mochila.

Nick levantó a Kailen con mucho esfuerzo, se estiró con pereza y se dejó caer en la cama de nuevo.

_- Vamos -dije en medio de un bostezo y me dejé caer sobre él.- Se nos va a hacer tarde -cerré los ojos. Henry despertó cuando el despertador sonó y tras lavarse la cara despertó completamente._

- Siempre se nos hace tarde -dijo con una risita y le acarició el cabello.

- ¿Vas a usar la ducha primero? -le pregunté a Henry recargada en el marco de la puerta.

_-Me voy a dormir si haces eso -me apoyé en su pecho y lo miré.- Arriba -sonreí y le di un beso antes de levantarme y meterme a bañar._

_-Si quieres úsala -la miró y por alguna razón la vio más atractiva de lo que solía hacerlo así que se sonrojó un poco.- Mejor la uso yo -sonrió y fue por su ropa limpia._

- Como quieras -lo seguí con la mirada.- Iré a ver si los otros ya se despertaron...

- No quiero -se quedó acostado y apenas sonrió cuando escuchó que cerraba la puerta del baño.

_-Está bien, no tardo -se metió a bañar y tal como dijo se apuró. Me tardé un poco en salir pues aún estaba adormilada y el agua en vez de despertarme me daba más sueño, al abrir el agua fría fue cuando terminé de despertar y entonces me apresuré._

Toqué la puerta del cuarto de los chicos.- Nícolas, ya es hora -dije cuando escuché una especie de queja de parte de él.- ¿Kailen ya despertó?

- Ya estamos despiertos -se sentó con los ojos cerrados.- En un rato salimos.

Asentí y regresé a mi cuarto. Entré con una mano en los ojos, por precaución, y cerré la puerta.

_Henry estaba ya poniéndose calzado cuando Clary entró, al verla con la mano en los ojos rió.- Está el baño listo, princesa -se estiró y echó su chamarra a su mochila. Salí de bañarme ya lista, solo me faltaba secar mi cabello, le sonreí a Nick y lo empujé para que se apresurara._

- Ya voy, ya voy -dijo Nick estirándose.

- Gracias -reí al quitarme la mano y tomé mis cosas para bañarme lo más rápido posible.

_Reí y me agarré el cabello en dos coletas un poco disparejas y bajas. Henry se quedó mirando televisión en lo que esperaba a Clary. Cuando Nick salió, ya había terminado de meter mis cosas a mi mochila y estaba peleando con mi cabello de nuevo._

Salí descalza y con el cabello muy mojado.- ¿Ya se nos hizo tarde? -le pregunté a Henry mientras me ponía una sandalia y caminaba hacia la cama.

- ¿Qué haces? -dijo Nick con una sonrisa.

_-Aun no salen de su cuarto así que no, todavía estamos en tiempo -rió.- Tranquila, no hagas las cosas con prisa._

_-Intento peinarme -sonreí un poco apenada y deshice la trenza que había intentado hacer.- ¿Listo?_

- No quiero que me culpen, nosotros nos levantamos primero -terminé con las sandalias y empecé con el secado de cabello.

Asintió y se acercó a ella.- ¿Quieres ayuda? Aunque... no tengo práctica en esto.

_-Está bien -sonrió y la miró mientras se secaba el cabello. Asentí dándole la liga con la que pretendía agarrar mi cabello._

_-Si no puedes, le diré a Henry que me peine mientras desayunamos -reí._

- Ya tienes todo guardado en tu mochila, ¿verdad? -colgué la toalla en cualquier lugar servible para que se secara.

- Deja lo intento -tomó la liga y miró el cabello.- Creo que alguna vez hice una trenza...

_-Sí, ya solo le hace falta comida -rió._

_-Parte el cabello en tres y vas intercalándolo, algo así -reí y moví mis pies en lo que esperaba a que me peinara, me lo imaginé más grande peinando a niñas y no pude evitar sonrojarme y reír otro poco.- No hay que tardarnos o nos reclamarán._

- Lo más importante -también reí y le sonreí.- Lista.

Asintió de nuevo.- Ok, ok -empezó a seguir las instrucciones de Kailen y la trenza salió mejor de lo que esperaba.

_En cuanto estuvo la trenza lista tomamos nuestras mochilas y salimos de la habitación justo cuando Henry iba a tocar la puerta. Fuimos a desayunar, guardamos un poco de comida y compramos algunas cosas para el viaje. Llegando al puerto buscamos al señor o el bote del cual teníamos el nombre, cuando lo encontramos vi que era lo suficientemente grande para estuviéramos todos cómodos y era del tipo de bote que podía manejar._

Miré el bote con una sonrisa.- Me agrada -los miré.- ¿Quién va a conducirlo?

_-¡Yo! -exclamé y reí cuando Henry me miró con una ceja levantada. Subí al bote y encontré al señor revisándolo un poco, le expliqué quién era y tras darme unas indicaciones me cedió la nave._

- Prefiero irme nadando -sonreí más y Nick meneó la cabeza.

- Creo que no hay otra opción que permitir que sea ella quien conduzca...

_-Les enseñaré si quieren -dije alegre. Coloqué mi mochila en un lugar donde estuviera bien, me aparté un mechón de cabello de la cara y esperé a que se instalaran para partir._

_-Me enseñas al rato -dijo Henry mientras se sentaba casi en la orilla y dejaba su mochila a su lado._

- Lo de nadar era en serio -dije mientras subía.

- Estaremos bien -se sentó lo más cerca posible de Kailen.

- Vámonos antes de que me arrepienta -solté una risita.

_-Lo peor que puede pasar es que nos hundamos -dije bromeando y lo encendí.- Bien, ahí vamos -me sentí nerviosa y emocionada, era la primera vez que sacaba un bote de un puerto pero no se los dije. Pude llevarlo a mar profundo sin ningún inconveniente, le expliqué a Henry como se manejaba y vio que no era difícil así que él condujo un rato. En el mapa se veía como nos íbamos acercando cada vez más al objeto y entonces noté que se movía un poco de vez en cuando pero siempre pasaba por un punto común, hacia ahí nos dirigimos._

- ¿Vamos en dirección correcta? -le preguntó Nick a Kailen.

- Stuart, eres mejor manejando una escoba -sonreí mientras metía la mano al agua.

_-Sí -le sonreí y le mostré el mapa explicándole como sería la ruta, las distancias y los tiempos aproximados que nos tomaría llegar a ese punto. Según mis cálculos llegaríamos allí después de haber anochecido._

_-Es cosa de práctica -rió.- ¿Quieres probar?_

- Por un momento pensé que estaría más cerca -dijo mientras miraba con atención.

Negué.- Las cosas muggles no son mi tipo.

_-Es que conforme nos acercamos la localización en el mapa se hace más exacta por lo que lo que parecía cercano antes se va ajustando a las escalas reales -intenté explicar, le señalé por dónde íbamos._

_-Bueno -rió. Estuvimos varias horas en el mar, intercambiamos turnos varias veces Henry y yo y nos detuvimos algunos minutos para comer y descansar. _

- Entonces... -dije tras morder un emparedado.- ¿Vamos a dormir aquí? ¿En altamar?

_-Sí -tomé un poco de refresco.- No pasará nada, es lo suficientemente buena esta nave para que no se acerque ningún animal... muggle al menos -reí.- No sé los animales mágicos… pero es seguro -dije con seguridad, aunque empecé a dudar._

- Va un mago capacitado sobre este bote, ¿recuerdas? -dijo Nick con una sonrisa.

- ¿En serio? -miré a todos lados.- No lo veo, ¿dónde está? -reí.

_Henry y yo reímos también. Al terminar de comer seguimos el camino, pronto atardeció y habíamos llegado al lugar justo cuando había desaparecido el último rayo de sol. -Veremos cuando amanezca -dije mientras apagaba el bote. A unos metros había un conjunto de rocas que parecían una pequeña isla no más grande que un salón de Hogwarts, fuera de eso sólo había mar a donde miráramos._

- ¿Es seguro que todos nos quedemos dormidos? -dije un poco paranoica.- El bote puede moverse y desviarse del camino... o algo podría sorprendernos...

_-Tomemos turnos entonces -sugirió Henry.- Cada dos horas cambiamos turno y si vemos algo fuera de lo normal nos despertamos -estuve de acuerdo con él._

Nick asintió.- Yo empiezo el turno.

- ¿Seguro? -volvió a asentir.

_-Luego yo -dijo Henry._

_-Yo quiero después -sonreí y acomodé mi mochila como almohada.-Buenas noches -le di un beso a Nick y me acosté._

- Eso me deja como la última -reí y me hice bolita en mi rincón. _De cierta manera, soy la más débil de los cuatro, ser la última no es raro._

Nick despeinó a Kailen antes de sacar su varita y hacer guardia.

_Henry se quedó dormido junto a Clary, yo también me quedé dormida pronto. Conforme la noche iba avanzando el ambiente se volvía un poco frío. Cuando el turno de Nick terminó Henry se despertó y estuvo mirando el cielo para entretenerse._


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Nick cayó profundamente dormido en cuestión de segundos mientras que yo había sentido entre sueños como se despertaba Henry para su guardia y sus leves ronquidos ocasionales habían desaparecido y ya no me arrullaban, pero seguí dormida.

_Henry a veces sentía que se quedaría dormido entonces caminaba despacio de un lado a otro, contaba estrellas o se asomaba al mar pues creía ver movimiento debajo y escuchar unos leves chapoteos, le pareció ver un par de ojos pero no estaba seguro. Cuando terminó su turno me despertó e inmediatamente se quedó dormido. Me pasó lo mismo que a él, creí que había algo o alguien ahí bajo el agua._

Cuando escuché los ronquidos de nuevo, supe que ya habían cambiado de turno, pronto me tocaría a mí... y por querer estar alerta, no dormí del todo bien, pero Nick seguía plácidamente dormido, nada lo inquietaba.

_Me senté cerca de la orilla y me asomé hasta que mi cabello tocó el agua, vi de nuevo los ojos y me asusté un poco. Un rostro que parecía la mezcla de un pez con humano se asomó, nos miramos y susurró algo en la lengua de las sirenas, no le entendí. Estiró su mano viscosa y rozó el collar de mi mamá, me miró de nuevo, la oí decir mi apellido y antes de poder reaccionar me jaló con ella, hundiéndose rápidamente. Se unieron otros seres iguales a nosotras, intenté subir pero no podía liberarme ni respirar. Una de esas criaturas metió algo en mi boca y me obligó a tragarlo entonces pude respirar._

El bote se movió con brusquedad. Nícolas y yo nos levantamos al instante. Él se desesperó cuando no vio a Kailen. Moví a Henry para que se despertara mientras mi primo se asomaba al agua.

_Hablaban entre ellos, seguimos sumergiéndonos y de pronto el lugar se volvió un poco más iluminado así que podía ver qué había, aunque me ardían los ojos. Se detuvieron de pronto y dos del grupo se apartaron por unos minutos, cuando volvieron venían acompañados por alguien más. Sorpresivamente habló en mi lenguaje pero lo que más me sorprendió fue que lo hizo de manera mental. Con imágenes me mostró quién era y qué relación tenía conmigo, al parecer había conocido a las hermanas King, señaló el collar. Le mostré mentalmente mi relación con el collar, entonces habló con los demás y me jalaron aún más profundo. _

_Henry despertó y la miró, se talló un ojo.- ¿Qué sucede?_

- Kailen no está en el bote -dijimos Nick y yo al mismo tiempo, él seguía mirando el mar.

- No pudo desaparecer así, voy a buscarla abajo -se quitó la playera y los zapatos.

_-¿No está? No creo que... es buena nadando -se asomó también.- Te ayudo -él ya estaba descalzo así que simplemente saltó al agua._

_Me estaba preocupando pues ahora no veía ni un poco del reflejo de la luna. Llegamos a un montón de algas que fueron apartando, me condujeron por el túnel que hacían. Terminamos ante un pequeño cofre, me indicaron que lo abriera, supe que si no era la indicada para abrirlo algo malo sucedería pero aun así lo toqué. Ante el roce de mis dedos cedió y dejó ver que en su interior había una pequeña gema amarilla. El que hablaba mi idioma me hizo saber que eso era de mi mamá para mí, sonreí y agradecí._

- ¿Qué piensan? -me quité los zapatos cuando Nick ya había saltado.- No pienso quedarme aquí a esperar, yo también ayudaré a buscar.

Nick asintió. El agua estaba algo fría, mi primo usó el hechizo casco burbuja tanto en él como en nosotros y nos metimos al agua.

_Me acompañaron a un punto donde al subir llegaría al bote y ahí me abandonaron, tuve que nadar completamente a oscuras. Henry le dijo a Nick que iluminara lo más que pudiera y le dijo a Clary que no se alejara de donde hubiera luz._

Nícolas obedeció y la punta de su varita se iluminó, no ayudó mucho, aún estaba bastante oscuro pero ya nos moveríamos de alguna manera. Mi primo comenzó a nadar más profundo.

_Pude ver la luz de la luna conforme ascendía cada vez más pero en cierto momento lo que me dieron comenzó a perder efecto y sentía que comenzaba a tragar agua con cada respiro que daba. Aceleré el nado tratando de llegar a la superficie. Cuando me di cuenta de que ya no podría respirar di una última bocanada y me esforcé por subir aguantando la respiración. Henry estaba vigilante y a la vez cuidaba a Clarissa._

Nícolas vio movimiento a pocos metros bajo él pero no quería dejarnos en penumbras. Me entregó la varita y se adentró más en el mar. _¿Qué está haciendo?_, pensé mientras miraba a Henry, no sabía si era seguro seguirlo pero lo hice. Nick era rápido, así que alcanzó su objetivo a pesar de la oscuridad y descubrió que era Kailen quien estaba hundiéndose lentamente. Nadó más rápido para tomarla en brazos.

_Me estaba costando cada vez más trabajo subir, cuando me quedé sin nada de aire continué nadando hasta que me empezó a doler la cabeza. Vi que algo se acercaba a mí y pensé que tal vez podía descansar, así que me detuve y pronto estaba en sus brazos. Me sujeté débilmente a su cuello. Henry siguió a Clary y cuando nos vio le ayudó a Nícolas a que subiéramos más rápido._

Cuando vi que los dos estaban subiendo a Kailen, me puse adelante de la marcha para que siguieran la luz de la varita. Al llegar a la superficie, subí al bote para ayudarles desde ahí. Ellos salieron poco después.- ¿Kailen? -preguntó Nick.

_En cuanto recibí aire solté a Nick y tosí un poco, sacando el agua que aún había en mis pulmones. Henry subió al bote y me tendió la mano para ayudarme a subir. Con su ayuda y la de Nick pronto estuve acostada en cubierta, ya que respiré con calma reí un poco.- ¡Objetivo alcanzado!_

- ¿Se te metió agua al cerebro? -dije con el ceño fruncido. Nick suspiró.

- No necesito preguntar si estás bien, ¿verdad?

_-Estoy bien -sonreí.- Y no tengo agua en el cerebro -reí, metí mi mano en mi bolsillo y les mostré la pequeña piedra amarilla.-Esto es lo que buscábamos._

_-¿Eso? -preguntó Henry mientras buscaba en mi mochila un cambio de ropa para que me secara._

- Bueno, por lo menos lo encontraste -sonreí y le devolví la varita a Nick. Él apenas sonrió y tomó su chamarra para ponérsela a Kailen.

- Deberíamos volver ya.

_Henry le ganó a Nick y me pasó un cambio de ropa que había llevado por si acaso, luego me dio la espalda y le indicó a mi novio que hiciera lo mismo. Me cambié y miré al cielo.- Cuando amanezca bien, ya falta poco. Preferiría no navegar estando aun oscuro._

- No está tan oscuro -dijo Nick mientras se movía para conducirlo él mismo.

_-Alguien no quiere irse todavía -dijo Henry.- Ponte la chamarra que te dio Nícolas._

_Le hice caso. Era cierto que aún no quería irme pero estaba bien lo que tuviera más tranquilo a Nick. Sentí que debía agradecer de alguna manera a las sirenas, busqué algo que pudiera interesarles en mi mochila. Tomé un pequeño llavero que tenía la bandera de Inglaterra y lo dejé caer en el mar, era algo insignificante pero tal vez podría gustarles.-Vámonos entonces._

Nícolas encendió el bote y caminé para sentarme junto a él.- Deberías tranquilizarte.

- Estoy tranquilo.

- Se nota -no me replicó y empezó el camino de regreso a la playa.

_Henry me susurró algo y asentí. Sacó cosas de su mochila para que comiéramos. Me coloqué al lado de Nick. - Hay que dar una vuelta para eso ve derecho un poco y luego giras el volante -le dije. -Y luego son dos horas derecho -me puse de puntillas y besé su mejilla.- Tú no has manejado -le dije a Clary y sonreí.- Al rato te toca._

- Yo puedo llevar el bote solo -dijo Nick todavía serio.

- Él puede llevar el bote solo -reí y me moví a la parte trasera.

_-Después de muchas horas navegando en el mar uno se desorienta y termina perdido -me incliné un poco quedando frente a él.- Estás molesto porque te preocupaste y porque yo fui como si nada...o algo así ¿no?_

_-Tengo muchas ganas de pan de calabaza y unos huevos revueltos de Hogwarts -dijo Henry a Clary cuando se sentó junto a ella, le ofreció un paquete de galletas._

- Falta mucho para regresar a Hogwarts -me encogí de hombros y tomé las galletas.

- No estoy molesto... y no voy a desorientarme.

_-Ya quiero volver -rió, abrió otro paquete de galletas y le ofreció un jugo._

_-¿Por qué tan serio entonces? -lo hice mirarme.- ¿Por qué profesor Temple? -le sonreí._

- Falta mucho -repetí y acepté el jugo.- Aunque la comida de aquí no está tan mal.

- Por nada -se soltó de ella y siguió mirando al frente.

_-No está mal, pero hay más variedad de comida ahí -rió y comió. Me le quedé mirando, hice un puchero._

_-Bueno, como sea -besé de nuevo su mejilla, me senté junto a Henry, me recargué en él y le robé una galleta._

- Eso es cierto -también reí y miré a Kailen.- ¿Cómo te fue? -volví a reír.

_Me encogí de hombros, tomé otra galleta.- El mar es profundo, comí algo raro, habían sirenas pero no son como las del lago -sonreí y les conté mi pequeño viaje, luego hice de nuevo un puchero.- Pero no entiendo qué onda con él._

- Entonces sí hay animales mágico aquí -me terminé mi jugo.- Ya se le pasará, es Nícolas -sonreí.

_-Tal vez hayan calamares gigantes -dijo Henry sonriente.- Deberíamos ir al triángulo de las Bermudas he escuchado que hay animales mágicos impresionantes._

_-Sería interesante, cuando vayas te acompaño -reí.- Si pudiera leer su mente sería más fácil saber qué le sucede, aunque creo saber un poco en qué piensa._

- No suena tan mal esa idea -sonreí y puse gesto serio.- Señorita Kailen, no es de buena educación leer mentes sin permiso -empecé a reír.- Estoy segura de que te lo dirá después, cuando dos bultos llamados Stuart y Clarissa no estén presentes -sonreí.

_-Eso no está bien -me puse en medio de ellos dos.- Debería dar igual que estén estos bultos -rodeé a cada quien con un brazo por los hombros.- Así como estoy yo aquí en medio haciendo mal tercio -sonreí y reí al sentir como era despeinada._

- En realidad no haces mal tercio, eres tan pequeña que no te notamos -dije con una sonrisa y Nick no pudo evitar reírse un poco.

_Hice un puchero y mi amigo rió.- Está bien, entonces me quedaré aquí estorbando -reí y abrí otro paquete de galletas. Cuando el sol estuvo más alto los dejé en paz y me limité a mirar el mar desde cubierta._

- Creo que no fue buena idea comer mientras estamos en movimiento -dije con el ceño fruncido mientras tomaba mi mochila.- O al menos para mí -reí bajito.

_-¿Te sientes mal?-le preguntó y sobó su espalda. _

_-Nícolas Alessandro ¿me dejas conducir un rato? -pregunté cuando estaba ya muy aburrida, me recargué a su lado._

- Algo así -le sonreí.- Pero pensé que pasaría, así que traje algo para las náuseas -saqué un frasco de mi mochila y se lo mostré.

- No, Kailen Aeryn, manejaste de ida.

_Henry sonrió.- No podría esperar menos de ti -miró más de cerca el frasco para memorizarlo por si algún día era necesario.- ¿Trajiste un poco de todo?_

_-Pero ya me aburrí y deberías descansar un rato -me recargué bloqueando un poco su vista.-Ya vamos a medio camino._

Asentí y bebí un trago.- Traje éste... -revisé la mochila.- Para el resfriado, dolor de estómago, golpes, quemaduras...

- Lo haces a propósito, ¿verdad? -la fulminó con la mirada.

_-No podría esperar menos de una futura sanadora como tú -revisó los frasquitos e identificó el de golpes.- Ese lo has usado conmigo y Kailen, también el de quemaduras con ella._

_-¿Qué? -lo miré un poquito confundida._

Sonreí un poco apenada y volví a asentir.- Se golpean seguido, así que pensé que tendría que traerla -reí.- La de quemaduras es, en su mayoría, invento de mi madre, lo usó en tu espalda.

- Está bien, maneja -suspiró.

_-Oh ya veo -sonrió.- Estaba pensando en ya no cursar pociones, pero creo que seguiré allí._

_Lo miré unos segundos, me imaginaba que se había preocupado mucho, eso no era de sorprenderse, pero ya había pasado mucho tiempo sin que se le pasara. Me fastidié un poco, me daban ganas de decirle que no era tan pequeña y frágil como pensaba, si pensaba así ¿cómo sería cuando trabajara como auror? ¿cuando enfrentara a Mulciber si llegaba el momento? Por otro lado me frustraba no saber qué pensaba, me sentía inútil y que no podía comprenderlo. Reprimí un suspiro y me senté donde no estuviese tan cerca de él ni de mis amigos, me puse a dibujar._

- ¿Para qué? Si eres un sabelotodo y no necesitas Pociones para el Quidditch -reí y me encogí de hombros.

Nick la siguió con la mirada y frunció el ceño. Apagó el motor y se puso de pie.- Ya me harté, hagamos esto más rápido.

_-Pero es otra clase donde estás y otro pretexto para pedirte ayuda -rió y miró a Nícolas cuando el bote se detuvo.- ¿Y ahora?_

_También lo miré y seguí dibujando supuse que utilizaría magia o algo así para llegar más rápido. Quería pasar más tiempo en el mar pero por otro lado también quería simplemente acostarme, dormir un rato para luego planear cuál sería el siguiente paso encontrando las piedras. Además de que quería mandar una carta a Abie, estaba preocupada por mi gatita quien se había quedado enferma._

- ¿Qué pasó, Alessandro?

- Levántate y toma el volante -se movió hacia atrás. Iba a negarme pero su mirada me hizo callar y seguí su orden. En cambio, él sacó su varita.

- Pero no sé mover esto...

_Henry se levantó y acompañó a Clary, le explicó brevemente cómo moverle. De pronto se sintió una sacudida y comenzamos a avanzar más rápido, mi dibujo salió volando. Al parecer Nick había hecho algo para apresurar la marcha. Mi amigo estuvo explicándole a Clary qué hacer y yo me limité a sostenerme un poco._

Nick agitó la varita y con un ictus ventosa creó una ráfaga de viento que impulsaba el bote con mayor fuerza. Agarré el volante con ambas manos para que no se fuera hacia otro lado.- Gracias, Stuart -le sonreí a Henry.

_-No hay de qué, Clary -le correspondió la sonrisa. Antes de que nos diéramos cuenta estábamos ya de nuevo en el puerto. Fui la primera en bajar tras tomar mis cosas, busqué al dueño y le entregué de nuevo las llaves, dándole las gracias y terminando de pagarle la renta. Henry ayudó a Clary a bajar y cargó las cosas de los dos._

Nícolas se bajó con sus cosas y fue el primero en emprender el camino al hotel, sin esperar a Kailen. Lo miré alejarse y fruncí el ceño.- Siento una especie de bruma alrededor de aquellos dos -le susurré a Henry.

_Henry le platicó lo que había visto de mi mente cuando todavía no le cerraba el paso. -Nícolas se preocupa de más y ella quiere sentirse adulta -rió.- Así ha sido siempre pero ahora más -se sentó en una banquita cercana. Cuando llegué con ellos no pregunté por mi novio, simplemente les dije que partiéramos de regreso al hotel y así lo hicimos. Me alegré después de un poco mientras platicaba con ellos en el trayecto._

Asentí a lo que dijo y los seguí mientras platicábamos. Nick llegó directo a bañarse y pensó que se había pasado un poco con Kailen.

_Cuando llegamos al hotel era la hora de la comida pero decidimos mejor irnos a nuestras habitaciones y pedir después servicio a la habitación. Así nos fuimos cada quien a su cuarto, Henry le dejó el baño a Clary y salió al balcón en lo que lo desocupaba. Igualmente fui al balcón y al ver a Henry, empezamos a platicar sin mover los labios._

Nick salió del baño y vio a Kailen en el balcón. No se animó a hablar con ella en ese momento, así que se quedó sentado en la cama mirando la televisión.

En cambio, yo me tardé porque sentía mi cabello bien áspero por el agua de mar. Salí secándome con fuerza.- Maldito cabello...

_Al salir de bañarse Clarissa mi amigo se despidió de mí por el momento y entró a la habitación.- Te lo vas a dañar si lo tallas -rió y le indicó que se sentara, le secó suavemente el cabello y luego lo trenzó un poco flojo.- Listo -le sonrió y se metió a bañar. _

_Oí la televisión y salí de mis pensamientos entonces entré a bañarme, llené la tina hasta casi el tope con agua caliente y me quedé un buen rato ahí pensando, hasta que me dio sueño y me sentí arrugada._

- Gracias -alcancé a decirle antes de que entrara al baño. Suspiré y miré por el balcón.- ¿Por qué tiene que ser así conmigo? -susurré.

Nick la siguió con la mirada y no dijo nada. Terminó por apagar la televisión y cerró los ojos a la espera de que saliera Kailen para hablar... o eso suponía.

_Al salir de bañarse revisó la carta del servicio a la habitación y luego fue a consultar con ella para ver qué pedían.- ¿Deberíamos ver si quieren cenar con nosotros?_

_Cuando vi que Nick estaba dormido, me senté a su lado y me incliné sobre él dejando que cayeran las gotas de agua de mi cabello en su cara.-Tengo hambre -susurré._

- No estoy segura -fruncí el ceño.- ¿Qué crees tú?

Nick abrió los ojos lentamente y la miró.- Perdón -susurró.

_-Que le preguntaré a Kailen -sonrió y me gritó un poco fuerte mentalmente. Le respondí que no molestara.- Creo que no vendrán -rió. Lo miré unos segundos, agité mi cabeza salpicándolo y le sonreí._

Reí también.- Entonces pidamos nuestra comida.

Nícolas también sonrió y se inclinó para besarla.

_-Yo quiero una hamburguesa con papas, una malteada, un refresco, una sopa de verduras y helado de fresa -dijo alegre._

_Corté la distancia entre nosotros y lo besé.- No tienes que disculparte, siempre te estoy preocupando y no pienso en ello -entonces me callé todo lo demás que había pensado, no quería que fuéramos a discutir. _

Alcé las cejas.- No tienes que pedir la sopa de verdura sólo porque yo esté aquí.

- Me preocupo porque te quiero aunque sé que ya debería estar acostumbrado -suspiró.- Tengo que disculparme, hago que te sientas mal.

_-En parte es eso... pero en parte también es que siento la garganta rara -sonrió.- No quiero enfermarme. _

_Me senté bien y crucé los brazos, fruncí un poco el ceño.- Nícolas, no puedes estarte preocupando por mí todo el tiempo ¿y tú qué? ¿No piensas preocuparte por ti? Yo no estoy tranquila si no lo estás tú también ¿Cómo aguantaremos pasar los años si seguimos así? Hay que encontrar un equilibrio. También te quiero pero hay que ajustarnos a preocuparnos solo lo suficiente y no olvidarnos de nosotros mismos ¿está bien?_

Lo miré.- ¿Olvidas que tienes frente a ti a tu sanadora personal?

Él no puedo evitar mirarla sorprendido.- Guau...

_-No lo olvido, pero aun así tengo que cuidarme un poquito ¿no? -sonrió.- ¿Qué vas a pedir? -tomó el teléfono de la habitación. Lo miré sin decir nada, alcé un poco una ceja esperando a otra respuesta aparte de esa, aflojé mis brazos un poco._

- Tengo una idea -me levanté y le rodeé el cuello por detrás.- Ambos tenemos que cuidarnos, ¿no?

- Estás madurando, Aeryn -empezó a reír.- Está bien, concuerdo contigo.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

_La miró de reojo, se sintió de pronto nervioso.- Sí ¿qué tienes en mente? _

_Sonreí y le puse la mano en la cabeza. -Está bien. Que no se te olvide, si ocurre te lo recordaré hasta que se te quede bien grabado en la cabeza -agarré la carta del servicio a la habitación y la miré._

- Pediré lo mismo que tú y le ponemos algo de magia a la comida para que no te enfermes, ¿qué te parece? -no lo solté.

- Está bien, está bien -sonrió.- Olvidé que tenías hambre.

_-Me parece bien -sonrió, giró un poco la cabeza y besó su mejilla. Marcó para pedir la comida._

_-Quiero todo -reí. Le señalé lo que quería y le pedí que ordenara mientras yo secaba mi cabello. Al terminar miré la pequeña piedra amarilla que había conseguido, busqué una cuerda de cuero que había llevado en caso de necesitar sujetar algo, la convertiría en un pequeño collar._

- Pero si no quieres la sopa, no la pidas, tienes permiso por hoy de consumir toda la comida chatarra que quieras -reí y me tiré en la cama.- No le diré a tu mamá.

Él asintió y ordenó por teléfono lo que querían, pidiendo casi lo mismo que Kailen.

_Henry pidió una rebanada de pastel en lugar de la sopa y luego se acostó recargando su cabeza sobre el estómago de Clary.- Estoy cansado y siento que me bronceé ¿Cómo crees que sean las sirenas del mar?_

_Cuando terminé de sujetar la cuerda le pedí a Nick que lo sellara con magia, luego lo ajusté al tamaño de una pulsera.-Ahora llevo colgado un rastreador, un localizador de amigos y un piedra que no sé qué hará con las demás. _

- No lo sé... tal vez tengan colmillos de tiburón -dije con una risita.

- Ahora eres un perchero -le sonrió.- O un árbol de Navidad.

_-Y algas por cabello -rió.- Con ojos de pescado y las mismas manos membranosas de las del Lago negro._

_-O los dos -reí.- Tal vez en magia terrestre me ponga a hacerlas una sola pulsera y así no cargo todo por separado... Ya quiero volver al colegio -sonreí._

- Me gusta lo del cabello de algas -agarré un mechón de su cabello.- Como el tuyo -volví a reír.

- Falta un poco para volver.

_-¿El mío? -negó.- El mío es suave y huele bien -rió.- Huele a champú de hotel._

_-Sí... -me estiré.- Penúltimo año._

- Es el cabello más horrible que he visto -sonreí.

- Exacto, se pasará rápido -dijo con despreocupación.

_-¿En serio? -se giró un poco para verla, sonrió.-No te creo._

_Reí nerviosa y me empezó a dar un poco de ansiedad.- Solo dos años... -reí de nuevo.- Dos años, dos...-susurré en pársel inconscientemente._

- Es la verdad -me puse seria.

- Sí, dos años -la miró y la despeinó.- ¿No te gusta la idea?

_-Bueno -rió y se dejó caer sobre su estómago.- Tengo hambre -le mordió suavemente el brazo._

_-No realmente -reí._

- Ya casi llega la comida -reí y le hice cosquillas.

- ¿Por qué?

_-Espera -rió y tratando de apartarse se cayó de la cama, siguió riendo un poco hasta que alguien tocando la puerta llamó su atención.- Pareciera que eres bruja, predices el futuro -le sonrió y se levantó a abrir._

_-Porque...-me encogí de hombros._

- Gracias -dije con una sonrisa y me senté.

- No quieres salir, ¿verdad? -sonrió.

_Cuando abrió la puerta, metieron la comida y la dejaron sobre la mesa, tras agradecer se sentó sonriente.- A comer._

_-No -reí.- Me asusta un poquito el qué vendrá después de que se termine el colegio._

- Es más comida de la que pensaba -dije cuando la vi sobre la mesa.

- Todavía queda algo de tiempo para pensar en eso.

_-Podemos terminarla mañana -sonrió y se sentó a comer con ganas. Asentí y antes de poder decir nada también llegó nuestra comida y fui a recibirla, luego me senté a comer mirando la televisión y pensando._

- Aunque puede hacerse dura o algo así -lo miré con atención y no pude evitar reír. Empecé a comer.

Nick se sentó junto a Kailen y también se puso a mirar la televisión.

_-Más bien se haría aguada -rió y siguió comiendo feliz. Miré a Nick, besé su mejilla y seguí comiendo, antes de que me diera cuenta ya había terminado todo._

_-Soy una tragona...-reí._

- Es probable -dejé la comida a la mitad.- Sí, definitivamente no me la terminaré.

- ¿Quieres que te diga la verdad? -le dijo Nick con una sonrisa.

_-Está bien -sonrió y se comió lo que ella dejó hasta que se sintió lleno._

_-Sí -reí y le robé un pedacito de su postre._

- Abusaste de mi permiso para comer chatarra -dije mientras me reía.

- Eres una tragona -rió.- Puedes comerte todo mi postre si quieres.

_-Solo un poco -sonrió y dejó en la bandeja lo que no pudo terminar, luego se acostó.- Algún día me pondré gordo si sigo comiendo así._

_-No -dejé en paz el postre y sonreí un poco sonrojada.- Ya no estoy tan delgada como antes -reí.- Y debo aprender a comer menos._

- Y si dejas de entrenar es más probable.

- Yo te veo igual que siempre -le sonrió y siguió comiendo.

_-Sí... cuando sea viejo estaré gordo -rió.- Espero que no._

_-¿En serio? -me levanté.- Antes las calcetas se me resbalaban, la falda se iba de lado y ahora ya no -sonreí.-Eso me alegra pero no quiero que un día descubra que dejó de quedarme mi traje de Quidditch o mi uniforme y no por altura._

- Feo y gordo, no es una combinación agradable -solté una risita y me levanté.

- Pero aún estás en proceso de crecimiento y haces algo de ejercicio, es normal -dijo sin dejar de comer.

_-Feo no estoy -la siguió con la mirada._

_-Me imagino que como auror también debo estar en forma ¿no? ¿Sabes que sería genial? Llegar a ser algo más... algo como pertenecer a las brujas guardianas o a los magos golpeadores -sonreí._

- ¿En serio? -volví a reír y caminé por la habitación.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

_-Pues creo que no -sonrió y no dejó de mirarla._

_-A que si soy buena auror, tal vez luego pueda pasar a algo más... Detener delincuentes muy peligrosos, atrapar a otros que son difíciles... cosas así._

- No me creas -me encogí de hombros y me detuve.- ¿Por qué me miras tanto?

- Supongo que puedes hacerlo, hay gente así -no dejaba de perderle la vista a su postre.

_-Es más entretenido que la televisión -rió y se estiró._

_-Sí, supongo -lo empujé hacia enfrente y me senté en el hueco que quedaba entre él y el respaldo de la silla, recargando nuestras espaldas.- Pero primero debería enfocarme en ser auror._

- ¿Por qué? -fruncí el ceño.

Nick asintió.- Y ya después puedes ser una super bruja golpeadora -se terminó su postre.

_-Porque sí -bostezó y desarropó su cama._

_-Puedo empezar desde ahora -le di un suave golpe en la cabeza y reí.- Ya que encontramos la gema... creo que no tenemos ya gran cosa que hacer aquí ¿Deberíamos volver?_

- Ahora me siento como un payaso...

- ¡Hey! -se sobó y rió.- Supongo que sí... o podemos quedarnos un par de días y volver.

_-No eres un payaso -rió.- Pero para que ver la tele teniéndote aquí -sonrió y se acostó tapándose con una sábana._

_-Sí... -bostecé.- Supongo estaría bien...-bajé de la silla y al verlo terminar su postre me senté en sus piernas y me recargué en él.- Acaricia mi cabello -sonreí, ya tenía sueño._

- Acabas de comer -le quité la sábana.- No deberías acostarte, ni estirarte ni nada así.

- Acaricio tu cabello -rió y lo hizo.

_-¿Por qué?-reprimió el impulso de estirarse y se apoyó sobre sus brazos para verla mejor. Me acurruqué contra su pecho y poco a poco me fui quedando dormida. Pasamos otros dos días ahí, las dos veces nos agarró la noche en la playa. Cuando volvimos a casa de Henry nos llevamos una sorpresa, ya estaban los resultados de nuestros TIMO's esperándonos._

- ¿Cuándo llegaron las cartas? -preguntó Nick cuando supimos la noticia. Me sentía nerviosa por los resultados y me debatía entre abrirla en ese momento o después, estando sola.

_-Llegaron hace un día -dijo Abie mientras dejaba en la mesa de centro unos tazones con palomitas.-Mamá no me dejó revisar las de Henry -hizo un puchero y esperó a que Henry dejara de leer su carta._

_-A ver... -abrí mi carta y leí en voz alta.- Encantamientos: Supera las expectativas, Transformaciones: Supera las expectativas, Herbología: Extraordinario, Defensa: Supera las expectativas, Runas antiguas: Insatisfactorio,- me salté sin mirar Pociones.- Cuidado de criaturas: Insatisfactorio, Aritmancia: Aceptable, Astronomía: Extraordinario, Historia: Desastroso -reí al leer la última, respiré hondo.- Ahora a ver qué tan buena maestra es Clary -le sonreí.- Pociones...-reí.- Extraordinario._

Sonreí un poco.- Bueno, mi plan B es ser profesora entonces -reí y miré a Henry.- ¿Qué tal te fue?

Nick rió y felicitó a Kailen.- Clarissa no quiere abrir su carta.

_-Si quieres la abro yo -dijo Abie sonriente, tomando mi carta y mirándola._

_-¿Cuántos extraordinarios sacó mi niño? -dijo Lucy apareciendo de pronto y jaló la mejilla de Henry mientras le quitaba la carta.- Astronomía: Supera las expectativas, Adivinación: Insatisfactorio, Encantamientos: Extraordinario, Transformaciones: Extraordinario, Herbología: Aceptable, Defensa contra las artes oscuras: Supera las expectativas, Pociones: Supera las expectativas, Cuidado de criaturas mágicas: Aceptable, Historia: Aceptable, Estudios muggle: Extraordinario -le dio un golpe en la cabeza con el papel.- ¿Y todos mis Extraordinarios? ¿Y cómo que estudios muggle?_

_-Le dejé a Hermione Granger el título de la más lista de la generación -sonrió, su mamá lo miró con reproche._

Miré a Lucy.- Le dije que no era necesario que cursara esa materia -fruncí el ceño mirando la carta.- Olvidaba que Stuart es un sabelotodo -suspiré.- No tengo otra opción...

- Quiero ver -dijo Nick mirando por encima de mi hombro.

- A ver... Astronomía: Insatisfactorio, Cuidado de Criaturas: Extraordinario, Encantamientos: Supera las expectativas, Estudios Muggles: Aceptable, Defensa: Supera las expectativas, Herbología: Supera las expectativas, Historia: Extraordinario, Pociones: Extraordinario, Runas antiguas: Extraordinario... bueno, y el último es Transformaciones con un Supera las expectativas -suspiré de alivio.

_Henry sonrió y la despeinó.- ¿Ves? Y tan nerviosa que estabas -rió. Aplaudí y sonreí viéndolos a los dos. Lucy también sonrió y se fue, ya molestaría luego a su hijo._

_-Eres la que tiene más Extraordinarios de los tres -comenté._

- ¿En serio? -conté los extraordinarios.- Pero Stuart es mejor que yo...

_-Pero no me esforcé -dijo despreocupado.- Seré finalmente un jugador de Quidditch, no tengo que preocuparme realmente por nada._

_-Solo por lo confiado que eres me gustaría que te rechacen de algún equipo - dije sonriente y tomé un tazón de palomitas. Abie se entretenía mirando las calificaciones de todos._

- Sería interesante que le pase eso -dije riendo.

- Y puedes terminar como un profesor de música -sonrió Nick.

_-No sería profesor de música, sería de Transformaciones si ya no está la profesora McGonagall por alguna razón o de Estudios Muggle si no estuviera la profesora -se estiró.- O le diría a Steve que me consiga trabajo ahí con él -rió._

_-O trabajarás como lechu... -me miró y reí.- Lo siento._

Nick también rió.- Pero tú quieres ser jugador, no veo la necesidad de pensar en otros planes... -dije mientras miraba a los otros dos reírse.

_-Cierto -sonrió y la abrazó.- Te mereces un premio por el esfuerzo para lograr esa calificación en Transformaciones ¿Qué quieres hacer antes de que se regresen a sus casas?_

Me sonrojé un poco.- Bueno, podrías empezar con soltarme -dije con media sonrisa.- Y si puedes conseguirme un cerebro nuevo por tanto esfuerzo tal vez te lo agradecería.

_-Lo primero puedo hacerlo, lo segundo no -rió y la soltó. Me pregunté por qué no tenía una cámara cerca como Violette para momentos como esos._

_-Acabo de recordar algo -dijo Abie de pronto, corrió a su cuarto y volvió, le dio a Clary una carta y otra a Henry.- Hace tres días llegó una lechuza con esas cartas para ustedes, creo que era la lechuza de Steve._

- ¿La lechuza de Steve? -la tomé y le agradecí mientras veía la carta.- Es la letra de Violette.

- Tal vez sea importante -dijo Nick y asentí.

_-Mi carta es de Steve - dijo al abrirla y empezó a leer, lo miré curiosa y de pronto empecé a reír.- Dan miedo ¿verdad? -me preguntó, asentí y reímos los dos. - Lee tu carta, Clary._

- Está bien... -abrí la carta y leí.- ¿Es en serio? -dije sorprendida.- ¿En qué momento ocurrió?

- Vi y Steve casados... no cuadran esas palabras juntas -dijo Nick riendo.

_-Y así es como pasas de amigos con derecho a esposos...-me dio un escalofrío.- Tenemos dieciséis años... Me dan miedo._

_-Pues... Steve está feliz, ella está feliz, ya sabemos qué onda con su extraña relación y pues si no funciona siempre se pueden divorciar ¿no? Además... si sus padres les dieron permiso... no hay mucho que se pueda discutir -dijo Henry calmado, luego fue a su cuarto por papel y tinta._

- Creo que Stuart tiene razón, ambos parecen demasiado felices y eso es lo que cuenta... -fruncí el ceño.- Aunque no voy a negar que sí me dan miedo también.

_-Es como si... como si de pronto descubres que le gustas a Henry y de pronto se casan así de la nada... o como si de pronto en un paseo por Hogsmeade Nick y yo nos casáramos... pero extremo porque nosotros tenemos algo de historia por así decirlo... ellos se acaban de empezar a hablar hace casi un año -me terminé las palomitas._

_-A mí me parece romántico -dijo Abie._

_-Porque eres una niña pequeña -replicó Henry, la despeinó y empezó a escribir la contestación a la carta._

- Pues sí... -doblé la carta.- No es necesariamente romántico, pero ellos así son. Demasiado impulsivos, creo.

_-De todos modos... ¿cada cuando encuentras un Steve y una Violette que se acoplen tan bien? -reí._

_-Henry... cásate con Clarissa y Kailen cásate con Nick -dijo Abie sonriente, los dos la vimos feo y rió.- Sería lindo._

Nick lo tomó de la mejor manera, se rió un poco y bajó la voz.- Ya se lo he propuesto a Kailen pero no quiere -sonrió inocentemente.

- No sería lindo y menos a nuestra edad -dije sonrojada pero con el ceño fruncido.

_-Convéncela -dijo ella en el mismo tono de voz.- Aunque sean jóvenes, sería bonito._

_-Y así va a entrar al colegio ya... -Henry negó.- Va a ser pesado vigilarte pero será necesario -la despeinó. Miré a Nick, estaba sonrojada y sonreí._

_-No me casaría por ninguna razón a esta edad._

- Ya encontraremos la manera de que Stuart no te vigile -le sonreí a Abie.

- ¿Por qué no? -no dejó de sonreír.

_-Eso espero -dijo ella con una sonrisa parecida a la de Violette._

_-Porque somos muy jóvenes -dije con un ligero sonrojo.- No podrías esperar gran cosa de mí como esposa ahorita y pues... el colegio primero -reí._

- Pretextos -contestó Nick tratando de no reírse.

_Me sonrojé y miré a Henry escribir.- Te sugiero a que esperes Nícolas -dijo mi amigo.- No sería buena idea atarla ahorita -sonrió y le di un pequeño zape._

_-Sigue escribiendo y saluda a Steve de mi parte._

- ¿Por qué no es buena idea? -dijo divertido.

- Manda saludos de parte de todos, ya le escribiré a Violette después.

_-Está bien -respondió a Abie y luego miró a Nícolas.- Porque no sabe hacer nada de la casa, es desobediente, impulsiva, si te preocupas por ella espera a que se sienta un poco atada, hará más tonterías -me sonrió y fruncí el ceño._

- Pero Nick sí sabe hacer lo de la casa -dije con una risita.

- ¿Más tonterías? -se puso pensativo.

_-No quiero y ya -respondí buscando palomitas que ya no habían en el tazón, con el ceño fruncido y sonrojada. Henry rió._

- Lamento decirte, querido primo -bajé la voz.- Que Kailen te rechaza -sonreí.

- Si no quiere, no puedo hacerla cambiar de opinión... por ahora -también sonrió.

_-Por ahora -repitió Henry y me abrazó por el cuello para despeinarme mejor.- ¿Verdad, pequeña hermana? -rió y lo mordí._

_-No molestes -me sonrojé más y caminé a la cocina para dejar los tazones. Él rió._

- No te enojes -dijo Nícolas riendo un poco.

- Ya avergonzaron a la novia de Alessandro -no dejé de sonreír.

_-Seguido lo hacemos -dijo Abie sonriente.- Es divertido hacerla sonrojar y así. Henry es un experto en eso porque sabe mucho de ella, yo solo hago el intento._

Asentí.- Por eso no me meto con ella porque sabe muchas cosas sobre mí.

- Miedosa.

- Un poco -sonreí.

_-No sabe tantas -cerró la carta y se estiró.- Kailen sabe tanto de mí como sé de ella porque sigue siendo costumbre el estar uno dentro de la mente del otro pero no se mete con la tuya más que rara vez._

- Tal vez pero sabe las más importantes -me encogí de hombros.

- No es miedo, es precaución.

- Exacto.

_-No tienes nada que temer, si quisiera hacer algo con lo que sé ya lo habría dicho -volví con unas galletas, encendí la televisión y la miré mientras comía. Henry se acercó a mí, me susurró algo en el oído y lo vi sonrojada, sonrió y le mostré la lengua.- En cambio, si Stuart pudiera hacer lo mismo que yo... habría que temerle._

- No deberías comer galletas -dijo Nick.

- Afortunadamente, no sabe leer mente... sólo la tuya -sonreí.

_-Estoy pensando en ya no dejarlo -me susurró otra cosa y me sonrojé más, lo empujé, rió.- Ya déjame o empezaré a decir cosas vergonzosas tuyas._

_-No te temo -sonrió. Abie intentó animarme a decirlas pero Henry no me dejó._

- No es justo que permitas que te diga cosas vergonzosas, técnicamente estás en todo tu derecho para hacer lo mismo con él, con o sin su permiso -sonreí.

_-Es que... si digo algo él dirá lo que me dijo y...-me sonrojé más, me levanté y abracé a Nick escondiendo mi rostro en su hombro. Henry empezó a reír y luego fue a enviar su carta.- Es un tonto -dije con un puchero._

Rei bajito.- Ahora no está, dinos algo.

Nick la abrazó y le puso una mano en la cabeza.- Lo sé.

- Primo, ¿puedo usar tu varita? -sonreí.

_-¿Vas a hacerle algo a Henry? -dijo Abie, contenta.- ¿Me pueden enseñar algo de magia antes de entrar al colegio?_

_-Henry usa calcetas de colores diferentes cuando tenemos partido, cree que le dará suerte -dije sin soltar a Nick._

- ¡No es cierto! -empecé a reír a carcajadas.- Es algo tan...

- ¿Muggle? -dijo Nick riendo también y me dio la varita.

Asentí.- La usaré en caso de Henry venga a querer vengarse -le sonreí a Abie.

_-Sácale unos mocos que se le enreden en el cabello -dijo alegre._

_-Me entero que a eso vas al colegio y te regreso a la escuela muggle -replicó Lucy sonriente mientras pasaba junto a nosotros. Se encontró a Henry y se lo llevó con ella._

Nícolas y yo reímos.- Sólo pensaba silenciarlo... o paralizarlo, pero eso puede ser una buena idea.

- Dinos algo más, Kailen -la animó Nick.

_-Todos los años carga en su baúl un conejo de peluche que se queda ahí guardado -sonreí un poco._

_-El señor brinco seguramente -dijo Abie.- Ese juguete es tan viejo como yo._

- ¿En serio se llama "señor brinco"? -dijo Nick sin poder aguantar la risa.

- Entonces es bastante viejo... -reí también.- Aprovecha que no está y sigue hablando.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

_-Su escoba de Quidditch tiene nombre y... no puedo decirles cuál es porque no sé cómo se pronuncia -levanté ya la mirada._

- Bueno, eso no es tan vergonzoso... creo -reí.

- ¿Por qué no sabes cómo se pronuncia? -le preguntó Nick haciendo que lo mirara.

_- Porque está en... no sé -reí.- Pero suena chistoso, aunque no tengo idea de cómo se pronuncia._

_-Creo que yo sé cómo, tampoco lo he podido pronunciar bien nunca pero significa algo así como "rayo veloz" -dijo Abie, entonces mi amigo se nos unió._

- Hey, Stuart. ¿Cómo se llama tu escoba? -le pregunté con una sonrisa inocente.

_-Shlanryis -dijo como si nada._

_-No es como creí que se llamaba -dijo Abie alzando una ceja.- ¿Qué significa?_

_-No les diré -sonrió._

- ¿Por qué? -dije decepcionada.

- ¿Qué idioma es? -preguntó curioso.

_-No es ningún idioma, es una palabra que inventé._

_-No es una palabra -sonreí y me miró amenazador.- Es la combinación de dos nombres._

_-Kailen tiene un pequeño lunar en forma de corazón que se ve cuando usa short -dijo Henry en venganza, me sonrojé y volví a ocultar mi rostro.- Short muy corto -sonrió. _

- Es suficiente, Stuart -levanté la varita y usé Silencius para que no hablara.

- ¿Es cierto? -dijo Nick algo inquieto.

_Asentí roja, oí en mi mente a Henry reír y me sonrojé más.- Abie tiene la culpa, ella compró ese short de pijama -ahora ella rió._

- Y ahora pienso que Stuart es un pervertido -dijo Nick.

- Como sea, ¿cuáles son los nombres que combinó para el de su escoba? -sonreí.- Debes vengarte, Kailen.

_-El suyo y el de la chica que le gusta -respiré hondo para que se me pasara lo sonrojada. Henry se sentó tranquilo a ver televisión._

Nícolas se rió con ganas mientras abrazaba a Kailen.- Es una idea muy romántica.

- Y algo complicada porque no puedes adivinar el otro nombre en esa mezcla de sonidos.

_Reí también, entonces el papá de Henry apareció por la chimenea, sus hijos fueron a saludarlo y al notar el hechizo en su hijo lo revirtió. Nos saludó a todos y luego fue en busca de Lucy. Me di cuenta de que había un olor a comida en el aire, la cena estaba casi lista y ya se nos había ido todo el día._

A la semana siguiente, me "reconcilié" con mis padres y volví a casa, después de darle lata a Henry con que quería hacerme una perforación en la nariz. Nícolas regresó a su habitación en el Caldero Chorreante el mismo día que yo y estaría en el colegio unos días antes de entrar.

_Los pocos días que Clary se quedó más tiempo, Henry estuvo lidiando con ella que quería hacer muchas cosas que no le parecían bien así que trataba de convencerla de no hacerlo. Un par de días después de que se fueron, conseguimos un pequeño trabajo en un pub, ambos como meseros, además de que él era ayudante de cocina y yo cantaba en las tardes mientras tocaba la guitarra. Abie les mandó unas fotos de esos días a nuestros amigos. Henry se escribía seguido con Steve así se enteraba qué sucedía en sus vidas. En cuanto llegaron las listas de útiles fuimos a comprar todo lo necesario, Abie estaba emocionada._

Violette se enojó un poco porque tardé en contestar su carta pero le dije que lo compensaría de alguna manera después. Nos pusimos de acuerdo para ir todos juntos al callejón a comprar el material, aunque Nícolas no pudo unirse al inicio, sino hasta que ya casi terminábamos.

_Controlar la emoción de Abie fue muy difícil y después de Olivander's nos separamos de ella y su mamá y fuimos a hacer nuestras compras. Estuve comprando ropa con Clary mientras Henry compraba la suya. Cuando Nick llegó fuimos por un helado y estuvimos vagando un rato en lo que las otras dos terminaban sus compras. Ese día trabajábamos así que Abie tuvo la idea de que comieran con ellas en nuestro trabajo. Henry los atendió mientras yo atendía otra mesa, para cuando llegaron sus platillos yo ya estaba lista con la guitarra en la pequeña tarima._

- Abie debería ser fotógrafa -me comentó Nícolas cuando estuvimos ahí.

- ¿Por la enorme cantidad de fotos que nos mandó de este lugar? -asintió.- Veamos que tan buen lugar es.

_Henry era bueno como mesero, sabía memorizar las órdenes bien, hacía cuentas rápido, podía atender a todo tipo de gente y le iba sobre todo bien con las mesas llenas de chicas. Por mi parte cantaba por alrededor de media hora y otra la hacía de mesera, cuando sentía cansada mi garganta pasaba otra chica a cantar. Mi amigo se encargó de que quedara bien la comida de nuestros acompañantes, de que llegara caliente y pronto. _

- Creí que las chicas del colegio tenían una especie de hechizo pero parece que Daimon realmente las atrae -dijo Nick cuando vio mi ceño fruncido.

- Kailen canta muy bien, ¿verdad?

_-Los dos atraen a la gente -comentó Abie.- Mi hermano canta los viernes también pero no lo hace bien -rió.- Le hemos dicho que toque la armónica pero no quiere, entonces a veces toca la guitarra cuando no quiere cantar._

_Cuando terminé de cantar fui a atender las mesas que me correspondían, me quedé platicando con un chico que seguido iba allí solo o con sus amigos. Henry me llamó la atención y volví al trabajo hasta que de nuevo me llamaron a esa mesa, me volví a distraer. _

- Y parece que Kailen le llaman mucho de aquella mesa -le dije a Nick en voz baja.

- Si intentas que me ponga celoso...

- No, primo, claro que no -solté una risita.

- Tal vez un poco -frunció el ceño y observó a Kailen un rato.

_Abie se giró un poco y nos miró, sonrió.- La ha invitado a salir dos veces y le ha regalado dos chocolates y... creo que una rosa -rió.- Ella ha rechazado la flor y las invitaciones pero se queda los chocolates diciendo que no todos los días te dan dulces que no tengan la ligera sospecha de tener alguna poción rara._

- Oye, Kailen tiene razón -dije sorprendida y Nick me miró.- Debería salir con chicos muggle, lo de los chocolates sin poción es muy cierto.

_-Miren -dijo Abie sonriente y me señaló. Justo el chico me había dado una flor, reí y le expliqué que esa noche mi novio estaba allí, señalé la mesa donde estaban. Esa vez no rechacé la flor, había pensado poner una en mi vasito de las propinas y esa me servía, aunque lo volví a rechazar a él, la verdad era que me divertía mucho eso. Abie rió y comió tranquila. Lucy solamente observaba lo suficientemente callada para que no la notaran pero por dentro estaba divertida._

Nick no dejó de fruncir el ceño y trató de concentrarse en su comida.

- Pienso que estás controlándote para no ir a la mesa de allá y arma un escándalo -dije sonriente.

_Lucy no aguantó más y rió quedito.- Un consejo para el futuro, Nícolas -tomó un sorbo de su bebida.- El romance siempre hace caer a una mujer -sonrió.- En especial a las adolescentes._

- Alessandro es el chico más romántico que conozco -hice una pausa.- Bueno, no, conozco a alguien más -reí.- Pero aun así es un buen consejo. Además, Kailen no está haciendo algo malo -Nick me miró.- ¿Qué? Aceptar regalos de vez en cuando no es malo, así que no te pongas huraño.

- ¿De personas que apenas conoces? -me encogí de hombros.

_Lucy volvió a reír, Abie la miró curiosa. - Son cumplidos -sonrió.- Además según he escuchado cuando platica con mi hija o platicamos las tres, le gusta que le regalen cosas así. _

_-¿Cuántas veces le has regalado flores? -preguntó la más chica a Nick con curiosidad, sonrió.- Henry le ha regalado muchas a Clary ¿verdad? -rió._

- Pero esas flores no cuentan -le sonreí a Abie.

- Bueno... -Nick se avergonzó un poco.- Sólo le he regalado una flor...

- ¿Sólo una? Me decepcionas, Alessandro.

_-Sí cuentan -dijo aún más alegre.- Sé que chocolates sí le das, flores no... ¿Canciones? eres su profesor de música a final de cuentas -rió._

_-¿Algo más? -preguntó Henry al llegar con ellos y recoger algunos trastes que habían desocupado ya._

_-Ya trae la cuenta, hijo._

_-Los invita la casa -contestó él con una sonrisa y se llevó las cosas._

- Canciones sí le has dedicado, ¿no?

- Unas cuantas, supongo -se encogió de hombros.- Le gustan los dulces, por eso suelo darle chocolates.

_Abie sonrió.- Eres romántico, pero no muy detallista... creo...-rió.- De todos modos Kailen está muy enamorada de ti -rió._

_-¿Listos para irse? -preguntó Lucy._

Asentí.- Antes de que Nícolas se siga atormentando por no ser detallista -reí.

- Iré a despedirme a Kailen.

_-Los espero en el coche -dijo Lucy, cuando su mirada se encontró con la de Henry se despidió con una señal de la mano y se fue con Abie tras ella. Él fue a despedirse de Clary tras avisarme que ya se iban así que lo seguí._

- Haces bien tu trabajo, Stuart -sonreí.- Podrías ser mesero en lugar de jugador.

- Nos vemos en el colegio, Kailen -le dijo con media sonrisa.

_-Lo pensaré como segunda opción -dijo y rió._

_-Nos vemos -sonreí.- Aunque me gustaría verte desde el tren -agarré una de sus manos.- Espero verte en la cena o en cuanto lleguemos -le di un beso.- Te quiero -dije sonrojada._

- Ahora pienso que debería ser tu primera opción -reí también.

Le acarició la mejilla.- Si pudiera estaría contigo en el tren pero el deber me llama -rió un poco. _Creo que sí debo ser más detallista._- Nos vemos -la besó por más tiempo.

_-Será la segunda -sonrió y besó su mejilla.- Pórtate bien y nos vemos pronto -rió.- Debo volver al trabajo._

_Respondí a su beso, un poco más roja conforme noté un par de miradas, reí bajito.- Nos vemos -le di un beso rápido en los labios y reí. _

- Prometo regresar con una linda perforación en la nariz -sonreí y jalé a Nick.-Vámonos, señor romántico. Adiós, Kailen.

- _Au revoir, petite _-se despidió con la mano y me siguió.

_Sonreí.- Au revoir, mon chat et Clary -dije esperando haberlo dicho bien. Henry rió y me uní a él, luego volvimos al trabajo._

- ¿_Mon chat_? -miré a Nick mientras salíamos.

- ¿Qué?

- Nada -lo seguí riendo.

_No los volvimos a ver pero nos mandábamos cartas. El día de regreso al colegio Abie nos dejó pronto y fue a buscar algún compartimento con chicos de su edad para empezar a hacer amigos, aunque buscaba a Violette de vez en cuando. Henry me cargó sobre su espalda para que buscara a nuestra amiga._

Al llegar a la estación, la primera persona que encontré fue Vi. Se veía rara y seguía usando la ropa holgada.- ¿Estás bien? ¿Y tu... Steve? -pregunté curiosa.

- No siempre voy a estar pegada a él como ustedes lo hacen, ¿sabes? -rió.- Pero ahorita llevó mi baúl al tren, te veo luego -y simplemente, se fue.

- Está bien -seguí caminando.

_Vimos de lejos a Steve pero estaba ocupado platicando con alguien que supusimos era su mamá o la de Violette, así que no le hablamos. Encontré a Clary a unos metros y le grité agitando los brazos para que me viera, la saludé con un gesto de la mano._

Escuché que gritaban mi nombre, al ver a Kailen la saludé también y los alcancé.

- Mi nuevo amigo y yo estamos felices de verlos después de tanto tiempo -sonreí.

_-¿Nuevo amigo? ¿De qué ha...?-abrí los ojos un poco sorprendida y le aparté el cabello.- ¡Se ve genial! Yo quiero uno también -sonreí._

_Henry se asomó a ver de qué estábamos hablando y notó una pequeña perforación en la oreja de Clary, negó.- Te dije que te portaras bien -le puso una mano en la cabeza.- Eso no es portarse bien -sonrió._

- Puede que Nick te deje, él fue quien me aconsejó que era mejor uno en la oreja que en la nariz... además de que duele menos -le sonreí a Henry.- Pero me porté bien, no grité ni lloré mientras me hacían la perforación. Deberíamos hacernos uno todos -reí bajito.

_-De todos modos no le iba a pedir permiso -sonreí y miré a Henry.- ¿Podrías hacerme uno?_

_-Seguramente podría pero tú sí vas a llorar y probablemente te muevas -rió y miró a Clary más de cerca.- Una en la nariz definitivamente no me habría gustado pero ese se ve bien -sonrió.- Tal vez considere hacerme una -tomó bien sus cosas y nos dijo que subiéramos ya._

- Está bien, señor capitán -reí bajito.- Hace un rato que no te decía así... seguirás siendo capitán, ¿no? -los seguí y miré alrededor.- ¿Y Abie? ¿Se les perdió?

_-Supongo que sí -rió.- En un momento lo averiguaré -miró alrededor buscando a su hermana.-Creo que ya subió, quiso ir a buscar amigos de una vez._

- Ya veremos en qué casa la va a poner el Sombrero -sonreí.

_-Esperemos Hufflepuff no -dije sonriente y mi amigo me vio con el ceño fruncido.- Mejor agarra las cosas de tu princesa y las tuyas y subamos antes de que se vaya el tren -lo empujé un poco, tomé mis cosas y subí._

- Espero lo mismo -sonreí de nuevo y la seguí.- No te vayas a poner gruñón si eso pasa.

_-En todo caso espero que quede en Slytherin, así al menos tú le puedes echar un ojo, aunque no ha habido nadie de esa casa en mi familia desde hace cuatro generaciones._

_-Se podría quedar en Slytherin o Gryffindor -dije mientras buscaba un compartimiento vacío, de pronto me jalaron a uno, era uno donde habían tres chicos del equipo de Quidditch de nuestra casa._

- Ravenclaw también es una buena opción -me asomé al compartimento y miré a Henry.- Ya sabrás si seguirás como capitán o no.

_-Supongo -rió. Saludé a todos y jalé a Henry dentro, salí yo.- Hola chicos -dijo sonriente y se sentó un rato a platicar con ellos._

_-Ahorita nos alcanza -empujé su baúl a donde no estorbara y caminé buscando otro compartimento vacío.- ¿Crees que Vi y Steve quieran compartir con nosotros?_

Me encogí de hombros.- Supongo que sí... aunque me encontré a Vi y me dijo que no siempre estaría pegada a Steve pero empiezo a dudar eso -reí.- Porque desapareció de un momento a otro.

_-Creo que aún no suben, no los oigo cerca -encontré un lugar vacío y entré, acomodé mis cosas.- Creo que de todos modos terminarían con nosotros porque se están acabando los lugares vacíos -sonreí y me senté junto a la ventana._

- Pueden ocupar el lugar de Nícolas -sonreí y también acomodé mi baúl.- Seguramente sí se vendrán a nuestro compartimento -me senté frente a ella.- ¿Crees que Henry siga como capitán?

_Asentí.- Lo quieren como capitán, pero renunciaron tres personas al equipo -fruncí un poco el ceño.- Uno de los buscadores y las otras dos chicas del equipo, habrá que buscar nuevos elementos._

- Seguramente los encontrarán -sonreí.- ¿Qué buscador se salió?

_-El que no es Summerby -bostecé.- Espero encontremos buscador y él se quede como cazador._

- Es una buena idea, supongo que funciona mejor como cazador -me recargué en el asiento y fruncí el ceño.- Aunque creo que Henry ya se hizo fama de entrenador salvaje...

_-Pero casi llegamos algo a la final y también se esparció el hecho de que nos robaron la estrategia, así que hay esperanzas en él -el tren se empezó a mover.- Ahí vienen Vi y Steve -comenté antes de que él se asomara a donde estábamos y nos saludara._

- Eso sí -sonreí y saludé a Steve.- Hola, parecillo Las Vegas.

- No fue en Las Vegas, Clarissa -dijo Vi sonriente.

_- Fue una boda normal -dijo Steve con una sonrisa que no le había visto jamás.- No hay más lugares vacíos, así que nos instalaremos aquí ¿está bien? -entró y acomodó sus cosas y las de Vi._

_-¿Y viven juntos y todo? -pregunté curiosa._

- Hay mucho espacio, puede quedarse -Vi se sentó junto a mí.

- Pues sí, eso hacen las personas casadas, ¿no? -le indicó a Steve que se sentará a su lado.

_Él obediente se sentó a su lado y se recargó en su hombro rodeándola por la cintura. Me les quedé viendo y sonreí.- Creía que se habían juntado por otra razón, me alegra ver que se quieren así -subí los pies a mi asiento y miré por la ventana, sentí algo extraño en mi pecho al pensar en Nick, reí quedito._

Vi negó.- Además, es divertido vivir así -rió bajito.- Aunque en el colegio no será igual... ya encontraremos la manera -sonrió como sólo ella sabía hacerlo.

- Mientras no los expulsen por hacer algo raro, está bien.

_-Si ya pudieron ser traviesos y con Umbridge ahí... no creo que se les complique ahora -sonreí, Steve asintió._

_-Le robaré a Henry su idea de usar como cuarto privado la Sala de Menesteres -dijo él y besó la mejilla de Vi. _

_-Consíguete otro lugar -dijo mi amigo mientras entraba, sonrió.- Sigo siendo capitán._

- Conseguiremos otro mejor -dijo Vi mirando a Steve.

- Otro año de entrenamiento difícil y mala suerte para el equipo de Quidditch de Hufflepuff, que triste -reí.

_-Sí -le sonrió, le susurró algo al oído y se recargó mejor en ella. Los pensamientos de ellos dos me hacían sonreír, aunque eran como un susurro y de pronto eran fuertes._

_-Seguramente -dijo Henry con su sonrisa habitual, movió mis pies y se sentó._

Violette le sonrió y le acarició el cabello.- ¿Y Nick?

- Se nos adelantó -volví a reír.

- ¿Y la pequeña Abie?

_-Buscando amigos -dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo, reímos._

_-En realidad busca a unos niños que conoció cuando nos vino a recoger a fin de año -sonreí._

_-Eso de hacer amigos en el tren no se me hace buena idea, pueden quedar en casas diferentes y encontrar otros amigos -dijo Steve, miré a Clary y reí._

Reí junto a Kailen.- Pero eso no impide que sigan siendo amigos -sonreí.

- Es bueno que haga amigos de todas maneras.

_-Ya la veremos al rato -dijo Henry, me recargué en sus piernas.- No soy Nícolas por si no lo has notado._

_-Pero eres mi almohada alternativa -reí y cerré los ojos. Me acordé de algo y me levanté.- Dijiste que tenías un regalo para mí._

- Había olvidado que era tu cumpleaños -reí de nuevo.

- Felicidades -dijo Vi con una sonrisa.

_-Sí, lo olvidé -reí y recibí un pequeño golpe en la cabeza con un libro. Steve también me felicitó y agradecí a los dos. Quité la envoltura del libro y lo miré.- Magia alternativa... suena intere...-cuando vi los nombres de las autoras me sorprendí, reí de emoción y abracé a Henry.- ¡Gracias! -él también rió y despeinó mi cabello.- Te mereces un premio -besé su mejilla e hizo una mueca, reí y le di otro beso._

_-Ya, ya, puedes darme una rana de chocolate si quieres agradecerme -me separó y reí._

Sonreí un poco.- Ya había olvidado ese libro -miré por la ventana con una extraña sensación producida por esa repentina muestra de cariño.

- ¿De qué es? -preguntó Vi curiosa.

_-No sé -reí y lo empecé a hojear, me quedé embobada en él._

_-Hechizos y pociones inventados y mejorados por su mamá y su tía -dijo Henry sonriente. Steve ya estaba dormido._

- Es un buen regalo -asintió Vi y siguió acariciando el cabello de Steve.

- Ya vuelvo -me levanté y me dirigí a la puerta.

_-¿Quieres algo del carrito de dulces? -preguntó Henry al verla caminar. Saqué un trozo de pergamino y empecé a anotar algunas páginas que tenían cosas interesantes, ya se me habían olvidado los demás._

- No... Sólo tengo... -abrí la puerta.- Quiero salir solamente -cerré la puerta y caminé por el pasillo. Violette se limitó a reírse de mí, como siempre.

_Henry miró a Vi buscando una pista de porqué había huido tan repentinamente.- Eres lento, Henry -dije sonriente.- Está celosa -me miró con una ceja levantada y le sonreí, luego regresé a mi lectura.- Por haber besado tu mejilla -no dije nada más y continué leyendo._

Vi siguió riendo.- Sí, eres bastante lento. A ella casi no le gustan los dulces, no tendría razón para ir a buscar el carrito. No sufre de claustrofobia y le encanta mirar por la ventana durante los viajes en tren. Dame otro motivo para que se vaya -sonrió.

_-Pero...-dijo Henry.-Es...-lo miré y sonreí, asentí. Se quedó pensativo, reí._

- Clary tiene razón, eres un tonto -dijo Vi con una risita y se recargó en la cabeza de Steve para dormirse también.

_-Este año pasará algo bueno respecto a eso -dije a Vi, noté la mirada de Henry y sonreí.- A menos que seas muy tonto._

- Espero que sí -contestó Vi con los ojos cerrados y se dejó llevar por el sueño. Un par de minutos después, regresé al compartimento.

_Henry miraba por la ventana en silencio, pensando, cuando ella volvió. Yo seguí leyendo mi libro y ahora comía unos dulces que había sacado de mi mochila, la vi y la saludé con un gesto de la mano._

Le sonreí y también levanté la mano. Regresé a mi lugar en silencio y saqué los walkman de mi bolsillo.- ¿Qué tal está el libro?

_-Muy interesante -sonreí.- He tomado algunas notas pero creo que mejor lo reviso bien en la escuela... tal vez puedo practicar algunas de las cosas que vienen aquí -abrí el libro y le mostré una página al final, sonreí.- Tienen más libros, los buscaré un día._

- Genial -sonreí de nuevo.- Me lo tienes que prestar cuando lo termines.

_Asentí y lo guardé con cuidado en mi mochila. Me asomé a la caja de mis gatos, se me hacía extraño que estuvieran calmados, pero tanto Shasta como Aravis estaban dormidos. De pronto se oyó un leve ronquido, Henry se había dormido también._

Me puse los audífonos.- Parece que todos nos han abandonado -reí bajito.

-_Lo triste es que ahora no tengo sueño -reí.- Saldré a caminar -sonreí y así lo hice. Estuve caminando sin rumbo hasta que me metí al compartimiento de los chicos del Quidditch y platiqué con ellos un rato._

Asentí y miré por la ventana escuchando música. En cierto momento me puse a practicar Oclumancia casi hasta el anochecer, pues no entendía cómo podía usarla Nick sin mucho esfuerzo mientras que yo casi gritaba lo que pensaba.

_Henry despertó cuando se fue de lado y se golpeó con la ventana, entonces se sobó y notó que el sol comenzaba a ocultarse.- Dormí mucho -comentó y se estiró. Steve seguía dormido y aun no volvía yo._

Apenas escuché lo que dijo a través de los audífonos y me encogí de hombros.- Supongo -seguí practicando con los ojos cerrados.

_-¿No te has aburrido? -preguntó mientras miraba a Steve y Violette dormidos.- ¿Y nuestra latosa hermana?_

Negué y me quité los audífonos.- Estoy practicando y Kailen salió a caminar pero no ha regresado.

_-¿Qué practicas? _

- Oclumancia... o un intento de Oclumancia -suspiré y abrí los ojos.

_-Deberías practicar eso con alguien que te puede leer la mente -sonrió.- Practica con Kailen, aceptará._

- No lo dudo, pero no es mala idea si aprendo a despejar mi mente primero -fruncí el ceño.- Nick hace que parezca muy sencillo.

_-Tal vez ese es su talento -rió.- Es cosa de práctica. Tienes razón, es buena idea aprender a despejar tu mente._

- Con una novia que lee mentes, claro que debe ser su talento -reí bajito.- No me gusta mucho la idea de practicar, creo que por eso lo mío son las pociones.

_-Kailen se frustra al no poder leer su mente -sonrió.- Tu talento principal son las pociones, puedes tener varios otros._

- Pero es más conveniente que no la lea -volví a reír.- ¿Tú crees? No se me ocurre ningún otro.

_- Preparas un té muy rico y las galletas no las he probado pero dicen que están muy buenas -sonrió._

- En realidad son ricas... pero ese no es el punto, es como si preparara pociones, fuera de eso creo que no hay otra cosa -me encogí de hombros.- Mientras que tú eres un sabelotodo.

_-Uno que desperdicia todo eso -dije entrando, cerré con cuidado la puerta y les ofrecí unas pasitas cubiertas de chocolate que me habían regalado._

_-Soy un desperdicio -rió._

- Cierto -tomé algunas pasitas.- Pero supongo que es mejor que lo desperdicie, porque ya es lo suficientemente engreído sin usar sus conocimientos por completo.

_-Solo quiere lucirse -reí y comí. Él me miró, sonreí inocentemente.- Sabes que es verdad -se encogió de hombros._

_-Ya deberían cambiarse, ya oscureció y pronto llegaremos -desde donde estaba le dio una pequeña patada a Steve para que se despertara.- Vamos a cambiarnos._

_Steve nos miró adormilado, bostezó y asintió.- Vi, despierta -le dijo en un susurro y se levantó.- Hace mucho que no dormía así -se estiró._

Vi despertó.- Es más cómodo escuchar los leves susurros de sus conversaciones -le sonrió a Steve y lo empujó hacia la puerta.- Voy a cambiarme con las chicas, así que salte.

Reí.- ¿Segura?

_-Nos vemos después entonces -le dio un beso, tomó su uniforme y salió. Henry lo siguió. _

_-Una vez Henry olvidó cerrar la puerta de su cuarto mientras se cambiaba -busqué mi uniforme.- Podría mostrarte lo que vi, Clary -reí._

Me sonrojé y busqué mi uniforme. _Ya he visto una buena parte de él..._- No lo encuentro necesario.

- Ajá -dijo Violette mientras se cambiaba.

_-Ajá -repetí y reí.- Lo vi en boxer ¿segura no quieres ver? -reí.- Aunque ya lo viste en traje de baño, es casi lo mismo -recordé a Nick y sonreí sonrojada, me fui de lado poniéndome una calceta y caí de sentón, reí._

- No es lo mismo en realidad -susurré y la miré.- ¿Te ayudo a levantarte?

- De hecho es lo mismo, lo que realmente quieren ver permanece oculto -dijo con toda naturalidad mientras se acomodaba los zapatos. Me sonrojé.

- ¡Violette Rose!

_Me sonrojé y reí nerviosa, me levanté sola.- No digas esas cosas, no es que quiera ver... eso -me puse más roja y me senté a ponerme los zapatos.- Si quisiera ya habría pasado...-pensé en voz alta sin darme cuenta._

- No me culpen por descifrar sus lindas mentes juveniles -sonrió y se puso el suéter.

- Pues no deberías decir en voz alta lo que "descifras" -fruncí el ceño.

- Pobre Nick -rió.- Y él es cuatro años mayor que tú, que triste... -volvió a reír.

_Me sonrojé más e hice un puchero.- Yo no tengo la culpa de que le gustara alguien más chica que él por tanto -miré a la ventana.- Supongo sabe arreglárselas solito -sentí que me estaba poniendo más roja pensando cosas que no debía.- Ya deja de decir esas cosas._

- Están hablando de mi primo, ¿recuerdan? -sentí un escalofrío y negué.- Ya basta, Rose.

- Es divertido verlas sonrojadas -se recargó en el asiento.- Pero está bien, las dejaré en paz... por ahora -rió.

_-Temo ese "por ahora" - respiré hondo y terminé de acomodarme el uniforme._

- Están creciendo y van a escuchar cosas así siempre -sonrió y miró a Kailen.- Y tú vas a escuchar cosas peores en la mente de los demás -me miró.- Y tú, si no te apresuras, te van a ganar a Henry.

_Relacioné lo que me dijo Violette con lo que le dijo Clary y me sonrojé mucho al recordar cosas que había tomado de la mente de él por accidente.- Ah -busqué algo que comer._

- Nadie me va a ganar nada, deja el tema por la paz, ¿quieres? -me senté y subí las piernas al asiento.

- Está bien -sonrió y se levantó.- Iré a buscar a Steve.

_-Si ves a Henry dale un zape de mi parte -comí un chocolate y me senté a esperar que llegáramos mientras miraba por la ventana._


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Asintió y salió del compartimento.- Había olvidado la personalidad de Vi -suspiré.

_-Es divertida... cuando a quien incomoda no eres tú -reí._

- Exacto -sonreí.- Pero ahora nos incomodó a las dos... y seguramente hará lo mismo con Nick y Henry cuando ella quiera...

_-Y Steve se le unirá... ¡El horror! -reí._

Reí también.- Cuando eso pase, prefiero no estar presente o huir -me puse a jugar con el cordón de mis audífonos.- Pero hay algo en lo que no concuerdo con Vi.

_-¿En qué?-atrapé a mi gatita que saltaba de la caja sobre el gato de Henry._

Me sonrojé un poco.- Que no es lo mismo ver a un chico en traje de baño que en boxers, así que... -reí bajito.- ¿Aún puedes mostrarme lo que dijiste?

_Reí y la miré.- Abre tu mente, la tienes cerrada -sonreí esperando a que lo hiciera y cuando lo hizo le enseñé lo que había visto. Justo en ese momento en el que las dos nos sonrojábamos él entró._

- ¡Stuart! -estuve a punto de caerme del asiento sonrojada.- ¿Por qué entras de repente? Deberías tocar antes.

_Reí sonrojada y lo empujé.- Vete, vete._

_-Violette dijo que ya estaban listas, por eso entré -dijo sin moverse._

- De todas maneras tienes que tocar antes de entrar -fruncí el ceño y guardé los walkman en mi baúl.- ¿Te dio el zape que Kailen mandó?

_-Sí ¿y eso porqué fue? -me miró._

_- Por pervertido y pensar cosas pervertidas fuerte -dije sonrojada y con el ceño fruncido. El tren alentó la marcha y tras él entró Steve._

- Exacto, por esa razón -me senté de nuevo. Y finalmente, se unió Violette.

- ¿A quién le dicen pervertido? -preguntó ella curiosa.

_-A mí -dijo Henry y rió. El tren se detuvo, guardó a su gato y tomó sus cosas.- Vamos antes de que se llenen los carruajes._

_Asentí, guardé mis cosas y esperé a que salieran para seguirlos. Steve se apresuró con su equipaje para ayudar a Vi con el suyo. Como pudimos salimos del tren rápido, abajo encontramos a Abie quien corrió con Henry y lo abrazó._

_-¿Ya te entró el nervio? -preguntó mientras la abrazaba también, ella asintió.- Tranquila, solo es una vez en los siete años -le sonrió y le dio un empujoncito hacia Hagrid que llamaba a los de primero, ya que la vio integrada se unió a nosotros que buscábamos un carruaje vacío._

Vi a Abie entre los chicos de primero y sonreí.- ¿Les dejo mis cosas? Ya vuelvo -me acerqué a ella.- ¡Hey, Abie! -volví a sonreír.- Quiero presentarte a alguien.

_-Hola Clary -dijo Abie con la voz un poco temblorosa por los nervios.- ¿A quién? -la miró con curiosidad._

- Ven -tomé su mano y me acerqué al semigigante.- ¡Hola, Hagrid!

- ¡Clarissa! -sonrió amistosamente como siempre.

- Te presento a Abie, es una niña de primero y como todos en ese tiempo estamos nerviosos...

Hagrid asintió.- Yo también lo estaba, lo recuerdo.

Sonreí.- No está de más que la deje contigo y vaya tomando confianza, ¿verdad, Abie?

_Abie se le quedó mirando asombrada como siempre hacían los niños de primero, asintió distraídamente y sonrió. -Hola._

Hagrid siguió sonriendo.- Hola, pequeña Abie.

- Ya que se conocieron, tengo que ir a tomar un carruaje de thestrals -miré a Abie.- Suerte en la selección -miré a Hagrid.- Nos vemos en clases -me despedí con una mano y regresé con los chicos.

_Abie se quedó cerca de él y partió con los de su curso. Henry esperaba a Clary parado a lado de nuestro carruaje, ya había metido las cosas de los dos. Cuando subieron el carruaje se movió y partimos rumbo a Hogwarts. Aunque mi amigo trataba de no mostrarlo, estaba ansioso por saber en qué casa se quedaría su hermanita._

- Es curioso cómo han pasado ya seis años desde que entramos y al menos yo recuerdo el viaje con Hagrid como si fuera ayer -reí y Vi asintió.

_-Yo también -sonreí.- Fue genial... quiero volver a cruzar así el lago -reí.- Le diré a Nick a ver si quiere, si no... Lo haré de todos modos._

- Si le dices con esas mismas palabras, seguramente te acompañará -reí.

_-Se las diré así entonces -reí. Me recargué en Henry.- No dormí en todo el trayecto, tengo sueño._

- No creo que quieras perderte el banquete y la selección de Abie, ¿verdad? -sonreí.

- Además, ya casi llegamos -comentó Vi.

_-Banquete...-reí._

_-Desde primero eres igual -me dijo Steve, le enseñé la lengua y rió.- Ahora que mencionas el banquete... tengo hambre._

- Creí que la etapa de antojos ya había pasado -dijo Vi y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Ahora todos tienen hambre -sonreí.- Tendrán que esperar un rato.

_-Ya pasó -rió.- Pero tengo hambre -le mordió de juego el hombro, pensó muy fuerte y lo miré con el ceño fruncido.- ¿Qué? -sonrió._

_-Nada, pervertido -metí la mano en la bolsa de la capa y saqué un chocolate grande, les compartí._

- Empiezo a creer que tus bolsillos están hechizados para que quepan todos los dulces que quieras -sonreí y el carruaje empezó a detenerse.

_Negué.-Una vez lo hice y Nick me "regañó" - cuando se detuvo fui la primera en bajar. Me paré sobre mi baúl para ver sobre las demás cabezas pero no lo vi, así que esperé a mis amigos. _

- Seguramente está dentro -le dije a Kailen con una risita. Tomamos nuestras cosas y caminamos hacia el colegio.

_Cuando entramos al Gran Comedor lo volví a buscar pero no lo encontraba entre tanta gente, Henry se reía de mí. Nos despedimos de Clary y Vi y partimos a nuestra mesa aunque a Steve tuvimos que llevarlo a empujones pues no se quería separar de ella._

- Ya nos veremos después, Steve -dijo Vi con una sonrisa y caminamos a nuestra mesa. Estando ahí, un par de chicos de equipo de Quidditch más el capitán me saludaron y nos invitaron a unirnos a ellos.- No le veo el problema -comentó ella.

_-Tengo sueño, Henry -me recargué en él. Pronto se nos unieron los demás chicos y comenzamos a platicar, hasta que de pronto la atención se centró en Steve, una lluvia de preguntas comenzó. _

_Cuando entraron los chicos de primero, Henry indicó a todos que nos calláramos y así hicimos, algunos. Abie iba mirando a todos lados y cuando ubicó a nuestras amigas las saludó y a su hermano también._

- Ahí va Abie -dijo Vi algo emocionada y la saludó.

- Si el Sombrero me escucha, que no la ponga en Hufflepuff -reí y también la saludé. Los chicos formaron una fila como siempre antes de que el Sombrero Seleccionador cantara.

_El Sombrero cantó y la gente comenzó a pasar. Al apellidarse Daimon no tuvo que esperar mucho para pasar._

_-Espero sea Hufflepuff...-dijo mi amigo, y reí._

_-No tiene la personalidad de un Hufflepuff es más un..._

_-¡Slytherin! -exclamó el sombrero seleccionador al ser colocado en su cabeza. Henry frunció el ceño, yo reí y Abie fue feliz y un poco a prisa a sentarse a lado de Vi._

Cuando escuché Slytherin, empecé a reír con ganas y saludé a Henry con la mano.

- Bienvenida a nuestra casa.

- Nos alegra que quedaras aquí.

- Porque ninguna de las dos va a estar vigilándote.

- Como seguramente lo haría Stuart -sonreí.

_-¡Lo sé! -rió.- ¡Esto va a estar genial! -estaba muy emocionada._

_-Tranquilo -dije entre risas. Me miró feo y luego suspiró, sonrió un poco._

_-Al menos sé que estará en una casa donde puede tener ayuda por cualquier cosa, estoy más tranquilo que si hubiera quedado en Gryffindor o Ravenclaw -la saludó desde nuestra mesa y le sonrió, eso animó todavía más a Abie._

- Creo que te va a gustar la vista que tenemos en la sala común y las habitaciones.

- Y también el Barón Sanguinario -hizo una pausa.- Oh, espera, no eres tan como yo, así que no creo que te guste.

- Tampoco dudes en preguntarnos cualquier cosa -sonreí.

- ¿Sabes qué es lo mejor? -Vi bajó la voz.

_-Quiero conocer al fantasma -dijo sonriente, miró a Vi.- ¿Qué cosa?_

- Que podremos burlarnos de tu hermano y Clarissa sin problemas -sonrió.

- ¡Hey! -fruncí el ceño y suspiré.- Juntas todo el tiempo va a ser un verdadero desastre.

_-¡Sí! Es como en vacaciones pero en la escuela también -sonrió y rió. Pronto ella y Vi eran como grandes amigas, como si se conocieran de siempre._

- Por Merlín, sufriré el resto del colegio -reí un poco y el banquete apareció; como ellas se pusieron a platicar, tuve una conversación con Frederick sobre el equipo.

_En cuanto la comida apareció todos devoramos, me empezaron a molestar como solían hacer pero terminábamos riendo y platicando tranquilamente. La comida estuvo tan buena como siempre._

El capitán del equipo volvió a decirme que tendría que hacer la prueba de nuevo para entrar. Pensé un momento sobre eso y, aunque me gustaba el Quidditch, tal vez sólo le estaba quitando el lugar a alguien que si lo valoraría más.- Aún no sé si quiero continuar o no, de todas maneras, avísame el día en que harás las pruebas.

_Cuando íbamos terminando de comer la conversación se tornó más "seria", hablamos sobre Quidditch, aunque ninguno de nuestros amigos estaba en el equipo eran parte de la casa y podían opinar. Quedamos que al día siguiente pondríamos el anuncio de que faltaba gente y me encargó tratar de convencer a una chica de volver al equipo, aunque sabía que no lo lograría._

- ¿No te vas a unir al equipo? -me preguntó Vi al escuchar parte de la plática. Me encogí de hombros.

- Realmente no es una prioridad para mí, aunque me gusta practicarlo -terminé mi postre.- Depende las horas libres que tenga en mi horario. Frederick no es tan "rudo" como Henry, pero le gusta aparentarlo y poner horarios de entrenamiento difíciles.

_-No me gusta el Quidditch -dijo Abie.- Bueno... nunca he ido a un partido pero jugarlo no me gusta. _

_Estuve platicando con Henry sobre sacar a un miembro el equipo que era un poco pesado pero dijo que eso lo veríamos hasta tener completo el equipo. Cuando terminé de comer me dio sueño._

- No a todos les gusta.

- Pero es divertido verlo -sugirió Vi.- Sobretodo la parte de los chicos jugadores -sonrió.

- Aunque no todos son atractivos, como Vi lo divulga -también sonreí y Frederick me pasó un trozo de pergamino. Extrañada, no tuve más opción que tomarlo.

_-No había pensado en los chicos -rió y siguió comiendo.- Esto está bueno, mi mamá rara vez hace comida así y pocas veces vamos con la familia mágica._

- Acostúmbrate, que comerás así todos los días.

- Y siempre hay bastantes postres, es lo que más disfrutan tus hermanos -reí.

_-No me gustan tanto los postres como ellos -rió.- A veces me intimida la cantidad de azúcar que pueden comer._

- Y no los has visto durante temporada escolar, son peores que en vacaciones porque tu mamá los vigila -reí de nuevo.- Me alegra que no te gusten tanto.

_Abie sonrió. Poco después la comida desapareció, el profesor Dumbledore comenzó su discurso. Habló sobre "el que no debe ser nombrado", medidas de seguridad y cosas por el estilo._

_- Portarse bien, será difícil ¿no, Kailen? -me dijo Marcus, le respondí con una media sonrisa. Al terminar su breve discurso nos mandó a dormir. Abie se despidió de Clary y Violette y siguió a los prefectos de la casa de Slytherin._

- Malfoy y Parkinson, prefectos de nuevo -bufé.

- No me digas que quieres ser prefecta -dijo Vi con burla, negué y alcancé a Kailen.

- Tengo un mensaje de Nícolas para ti -sonreí.

_-¿Qué cosa? -pregunté curiosa y alegre, lo había intentado localizar en cuanto nos levantamos de la mesa. Henry veía a Abie caminar con los Slytherin._

- Me mandó un trozo de pergamino pero no sé cómo le hizo -reí y se lo di.- Dice que lo veas en la entrada de tu casa a las 11 -sonreí.

- Seguramente nadie estará vigilando a esa hora -dijo Vi con seguridad.

_-A desobedecer las reglas -sonreí, miré la hora en el reloj de Henry.- Todavía falta un poco._

_Henry bostezó.- Les encargo a mi hermana -les dijo a Vi y Clary._

Asentimos.- Ya está grande, sabe cuidarse, pero no la dejaremos sola cuando lo necesite.

- Tiene toda la actitud de una Slytherin -Vi fingió limpiarse una lágrima.- ¿Y Steve?

_-Se quedó con Marcus discutiendo, han de estar...-me giré buscándolos y los señalé.- Ahí está._

_-Gracias -dijo Henry con una ligera sonrisa._

- Nos vemos luego -dijo Violette y se fue. Despeiné a Henry.

- Te preocupas demasiado, ya te pareces a Alessandro.

_Henry rió.- Ni con mi preocupación por mis dos hermanas junta igualaría a la de Nícolas por una sola niña -me miró.- ¿Verdad? -me encogí de hombros._

_-Vamos, quiero cambiarme el uniforme -bostecé._

- Kailen quiere estar presentable para su Nícolas -reí.- No, no, ¿cómo le llamaste? -hice una pausa.- _Mon chat... ton chat _-reí de nuevo.

_Me sonrojé y me escondí tras Henry, él rió y me despeinó.- No te voy a defender, estaría burlándome también pero no._

_-Solo quiero estar cómoda y el traer falda de la escuela no lo es mucho -dije en voz algo baja._

- Vamos, búrlate de ella también -sonreí.- Lo sé, la falda es algo incómoda -miré a Henry.- Ella ha dicho cosas sobre ti, deberías burlarte un rato.

_-No, ya tiene sueño y se va a enojar -me revolvió el cabello.- Ya la molestaré el resto del año._

_-Cárgame -me colgué en su espalda.- En lo que llegamos -me acomodó en su espalda y siguió caminando, me quedé dormida._

_-Es como una niña en el cuerpo de una chica de dieciséis años._

- Si ya tiene sueño, debería decirle a Nick que se vean después -miré hacia el techo y reí.- Eso convierte a mi primo en un pedófilo -sonreí.

_-Tal vez lo sea -rió.- En cuanto lleguemos la despertaré, se molestará si no ve a Nick porque no la despierte._

- Seguramente estará ahí antes de la hora acordada -me encogí de hombros.- Como sea, yo en su lugar, preferiría irme a dormir que esperar a mi novio hasta tarde.

_- ¿Segura? Yo creo que pensarías diferente si tuvieras novio -sonrió.- Yo sí te esperaría aunque tuviera sueño y hambre. _

- El sueño es sagrado para mí, hambre posiblemente aguantaría -reí.- Pero dormir es exquisito, así que no creo y menos si fueras tú -sonreí y me estiré.

_- Pero si tuvieras novio... lo puedes esperar y dormir con él ¿no? -la miró.- Además... ¿no has dormido cómoda las pocas veces que hemos dormido juntos? -sonrió._

Me sonrojé y lo fulminé con la mirada.- Recuerda que eres un mueble muy incómodo, así que no -miré hacia otro lado.- Si lo tuviera, pensaría si hacer eso o no.

_Rió y no dijo nada el resto del trayecto, hasta que llegó el momento de separarse.- Descansa, princesa Clarissa -sonrió y besó su mejilla.- Este thestral te irá a buscar en la mañana -rió y siguió el camino a la casa de Hufflepuff._

- No es necesario -dije esperando a que me oyera pero como supuse que no, me fui directo a mi casa y entré por la puerta de piedra. Nícolas ya estaba esperando afuera de la entrada de Hufflepuff.

_-Hola, Nícolas -dijo Henry al verlo, saltó y me desperté, bostecé._

_-No tenías que despertarme así -me tallé un poco los ojos y me bajó._

_-Aquí te dejo, nos vemos -me despeinó y entró a la casa. _

- Adiós, Daimon -vio a Henry irse y le sonrió a Kailen.- Habría venido después si tenías tanto sueño -le acarició una mejilla.

_Lo abracé rodeándolo por el cuello.-No tengo tanto sueño, es que no dormí como habitualmente hago en el tren -sonreí y lo besé._

Nick le correspondió el beso.- ¿Y por qué no dormiste? -rió.- Siempre lo haces.

_-Porque me quedé platicando con los chicos de Quidditch casi todo el trayecto -bostecé.-Esperaba que así hablaran más Henry y Clary._

- ¿Y por lo menos funcionó? -le puso un mechón detrás de la oreja y la cargó.

_-No sé -reí y lo abracé.- Creo que Henry estuvo durmiendo._

Nick rió.- ¿Te llevo a mi despacho a dormir? -volvió a reír.

_-No quiero dormir -besé su mejilla.- ¿Tú quieres dormir?_

- Bueno, sí, quisiera dormir un poco -sonrió y se apareció en su despacho.

_-No te vi en la cena -sonreí y me senté en su sillón.- Mi pijama está en mi dormitorio -reí._

- No quería sentarme en la mesa de profesores -rió.- Creo que deberías quedarte hoy en tu casa para acomodar todo.

_-Mis preocupaciones serían mis plantas y mis gatos... fuera de eso no importa si mañana acomodo... creo -bostecé de nuevo._

- Pero mañana tienes que estar temprano con la profesora Sprout -se sentó tras el escritorio.

_-¿Ah sí? -hice memoria y lo recordé, fruncí un poco el ceño.-Y yo que pensaba levantarme tarde -reí._

- ¿Segura que quieres quedarte? -revisó unas hojas.- Prometo levantarte a tiempo.

_Me quedé pensando un ratito, bostecé.- Creo que mejor duermo en mi dormitorio._

La miró.- ¿Quieres quedarte un rato más o te llevo de una vez?

_Lo jalé hacia el sillón, lo abracé y recargué mi frente en su hombro, sonreí._

Nícolas rió y le acarició el cabello.- Tengo un obsequio para ti.

_Lo miré.- ¿Qué cosa? -sonreí con curiosidad._

- Cierra los ojos -sonrió.

_Obedecí, me senté bien y esperé a mi regalo, me sentí niña pequeña y tuve que reprimir una risita._

Rió y le acercó una flor a la nariz.- Huele.

_Olfateé.- Es una flor... pero no sé cuál -reí.- ¿Puedo ya ver?_

- Aún no puedes ver -rió y le acercó una bolsita con chocolates.- Huele otra vez.

_Olfateé y sonreí.- ¡Chocolates!_

- Eso sí lo reconoces -rió.- Ya puedes abrir los ojos, Kailen.

_Los abrí.- ¡Chocolates! -reí._

- No es cualquier chocolate -le dio la bolsa y la flor.- ¿Recuerdas los chocolates suizos?

_Sonreí y olí de nuevo la flor.- Sí._

- El viaje hasta allá no es tan largo, así que te traje algunos -sonrió.- Y un clavel, con el cual seguro te pondrás a experimentar -rió.

_-Sí -sonreí.-Claveles sabor chocolate._

Nícolas rió de nuevo.- Puede ser -le tomó de la barbilla para que lo mirara.- Falta un último regalo.

_-¿Cuál? -sonreí un poquito sonrojada._

Nick le sonrió y se acercó tanto que rozó su nariz con la suya.- ¿Cuál crees que sea?

_-No sé -dije sonriente._

- ¿Segura? -no dejó de sonreír y tampoco se movió.- ¿No se te ocurre algo?

_-No, ¿qué podrá ser?-eliminé la distancia entre nosotros, lo besé._

Nícolas también la besó mientras le acariciaba la mejilla y la tomaba de la cintura.

_Seguí besándolo y rodeé su cuello con mis brazos. -¿Ese es mi regalo? -pregunté cuando nos separamos._

- Pensaba en algo más que un beso, pero si quieres verlo de esa manera... -sonrió.

_-Dime qué es mi regalo entonces -sonreí._

Nick levantó una ceja.- Ya es tarde, mejor te llevo a tu casa.

_Fruncí el ceño.- No, dime que me ibas a decir antes o dar para regalo._

Él soltó una risita y se acercó a su oído.- Quería propasarme contigo.

_Me sonrojé.- Ya llévame a mi casa._

- Está bien -rió y le tomó la mano.- ¿Lista?

_Tomé mis cosas y asentí. Pronto estuvimos frente a la entrada, me paré de puntillas y le di otro beso.- Hasta mañana -reí._

- Hasta mañana, pequeña Kailen -sonrió y la despeinó antes de que entrara.

_En cuanto entré acomodé mis plantas y me quedé dormida pronto. Al otro día me levanté tarde y tuve que correr para llegar con la profesora Sprout._

Violette y yo nos levantamos a tiempo para ir a desayunar y ser de las primeras en el despacho del profesor Snape.

_Henry no me esperó, había ido por Clary como había dicho así que tuve que ir sola. Cuando llegué había tres personas esperando a pasar._

Stuart estaba afuera de la entrada, por lo que nos fuimos con él al Gran Comedor, parecía que aún era temprano.

_Steve estaba en la entrada al Gran Comedor esperando a Vi, sonrió en cuanto la vio. Henry invitó a nuestra amiga a desayunar con ella en la mesa de Hufflepuff. _

- ¿Me harás romper las reglas desde ahora? -reí y miré mi mesa.- ¿Ya estará Abie ahí?

_-Romper esas reglas no importan -miró a la mesa de Slytherin y la notó comiendo mientras platicaba con unas chicas de su dormitorio.- Parece que ya hizo amigas._

Reí.- Sí, eso parece -sonreí.- Está bien, desayunaré en tu mesa -caminé hacia allí.

_Sonrió y la llevó con él. Unos minutos después de haberme formado pasé y platiqué con la profesora sobre mis calificaciones y todas esas cosas, al final terminé quedándome con las materias para auror, junto con astronomía, además de que pedí música de nuevo y magia terrestre._

- ¿Qué materias vas a cursar si no necesitas ninguna para ser jugador? -le pregunté cuando ya casi terminábamos el desayuno.

_- Mmm... no sé -rió.- Ya veré... Defensa... Historia no... Transformaciones y Encantamientos seguro._

- El experto en Transformaciones -reí.- ¿Qué te dijo Lucy sobre Estudios Muggles? No creo que sigas en esa, ¿verdad?

_-Ya se está empezando a resignar sobre que seré jugador así que dijo que no importaba que estudiara -sonrió.-Si sigues ahí, ahí estaré._

Negué.- Tuve un "Aceptable", así que no creo que me acepten, pero en dado caso que lo hagan... ya te avisaré -reí.- Aunque no sé si deba continuar con ella.

_-Si no te metes entonces me dedicaré a practicar más Quidditch por mi cuenta. Tal vez podamos jugar juntos -sugirió._

Me encogí de hombros.- No es mala idea, supongo que al ya no ser parte del equipo, no hay motivos para que me regañen por practicar un rato contigo -le sonreí.

_-¿No ser parte del equipo? -la miró.- ¿Te sacaron? ¿No te quieren admitir de nuevo? Si es así vería la forma de que te dejen volver de nuevo._

Reí y negué de nuevo.- Digamos que... aún no me decido -volví a reír.- El capitán me dijo que tenía que hacer una prueba, no digo que sea mala idea, pero si hay más chicos que realmente quieran jugar, no tengo razón para ocupar ese lugar.

_-Haz la prueba... si eres mejor que ellos te quedarás, si no te quedas es que tenías que dejar el lugar -sonrió._

- Sabes que si hago la prueba y me quedo en el equipo, no podré practicar contigo, ¿verdad? -lo miré.

_-Lo sé...-se quedó pensando.- Me gusta verte jugar en el equipo._

Sonreí.- Está bien... -miré mi reloj.- Haré la prueba entonces -me levanté.- Tengo que ir con el profesor Snape, nos vemos después.

_-Nos vemos -sonrió y se apresuró a desayunar para ir con la profesora Sprout._

Cuando llegué al despacho del profesor Snape, no había chicos esperando, así que toqué la puerta y entré. La conversación fue corta, me dijo que calificaba para las asignaturas que necesitaba para Sanador, decidí agregar Runas Antiguas para no tener tanto tiempo libre. Le agradecí y corrí precisamente a esa clase.

_No tuve tiempo de ir por algo de comer así que llegué a mi primera clase con el estómago vacío, afortunadamente Henry llegó a la misma clase y me dio unos pastelitos que me había apartado._

Kailen ya no estaba conmigo en Runas y habíamos pocos, pero eso no fue impedimento para que la profesora Babbling nos dejara bastantes deberes ese mismo día. Esperaba que a los chicos les estuviera yendo mejor.

_Pronto tuvimos una de mis materias favoritas, Defensa contra las artes oscuras. Me sentía más emocionada que de costumbre, ahora sentía que estaba a un par de pasos para llegar a auror._

Decidí cursar Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas por sugerencia de mi madre, decía que me serviría para ser Sanadora, por lo que estaba ahí, sola de nuevo. Hagrid no era el maestro ideal aunque fuera una buena persona, supuse que sufriría un poco con sus trabajos.

_No me importó mucho que Snape fuera a dar la clase, pensé que sería mucho mejor que tener al sapo rosado como profesora. Presté atención a la clase, me pregunté quién daría pociones si él estaba en esa asignatura. _

Efectivamente la clase también se puso pesada. Pensé que todas estarían igual, así que corrí a la biblioteca al salir para aprovechar mi hora libre y esperé encontrarme a los chicos para saber cómo les iba.

_Cuando Henry tenía libre yo tenía Magia terrestre, lo dejé rumbo a la biblioteca y prácticamente corrí a donde era mi clase, me había distraído platicando con unos chicos así que era ya tarde. En clase le mostré al profesor lo que había hecho con las rocas que recogí en el bosque prohibido, le pareció divertido e interesante; luego le pregunté sobre la piedra amarilla que me habían dado las sirenas (sin decirle de dónde la saqué claro) y dijo que parecía una gema normal, que si quería podía echarle un vistazo más a fondo, pero preferí hacerlo por mí misma._


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Iba cargando dos libros enormes de Runas cuando me encontré a chico Ravenclaw con quien compartía Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, así que platicamos un rato y me preguntó si podíamos hacer los deberes juntos.

_Henry llegó a la biblioteca, la localizó y se extrañó al no verla sola pero eso no lo detuvo a ir a saludarla y luego se instaló con ellos, inició sus deberes, ignorando un poco al otro chico. Cuando los veía hablar se sentía un tanto celoso, ese tiempo bien podría haber sido solo de los dos. Se preguntó si habría hecho bien su horario, había metido algunas clases esperando tenerlas con ella._

- ¿Y cómo han ido tus clases, Stuart? -le pregunté un rato después de que se uniera a nuestra mesa.

_-Bien -sonrió.- Tengo solo materias que me gustan._

- ¿Cómo hiciste tu horario finalmente? -alcancé a preguntar antes de que Anthony, el chico Ravenclaw, me dijera algo sobre el libro que estábamos consultando.

_Henry sacó una hoja con su horario y se lo pasó, miró raro al chico._

Le sonreí a Henry y tomé su horario.- Veamos...

- Iré a buscar otro libro.

- Está bien -sonreí y Anthony se perdió entre los pasillos.

_-¿Y él? -preguntó mientras lo seguía con mirada de pocos amigos hasta que se perdió._

- ¿Anthony? -miré a Henry por un momento.- Es un compañero de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas -seguí viendo su horario.

_-¿Lo ves en otra materia? -se levantó a ver los libros frente a ellos._

- No lo sé -me encogí de hombros.- Sólo llevo dos clases en esta mañana aunque es probable. ¿Por qué?

_-Nada más -se sentó de nuevo frente a ella con un par de libros.- ¿Cuántas clases llevamos juntos?_

- Al parecer... -comparé mi horario con el suyo.- Son 4 materias, tendrás mucho tiempo libre para dedicarlo al Quidditch -sonreí y le devolví la hoja.

_-Con compartir clases con Clarissa me conformo -sonrió y guardó su hoja._

Reí y el chico Ravenclaw volvió con un libro nuevo y siguió buscando la información que necesitábamos mientras yo leía para Runas. Pronto se dio la siguiente hora, Anthony se fue a su clase mientras yo tenía otra hora libre.

_Henry sonrió cuando el chico de Ravenclaw se fue y por si las dudas revisó su horario, afortunadamente tenía esa hora libre también. La miró unos segundos y abrió su libro, acababa de recordar algo.- Recordé que dijiste que te gustaba alguien de Hufflepuff -dijo como si fuera cualquier cosa. _

- ¿Yo dije eso? ¿Cuándo dije eso? No lo recuerdo -no despegué la mirada de mi pergamino.

_-Me dijiste el año pasado -la miró de reojo, se levantó a buscar otro libro._

- Maldita traducción -fingí que estaba muy concentrada en mi trabajo y esperaba que no me viera sonrojada.- Realmente no recuerdo eso...

_-¿En serio? -se colocó detrás de ella para ver qué hacía.- Debió ser poco el cariño -dijo cerca de su oído._

Sentí un escalofrío.- No negué que me gustara alguien, simplemente no recuerdo que te dijera que era de Hufflepuff -me sonrojé más y evité mirarlo.

_-¿Entonces no es de Hufflepuff? -notó el sonrojo y se agachó un poco más para ver si lograba un rojo un poco más intenso. _

Me encogí de hombros.- ¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso? -lo miré fingiendo estar enojada.

_-¿Hacer qué? -sonrió inocentemente.- Solo quería ver qué haces y dejé los lentes en mi dormitorio -mintió con mucha naturalidad. _

- Invades mi espacio personal -lo fulminé con la mirada.- Si querías ver lo que hacía, te habría pasado el pergamino...

_-Está bien, lo siento -sonrió y se sentó frente a ella.- ¿Quién te gusta? _

Lo miré seria.- Dame una buena razón para que te lo diga -seguí escribiendo.

_Se quedó pensando.- He oído rumores, pero no estoy seguro...-cerró su libro y se puso realmente a hacer tarea, sin decir nada más._

No retomé el tema hasta después de unos minutos.- ¿En verdad quieres saber quién es?

_Asintió y la miró, como si fuese a recibir sentencia por alguna razón._

Suspiré.- Te doy tres oportunidades para que adivines -reí.

_Se le quedó mirando y se aventuró a decir tres nombres, no se le ocurría nada en especial.- Frederick, Marcus o yo -sonrió._

Reí con ganas mientras me sonrojaba un poco.- ¿Marcus? ¿En serio?

_Se encogió de hombros.- Según supe saliste con él alguna vez -se dio cuenta de algo y rió.- Ellos son Slytherin._

- Fue un error esa salida -lo miré.- ¿Qué tienen que sean Slytherin? No todos son tan... Slytherin -reí.

_-Pero te gusta un Hufflepuff -la miró.- ¿Me dirás quién?_

- A ver... -cerré el libro.- ¿Para qué quieres saberlo?

_-¿Por qué le das tantas vueltas al asunto en vez de solo decirme? -por alguna razón su corazón estaba un poco agitado. En el tren me había entendido que ella tenía sentimientos por él y ahora solo quería oírlo de ella, creer que era verdad._

Dije lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza.- Porque eres muy chismoso y puede peligrar mi secreto -empecé a ponerme nerviosa.

_-Puedes confiar en mí, si hago algo indebido tienes magia -sonrió._

- La magia no lo resuelve todo -enredé mis pergaminos y fruncí el ceño.- Además, creo que ya lo sabes pero no le pones atención a lo que el resto y yo decimos -miré mi reloj.- Ya es tarde, iré a comer.

_Se sintió frustrado de pronto.- ¿Sabías que me gusta una chica? Ella debería saberlo ya por lo que dicen los demás y digo yo -se levantó.- Provecho -fue a apartar la cancha de Quidditch. En el camino nos topamos y me hizo seguirlo a pesar de que tenía hambre y estaba llena de tierra, apenas llegamos a tiempo a la clase que nos tocaba._

Me confundí con lo que dijo y me dirigí con mal humor al Gran Comedor. _Le hubiera dicho que era Frederick y no habríamos llegado a... ¿pelearnos? _Fruncí el ceño.- Perfecto, vamos empezando bien el año -me senté sola en la comida porque Vi había desaparecido.

_En cuanto me deshice de Henry fui en búsqueda de Clary, estaba cansada, un poco fastidiada y tenía kilos de tarea. - Estoy muerta -le dije al encontrarla en la biblioteca. - ¿Qué tal tu primer día?_

Señalé la pila de libros que tenía a un lado.- Igual que el tuyo supongo -suspiré.- Y sólo es el primer día -reí bajito.

_-Voy a llorar -reí.- No quiero hacer nada -me recargué en unos libros.- Estoy cansada y tengo hambre... no desayuné y Henry no me dejó comer._

- ¿No te dejó comer? -fruncí el ceño y revisé mi bolsa.- Seguro tengo para este tipo de emergencias.

_-Estaba alterado, le está pegando la adolescencia -bostecé.- Ya sé dónde puedo conseguir unas galletas -miré a Summerby cerca comiendo discretamente, sonreí.- Ya vuelvo -me acerqué a él, le platiqué un poco y volví con dos galletas._

Reí mientras veía como conseguía las galletas.- Encontré un chocolate -se lo di.- Evita que la señora Pince te vea, porque ama mucho su biblioteca.

_-Tengo una solución para eso -sonreí.- Cierto profesor me ha maleducado en cuanto al uso de cierta "habilidad" mía -reí y comí sin preocupaciones._

- Presiento que ese cierto profesor es mi primo -reí y seguí haciendo mis deberes.- ¿Sí lo viste ayer?

_Asentí y le conté nuestro breve encuentro, terminé de comer, comencé la tarea.- Al rato tengo música también...-suspiré.- Estoy cansada -reí.- Me dan ganas de sentarme y hacer todo con magia..._

Me encogí de hombros.- Puedes hacerlo -reí.- Y también puedes faltar a Música, tienes buenos contactos en esa asignatura. Si hubiera metido Arte muggle de nuevo, sí estaría muriendo al igual que tú.

_-Henry la metió porque creyó que irías -bostecé.- Creo que verá si se sale o se queda... espero se quede... será aún más cansado que no, buscará maneras de hacer todavía más complicados los entrenamientos... y no es por ser pesimista pero probablemente no ganemos la copa, por alguna razón nunca ganamos... -me quedé pensando.- Tal vez Hufflepuff tenga una maldición respecto el Quidditch -reí._

- Imaginé a Stuart diciendo que él es quien puede romper esa maldición y sería peor para ustedes -sonreí.

_-No se lo comentaré -reí.- Tal vez no ganemos… pero estamos en un lugar donde podemos jugar y practicar Quidditch bien, una vez que salgamos está más complicado -sonreí.-A menos que seas Henry. Los demás nos iremos a nuestros trabajos, se harán familias y cosas así, el Quidditch no volverá a hacer lo mismo._

- Supongo que tienes razón, pero mientras eso pasa, disfrutemos del Quidditch -reí.- Creo que sí haré la prueba para el equipo.

_Sonreí y asentí.- Tengo clase -tomé mis cosas y me despedí de ella. No sabía por qué pero tenía la sensación de que pronto mis amigos estarían juntos, si no estaban en las mismas clases tal vez el Quidditch pudiera tenerlos unidos. No había pensado en lo que le dije sobre el deporte hasta que lo hice.- Dos años contando este -sentí algo revolverse en mi estómago, como mariposas, reí.- No hay que temer, aún queda tiempo para pensar -me dije en voz baja mientras subía las escaleras._

- Vas muy concentrada a clases, Aeryn -dijo Nick al verla subir las escaleras y le tapó el camino.

_-Soy una estudiante responsable ¿qué más podía esperar de mí, profesor Temple? -sonreí, acomodé mi cabello y tras chocar un poco con él continué mi camino._

Nick la miró por unos segundos y la siguió.- No hay personas en el pasillo.

_Me giré y vi que era cierto, reí.- De todos modos se me hará tarde si me detengo un rato -subí unos escalones y cuando estuve casi a su altura le di un beso.- Nos vemos al rato -sonreí y continué caminando._

- ¿Y si no vas a clases? -se quedó donde estaba.

_-Tengo que ir -sonreí un poco.- Quiero ser responsable al menos al inicio, siempre hago lo que se me da la gana y voy cuando quiero y cuando no, no voy… Tal vez deba dejar de hacer eso._

Nick sonrió y se acercó para despeinarla.- Esa es la actitud -empezó a caminar por otro pasillo.- Nos vemos en la clase.

_Sonreí.- Nos vemos en clase -corrí y llegué a tiempo. El resto de las clases estuve intentando permanecer concentrada aunque me costaba mucho trabajo, solo lo lograba en las materias que más me gustaban. _

Conforme pasaban los días, las asignaturas se volvieron más pesadas, todos los días dejaban montones de tarea pero tratábamos de no morir en el intento. La mayoría de las casa hicieron sus pruebas de Quidditch a la segunda semana. Como había planeado, decidí presentarme a la de Slytherin.

_La elección de los integrantes para nuestro equipo fue un poco desastrosa, había personas muy tercas que querían a la fuerza entrar al equipo pero que no tenían talento, había personas que tenían talento pero solo iban por acompañar amigos. Al final logramos conseguir los jugadores aunque ninguno nos convenció._

Frederick terminó eligiéndome de nuevo, al final le dije que en la posición que quisiera. Estuve a punto de huir pero me retuvo y en la sala común estuvo hablando con todo el equipo sobre estrategias y cosas así; cuando tuve oportunidad, fui con los chicos a ver su elección.- Bueno, es que nadie parece apropiado para el señor capitán -reí.

_-Pregúntale a Kailen -dijo él, señalándome con su pluma._

_-A mí tampoco me convencían… adivina quien estuvo ahí -reí.- Steve, de nuevo lo rechazamos. A Marcus, que también estuvo allí, casi lo aceptamos pero nos convencimos un poco por alguien más -miré la hora, me levanté apresurada.- Tengo clase, los veo en un rato -corrí al aula de música, logré llegar antes que los demás._

_-Nuestro equipo se hará bueno conforme entrenemos -dijo con optimismo Henry._

- ¿Seguro? -reí.- ¿Los matarás con entrenamientos hasta que lo logres?

- Señorita Aeryn, llega temprano -sonrió Nícolas al verla.

_-Sí, eso haré -dijo con una gran sonrisa. _

_-Mira -sonreí y agité mi varita sin decir nada, lo derribe, reí.-Lo siento, me emocioné de que lo logré._

- Para ti debe ser divertido, ahora creo que no debiste tener tanto tiempo libre -lo despeiné.

Nick se levantó lentamente y le sonrió.- Eso es bueno.

_Henry sonrió y la despeinó también. _

_-Fue genial ese ejercicio-reí.-Me gusta esa clase aunque sea con Snape -lo abracé._

- Bien, ¿qué hará ahora el señor capitán? -me arreglé el cabello.- Es viernes.

- Ya lo noté -rió y la abrazó también.

_-Mmm… no sé -rió y le arregló el cabello.- ¿Quieres hacer algo?_

_Le sonreí y lo besé antes de que comenzaran a entrar los alumnos de música. Fui a mi lugar todavía emocionada._

Me encogí de hombros y puse mis manos sobre las suyas que todavía estaban en mi cabello.- Da ideas.

Nick sonrió y comenzó a dar la clase con naturalidad y hasta tocó el piano un buen rato.

_-Cierra los ojos -dijo sonriente y tomó la varita con una de sus manos, entrelazando un poco la otra con la de ella._

_La clase estuvo tranquila, perfecta para un viernes, tocamos libremente un rato y al terminar todos estábamos animados._

- ¿Para qué?

Él esperó a que se fueran los demás para seguir hablando con Kailen.- ¿Cómo va tu semana?

_-Hazlo -le puso las manos entrelazadas frente a los ojos._

_-Bien -sonreí.- Me gusta llevar solo las materias necesarias -reí._

- Está bien, está bien -sonreí y cerré los ojos obediente.

- ¿Música y Magia terrestre son necesarias? -se recargó en el escritorio.

_-No los abras -agitó la varita y convirtió un trozo de pergamino en una lechuza de papel que agitaba las alas.- Puedes abrirlos._

_- Sí -sonreí.- En parte de esas materias depende mi cordura -reí._

Abrí los ojos y sonreí.- Te gustan mucho las lechuzas, ¿verdad?

Frunció el ceño.- Creo que ya no deberías tomarlas -usó un tono serio.

_-Tengo un cierto conflicto existencial con ellas -sonrió._

_-¿Ah sí? Mmm… puedo considerar el dejar música… -sonreí un poco provocativa.- ¿Te parece?_

- ¿Por qué? -miré la lechuza y después a él.

- Si quieres -sonrió.- Aunque ya perdiste la cordura, así que no le encuentro sentido a que sigas en ellas -rió.

_-Por que quisiera ser una -lanzó al aire a la figura quien se alejó volando._

_Reí.- Si yo estoy loca… imagínate cómo será el hombre que se ha fijado en esta loca -negué con una sonrisa.- Aunque tal vez es cuerdo y necesita un poco de locura en su vida, eso tendría sentido._

- Creí que ya eras una -no dejé de mirarlo.

Nícolas asintió.- Suena lógico -empezó a reír cuando una frase cursi llegó a su cabeza.- Me alegra que no puedas leer mi mente -siguió riendo.

_-Sí, algo así -sonrió misteriosamente._

_-Quisiera leerla -hice un puchero y me senté sobre su escritorio._

- Bueno sí, un halcón es diferente a una lechuza.

- No te conviene -sonrió.

_Henry rió y le dio la razón, hizo otro par de aves y luego un pequeño colibrí._

_-¿Por qué? Solamente oiría pensamientos un poco pervertidos ¿no? -sonreí un poco sonrojada y luego reí._

- A veces creo que serás un desastre cuando puedas usar magia fuera de la escuela -agarré al colibrí con cuidado.

- ¿Un poco pervertidos? -rió de nuevo.

_-No lo creo. Sería un desastre si me dedicara a algo que implique que pueda ser desastroso, pero jugaré Quidditch -agitó la varita y duplicó al animalito._

_-¿Mucho? -me sonrojé otro poco, reí.- Como dice Vi… eres más grande que nosotros, tienes que pensar esas cosas…_

- Ahora me siento obligado a pensar en ello más tiempo -rió y se acercó más a ella.- Me gusta cuando te sonrojas.

Asentí.- Es cierto, pero me refería más a que siempre haces todo con magia y ya que tengas la mayoría de edad, va a ser peor -reí.

_Me sonrojé otro poco.- Sonrójate._

_-Hay cosas que me gustan hacer como muggle, así que no lo creo -se estiró.- Cocinar me gusta hacerlo como muggle, también a veces limpiar._

Negó y volvió a reír.- Conmigo no es tan sencillo.

- Cocinar siempre sale mejor como muggle, la magia le quita encanto.

_-No es justo…- me arrodillé sobre el escritorio para estar un poco más alta que él.- Sonrójate -susurré en su oído._

_Henry la miró con una enorme sonrisa y con ojos de amor.- Eres maravillosa, Clarissa. Alguien que por fin dice eso._

Volvió a negar.- Te digo que no es tan fácil.

Lo miré y me sonrojé.- No digo que esté mal ayudarse de la magia con cosas básicas para la cocina, pero hacerlo con tus propias manos siempre es mejor -sonreí un poco.

_-¿No? -lo hice mirarme, le sonreí y me acerqué para besarlo, pasé mis dedos por su nuca. Lo miré para ver si se había sonrojado un poco._

_-Sí, sí -sonrió._

Nick no se sonrojó.- Debo admitir que me causó un escalofrío interesante y me pusiste algo nervioso, pero sólo eso -sonrió.

Lo empujé un poco.- No me mires así.

_Fruncí el ceño y le mostré la lengua.- No es justo -me crucé de brazos e hice un ligero puchero._

_-¿Así cómo? -rió quedito._

- Así es la vida, Kailen -la abrazó.- Algún día, me sonrojaré para ti, ¿qué te parece? -rió.

- Tú sabes cómo, me miras… raro y me sonroja -mi rostro seguía poquito rojo.

_-Eso espero -susurré cerca de su oído y rodeé su cuello con mis brazos.-Así sí estoy a tu altura -reí._

_-Me gusta eso -dijo acercándose un poco a ella._

Él volvió a reír.- Pero me gusta tu altura.

- Sí, sólo te gusta molestarme...

_-A mí no -reí.- Tengo tareas que hacer._

_-No lo hago solo para molestarte -sonrió, besó su mejilla y al separarse fingió mirar su libro._

- Puedes hacerlas en mi despacho, ¿no? -sonrió.

- O sea que sí lo haces para molestarme -fruncí el ceño y evité poner la mano sobre mi mejilla.

_-Sí -sonreí, me colgué la mochila al hombro y caminé hacia allá._

_-No, hasta que me recuerdas que te molesto -rió._

- Vamos entonces -la siguió y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Lo miré con el ceño fruncido unos segundos y lo abracé por detrás.- ¿Entonces por qué, señor capitán?


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

_Salté unos escalones y entonces recordé algo.- Pronto podré aparecerme -sonreí.- Eso será divertido -pensé en muchas travesuras por hacer._

_Henry se sonrojó un poco.- Porque me gusta… verte sonrojada -sonrió.- Así que…-se giró y la abrazó por la cintura levantándola un poco y giró algunas veces.- Pongamos roja a Clarissa -rió._

Nick asintió.- Pero no podrás usarlo dentro del colegio.

- Hey, espera… -sentí como me levantaba y cerré los ojos.- Stuart -empecé a reír y me aferré un poco a él sin evitar sonrojarme.

_-No importa -reí.- Aunque eso es triste, me gustaría estarme apareciendo por todos lados -hice un puchero.- Ahora que lo pienso no lo podré disfrutar mucho porque cumplo años el día que venimos acá._

_-¡Eh! Tengo una Clarissa sonrojada -rió y la bajó con cuidado._

Volvió a asentir.- Creo que precisamente por eso los alumnos no pueden aparecerse aquí -sonrió y abrió la puerta del despacho.- Un año más y serás mayor de edad.

- Funcionó -seguí riendo.

_-No sé si alegrarme...o no -reí._

_-Sí -sonrió y se le quedó mirando, no despegó su mirada._

- Supongo que hay más motivos para que te alegres -sonrió.

Cuando terminé de reír, pude sonreírle.- Fue divertido -me gustaba su mirada a pesar de que siempre me hacía sonrojar.

_Me quedé pensando y me encogí de hombros.- Extrañaré mi "juventud" -reí._

_Él asintió, se acercó y besó su mejilla, miró sus labios y justo cuando iba a besarla alguien los interrumpió.- Hermano, necesito ayuda con la tarea. No logro el wingardium leviosa_

_-Todo está en el movimiento de la mano -tomó su varita y realizó el movimiento, murmurando el hechizo, un cuaderno se elevó.- ¿Ya?_

_-¡Tienes que enseñarnos! Ven -lo jaló del brazo, miró a Clary.- Te lo regreso en un rato -se lo llevó._

- Algún día tendrás que perderla -Nick también rió.

Asentí sonriendo un poco y me despedí con la mano mientras los veía irse.- Bien. Ahora estoy sola -empecé a caminar.- Creo que iré a hacer mis deberes.

_-Espero no sea pronto -sonreí.- Sino seremos un par de viejos tranquilos y aburridos._

_Henry no tuvo más opción que ayudarles, ahora era el tutor de la pequeña Abie y sus amigas. Aunque pronto lo evitarían pues era tan estricto enseñándoles como lo era como capitán del equipo de Quidditch._

- No tenemos porqué ser unos viejitos aburridos -rió y la cargó.

_-Eso espero -sonreí.- Me gustaría ser una viejita que se la pase de aquí para allá -reí y lo abracé. _

Volvió a reír.- Seguramente lo serás -entró al despacho cerrando la puerta con el pie.

_-Sí -sonreí y al llegar me instalé lista para hacer mis tareas. Era increíble pero a pesar de que llevábamos pocos días ya teníamos tarea como si fuese temporada de exámenes._

Pasaron los días y llegó la primera salida a Hogsmeade. Aquella mañana de sábado, mientras me dirigía al Gran Comedor a desayunar, me encontré con un par de amigos de Ravenclaw y seguí mi camino platicando con ellos.

_El día de la primera salida a Hogsmeade quedé con Henry de vernos después, se había levantado tarde así que no lo quise esperar para el desayuno. Al llegar ahí me encontré a Clary, la saludé y a sus amigos, nos quedamos platicando un rato antes de ir cada quien a la mesa de su casa. Me senté en la de Slytherin, junto a mi amiga y desayuné tranquilamente, mientras platicábamos._

- Estás muy sonriente, Vi -ella asintió.

- Y no has visto a Steve, está peor que yo -rió.

_-Ya me lo imagino -reí y comí.- Se me hace raro no verlo aquí, generalmente llega al mismo tiempo que tú al desayuno._

Asintió de nuevo.- Tiene la idea de que debe estar presentable para Dorian -sonrió.- Si quieren, pueden conocerlo.

_-No tiene mucho sentido eso que piensa Steve… digo, Dorian no lo recordará así -reí.-Sería lindo -miré a Clary.- ¿Cómo ves? -sonreí._

- No tiene sentido -dijo Vi con una risita.

- Me gusta la idea, pero... -fruncí el ceño.- Anthony y Terry querían ir con nosotras a Hogsmeade…

_-Pues pueden acompañarnos durante el camino ¿no? Y luego ya que vean como se entretienen -sonreí, miré a los chicos mencionados.- Por cierto, ¿por qué quieren ir con nosotras? -volví a mi comida._

- Esa idea también me agrada.

- Porque ustedes les gustan, ¿habría otra razón? -Vi rió.

_-Entonces conocemos a Dorian después -sonreí y vi a Violette.- Entiendo que quieran salir con Clarissa, aunque corre el rumor de que hay algo entre ella y un capitán de Quidditch -sonreí al notar su expresión.- Pero por otro lado pensé que seguían creyendo que soy difícil y que tengo novio en algún lugar -reí.- Inventaré el rumor de que me gusta experimentar hechizos nuevos usando de conejillos de indias a los chicos._

Fruncí el ceño y Violette comenzó a reír.- Sólo son rumores, tal vez quieren confirmarlo ellos mismos.

- Es más como una salida para conocerlos mejor como amigos... además yo no tengo nada con nadie y menos con Frederick -sentí un escalofrío.

_-¿Y Henry qué? Siempre se te pega como sanguijuela -reí y volví a mirar a la mesa de Ravenclaw.- Supongo está bien ir con ellos como entretenimiento… además… según le entendí ayer, Nícolas no iba a ir al paseo o algo así, no le entendí -reí y terminé de comer. Steve llegó, nos saludó despistadamente, besó a Violette y se sentó a comer con prisa.- Cuidado, podrías tragarte nargles si comes así -me miró, sonreí.- No tengo idea de qué son, pero oí a una chica mencionarlos y me llamó la atención._

Miré a Vi con el ceño fruncido.- Ya habías olvidado que Henry es capitán, ¿verdad? -asentí y rió mientras trataba hacer comer más despacio a Steve.

- ¿Ya terminaste tu desayuno, Kailen? -los chicos de Ravenclaw se pusieron de pie y empezaron a caminar hacia nuestra mesa.

_-Pues aún tengo un hueco que podría llenar…-reí.- Supongo que con estar satisfecha es suficiente -cuando llegaron los chicos, me levanté y tomé mi morral.- Vamos antes de que se amontonen todos en el camino -sonreí y caminé. _

_A pesar del esfuerzo de Violette, Steve estaba muy impaciente y comió rápido. Al terminar los dos se levantó emocionado y la apresuró un poco._

- Nos vemos después, Vi -me despedí y seguí a Kailen junto con los chicos. Nick iba bajando las escaleras cuando nosotros salíamos del Gran Comedor.

_Henry estaba a unos cuantos metros de nosotros cuando salimos del comedor, lo saludé con un gesto de la mano, le iba a decir que lo veríamos luego pero el chico llamado Terry me habló. Comenzó a hablar algo sobre el Quidditch, al inicio le seguí la corriente, de pronto habló sobre la victoria que había tenido Ravenclaw sobre Hufflepuff, como si hubiese olvidado de que casa soy. Me molestó, saqué mi varita y le provoqué un ligero choque eléctrico. -No estás hablando con una Slytherin -sonreí. -Soy una Hufflepuff, y además soy la guardiana del equipo. Además su victoria la deben a la trampa -le sonreí y él se mostró apenado, aunque no del todo._

Reí.- Kailen tiene razón -sonreí.- Y en cuestiones de Quidditch, no se diferencian mucho de los Slytherin, a ellos también les gusta hacer trampa.

- Recordaba que eras del equipo... -dijo Anthony.

- Lo soy, pero eso no quiere decir que no me dé cuenta de lo que hacen.

Nick nos vio con el ceño fruncido, se acercó a Henry.- ¿Los conoces?

_-Escogieron una Hufflepuff revoltosa y una Slytherin consciente para hacer este paseo -reí.- Si de todos modos quieren seguir con nosotras, los consideraré valientes… o tontos -sonreí y caminé hacia la salida del castillo._

_-No -dijo Henry con el ceño fruncido también.- Creo que uno es de Ravenclaw, pero no sé nada de ellos. ¿Qué hace Clarissa con ellos? -metió la mano inconscientemente en su bolsillo, tomando la varita._

Nick negó sin cambiar su expresión.- Aún más importante es saber qué hace Kailen con ellos, Clarissa no tiene novio...

Los chicos se miraron y se encogieron de hombros.- No vemos problema -comentó Anthony con una sonrisa y nos siguieron.

_-De Kailen lo entiendo, es muy despistada como para pensar qué hace pero…-bufó.- Creí que Clarissa ya estaba pensando en mí aunque… -frunció de nuevo el ceño._

_Cuando estábamos a medio camino me estaba empezando a aburrir un poco de con quien iba platicando así que me interesé más en ver como coqueteaba con Clary el otro chico._

Nick rió con malicia.- Ahora que lo dices, también entiendo a Clarissa, pero Kailen debía dejar de ser tan despistada -volvió a reír.- Bueno, ¿y que estamos haciendo aquí parados?

- ¿También quieres ser Sanador? -le pregunté a Anthony con asombro, él asintió.

_-No sé, no deberíamos dejar que nos las alejen ni un rato ¿no? -caminó detrás de nosotros._

_Reí al ver de lo que hablaban ellos dos, miré a Terry.- ¿Tú qué piensas hacer cuando salgas de aquí? _

_-Buscar trabajo de algo en el ministerio, aun no se bien -se encogió de hombros, reí y caminé mirando el cielo nublado._

Nick lo acompañó en silencio, mientras pensaba en un programa de televisión sobre torturas medievales y no pudo evitar sonreír. _A veces los métodos muggles son más divertidos..._

- Es asombroso -reí.

- Sería genial si trabajáramos juntos en San Mungo, ¿no crees? -su sonrisa me hizo sonrojar un poco.

_Henry se ponía un poco más celoso a cada paso que daba y pensaba en cosas grotescas en las que podría convertir al chico que hablaba con Clarissa._

_-Lamento lo de hace rato. Solo quería ver tu reacción, confirmar rumores. Ya sé que eres la guardiana de Hufflepuff -dijo Terry después de un silencio un tanto largo, lo miré y comenzó a hablar sobre mis destrezas y otras cosas, no pude evitar reír y sentirme un tanto alagada. Aunque hacerme caer ante sus palabras era un poco más complicado._

Nícolas volvió a fruncir el ceño.- ¿Por qué se ríen y se sonrojan como típicas adolescentes? -bufó.- Se me olvidaba que eso son.

- Supongo -sonreí.- Aunque no creo estar siempre en el hospital.

- ¿Por qué?

_-Debería haber una manera de evitar que se comporten así. Una poción, algo -dijo Henry con la varita ya fuera del bolsillo._

_Antes de que lo notáramos estábamos ya en Hogsmeade. Pensé que ya en ese momento nos iríamos por nuestro lado, pero Clary estaba platicando entretenida al parecer, así que acepté la invitación que me hizo Terry para ir por una cerveza de mantequilla, Anthony le copió la idea y así fuimos los cuatro a las Tres Escobas._

- ¿Un hechizo? -dijo Nick cuando la varita en su mano, volvió su mirada a nosotras.- ¿A dónde creen que van?

- Porque existe la posibilidad de que sea Sanadora de... -me sonrojé poquito.- De un equipo profesional de Quidditch -ya dentro de las Tres Escobas, todos pedimos cerveza de mantequilla.

_-Es un momento perfecto para llegar inoportunamente -entró al pub. _

_Miré con cierto aburrimiento mi cerveza y le di pequeños sorbos.- Eres Ravenclaw, en teoría eres inteligente, así que dime algo interesante -me recargué sobre mi mano y lo miré mientras me contaba cosas de la escuela. Aunque de pronto era interesante, la mayor parte del tiempo me aburría así que me puse a explorar lo que había dentro de su mente, no sabía si reír, sonrojarme o molestarme, por las idioteces de adolescente que pensaba._

- No -Nick lo detuvo.- Mejor observemos desde las sombras y vemos el momento más adecuado para interrumpir.

- ¿En serio? -me sonrió.- Podría conseguir entrar para verte más tiempo -tomó uno de mis mechones y lo puso detrás de mi oreja.

_Henry iba a darle la razón pero al ver cómo tocaba su cabello se enojó. Nadie tocaba el cabello de su princesa aparte de él. Se liberó del agarre de Nick y se acercó con rapidez hacia nosotras._

_-Terry, me das risa -no pude evitar reír ante un par de tonterías que me había dicho, en vez de que se ofendiera, como pensé que ocurriría, rió conmigo y me invitó a dar un paseo.- El viento está muy fuerte, no creo que sea una buena idea -bebí un sorbo de mi segunda cerveza de mantequilla.- Además de que ya sé a dónde quieres ir y no estoy dispuesta a seguirte la corriente -sonreí, aunque se acercó a mí._

- No creo que sea posible... -me sonrojé de nuevo.

Nick vio las intenciones de Terry y puso una expresión seria. Con un movimiento de la varita, alejó varios metros al chico haciendo rechinar la silla y se acercó al mismo paso que Henry.

_-Tú, aléjate de ella -dijo a Anthony mientras lo señalaba con la varita.- Tienes cinco segundos para desaparecer de mi vista o te convertiré en algo que jamás habrás deseado ver._

_Cuando lo vi ser desplazado sentí ganas de reír pero a la vez quise me sentí un poco espantada. No tenía que voltear para saber que había sido Nick y por supuesto sabía que no era una buena idea que un profesor atacara a un alumno. Además sabía que terminaríamos llamando la atención. Me levanté y con un movimiento rápido toqué con la varita a mi novio.- Cripsis -susurré y se volvió invisible, era lo primero que había venido a mi mente, lo tomé de la chamarra y caminé fuera del puf._

Todo había pasado demasiado rápido. Con el impacto, Terry se cayó de la silla y no alcanzó a ver a Nick, al igual que su amigo, quien estaba espaldas a él. Me sorprendí al ver a Henry ahí.- ¡Stuart! -me levanté al mismo tiempo que Anthony.

- ¿Y crees que te tengo miedo? -también sacó su varita. Me puse entre ellos dos.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? -miré a Henry y fruncí el ceño.

- Suéltame, Kailen -dijo casi como un niño chiquito.

_Henry lanzó una risita burlona.- Deberías… No voy a perdonarles lo que pensaban hacer con ellas -tomó un hombro a Clary con cuidado y la apartó del medio.- No voy a permitir que simplemente se acerquen así a Clarissa como si nada, primero tendrán que pasar sobre mí -sonrió un tanto amenazador._

_No lo solté hasta que estuvimos en un callejón donde no nos golpeaba tan fuerte la ventisca, entonces lo hice visible de nuevo. -¿Qué te pasa? ¿Atacar a un alumno? ¿No sabes lo peligroso que podría ser si alguien te reporta? -lo miré con el ceño fruncido._

Lo miré entre asombrosa, avergonzada y asustada.- Cálmate, Henry.

- ¿Quién eres para amenazarme? -él también sonrió.- Según sé, no eres nada de ella.

- ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Que me quedara a observar como un idiota como trataba de sobrepasarse contigo? -dijo y quiso lanzar su varita al suelo._ El único que puede sobrepasarse contigo soy yo_, pensó con coraje.

_-Al menos soy más que tú - la rodeó con un brazo por la cintura.- Aléjate de ella -caminó a paso determinado sin soltarla._

_Lo miré unos segundos, negué y me crucé de brazos.- No sé si reírme, enojarme o qué hacer -fruncí un poco el ceño.- ¿Crees que iba a dejar que algo pasara? ¿Crees que no puedo cuidarme sola? y aún peor… ¿No confías en mí? Si yo no me pongo pesada cuando tú andas por ahí respondiendo sonrisas que esperan ser respondidas, tú no tienes que ponerte así solo porque estoy platicando con alguien -suspiré._

Anthony le ayudó a Terry a levantarse y los perdí de vista. Miré a Henry y ya que estuvimos afuera traté de zafarme.- ¿Qué sucede contigo? Suéltame.

La agarró de los brazos.- Estoy consciente de todo eso, Kailen, sé que sabes defenderte y lees mentes, pero no puedes evitar que me ponga celoso y furioso cuando pasan este tipo de cosas -frunció el ceño.

_-No -la miró y la abrazó con un poco de desesperación.- No lo haré. Me enoja verte con otros, aunque sea platicando._

_-¡Solo tienes que confiar en mí! Entonces no tendrías motivos para sentirte así -me liberé de sus manos, fruncí el ceño.- No es la primera vez que algo pasa por tus celos, pero generalmente lo piensas antes de actuar. _

- ¡Por Merlín! -lo empujé y seguí tratando de zafarme.- Estás loco, no entiendo por qué dices todo eso.

- Claro que tengo motivos -cerró los puños.- Tienes menos años que yo, eres muy hermosa e inteligente y no quiero perderte por ningún motivo -casi hizo un puchero.- Te quiero demasiado como para que te arrebaten de mi lado.

_-¿Por qué no te has dado cuenta? -la miró un poco más desesperado.- ¡Vamos! Yo sé que ya has de saberlo, aunque sea en el fondo…_

_Lo miré y sentí algo moverse en mi pecho, además de un sonrojo inevitable. Suspiré y sonreí.- Eres un gran tonto ¿sabías? -me acerqué a él y lo abracé.- Llevo al menos medio año contigo y no me he fijado en nadie más y no lo haré -lo hice mirarme.- No me alejarán con facilidad de ti -le sonreí y lo besé._

- ¿Darme cuenta de qué? -logré zafarme y me alejé poquito de él.- No me gusta que me hables en ese tono, no tienes ningún derecho ni motivo para hacerlo -empecé a caminar de regreso al colegio.

Nick le correspondió el beso casi con desesperación.- Yo soy el único que puede sobrepasarse contigo -frunció el ceño y volvió a besarla mientras la levantaba un poco del suelo.

_Henry la alcanzó y se colocó frente a ella.- Clarissa… en serio… ¿no lo sabes? -la miró, suspiró._

_Reí entre besos, me abracé a su cuello y respondí en igual medida su beso.- Te quiero mucho, Nícolas -susurré cerca de su oído, le sonreí y volví a besarlo._

- ¿Saber qué? -dije con enfado.- No entiendo, Henry, dices que en el fondo lo sé, pero no tengo idea de a que te refieres.

Nick la acercó lo más que pudo a su cuerpo sin dejar de besarla.- Kailen...

_-Está bien… -suspiró y caminó hacia otro lado.- Acomódate la bufanda, te puedes enfermar…-dijo sin mucha energía._

_-Nick…-me separé un poco y lo miré un tanto sonrojada._

No me moví y lo vi alejarse. _Se comporta como si estuviera celoso, pero... eso no es posible, a él realmente no le gusto... ¿O sí?_ Fruncí el ceño, me acomodé la bufanda y seguí mi camino.

Nick empezó a besar su cuello.- Vamos a otro lugar.

_Henry no sabía si volver ya al castillo, optó por encontrar a Violette y Steve, pasaría un rato con ellos antes de regresar. Tenía que distraerse un poco. Miré a Nick, estaba sonrojada y sentía mi corazón agitarse, asentí sintiéndome un poco nerviosa y ansiosa, sin comprender del todo el porqué._

La miró y la besó de nuevo.- Vamos -la tomó de la mano, empezó a caminar con prisa y antes de salir del callejón se apareció en su despacho.

_Lo seguí en silencio, un poco torpe y acalorada. Al aparecer dentro de su despacho lo miré aún más roja y lo besé abrazándome a él. Respondió a mis besos y a mi abrazo, antes de que me diera cuenta ya estábamos en su habitación._

Al principio, Nick creyó que Kailen lo apartaría de inmediato pero no lo hizo. Esa noche ella durmió en su habitación y al día siguiente, nos la encontramos en el desayuno.

- Quería ver a Dorian, pero no pude –dije a Vi.

- Ya lo conocerás después -sonrió.

_Esa noche nos dormimos un poco tarde así que a la mañana siguiente tenía sueño y había pensado en no bajar a desayunar, pero quería saber qué había pasado con mis amigos. Tras besar la frente de Nick y arreglarme un poco bajé al Gran Comedor._

- ¿Qué sucedió con los Ravenclaw de ayer?

Suspiré.- Nada bueno -bebí un poco de jugo.- Henry y Nícolas se aparecieron armando un escándalo de lo más extraño.

- Cuéntame todo -rió.

_Cuando llegué Vi y Clary estaban ya sentadas desayunando. Las saludé y me senté junto a ellas, comencé a comer y escuché lo que hablaban._

Le platiqué más o menos lo que había sucedido y saludamos a Kailen.- ¿Te fue mal con Nick? -preguntó Vi.

- Espero que no te haya armado un escándalo.

_Recordé el día anterior y me sonrojé, negué.-Estaba celoso pero luego ya no -reí un poco torpe y me serví más comida en mi plato, comí tratando de controlar el sonrojo._

- Que bueno -suspiré de alivio y seguí comiendo, pero Vi no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

- ¿Cómo calmó sus celos?

_Me encogí de hombros, evitaba encontrarme con su mirada.-Hablamos y así... -me terminé un pastelito.-Deja de verme así - me volví a sonrojar._

Primero Vi hizo una expresión de asombro y después sonrió.- Pasó algo, ¿verdad? -rió bajito.- No sólo hablaron, ¿verdad?

_-Algo así -reí nerviosa.-Es que una cosa lleva a otra y así... pero nada como tú y tu... marido -reí. Me pregunté si el sonrojo sería eterno._

Casi me atraganté con la comida y miré incrédula a Kailen.- No puedo creerlo, Nick debe estar feliz, va avanzando… lento pero seguro -ella siguió riendo.

- Violette Rose -la regañé y miré alrededor esperando que nadie escuchara.

_-No digas esas cosas…-dije todavía más sonrojada. Traté de concentrarme en mi comida, pero no podía, me sentía nerviosa y un tanto avergonzada, no pude evitar reír un poco._

- Tu risa te delata -dijo Vi sonriente.- Pero vamos, cuéntanos.

- No, por favor -susurré y meneé la cabeza.

_Negué.- No quiero… es… vergonzoso y… no, no puedo contarlo -reí, sintiéndome todavía más sonrojada.- Si te digo que no llegamos a tanto como tú y Steve la vez que nos contaste ¿quedaría satisfecha tu curiosidad? _

Vi rió.- Por supuesto que no...

- Si no quieres hablar de eso, estás en todo tu derecho -dije con naturalidad y ella me fulminó con la mirada.

_Suspiré, miré mi pastelillo a medio comer.- Pues… ya antes él había intentado algo… pero lo había alejado… y ahora me sentía diferente y lo dejé… pero cuando todo parecía que íbamos a… bueno… eso -me sonrojé más, si aun se podía.- Me dio miedo y me acobardé -reí.- Pero no le corté el rollo tan bruscamente… y ya, eso es todo lo que diré -seguí comiendo._

- Oh, por Merlín... -me cubrí el rostro con las manos.

Vi estaba emocionada y no dejaba de reír.- Tengo que felicitar a Nick cuando lo vea.

_-No… -susurré avergonzada, entonces noté que Henry se acercaba a nosotras y me dio un poco de nervios, no podría hablar con él sin delatarme.- Creo que… iré a la biblioteca -reí, tomé mis cosas y corrí a la salida sin darle tiempo a mi amigo de hablarme._

- ¿Por qué se fue? -la siguió con la mirada.- Apenas iba a decirle que le preguntaría a Nick más detalles...

- Te gusta avergonzarnos, ¿verdad?

_Henry me miró pasar y luego miró a nuestras amigas, dudó pero terminó acercándose.- Hola -dijo con un poco menos de energía de la habitual.- ¿Qué le pasa a Kailen? -miró a la mesa de Hufflepuff.- Y ¿cómo están? -vio a Violette.- Steve dijo que te vería luego, se siente un poco mal y no quiere ir a la enfermería._

Lo saludé en un susurro y seguí desayunando. Vi le sonrió.

- Es un necio pero ya lo veré después y no sabemos qué le pasa a Kailen -me miró.- ¿Verdad? -asentí sin mirarlos.

_-Bueno, nos vemos después -se fue a la mesa de nuestra mesa y estuvo muy tranquilo. Programó un entrenamiento improvisado, acababa de encontrar una manera inconsciente de descargar sus frustraciones. Marcus fue el que me dio el aviso cuando estaba haciendo tareas, así que poco antes de la hora de la comida tuve que ir a la cancha de Quidditch. Cada que me acercaba a unas escaleras mi corazón se aceleraba porque siempre pensaba que me encontraría a Nick._

- ¿Qué le hiciste?

- ¿A quién?

- A Henry.

- Yo no le hice nada.

- Pues no parece.

- Déjame en paz, Vi.

_El entrenamiento estuvo intenso, a pesar de que no teníamos partidos cercanos parecía que sí. Esperé a Henry al terminar y le pregunté por lo que había pasado, cuando terminó de contarme fruncí el ceño.- A veces me dan ganas de atarlos a una silla, darles suero de la verdad y que ya de una vez se resuelvan todas esas tonterías._

_-Estás loca -dijo con una media sonrisa._

_- Y tú eres un idiota -le di un pequeño golpe al entrar al Gran Comedor._

- Hola de nuevo, chicos -dijo Vi cuando los vio al salir del comedor con algo de comida en las manos.- ¿Cómo estuvo el entrenamiento?

_-Pesado -dije con el ceño fruncido._

_-Bien -dijo Henry.- Ya programé otro -dijo con una sonrisa, suspiré._

Vi rió.- Espero que no haya algún motivo con nombre y apellido para tantos entrenamientos -sonrió inocentemente.

_-¿Cómo es que sabe todo? -me pregunté Henry, me encogí de hombros._

_-Violette es más lista que todos nosotros -reí, suspiré.- Espero resuelvan su problema pronto o terminaré toda adolorida…_

Ella negó.- Lo dudo, les encanta pelearse -sonrió.- Además, le agarró una obsesión por preparar pociones, dice que se le terminaron las provisiones -señaló la comida.- Y le llevaré algo, aunque sé que no querrá comer.

_-Tengo una idea… -tomé con cuidado la comida que Vi llevaba y se la di a Henry.- Ve y dásela -me miró protestando.- Ve y dásela -lo empujé._

_-Kailen…_

_-Que vayas -lo miré con el ceño fruncido, suspiró._

_-¿Dónde está?_

Sonrió.- Pidió permiso para usar el salón de Pociones pero creo que aún sigue en la sala común, la dejé discutiendo con Frederick -rió.- Suerte.

_-No creo que esté con él aun -señalé al chico que se acercaba al comedor.- Ve al salón, sino ve a la sala, ya sabes la contraseña -le sonreí y frunció el ceño.- Muévete -lo empujé y tras un bufido partió en busca de Clary._

Vi lo despidió con la mano.- Ten cuidado, estarás en su territorio -rió.

Mientras ellos hablaban, yo me dirigía al aula con mi caldero y otras cosas.

_-Me preocuparé si no lo veo mañana en la tarde -reí._

_Henry se dirigió al salón de Pociones, respiró hondo y al entrar no vio a nadie, así que un tanto aliviado salió rumbo a la entrada a la casa de Slytherin pero se topó en la puerta con ella._

Cuando entré al salón de Pociones estuve a punto de chocar con alguien. Sujeté bien mi caldero y lo miré con el ceño fruncido.- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

_-Me mandaron de lechuza mensajera -tomó el caldero y lo llevó al lugar que sabía que más le gustaba a Clary, luego dejó la comida a un lado.- Tienes que comer._


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

Suspiré, lo seguí y le devolví la comida.- Agradezco la intención pero no quiero -empecé a acomodar todo sobre la mesa.

_Se sentó frente a la mesa, mirándola.- Sabíamos que dirías eso, pero igual tienes que comer -sonrió un poco.- Perdona mi actitud de ayer… te quiero Clarissa -se levantó y la alcanzó.- Por eso no me gusta verte con nadie más -besó su frente.- No te daré lata entonces -caminó hacia la entrada del salón._

Suspiré y lo seguí.- Espera, Stuart -me detuve detrás de él y puse mis manos sobre sus brazos.- También te quiero, eres un gran amigo -sonreí.- Creo que hice algo mal ayer y lo lamento, sabes que soy pésima con los acertijos y cosas así -reí bajito.- Puedes quedarte si quieres.

_Henry la miró, le había dolido el oír las frases "te quiero" y "gran amigo" en el mismo enunciado pero sonrió un poco, no lo mostraría.- Hoy no, tuvimos un entrenamiento intenso y creo que debería ir a los baños -rió, la miró.- Pero nos vemos en la cena ¿sí?_

- Supongo que sí -sonreí un poco y regresé a la mesa.

_Caminó tras ella, la abrazó.- Nos vemos en la cena…-besó su mejilla y se fue. Se la pasó en su dormitorio hasta la hora indicada._

No subí a cenar, me había sumergido tanto en lograr el Veritaserum que me olvidé del tiempo y sólo me concentré en eso.

_Cuando iba camino al Gran Comedor después de estar haciendo tareas en una terraza me encontré con Nick, me dio risa que en cuanto lo vi me sonrojé. Henry fue a cenar junto con Vi y Steve que habían pasado gran parte del día en nuestra sala común, al no ver a Clary decidió guardarle un poco de comida y buscarla después._

Nick había pensado en bajar a cenar con Kailen pero la encontró antes. Vio su sonrojo y sonrió.- ¿Cómo está mi pequeña Kailen?

_-Bien ¿y tú? -reí, acomodé mi cabello y traté de no sonrojarme, aunque al parecer no tenía éxito. Seguí caminando hacia el Gran Comedor, sabía que me seguiría._

Él la siguió.- Excelente -la abrazó por detrás.- ¿Vas a cenar?

_-Sí, tengo hambre -sonreí y puse mis manos sobre las suyas.- Estuve haciendo muchas tareas así que ya es justo comer._

- Tu esfuerzo merece una recompensa -rió.- Habría comido contigo, pero hubo una reunión de profesores, supongo que sabes lo que pasó en Hogsmeade ayer, ¿no?

_Asentí.- Lo escuché por ahí… es algo preocupante de alguna forma… -sonreí.- Se me acaba de ocurrir como obtener información relacionada con eso. Ese trio de Gryffindor que siempre está metido en problemas puede dar cosas interesantes si hurgas su mente -reí._

- Los profesores están preocupados -la despeinó.- Vamos a comer para que obtengas esa información -rió también.

_-Vamos -sonreí, tomé su mano y caminé. Sentí un curioso cosquilleo al tocarlo, reí.- No hagas caso a Violette de nada de lo que te diga._

- ¿Por qué? -le sonrió y apretó bien su mano.

_-Solo ignórala -sonreí sonrojada. Solté su mano poco antes de entrar al Gran Comedor.- ¿Dónde nos sentamos?_

- Está bien… -miró las mesas.- Donde quieras.

_Vi a Henry platicando con los chicos en la mesa de Hufflepuff y vi a Violette y Steve en la de Slytherin.- De pronto no me apetece comer aquí -reí.- En todo caso sentémonos con el señor capitán, como diría Clarissa._

Nick se encogió de hombros.- Hablando de Clarissa, no está aquí… bueno, supongo que debe estar en su cuarto o algo así.

_-Henry ha de saber, lo mandé hace rato a buscarla -caminé a mi mesa y me senté junto a mi amigo, hice espacio para Nick.- ¿Y Clary?_

_-La dejé en el salón, supongo ha de seguir ahí, le llevaré comida después -me dijo y luego continuó platicando con los demás._

- A veces pienso que ella podría pasar días sin comer y no le pasaría nada -rió y se sirvió comida.- Aunque no lo creo posible.

_-Terminaría en la enfermería -comenté y me serví también, empecé a comer, todo se me antojaba. Oí un pensamiento y me sonrojé, no tuve que voltear a ver la mesa de Slytherin para saber que Violette había pensado alto al propósito._

Violette le hizo un comentario a Steve cerca de su oído y pensó en levantarse para ir a saludar.- Seguramente -respondió Nícolas.- Pero no entiende.

_-Un día se le quitará esa costumbre -dijo Henry. Miré alerta a la mesa de Slytherin, luego a Nick._

_-Ignora a Violette -sonreí y continué concentrada en mi comida. Henry me miró.- Métete en tus propios asuntos -le dije con un ligero sonrojo, me miró interrogativo._

- ¿En serio lo crees? -Nick rió y miró a Kailen.- ¿Qué hizo Violette? -volteó a verla y la saludó. Ella se levantó tomando a Steve de la mano y correspondió a su saludo.- Creo que viene para acá -siguió comiendo.

_-Es que… ah… no puedo decirlo con Henry aquí -susurré._

_-Te oí -dijo mi amigo con el ceño fruncido, le mostré la lengua._

_-Hola -dijo Steve sonriente, siguiendo a Vi._

- ¿Decir qué? -miró a los chicos con una sonrisa.- Hola.

- Me parece que es la ocasión perfecta para decirte un par de cosas, Nick -Vi sonrió.

_-¿Qué hiciste, Kailen? -reclamó Henry, fruncí el ceño con un sonrojo mayor._

_-Nada que te interese._

_-Es tu hermano mayor ¿no? -me dijo Steve, sonriente.- Imagina lo que siente al no saber todo lo que pasa en tu vida -lo miré con el ceño fruncido también, rió. Recordé que Clary solía decir que esa pareja era todo un caso cuando estaban juntos, ahora estaba de acuerdo. Avergonzada me escondí un poco usando a Nick._

Nick frunció el ceño y abrazó a Kailen. Violette sonrió.- Concuerdo con Steve -miró a Nick.- Primero, creo que debería felicitarte.

- ¿Felicitarme? ¿Por qué? -dejó su mente libre para que Kailen le dijera qué estaba pasando.

_Noté la voz mental de Nick y supe que me había abierto paso, suspiré y le expliqué brevemente lo que sucedía. Escondí mi rostro sonrojado en su hombro. Henry nos miró un poco inquisitorio a todos._

Nick empezó a reír antes de que Violette contestara.- Es eso -cerró su mente de nuevo y sonrió.- Gracias, Vi.

- ¿Estás contento por ese gran paso que diste?

- Lo estoy -ambos rieron.

_Fruncí el ceño y me moví de lugar, sentándome junto a Henry.- No preguntes -lo usé ahora a él de escudo para esconder mi vergüenza._

_-Luego te cuento qué hizo tu pequeña hermana -dijo Steve sonriente._

_-Creo que prefiero no saberlo -respondió y me despeinó.- Imponte, manda tú sobre él -me susurró, reí._

Vi se sentó con Nick y empezaron a platicar.- Lo siento, pero no revelaré detalles si Kailen no quiere -sonrió.

- Eso es muy injusto, es divertido verla sonrojada -Vi rió.

- No quiero problemas -siguió sonriendo inocentemente.

_-Ahora… ¿me dices qué pasó? -me dijo con una ligera sonrisa, suspiré y le conté mentalmente. Primero miró con el ceño fruncido a Nick, luego me miró de nuevo, sonrió.- Tienen razón es divertido verte sonrojada, además te ves tierna -hice un puchero y lo solté, rió y me despeinó. Me dijo un par de cosas mentalmente, para que los demás no se enteraran, eran avisos más que nada._

_-Sí… sí… -suspiré cuando terminó, agarré un pastelillo y seguí comiendo. Steve se sentó junto a Vi, como siempre estuvo de encimoso. _

- Si no estuviera ella presente, hablarías, ¿verdad? -Nick sólo rió.

Negó.- Conozco la habilidad que tiene, prefiero no arriesgarme, además, ¿para qué quieren saberlo? Según sé, nos quedamos cortitos comparados con ustedes.

- Morbo -sonrió.

_-Tal vez nos den ideas que no se nos han ocurrido -dijo Steve sonriente._

_-Te acompaño a llevarle a Clarissa su cena -le dije a Henry y lo apresuré. Antes de que se dieran cuenta estábamos saliendo del comedor con camino al salón de pociones._

Nick rió.- Lo dudo bastante… se fue.

- Listo, ahora puedes contarnos.

_-En todo caso podemos darte ideas -sugirió Steve._

_-¡Traemos la cena! -exclamé cuando entramos al salón, me senté frente a ella.- ¿Qué haces? -miré el contenido del caldero.- Cuando la termines ¿me das?_

_Henry recogió un espacio de la mesa y colocó ahí la comida que había llevado a Clary._

- En cambio, eso suena más interesante -sonrió Nick.

Los miré brevemente.- Gracias -estaba mezclando cuando ellos llegaron.- Si consigo terminarla, te daré un frasco -reí un poco. La comida que me habían dejado en la tarde, seguía en su lugar, no la había tocado para nada.

_Henry suspiró, recalentó la comida con la varita. Los miré, sonreí y le metí una idea a mi amigo mientras tomaba un pastelillo. Él tomó una trozo de pollo que le había llevado y lo acercó a su boca.- Sigue trabajando, abre la boca -le sonrió un poco. Los miré entretenida, sonriendo, preguntándome por qué no tenía una cámara en ese mismo momento. Steve rió y le dijo a Nick que primero le contara qué habíamos hecho así podía comparar ideas._

Nick lo pensó por un momento y su sonrojo fue muy leve. _Qué triste que Kailen no esté aquí para ver esto_, rió para sus adentros.- Prefiero dejar esos recuerdos para mí mismo -sonrió.

Lo miré unos segundos y sonreí.- Eres muy amable, pero puedo comer yo sola después -empecé a cortar un dedo de Gryndilow.- Además, puede caerle a la poción y todo se arruinaría.

_-Que aburrido -dijo Steve y besó la mejilla de Vi._

_Reí ante la reacción de Clary, tenía que hacer algo al respecto.- No le caerá nada a la poción -dijo Henry, entonces le di un pequeño empujón a mi amiga para que aceptara el ofrecimiento de mi amigo. Saqué un trozo de pergamino y los dibujé aprovechando que se habían olvidado de mí._

- Es aburrido y romántico a la vez -Vi rió y mi primo asintió.

- Si mi poción se arruina por segunda vez, dejaré de hablarte -lo miré con el ceño fruncido y mordí el pollo sin entusiasmo.- ¿No hay algo más estilo Clarissa? -agregué los trozos al caldero.

_-Así no me dan ganas de compartirle ideas -Steve también rió._

_-El estilo Clarissa dice que debemos comer sano -sonrió.- Así que primero un poco de pollo, luego las uvas y luego un par de pastelillos que te traje._

- Será para la próxima -se encogió de hombros.

- Uvas -reí.- No se me antojan los pastelillos -fruncí el ceño.- ¿Dónde dejé mi frasco de pelo de unicornio? -empecé a buscar sobre la mesa.

_Agité mi varita e hice llegar a mí el frasco que necesitaba, la moví de nuevo y la hice tropezar con una silla. Henry la atrapó y rió.- Has trabajado mucho, mereces descansar -lo miré y volví a meterle una idea.- Cena, yo busco lo que necesitas, princesa Clarissa -le sonrió. Ahora era momento de hacer que Clary lo mirara y quisiera realmente cenar con él, algo un poco más complicado que hacer sin que se diera cuenta de que no eran pensamientos propiamente suyos._

Negué.- Tengo que ponerle ese cabello ahora mismo y el resto será pan comido, aunque… -me debatía entre dejar la poción así, algo que iba contra mis principios, o cenar con él.- Ya no me habías dicho princesa.

_Sonreí, desde donde estaba manipulé los ingredientes lo más callada que pude para que la poción no quedara incompleta y a la vez los veía atenta por si tenía que volver a intervenir. _

_-¿No? -le sonrió.- Cena conmigo, princesa Clarissa -dijo con esa sonrisa tan típica de él._

Hice una mueca mirando su sonrisa. _Pero me gusta que me dé la comida en la boca,_ pensé casi riendo.- Está bien, supongo que cenaré contigo.

_-Genial -dijo más sonriente y se sentó bien a su lado, iba a comer algo pero prefirió acercar una uva a la boca de ella.- Provecho._

_Quería reír pero debía permanecer invisible para ellos, cuando terminé la poción, tomé mi mochila, esperando que les fuera bien sin mí y salí en completo silencio del aula._

Lo miré poquito sonrojada.- Gracias -abrí la boca. Nick había ido al salón de Pociones para buscar a Kailen, se la encontró en el pasillo.

_Le dio la uva y él comió un poco del pollo, se sentía feliz y cuando la vio terminarse la pequeña fruta le ofreció otra. Al encontrarme a Nick le hice una seña de que guardara silencio, tomé su mano y seguí caminando, no quería que ningún ruido ni nada los fuese a distraer de la burbuja que habían creado._

Reí.- No tienes que hacerlo -tomé la fruta con los dientes. Nick la siguió obediente y ya que estuvieron lejos, pudo hablar.

-¿Qué hiciste?

_-Quiero hacerlo -sonrió y soltó la uva cuando estaba sujeta, comió otra él._

_-Me convertí en cupido por un momento -reí.- Es genial como puedes encaminar un poco a la gente metiendo ideas -sonreí._

- Está bien -tomé un pedazo de pastelillo y se lo di con una sonrisa.

- Para ti debe ser fácil hacerlo -rió y la despeinó.- Esa emoción me hace pensar que lo harás más seguido.

_Sonrió y lo comió, mordiendo ligeramente su dedo, luego él le dio un trocito de pollo._

_-Sí -reí.- Si puedo lo haré -me estiré.- Me sentí como si usara un poco del poder de la maldición Imperio._

- Recordé a un Stuart herido en una cama de la enfermería -reí y tomé el pollo.

Rió.- Te llamaré Amortentia de ahora en adelante -sonrió.

_-Sí -rió.- Ya pasó un tiempo de eso._

_-Perfecto-reí, le indiqué que se agachara un poco y me subí a su espalda.- Soy más efectiva y sin riesgos de alergia. Bueno, solo lo de la alergia -reí._

- Menos tiempo del que parece ser -le lancé una uva a la cara.

- Te consideraré 100% efectiva si salen de ese salón como novios -sonrió aguantando la risa.

_Intentó atrapar la uva con la boca pero le dio en la nariz, rió.- No soy bueno con esto. _

_-No creo que suceda -sonreí.- Podríamos preparar un filtro de amor y ponerlo en su comida._

- Ya lo noté -alcancé a atrapar la uva con mi mano y me la comí.

- No creo que sea buena idea -empezó a caminar.- Si no sucede antes de Navidad, tendremos que hablar -sonrió.

_-Tengo que practicar más -le sonrió y le dio otra uva para que se la arrojara._

_-¿Hasta Navidad? Es mucho tiempo -hice un puchero.- Hay que encerrarlos o algo así… -suspiré._

- Me parece bien -volví a lanzarle otra uva.

- Suena interesante -rió.- ¿Quieres poner el lapso más corto?

_Esa uva sí la alcanzó, le pareció oír un ruido silbante pero lo ignoró, la comió y le acercó otra a los labios._

_-Sí… no aguantaré mucho tiempo intentando ayudarles -reí._

- Aún te falta práctica -abrí la boca y estuve a punto de morderla cuando el ruido se hizo más fuerte.- ¡Mi caldero! -me estaba poniendo de pie cuando finalmente explotó.

- ¿Cuándo les dirás entonces?

_Henry logró realizar un hechizo para evitar que los lastimaran los trozos de caldero volando. Miró el desastre y lo limpió rápido.- Lo siento -rió._

_-No tengo idea… pero pronto -reí._

Miré con detalle el desastre que había en la mesa y sus alrededor, debía sentirme enojada pero empecé a reír casi sin control y le ayudé con la limpieza.

- Está bien -sonrió.- Te ayudaré con eso si quieres.

_Henry la miró y sonrió.- Creí que estarías enojada -cuando terminaron de recoger inspeccionó el caldero.- Creo que no tiene solución, te prestaré el mío en lo que hay otro paseo a Hogsmeade._

_-Sí -sonreí y besé su mejilla._

- Debería estarlo pero fue muy gracioso -no dejé de reír.- Esperé casi medio mes para hacerla, pero supongo que ya no importa -me puse de pie.- Gracias, pero tengo varios de repuesto.

- ¿A dónde quieres ir ahora?

_-Siempre puedes volver a hacerla -le sonrió.- Y ahora mejor ¿Te digo una buena noticia sobre este pequeño desastre?_

_-Estoy cansada, tuve entrenamiento -lo abracé y me recargué en él._

- ¿Cuál? -respiré hondo y ya no reí.

- Vamos a mi despacho entonces -se apareció.

_-Que no fue tu culpa -le mostró una ligera evidencia de que había sido yo.- No sé por qué, pero siempre que Kailen explota un caldero una pieza queda de esta forma -rió._

_Me volví a sonrojar cuando estuvimos en su despacho, reí._

- Ya veo… entonces me debe un caldero -el ataque de risa volvió.- Lo siento.

- Hemos llegado -la bajó con cuidado y la miró.

_También rió.- Me gustan esos ataques de risa -rió de nuevo y la abrazó._

_Sonreí y volví a reír, sonrojándome más.- Lo siento es que… las cosas no se vuelven a ver igual -reí.- Pero tengo sueño así que… -entré a su dormitorio, dejé mis zapatos a un lado y busqué mi ropa para dormir que tenía ahí._

Correspondí su abrazo sin dejar de reír.- Creo que es efecto de la mala combinación de trabajo y hambre.

Nick la vio irse y sonrió.- Tiene razón.

_-Por eso hay que descansar y comer, princesa -rió y acarició su cabello._

_Ya que me cambié, volví a reír y me acosté a dormir un rato. Ya no tenía tareas pendientes así que no tenía de qué preocuparme, dos bolas de pelo cayeron sobre mí, eran Edie y Ájax._

- Eso parece -escondí mi rostro en su hombro.- Me está empezando a doler el estómago.

Nick entró al cuarto y vio a los gatos.- Dejen descansar a Kailen -sonrió.

_-¿Risa? -sonrió, continuó con las caricias._

_Abracé a los gatos, quienes se quejaron.- Buenas noches -sonreí y cerré los ojos._

- Quiero pensar que es por eso -las risas empezaron a disminuir.- Gracias.

Nick rió y se metió al baño a cambiarse.

_Le sonrió y besó su frente.- Creo que deberíamos irnos ya, pronto será el límite para estar fuera de nuestras casas._

_Reí.- Nícolas… no tiene sentido que te cambies en otro lado -dije y luego traté de dormir._

Asentí.- Supongo que tienes razón -sonreí.- Vámonos.

- Me hubieras dicho eso antes para entrar cuando te estabas cambiando -salió sin camisa.- Creí que te seguiría incomodando -le lanzó la prenda al rostro.

_Le ayudó con sus cosas y se encaminaron a los dormitorios de Slytherin. _

_-Nícolas, no hagas eso-dije sonrojada mientras me quitaba de la cara su camisa.-Que no tenga sentido ocultarnos uno del otro no quiere decir que no me da pena._

- ¿Por qué convocaste entrenamiento de un día para otro? -pregunté curiosa a mitad de camino.

- Pero me gusta tu sonrojo cuando te apenas -se lanzó a la cama y la abrazó.

_-Porque estaba un poco... estresado-le dijo con una ligera sonrisa. _

_-No se vale -sonreí y lo abracé._

- Ah… -fruncí el ceño.- ¿Y sigues estresado? -le sonreí.

- Es muy justo -ronroneó.

_-Ya no -respondió su sonrisa y rodeó sus hombros con su brazo._

_-No -acaricié su cabello.- Tú me haces sonrojar y avergonzar cuando se te antoja._

- Que bueno, menos entrenamiento para los demás -reí.

- Pero eso me hace feliz -sonrió.- ¿Eso no importa?

_-Tal vez -rió._

_-Sí -lo besé.- Pero yo quiero avergonzarte también._

- Aún falta para los partidos…

- Eso tardará en pasar porque me avergonzaron y tú no estuviste presente -la miró y sonrió.

_-Lo sé -la despeinó un poco.- No los haré esforzarse de más._

_-Muéstrame -lo mordí.- Si no te sigo mordiendo como si fuera un hombre lobo -volví a morderlo.- O como si fuera una vampiresa._

- ¿Lo prometes? -reí.

Negó.- Puedes seguir mordiendo, no me molesta -cerró los ojos.

_-Sí -sonrió.- Esforzarse lo justo._

_-Muéstrame -mordí su oreja como si fuera un gato._

- Espero que nuestro concepto de justo sea igual -volví a reír.

- No -ronroneó.

_-Tal vez -rió. _

_-Sí-lo volví a morder._

Llegamos a la puerta de mi sala común.- Gracias por acompañarme -me deshice de su abrazo y le sonreí.

Ronroneó de nuevo.- Exijo algo a cambio.

_-No hay de qué -sonrió y le acomodó el cabello.- Descansa._

_-¿Qué? -lo miré con curiosidad._

- Tú también -me despedí con la mano y caminé hacia mi puerta.

- Buena pregunta -rió.- Déjame pensar en algo que me convenga…

_Cuando la vio entrar se encaminó a nuestra sala común, se sentía de cierta manera desanimado y animado a la vez._

_-Solo muéstrame -le hice cosquillas._

- Kailen -empezó a reír y le sujetó las manos.- Te tengo -sonrió y rodó en la cama para quedar sobre ella.- Bésame.

_-¿Y luego me muestras? -sonreí y le di un beso.- Sonrójate._

- Haces que parezca muy fácil pero no lo es -rió y trató de sonrojarse.- Necesito ayuda -sonrió y la besó.

_-Inventaré un hechizo para hacer sonrojar a la gente -dije tras responder su beso, sonreí.- Estudiaré como crear hechizos, pero mientras… supongo que tendré que esforzarme por hacerte sonrojar -reí y lo besé._

- Claro, claro -siguió besándola hasta que recordó la noche anterior y pudo sonrojarse levemente como ya lo había hecho con Vi y Steve.

_Noté su leve sonrojo y casi reí pero me limité a disfrutar ese ligero tono rojizo, continué besándolo y posé una mano sobre su nuca, acariciando lentamente alerta por si el sonrojo crecía._

Nick no se sonrojó más, pero si se estremeció con el contacto de las manos de Kailen en su nuca y la besó con mayor intensidad.

_Me sonrojé y me ganó la risa.-Tengo sueño, profesor -lo abracé._

- No importa -también rió y la despeinó.

_Le di un beso corto, me levanté a lavarme la cara y amarrar mi cabello mientras pensaba nerviosa en cómo sería la cantidad de deberes en séptimo._

Los partidos de Quidditch empezaron poco después. Mientras los demás equipos se ponían a entrenar, Frederick parecía que no se lo tomaba muy en serio, además de que había una especie de miedo colectivo luego de lo sucedido con el collar maldecido y la chica Gryffindor.

_Escuché que la chica había sido internada en San Mungo y no pude obtener mayor información. Pronto eso se nos olvidó y nos concentramos en las tareas y entrenamientos. Henry estaba entretenido con Clary, le ofrecía hasta ayuda para entrenar, si el equipo se hubiese enterado se habría molestado. Pronto llegó el día del primer partido: Gryffindor vs. Slytherin._

La noche anterior al partido me enfermé y amanecí con resfriado, así que ya no iba a jugar en lugar de Malfoy. Simplemente otro lo ocuparía. Era irónico, que a pesar de que yo era la que hacía las pociones para eso, no tuviera una lista y tuviera que pasarme el resto de la mañana estornudando.

_Nos encontramos a Vi en la mañana y nos dijo que Clary estaba enferma, obviamente Henry se preocupó. Durante el desayuno se estuvo debatiendo entre ir a ver a nuestra amiga o en ir a ver el partido para sacar estrategias. Terminó pidiéndole a Steve que mirara el partido y prestara atención para que pudiera contarle con detalle qué había sucedido, así que al terminar de desayunar nos dirigimos a la sala común de Slytherin, con un par de pociones que mi amigo tenía guardadas en la Sala de Menesteres._

Violette cuidó que Steve sí estuviera poniendo atención al partido, mientras tanto yo estaba acostada en mi cama sin dejar de toser.

_Entramos a la sala común sin preocupaciones de encontrarnos con nadie, yo entré al dormitorio.- Hola -sonreí y le di la poción que Henry me indicó.- Hay un capitán preocupado allá fuera._

Suspiré.- Deberían estar en el partido -tomé el frasco y estornudé.- Gracias -sonreí y lo abrí para beberlo.- ¿Tengo que salir? Dile que estoy inconsciente -reí.

_-Se va meter como pueda -reí y me senté a su lado.- Se quedará ahí afuera esperando a que le diga cómo estás._

- Dile que me estoy muriendo lentamente -estornudé de nuevo.- Estas pociones deberían actuar más rápido -volví a reír.

_-Si le digo eso va a entrar super apresurado, evadiendo todos los sistemas de protección y luego vendrá a llorarte y pedirte que no te mueras, que te adora y todo -reí._

- Me dijo Vi que Steve lo intentó una vez y el resultado no fue agradable -sonreí algo apenada.- Mejor saldré, aunque no creo que haga algo tan tonto y menos por mí -me levanté.

_Reí.- Si supieras todo lo que haría por ti -tomé una manta, se la coloqué sobre los hombros y guardé las pociones.- ¿Con esa cantidad de poción tienes o quieres que Henry haga más?_

- Ajá -agarré bien la manta.- Con eso es suficiente, en un par de horas estaré como nueva -sonreí.

_-Perfecto -reí y regresé a la sala común, Henry esperaba acostado en uno de los sillones mientras tocaba la armónica._

-Stuart -dije con la voz temblorosa.- Me has envenenado…

_Se levantó rápido y con el rostro pálido, casi me da un ataque de risa. Se acercó con rapidez a su lado y le sujetó el rostro entre las manos, la miró atento y luego suspiró.- Nunca… me hagas una broma así…Me espantaste._

- Fue tu culpa por haberlo creído -empecé a reír y a toser al mismo tiempo.- Eres un tonto.

_Reí y me senté a verlos. Henry la guió al sillón para que se sentara, frunció un poco el ceño.- Me preocupaste, mucho… en serio, no vuelvas a hacerlo nunca -todavía estaba un poco pálido._

- Ni que tuviera una enfermedad terminal, sólo es gripa -le sonreí.- ¿Por qué no? Es divertido.

_-Me asustaste -suspiró y se sentó.- Si te envenenaras en serio, ahorita no habría mucho que hacer, la mayoría están en el partido, solo contaría con Kailen y poco tiempo._

_-No sé si sentir eso como una ligera ofensa -comenté y reí._

- Eres un sabelotodo, la poción estaba bien hecha y seguro sabrías qué hacer -estornudé y me cubrí con la manta.- Además, Kailen también sabría qué hacer, no la menosprecies.

_-Igual me preocupé -le acomodó la cobija y sonrió.- ¿Quieres que te traiga un té o algo? -noté que de nuevo me ignorarían así que me puse a dibujarlos._

Negué.- Ya se me quitará en un rato, sólo se resiste -tosí.- ¡Ah! Y gracias -sonreí.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

_-Cuando sea necesario -sonrió, avivó la chimenea.- Estás toda despeinada- rió._

Me sonrojé un poco.- Bueno, te recuerdo que llevo desde anoche tumbada en la cama -sonreí y me arreglé el cabello.

_-Te ves bien despeinada -le dijo pasando una mano por su cabello. Reí bajito y me acerqué a despacio a la salida._

Fruncí el ceño y lo miré.- Por lo menos deja de molestarme mientras estoy enferma.

_-No te molesto -rió y la empujó con cuidado.- Duerme en lo que hace efecto la poción._

- Sí me molestas -hice un puchero.- No quiero, ya dormí mucho -estornudé varias veces.

_-Salud -le acomodó bien la cobija, se sentó a su lado y la abrazó.- Estás fría._

- Porque el virus se está resistiendo -me recargué en él.- Pero ya pasará, no me envenenaste… creo -reí.

_-No -rió y acarició su cabello.- Espero realmente funcione la poción, no son lo mío -ríe.- Lo mío son las transformaciones._

Asentí.- Pero el que seas bueno, basta -volví a estornudar.- Terminaré contagiándote.

_-Ya ni modo -sonrió.- Rara vez me enfermo -la abrazó mejor.- Estás un poco pálida también._

- Es el virus, cálmate -cerré los ojos.- ¿Ya te dije que muchas veces exageras?

_-No, no me habías dicho -rió y besó su frente.- Slytherin va a perder sin una gran cazadora o buscadora._

- No sabía que tenían un nuevo jugador -reí.- Van a perder esté quien sea, así son.

_-Siempre gana Gryffindor -rió.- En el mundo muggle están iniciando un algo llamado risoterapia._

Asentí y lo miré.- ¿Risoterapia? ¿Qué es eso?

_-Los muggles descubrieron que la risa tiene propiedades curativas y ayuda a sanar varias enfermedades -le sonrió._

- No son tan tontos los muggles -tosí entre risas.- Es una buena idea.

_-No son tontos en realidad -rió.- Sí, es buena idea -la acostó de un tirón suave y le hizo cosquillas._

- ¡Hey! -era gracioso como se mezclaban mi tos con la risa.- No me voy a curar así…

_-Sería bueno que sí -rió y se acostó a su lado.- Ya quedamos más apretados ¿Ya está haciendo algo la poción?_

- Pues… siento algo de fiebre, tal vez sí -me sonrojé un poco.

_-No creo que sea bueno que sientas fiebre… ¿o sí? -rió y le apartó el cabello de la cara.- Solo hice la poción, no sé cómo debas sentirla._

- Nunca llego a esta parte de la enfermedad -reí.- Suelo prevenirme pero ahora no sé qué pasó -bostecé.- No quiero correrte, pero creo que deberías irte.

_-Sí -le sonrió.- Vete a dormir a tu cuarto. Al rato le pregunto a Violette como sigues o mando a Kailen._

Asentí.- No deberías mandar gente como si estuviera a tu disposición, si quieres saber algo, averígualo tú mismo -estornudé.- Deja que me levante.

_Se movió.- No puedo entrar al dormitorio de las chicas, sino ahí estaría._

- Los fundadores pensaron bien las cosas cuando hechizaron los dormitorios -reí y me levanté.- Espero ir a la cena -sonreí.

_-Nos vemos en la cena entonces -le puso una mano en la cabeza.- Sino… ya veré como me entero sobre cómo estás._

Tosí varias veces.- Eres un tonto -tomé su mano y sonreí.- Gracias -lo solté y empecé a caminar a mi cuarto.- Mientras no se te ocurra transformarte en ave y entrar al dormitorio… -reí.

_-No se me había ocurrido… probablemente lo haga -dijo sonriente y caminó hacia la salida._

Volví a reír con la idea de que no lo haría, no era tan tonto para hacer una cosa así.

_Henry buscó a Steve y Violette para saber qué ocurrió con el partido de Quidditch, me encontró en su camino y entre los dos lo presionamos para que nos diera todos los detalles._

Fue difícil pero hasta la hora de la cena decidieron hablar de lo sucedido. Ya me sentía mejor, así que subí al Gran Comedor.

_-Era obvio que Slytherin iba a perder -dijo Henry con un suspiro.- Y no me sirven tus detalles, Steve -reí._

_-Puedo entrar a su mente y robarle todo -sonreí y Steve me miró desconfiado. Estábamos los tres y Vi en la mesa de Hufflepuff._

Los vi juntos y fui hacia allí.- Por eso no te aceptaron en el equipo, Steve, deberías estar más atento -sonreí.

_Henry sonrió.- Perfecto, la princesa Clarissa ha abandonado las mazmorras -dije y reí, mi amigo solo se apartó para hacerle espacio._

_-Eso y no tengo habilidades para el Quidditch._

- Debería ser por una cosa y no por ambas -reí y me senté.- Gracias.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? -preguntó Vi sonriente.

- Definitivamente mejor que en la mañana -sonreí.

_-Qué bueno -le sirvió un poco de todo.- Ahora tienes que comer bien -dijo Henry visiblemente feliz._

- Concuerdo… pero no debo comer tanto -reí y acepté el plato.

_-Te va a engordar -dije mientras me servía más._

_-No, solo debe comer bien -dijo sonriente. Steve de pronto comenzó a reír, lo vimos._

_-Me dan flojera, mucha flojera -abrazó a Violette._

- ¿Por qué? -los miré con curiosidad y Vi también rió.

- Es tan obvio que dan flojera -sonrió.

_-Mucha -reí._

_-¿De qué hablan? -dijo Henry con el ceño un poco fruncido._

_-De ustedes dos -sonreí._

Empecé a comer.- Clarissa sabe de qué hablamos.

- No tengo idea, sólo estoy comiendo… tal vez deberían ser claros.

Ella rió.- No creo que pienses eso.

_Henry lanzó una risita nerviosa, luego fingió que su comida era la cosa más interesante del mundo. Suspiré. - Me desesperan a la vez -comenté._

- Déjense de comentarios sin sentido, quiero comer a gusto -sonreí un poco.

- ¿Quién quiere ser el primero en hablar? -sugirió Vi.

_-No tiene sentido decir nada, son muy tercos hasta en aceptar lo evidente -bostecé y mordí un pastelillo._

_-Kailen…_

_-Calla, Henry. Ya deberías saber de qué hablo -sonreí un poco._

Ya no dije nada, estaba algo avergonzada y mejor seguí comiendo.- Pero sería divertido… -dijo Vi.

_-Hazlo si quieres entonces -me encogí de hombros, terminé de comer y tomé mis cosas.- Nos vemos después -sonreí y me encaminé al despacho de Nick._

_-Deberíamos torturarlos con un poco de magia para que acepten la realidad -dijo Steve y luego rió.- O simplemente usar alguna poción de verdad._

- El Veritaserum es muy difícil de elaborar, tal vez la tortura sea mejor -dijo Vi sonriente y la miré.- O tal vez deberíamos callarnos -rió.

- Te ves molesta -comentó Nick cuando la vio en su despacho.

_-También -rió y besó su mejilla.- Ya algún día aceptarán lo que sienten._

_-Un poco fastidiada -reí un poco.- Cierta pareja me desespera un poco._

- Presiento que será pronto -sonrió maliciosamente y le dijo a Steve al oído que nos dejara solos.

- ¡Ah! -rió bajito.- ¿Por qué no hablaste de una vez si ya te tienen fastidiada?

_-Está bien -sonrió y la besó.- Vayamos a hacer bebés -le susurró, rió y se levantó.- Ayúdame con mis tareas, ya me atrasé y no recuerdo qué vimos en clase._

_-Porque sigo creyendo que solitos se confesarán -suspiré._

Vi rió y se levantó.- Nos vemos -se despidió y se fueron. Hubo un silencio incómodo.

- Lo dudo mucho -la despeinó.- Son tan torpes que necesitan un empujón -le guiñó un ojo.

_-¿Ya estás mejor entonces? -dijo Henry para romper ese extraño momento._

_-Sí… -suspiré.- Me estoy empezando a cansar -sonreí, escuché un maullido y me asomé abajo del sillón.- Aravis está de visita, Vi me dijo que se la pasa también en el dormitorio de Slytherin jugando con Edie._

Asentí.- Tal vez debería descansar un poco más para recuperarme del todo -sonreí un poco.

- Le gusta andar de visita -rió y se sentó.- Vamos, ya dilo. Entre más rápido, mejor.

_-Sí… duerme temprano y bien abrigada -le sonrió._

_-Supongo les diré pronto… -me quedé mirando a Aravis, fruncí el ceño y la saqué de donde estaba.- Tú estás gorda._

Asentí de nuevo.- Creo que… me voy de una vez -me levanté.- Te veo después, Stuart.

- Sólo falta que vaya a tener gatitos -rió y siguió leyendo su periódico.

_-Nos vemos… princesa Clarissa -le sonrió.- Hasta mañana._

_No dije nada, ella maulló, le piqué la barriga y se puso un poco agresiva.- No me rasguñes -la detuve y la miré fijamente, tratando de adivinar en qué pensaba, reí.- Pues sí… eso es… Ya está en edad finalmente, además se la pasa con Ájax y con Edie._

- Hasta mañana -le sonreí brevemente y emprendí mi camino.

Rió de nuevo.- Bien, más gatitos -dijo con ironía.

_Al poco rato él también regresó a nuestra casa, en el camino se encontró a su hermana quien llevaba una carta dirigida a los tres. _

_-Sí… supongo no se puede hacer nada respecto a eso -acaricié el lomo de mi gatita.- Me preguntó quién será el papá, así como es sobreprotector Shasta no pensé que pasaría esto._

- Sigue siendo un gato, tiene necesidades y puede distraerse -sonrió.

_-Me pregunto cuántos otros gatos habrán regados por ahí -me acosté recargando mi cabeza en las piernas de Nick, lo miré y maullé._

- Bueno, aquí hay una -la miró y rió.- Seguramente hay muchos.

_Me le quedé mirando, sonreí y me sonrojé, cerré los ojos. -Sabes… -puse su mano sobre mi cabello para que lo acariciara.- Aún tengo un cierto temor a quererte del todo -reí.- Pero no puedo evitar quererte cada día un poco más y cada vez se me hace más creíble estar siempre contigo -me sonrojé._

Nick la miró con una sonrisa y le acarició el cabello.- Y si siempre te vas a poner roja cuando digas cosas así, te querré siempre conmigo -rió bajito.

_-¿Sólo en esas situaciones? -lo miré.- Tengo miedo -sonreí un poco, me senté.- Aunque es tonto, pero lo tengo -besé su mejilla.- Me da miedo simplemente quererte, perderme por hacerlo y un día verte lejos de mí… -lo abracé.- Alguna vez he pensado hasta en hacer algo mágico que me asegure que nunca nos separaremos._

- ¿Algo mágico? -la abrazó.- ¿Como el juramento inquebrantable? -rió de nuevo y besó su cabello.- No tengas miedo, siempre voy a estar contigo.

_-Siempre implica siempre…-me sonrojé.- Saliendo de aquí, años después, con hijos, con nietos, hasta que me haga viejita y ya no tenga tanta energía. Hasta que los muggles sepan de la existencia de la magia y después._

- Si quieres que eso implique, yo también lo quiero -sonrió.- Hasta que el Lago Negro se seque -rió y le dio un beso en la frente.- ¿Tienes miedo de algo más?

_-De muchas cosas en realidad -suspiré.- Cruciatus… no encontrar a mi tía… Mulciber… los mortífagos… quedarme sola… el futuro… -reí.- En realidad soy muy miedosa._

- Ya te lo había dicho, piensas mucho en el futuro -rió bajito.- Además, sé que harás lo posible por encontrarla y eres fuerte para superar todo lo que se te ponga en frente. Confío en ti -le sonrió.

_Lo miré sin decir nada, rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y lo besé. A veces me sentía adulta con él, como si estuviéramos a la misma altura de madurez, aunque sabía que todavía era una niña en muchos sentidos. Ahora pensaba que debía crecer pronto, con la situación del Reino Unido en esa época era necesario; hoy podíamos estar tranquilos en nuestro colegio, mañana podíamos estar frente a un grupo de mortífagos._

Nick le correspondió el beso y la abrazó más fuerte.- ¿Tienes deberes? -le preguntó con una sonrisa.

_Asentí.- Pero no me apetece hacerlos -reí.- Lo bueno es que mañana es domingo y puedo hacerlos… _

- ¿Y si te atrasas? -la besó de nuevo.- Me culparás si te va mal -le dio otro beso y rió.

_-No te importaría que te culpe -mordí su oreja.- No importaría -reí.- No he dormido bien en una semana._

- ¿Por qué? -frunció el ceño y le acarició la mejilla.- Tienes que dormir.

_-Tengo insomnio otra vez y ya me acabé la poción para dormir -mordí su mano.- Tengo que hacer más o pedirle a Clary que la haga._

- A Clarissa le encanta hacerlas, así que dile -sonrió y la abrazó.- ¿Quieres que te ayude a dormir?

_Me sonrojé, reí.- Violette estaría encantada con lo que pensé…-reí.- El problema es que me despierto._

- Puedo tararear, no sé si te sirva -rió.- ¿Qué pensaste?

_Le susurré algo al oído, lo miré sonrojada, reí.- Me agrada la idea de que tararees -cerré los ojos._

Volvió a reír.- Está bien, voy a tararear para ti -le acarició el cabello mientras lo hacía.

_Me quedé dormida pero unas cuantas horas, después me volví a despertar. Nick ya estaba dormido así que hice lo que hacía en estas ocasiones... experimentar con mis plantas._

Nick se levantó horas después y notó que Kailen ya estaba despierta. Observó lo que hacía mientras pensaba en mandarme una nota para que hiciera la poción para dormir lo antes posible.

_A veces después de terminar con mis plantas volvía a dormir para horas después despertar de nuevo, entonces me ponía a practicar hechizos del libro de mi mamá. Al final de la semana ya estaba muy cansada y me quedaba dormida en las clases. La mamá de Henry nos había mandado una carta dirigida a los tres, nos decía que había surgido un imprevisto con un familiar suyo que vivía en España así que irían ella y su esposo, lo más probable es que pasaran las vacaciones navideñas allá. Nos presentó dos opciones, quedarnos en la escuela o regresar y viajar al país. Henry no simpatizaba mucho con esa familia así que prefirió quedarse, yo podría volver con los Teshbock pero me emocionó la idea de quedarme en vacaciones, Abie escogió viajar a España; así respondimos la carta._

- ¿Crees que tus padres te den permiso de quedarte en el colegio durante las vacaciones? -me preguntó Nick mientras le llevábamos la poción a Kailen. Me encogí de hombros.

- Les mandaré una carta después del partido, aún tengo tiempo -suspiré.- Aunque no estoy segura de su respuesta.

_-Kailen, despierta -me dijo Henry por cuarta vez mientras hacíamos tareas en la biblioteca.- ¿Ya avisaste a tu familia que no irás estas vacaciones?_

_-Ya le dije a Jim -respondí entre bostezos, miré de nuevo mi libro intentando concentrarme, empecé a cabecear, lo oí de nuevo hablarme.- No estoy dormida._

- Pues parece que sí lo estás -dijo Nick al verla y frunció el ceño.

- Creí que él exageraba pero tenía razón, te ves muy mal. Pero la poción ya está lista -sonreí.

_-Yo siempre me veo pequeña y adorable -reí y volvía cerrar los ojos.- Gracias, hoy sí dormiré -bostecé, sentí una ligera sacudida.- Ya sé, ya sé… -tenía tarea atrasada y Henry me insistía en terminarla, me había hecho él la mitad así que no me faltaba mucha._

_-Espero se recupere pronto del insomnio porque tenemos partido cercano -dijo Henry mientras revisaba lo que llevaba hecho._

- Se recuperará pronto -saqué la poción de mi bolsillo y la dejé en la mesa.- ¿Les falta mucho?

- Pienso que debería descansar de una vez...

- No, si tiene muchos deberes por hacer -me encogí de hombros.

_-Todavía le faltan tres investigaciones -dijo mientras corregía mi tarea. Abrí otro libro y comencé a leer._

_-Espero un día sirva todo esto que estudiamos -bostecé, metí la mano en el bolsillo de Henry, saqué un chocolate y lo comí mientras tomaba notas._

- Una para cada uno -sonreí.- ¿Quieres que te ayudemos? -Nick asintió.

_Por un momento pensé en aceptar pero luego pensé que no era su trabajo sino mío, así que lo responsable y justo sería que yo lo hiciera, además no valdría lo mismo si no lo había hecho yo, así que rechacé la oferta y continué leyendo. Henry sonrió y revolvió mi cabello. Bostecé, oí a alguien pensar fuerte.- Tu hermana y Clarissa se parecen mucho en algo… las dos son algo escandalosas cuando se emocionan por dentro o algo así._

- ¿En serio soy así? -fruncí el ceño mientras me sentaba a leer a un libro.

- No me sorprende -rió Nick.

_-Sí -bostecé.- Abie está muy emocionada, grita mucho -volteé hacia donde estaba, a unos pasillos de nosotros._

_Henry me miró con la ceja levantada, siguió mi mirada y fue a ver qué sucedía. Tuvo una pequeña discusión con su hermana al encontrarla "echando novio". Abie indignada fue hasta nuestra mesa.- Clarissa ¿puedes controlar a mi hermano? Está loco -frunció el ceño._

- Bueno, ya sabía que estaba loco -dije sin dejar de leer.- Pero supongo que no puedo hacer nada contra eso -la miré y sonreí.- Procura no estar cerca de tu hermano cuando hables con chicos, los pasillos de las mazmorras son buenos para eso -reí.

- También los del último piso, ahí siempre hay poca gente -Nick le guiñó un ojo.

_-Los invernaderos también están solitarios y la torre de astronomía, pero esa es mía -comenté._

_-Gracias -sonrió y al ver a Henry acercarse se despidió de nosotros y se fue apresurada._

- Stuart, ¿te es muy difícil no hacer escándalos en la biblioteca? -reí bajito y seguí con mi libro.- Te correrán de aquí.

_-Es que… está muy chica para andar ahí… -bufó y trató de concentrarse en la tarea._

- Sólo estaba platicando con un chico, no seas exagerado. Si la sigues acosando, va a ser peor -sonreí.

_Suspiró.- Es mi hermanita, no es tan sencillo dejarla así como así._

_-Sobre todo cuando Henry fue cierto tipo de puberto como de los que quiere alejar de su hermana -reí._

- Cierto, había olvidado que eras un puberto rompecorazones.

- Pero si la sigues molestando, no te tendrá la confianza suficiente y no acudirá a ti cuando lo necesite -comentó Nick.

_-Cierto._

_-No lo había considerado…-suspiró.- Aunque sigue sin agradarme la idea de que busque amores siendo tan pequeña._

- Amores -empecé a reír.- Estás pensando muy alto.

- Además, la mayoría de los chicos no son tan tontos como para meterse con una niña tan pequeña, supongo que tú lo sabes.

- Y que tenga un hermano mayor los intimida un poco, ¿no?

_-Opino que Nick no tiene derecho a hablar sobre niñas pequeñas considerando que se lleva cinco años de diferencia con su novia -dije y reí, mi amigo también rió._

_-Espero que se sientan intimidados._

Reí también.- Tú piensa que se sienten intimidados.

- Tengo algo de sentido común -dijo con una sonrisa.- Por eso me animé cuando ya estabas más grande -empezó a reír.

_-Eso pensaré -suspiró._

_-En parte eso, en parte que estabas un poco acobardado, creo, y en parte que tuvimos problemas -reí._

- Fueron muchas cosas -dijo Nick con el ceño fruncido.

- Bueno, Stuart, ya no te distraigas y ponte a terminar tus deberes -le sonreí amablemente.

_-Sí -bostecé.- Pero da igual ahora… ¿no? -terminé una de mis tareas y se la di a Henry para que la revisara._

_-No quiero -sonrió un poco._

Nick se encogió de hombros y se puso a revisar un libro.

- Ponle el ejemplo a tu hermana, tú eres quien insiste en que termine sus deberes -señalé sus cosas y me puse a leer de nuevo.

_A mitad de la segunda tarea me quedé dormida. Henry suspiró y siguió haciendo sus tareas cuando terminó revisó las mías y completó la que había dejado sin terminar._

- Eres un buen hermano -le dije con una sonrisa. Nick se sentó más cerca de Kailen para que no estuviera cabeceando.- Y tú un buen novio -reí mientras reprimía un suspiro.

_Henry miró a Clary y sonrió.- Abie dice que tú y Violette son como sus hermanas mayores._

_Me recargué en Nick y seguí durmiendo un buen rato, hasta que el hambre me despertó._

Reí bajito.- Supongo que eso se debe a que la encubrimos siempre -le guiñé un ojo.

- ¿Qué pasó? -le preguntó.

_-Eso no es justo -rió._

_-Tengo hambre -bostecé y me estiré.- ¡Genial! Mi tarea es mágica, está hecha -reí.- Gracias, Henry -besé su mejilla y reí._

_-Compórtate -rió y me despeinó._

Nick revisó su reloj.- No falta mucho para la cena.

- Podemos ir de una vez -dije sin despegar la mirada del libro.- O como quieran…

_-Vamos -dije mientras guardaba todo un tanto apresurada, entre más pronto cenáramos más pronto me iría a dormir._

Esa noche, Nick nos acompañó en la cena, donde Frederick me avisó que sería la buscadora en el partido contra Hufflepuff, antes de salir de vacaciones de Navidad.

_Conforme se acercó un partido "importante" Henry se puso estricto. Entrenamientos cada que se podía. Nuestro equipo estaba un poco más flojo de lo normal y eso lo desesperaba un poco. Lo que a mí me venía fastidiando era que lo veía atontado, feliz y enamorado pero luego andaba melancólico, entonces me daban ganas de pegarlo al techo y que se quedara allí, además de que me dolía todo por los entrenamientos._

El día del partido subí al Gran Comedor a desayunar, no era tan tarde, así que había bastante gente en las mesas. Cuando me disponía a sentarme en la mía, un chico de séptimo de Slytherin, con quien me había tropezado algunas veces, me detuvo para desearme suerte.

_Henry y yo íbamos entrando al Gran Comedor, emocionados por el partido, esperando pronto jugar cuando de pronto mi amigo vio a nuestra amiga hablando con otro chico, no le habría importado si no la hubiera visto sonreír tanto; se sintió celoso. -Tonto -le dije y reí, me dirigí a nuestra mesa, él no dejaba de mirarla._

Aquel chico me hizo sonreír y sonrojar por un rato más hasta que Violette intervino y le dijo que no estuviera distrayendo a la buscadora del equipo. Me llevó a desayunar antes de que el tiempo se terminara y la comida desapareciera.

_Tuve que obligar a Henry a sentarse a comer, en cuanto terminó fue a la mesa de Slytherin, había estado volteando mucho y seguía celoso.- ¿Divirtiéndose antes del partido, buscadora? -dijo con media sonrisa._

_-Creo que hará una tontería -me dijo Steve que esa vez desayunaba con nosotros, asentí y los observé desde donde estaba._

Me tomó por sorpresa ver a Henry ahí.- Hola, Stuart -dije sonriente.- ¿Divirtiéndome cómo? -miré alrededor.- No deberías estar en la mesa rival.

_Se encogió de hombros.- Tal vez intente intimidar al equipo contrincante -sonrió.- Te miré platicando alegremente con un chico, a eso me refería con el divirtiéndote._

- Tal vez no funcione -reí bajito.- ¿Con un chico? -sonreí.- ¡Ah! Pues sí, me estaba divirtiendo con las cosas que me decía. ¿Por qué? -se escuchó la risita de Violette.

_Henry rió un poco.- Nunca te das cuenta ¿verdad? De cuando te hacen reír para "agradarte" y cuando simplemente quieren conversar contigo -bufó, me pregunté si debería intervenir._

Fruncí el ceño.- ¿Perdón? ¿Y eso qué importa? -me encogí de hombros.

_- Mucho, pero nunca te das cuenta -frunció el ceño.- Suerte en el partido, aunque perderán -regresó a nuestra mesa. Lo miré y luego a Clary._

_-¡Ya me tienen harta ustedes dos! -suspiré y salí del Gran Comedor, pensando un poco._

Lo seguí con la mirada.- ¿Ahora qué hice? -miré a Violette y ella no dijo nada.- Es un tonto -continué con mi desayuno.

_Ya me había decidido, sería ahora o nunca. Vi a Henry salir apresurado y lo intercepté antes de que llegara al camino a la cancha.- Vas a oírme y vas a oírme con atención - levantó una ceja, suspiró al ver mi expresión seria.- A Clarissa le gustas, desde primero pero es tan tonta como tú y no dijo nada. Tiene miedo de que no la quieras igual y serás un idiota si ahora que te dije esto la dejas ir. _

Nick iba caminando hacia la cancha muy tranquilo y silbando bajito cuando los vio.- ¿Qué está pasando? ¿De pleito tan temprano? -los miró con atención.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

_-Ella… -me miró sorprendido, me tomó por los hombros.- Me voy a enfadar por siempre contigo si sé que me mientes._

_-No lo hago, le gustas tanto como ella te gusta -me miró con la misma expresión y luego sonrió como idiota, sin decir nada más corrió a la cancha, suspiré.- Iré ahora con Clarissa -le dije a Nick y me encaminé de regreso._

Nick comprendió todo y empezó a reír. Antes de seguir a Kailen, le gritó a Henry.- ¡Hey, Daimon! -señaló su cuello.- Revisa tu medallón -se despidió con una mano y fue tras su novia.- ¿Qué te hicieron?

_-Me desesperaron -reí y al ver a mi amiga corrí hasta ella y la aparté de la multitud que poco a poco comenzaba a formarse.- Escúchame bien que solo lo diré una vez._

_Henry alcanzó a oír lo que mi novio le gritó y al estar en el vestidor, tras cambiarse, lo revisó. Tardó unos minutos en comprender que estaba sellado con un hechizo y al romperlo se llevó una grata sorpresa con lo que encontró allí, comenzó a reír de emoción._

Los miré extrañada.- ¿Qué pasó? -suspiré.- No me digan que Stuart hizo una tontería o algo así -meneé la cabeza.

- Primero escucha lo que Kailen quiere decirte -mi primo no podía esconder su sonrisa.

_-Le gustas a Henry. Desde el día que los presenté y ha tratado de olvidarte por miedo a que lo rechaces, pero le gustas tanto como a ti te gusta él -fruncí el ceño.- Y si crees que estoy mintiendo estoy dispuesta a mostrarte todas las pruebas que sean necesarias._

_Mi amigo por su lado se decidió, no esperaría más tiempo, le haría saber lo que sentía por ella, lo que llevaba sintiendo y callando ya algunos años. _

Me quedé en silencio y miré a Nick, él asintió. Fruncí el ceño y sentí que alguien me jalaba.- Es hora del partido -dijo Frederick.

- Espera, tengo un asunto… -me miró con cara de pocos amigos.- Creo que me tengo que ir… -reí un poco de nervios porque no asimilaba lo que Kailen me había dicho.

_-No te miento, es tan verídico como que soy la guardiana del equipo de Hufflepuff -le sonreí, esperando que sintiera que decía la verdad. Miré la hora, iba tarde, corrí al vestidor tras despedirme de Nick, miré a Henry, no tuvo que decirme nada para descubrir lo que pensaba, reí._

En el camino a vestidores y a la cancha estuve pensando en las palabras de Kailen, podía creerlas, él ya me lo había dicho alguna vez, ¿no? Fruncí el ceño justo cuando el silbato sonó y me elevé evitando el contacto con los otros jugadores.

_Cierto capitán se estaba distrayendo más de lo normal, miraba mucho a cierta jugadora del equipo contrincante. Trataba de hacer mi mayor esfuerzo posible pero el hecho de que el equipo no estuviese tan integrado como siempre conseguía que me metieran goles. Después de gritarle por quinta vez a Henry por fin comenzó a dirigirlos mejor aunque de pronto se volvía a distraer, entonces era cuando yo les gritaba a los demás instrucciones._

No buscaba la snitch, sólo volaba de un lado a otro al mismo ritmo que mis pensamientos, hasta que una bludger me regresó a tierra. _Bueno, si es cierto, debería comprobarlo, ¿no? _Miré fugazmente a todos los jugadores de Hufflepuff y me sonrojé poquito. Miré el cielo, el clima se estaba poniendo más crudo, tal vez llovería… mejor buscaba la snitch de una vez.

_De pronto comenzó a llover, entonces apresuramos a nuestro buscador a que terminara con ello de una vez. Estaba movido el partido y la ropa cada vez estaba más pesada y fría, era de esas ocasiones en las que uno desea que el juego termine pronto. Henry estaba gritando al otro golpeador de nuestro equipo cuando sintió algo pasar cerca de él._

La lluvia estaba muy cerrada pero aún podíamos ver, entonces un destello dorado llamó mi atención.- Te encontré -sonreí y la seguí hasta que la alcancé cerca de la oreja de Henry. Se escuchó el silbato final y reí un poco con la snitch en la mano.

_Cuando oímos el silbato todos miramos al marcador, era empate. No nos molestó, de hecho festejamos, como fuese… no habíamos perdido. A Henry sobre todo no le molestó, ahora lo único que le importaba era una figura que se acercaba al suelo con la snitch en sus manos. Con el corazón palpitando fuertemente voló acelerado hasta ella, al estar a su lado, tomó su rostro con cuidado y la besó._

Apenas entendí lo que sucedió pero no lo necesitaba. Al momento que sentí sus labios sobre los míos, le correspondí el beso y me aferré a su capa cerrando los ojos.

_Le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y la atrajo hacia él sin dejar de besarla, aunque se tambalearon un poco sobre sus escobas no la soltó. A su pesar se separó un poco, la miró y sonrió como pocas veces hacía.- Me gustas Clarissa y te quiero con todo lo que soy -la volvió a besar._

No me dejó contestarle y sonreí a pesar de que nos estábamos besando. Sentía una especie de hormigueo en mi estómago y seguramente estaba sonrojada. Me separé de él apenas unos centímetros.- Nos vamos a caer -dije en voz baja y reí.

_-No me importa -rió, la abrazó.- Sé mi novia ¿sí? -susurró en su oído._

También lo abracé y asentí.- Supongo que sí -no dejé de reír.

_Henry rió y alzó los brazos como en señal de victoria.- ¡Clarissa Dellarush es mi novia! -gritó, aunque nadie los escuchó, rió y la tomó de la mano para bajar a tierra, cuando lo hicieron la abrazó y besó de nuevo._

Todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido pero me agradaba de todas maneras.- No sé si sentirme ofendida porque te ves más emocionado que yo -dije mientras me abrazaba a su cuello.

_-Soy más expresivo -río y la abrazó por la cintura.- Te quiero -susurró cerca de sus labios antes de depositar un beso._

Me sonrojé más y deslicé mis manos hacia su cabello. Estaba mojado y enredé mis dedos.- También te quiero -suspiré entre besos.

_Se había olvidado de todo a su alrededor y para él solo estaban ellos dos en ese momento, se perdió en ella hasta que comenzó a caer aguanieve.-Nos vamos a enfermar -dijo entre risas mientras recargaba su frente en la de ella._

- Tengo poción para eso -susurré mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

_-Cierto -sonrió y se perdió en su mirada_

Guardé silencio por un momento.- ¿Estoy sonrojada? -reí bajito.

_-Sí -rió y besó su frente, la miró.- Mucho -besó su nariz.- Como un tomate -rió y besó sus labios._

- Tienes la culpa -correspondí su beso.- Siempre es tu culpa -recargué mi frente en su hombro.- Tú también lo estás.

_-Siempre es mi culpa -la rodeó con los brazos, sintió que la lluvia se hacía cada vez más densa.- Tenemos que cambiarnos -le susurró._

Negué.- Me gusta la lluvia -recargué mi cabeza en su pecho y lo miré.- ¿A ti no? -reí.

_-Pero esto ya es nieve -rió, besó su cabello.- Podemos ir a la sala de menesteres, seguramente habrá bebidas calientes._

- También me gusta la nieve -reí y lo despeiné.- Está bien, señor capitán -tomé su mano.- Vamos a refugiarnos del clima -le sonreí.

_-Vamos, princesa Clarissa -sonrió, sintió diferente el decir eso, se resistió a decir "mi princesa". Tomó su mano y caminó hacia los vestidores._

Cuando entré a los vestidores, me recargué en la puerta cerrada. Suspiré y sonreí.- Aún no me lo creo -empecé a reír emocionada y me apresuré a cambiarme.

_Henry se cambió con una velocidad algo sorprendente y pronto estaba fuera de los vestidores que había usado Slyherin. Evitaba reír, le costaba mucho trabajo, pero no dejaba de sonreír. - Ni ganando la copa estaría tan feliz -se dijo y rió._

Al abrir la puerta, él estaba afuera. Le sonreí.- Por un momento creí que estaba soñando -le dije un poco apenada y reí.

_-Ya somos dos -rió y tomó sus manos.- Princesa Clarissa, creo que apenas estamos despertando -rió y la besó._

- No quiero despertar -apreté sus manos y me separé de él.- Hace frío, vámonos de aquí.

Rió y le pasó un brazo por los hombros.- Vamos -caminó feliz hacia el castillo, quería reír a cada rato.

Le rodeé la cintura con mi brazo y lo miré.- ¿Te estás conteniendo de algo? -le piqué las costillas varias veces.- Tu expresión lo dice.

_Entonces rió.- Aguanto la risa -volvió a reír y besó su cabello.- Apresurémonos, está empeorando el clima -sonrió, tomó su mano y corrió._

Reí mientras corría a su ritmo.- ¿A dónde iremos entonces? -dije cuando llegamos al castillo.

_-¿A dónde quiere ir? Podemos ir a la sala de menesteres -sonrió._

- Hace mucho que no la visito -reí.

_-Perfecto -rió y fueron hasta allá. Como siempre que Henry iba, la sala se convirtió en el cómodo cuarto que usaba como dormitorio y estudio._

- Está prácticamente igual que la última vez que vine -me solté de su mano y me dejé caer en el sillón.

_-Sí… pero tiene nuevos libros y más comida -rió y se sentó a su lado.- Además ahora tiene una chimenea -la señaló._

- Comida -reí y me recargué en él.- La chimenea le da un toque más lindo... y romántico -me sonrojé.

_-Sí -sonrió y la abrazó, agitó la varita, el fuego comenzó a calentar el lugar.- Tienes toda la razón -le sonrió y la besó._

Correspondí el beso y subí las piernas al sillón.- Esto es genial -dije entre risas.

_Acomodó las piernas de Clary sobre las suyas.- Lo es - rió y se acostó a su lado.- Soy un tonto -rió._

Asentí.- Pero eres mi tonto -reí y le pasé una mano por el cabello.- Y de nadie más, ¿verdad? -sonreí inocentemente.

_-Solo tuyo -sonrió.- Así como tú eres mía -la abrazó por la cintura.- Y cualquiera que trata de evitarlo se convertirá en un conejo bicolor -rió._

- ¡Un conejo! -reí y me recargué en su pecho.- ¿Por qué no lo habías hecho antes?

_-Porque soy un cobarde y no entendías mis indirectas -rió, acarició su cabello._

- No entiendo las indirectas -hice un puchero.- Y lo sabías -fruncí el ceño.- Ahora entiendo todos tus ataques "extraños".

_-Soy raro -besó su frente.- Gabor y yo peléabamos por ti._

- Gabor no tenía nada que pelear -dije sin mirarlo.- Y su único atributo era parecerse a cierto capitán -reí.

_La miró sorprendido.- ¿Saliste con él porque se parecía a mí? -rió y la abrazó.- Que ciegos ¿no? -rió.- Ni aunque una esfinge nos lo hubiese sugerido lo habríamos aceptado pronto._

Asentí riendo.- Creo que se lo dije, no lo recuerdo -jugué con sus dedos.- ¿Cómo te enteraste?

_-Un gato me dijo -rió, la miró sonriente. Recordó las veces que la había besado antes, casi volvió a reír._

- Kailen y Nick -dije con el ceño fruncido. Suspiré.- ¿Y cómo es que les creíste?

_-Ya lo sospechaba, Kailen me daba indirectas y me lo dijo tan seria que le creí, además… Nícolas me dijo del medallón -sonrió más._

Lo miré y me sonrojé.- ¿Te dijo lo del medallón? -miré su cuello por un momento.- Le haré un cruciatus -fruncí el ceño y escondí mi rostro.

_Rió y besó su cabello.- Lo iba a saber tarde o temprano ¿no? -rió y la abrazó.- Te quiero, Clary. Te adoro -sonrió._

- No era necesario que lo supieras -me sonrojé más.- Además, él no tenía derecho a decírtelo.

_-Ni modo -rió, movió la varita y una cobija llegó hasta ellos, la usó para cubrirla y a él.- Ahora es un medallón más valioso -sonrió.- Tiene otro significado._

- Gracias -le sonreí y cerré los ojos.

_-¿Estás cansada? -acarició su cabello._

Negué sin abrir los ojos.- No mucho, ¿y tú?

_-Lo normal, no fue un partido muy intenso -cerró los ojos y se acurrucó sin dejar de abrazarla._

- El resto del día fue más intenso -dije en voz baja sonriendo.

_-Sí… -rió.- Pero ha sido un día excelente -bostezó._

Asentí.- Sin duda -reí bajito.

_-Y así será mañana y el día que sigue y el que le sigue -se sintió cansado y bostezó._

Abrí los ojos y lo miré.- Pero ahora es tiempo de descansar -sonreí y le di un beso en la frente.

_-Como mi princesa diga -sonrió, preparó la cama del sofá con la varita y ya que estuvo listo se acostó e invitó a su lado a Clary._

- Creo que no tengo otra opción -me estiré y también me acosté.- Sigue siendo cómodo.

_-Siempre lo será, es mágico -rió y la abrazó._

Reí.- Todo es mágico al parecer -le pase una mano por la mejilla y sonreí.

_Se giró y besó su mano.- Estamos en el mundo mágico finalmente ¿no? -la abrazó por la cintura y cerró los ojos, bostezó._

- Ajá -volví a sonreír.- Stuart está cansado, ¿verdad? -le acaricié el cabello.

_-Sí -se recargó en ella.- Golpear bludgers es cansado._

Seguí acariciando su cabello.- Pobrecito.

_-Ajá -rió y le dio otro beso.- Creo que me voy a quedar dormido._

- No importa, duerme.

_-Está bien -se volvió a acurrucar y al poco tiempo ya estaba dormido._

No tenía sueño pero el calor de la habitación hizo efecto y también me quedé dormida.

_Al día siguiente Henry se despertó algo temprano y al mirar a Clary dormida a su lado sonrió y acarició su cabello. No era la primera vez pero ahora era diferente, besó su frente y esperó a que despertara. _

Me quejé al sentir algo que tocaba mi frente. Cerré fuerte mis ojos y me acurruqué más junto a él.

_Rio al sentirla más cerca, besó su cabello y aguantó el hambre._

- No me dejas dormir -dije adormilada sin abrir los ojos.

_-Perdón - rió.- Tengo hambre -susurró sonriente en su oído._

- Ya lo sé -me tallé un ojo.- Ya escuché tu estómago.

_-Vamos a desayunar -le susurró al oído antes de besar su mejilla._

- Supongo que no tengo otra opción -reí y lo miré.

_-No, tengo hambre -rió y la besó._

Sonreí.- Está bien, vamos a alimentarte -me senté y me estiré.

_La abrazó y besó. - ¿Nos vamos a bañar o directo a desayunar?_

- Yo tengo tiempo para bañarme, pero dices que tienes mucha hambre -sonreí.

_-Puedo esperar en lo que nos bañamos -rió, se sentía algo sucio del juego anterior, besó su frente._

- Vámonos entonces, señor capitán -le dio un beso y me puse de pie.

_-Vamos -se levantó, se puso los zapatos, tomó sus cosas y la acompañó hasta la entrada a Slytherin. Voló a la casa de Hufflepuff y se apresuró a bañarse, al salir no me hizo caso cuando le hablé y fue directo con Clary._

- Algún día estaré lista antes que tú -le dije con una risa cuando lo vi afuera. Vi no estaba en la habitación, así que nadie me acosó con preguntas.

_-Algún día -rió y tomó su mano. Pasé por Nick y nos sentamos a desayunar en unas escaleras cercanas al Gran Comedor, de vez en cuando miraba al pasillo esperando ver pasar a mis amigos._

- ¿Qué esperamos? -le preguntó a Kailen mientras comía. Apreté su mano.

- ¿Es necesario ir al Gran Comedor? -reí.

_-A que un par pase por aquí -mordí una manzana y volví a mirar.- ¿Los viste ayer en el partido cierto?_

_-Tengo que presumir a mi novia -sonrió.- Además mi estómago ruge -rió._

Nick asintió.- ¿Crees que ya pasó lo que tenía que pasar?

- Tu estómago no me importa mucho, lo primero es lo que me preocupa -sonreí inocentemente.

_-Creo que sí...estoy casi segura de que vi que se besaron pero no sé… -le quité un panecillo que había agarrado y lo mordí._

_-Tarde o temprano nos acosarán con preguntas -rió._

- No vi eso -frunció el ceño.

- No quiero -sonreí más.

_-De pura suerte lo vi yo -reí, me recargué en él._

_-Tendrá que pasar -rió y rodeó sus hombros con su brazo._

- Ya veremos -le sonrió.

- Ni modo -reí nerviosa.

_- Si no les daré un filtro de amor -reí._

_-Tranquila -la besó poco antes de pasar por donde estábamos._

- Me parece bien -rió.

- Así no me voy a tranquilizar -le correspondí el beso.

_-Tendrás que ayudarme a hacerla porque nunca me ha salido -reí._

_-Entonces no lo hagas -sonrió y siguió besándola lentamente hasta que su estómago rugió._

- ¿Ya has intentado hacerla? -la miró con la ceja levantada.

- Que manera de arruinar el momento -reí bajito.

_-Sí, la conocimos en pociones y quise intentarla, pero no me quedó, olía raro… -hice una mueca._

_-A mi estómago no le interesan las mariposas -rió y continuó caminando, columpiando un poco sus manos._

Rió.- Que bueno que no la usaste.

- En cambio, el mío está lleno de ellas y por eso no como -le sonreí.

_-Había pensado meterla en chocolates y dejarlos por ahí a ver qué pasaba -reí.- Violette dijo que podía usarla mejor para conseguir un grupo de sirvientes, no era mala idea -sonreí._

_-Hay que alimentar a las mariposas -besó su mejilla._

- A pesar de todo, suena interesante -rió.

- Se alimentan de otras cosas -sonreí y volví a besarlo.

- Mira, Kailen -señaló hacia donde estábamos.

_-¿Puedo tener mi propio grupo de sirvientes entonces? -sonreí y miré a dónde señaló, reí.- ¿Dónde está la cámara de Violette cuando la necesitamos?_

_Henry sonrió entre besos y le respondió, la abrazó por la cintura acercándola un poco a él._

- No -sonrió.- No necesitamos la cámara.

Puse mis manos sobre su pecho y me sonrojé poquito.

_-¿Los interrumpimos?_

_Sonrió y continuó besándola, se estaba olvidando otra vez del hambre y todo lo que estaba a su alrededor._

- A mí no me gustaría que me interrumpieran -rió.- Pero ellos se lo merecen, ¿qué dices?

Suspiré, era tan agradable estar así con él, nada podía arruinar el momento

_-Tampoco me gustaría -me levanté.- Pero sí se lo merecen -sonreí y le ofrecí mi mano. Acarició su mejilla mientras continuaba los besos._

Rió, tomó su mano y la siguió. Sentí un escalofrío cuando acarició mi mejilla.

_-Hola parejita- dije sonriente al llegar con ellos. Henry rio y nos saludó sin soltarla._

Me asustaron y los miré con el ceño fruncido. Nick rió.- ¿Se la están pasando bien?

_-Sí- dijo mi amigo sonriente y río._

- Eres un chismoso, Alessandro -me abracé a Henry.

- ¿Por qué? -dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

- Lo del medallón -susurré.

- ¿Y ya le enseñaste el tuyo?

_-¿Medallón?-la miró curioso. _

_-Así que no te ha dicho -reí._

Me sonrojé.- No sé de qué hablas. Nick rió.

- Tiene un medallón parecido al tuyo -sonrió.

_-¿Ah sí? ¿Qué tiene? -se sintió aún más curioso, la abrazó animándola a que le contara._

_-Es casi lo mismo -sonreí._

Los miré con el ceño fruncido a los dos y después a Henry. Suspiré, saqué el medallón de mi blusa y se lo mostré.- No es nada especial…

_-No sabía que eres tan romántica -rió y besó su frente. También reí._

_-No tienes idea._

- Sí, no tienes idea -dijo Nick sonriente.

- Dejen de burlarse de mí -hice una mueca.- Mejor vamos a comer.

_-Vamos -dijo mi amigo ahora más feliz._

_- Los acompaño quiero otro pastelillo -reí y jalé a Nick hacia el Gran Comedor._

Entramos juntos al comedor.- El dilema de siempre, ¿en qué mesa?

- Voto por avergonzar a Diane en la mesa de Hufflepuff.

_Miré a la mesa de mi casa y asentí.- Cierta otra pareja está sentada allí -reí y me senté frente a Steve. Henry feliz se sentó junto a mí, dejándole a Clary espacio junto a él._

Suspiré de nuevo y me senté junto a Henry. Violette sonrió.- Parece que sucedió lo inevitable.

- Fue difícil, pero el objetivo se logró -dijo Nick entre risas.

_-Ya era hora -dijo Steve burlón._

_-Sí, ya era -respondió Henry._

- Te ves como si hubieras ganado la copa de Quidditch -comentó Vi aguantando la risa.

_-Creo que estoy más feliz -sonrió._

Miré su expresión y no pude evitar sonreír.- Clarissa no se ve tan contenta.

- Que no quiera mostrarlo frente a ustedes es diferente a que no lo sienta -reí.

_-Es la timidez no aceptada de Clarissa -reí._

_-Me gusta -dijo Henry abrazándola por la cintura._

_-Henry me da miedo -dijo Steve._

Reí de nuevo.- ¿Por qué te da miedo? -le sonreí a Henry.- Él siempre es así.

- Prefiero tu alegría contenida -comentó Nick mientras comía.

_-Sí es así pero ahora más -miró a Vi.- ¿Verdad?_

_-Aburridos -rió y besó la mejilla de Clary._

Vi asintió.- Pero es normal, Clarissa lo tuvo en abstinencia mucho tiempo.

Nick rió a carcajadas y me recargué en Henry.- No es cierto, anduvo tras otras chicas durante un par de años, así que no le hice falta -reí bajito.

_-Lo hubieras visto llorarte y sufrirte… podría mostrártelo -sonreí, Henry se sonrojó un poco y rió._

- Quiero ver eso -dije emocionada y sonreí.

- Pienso que Daimon no se opondrá a nada que Clarissa quiera -rió Nick.

_-No -reí y miré a Clary.- Algún día te mostraré todo lo que vale la pena que veas… y luego le mostraré a Henry tus dramas._

_-Me parece justo -dijo él._


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

- Dramas… -hice un gesto.- No, esos no -sonreí.

- ¿De qué hablas? Clary no hace dramas -dijo Vi con ironía.

- Gracias, Rose.

_-Cierto, he de estar confundiéndola con alguien más -reí._

- No hago dramas -fruncí el ceño.

- Claro que los haces -dijeron Vi y Nick al mismo tiempo.

_-Tengo memoria y existe la Legeremancia, si quieres creerlo te lo puedo mostrar -sonreí, Henry me miró.- Sí, luego te los muestro._

Fruncí más el ceño y me serví comida.- No hagas berrinches -dijo Nick riendo.

_-Se ve bonita así, que haga los que quiera -besó su mejilla y comió._

_-Esto es divertido -reí._

- Siempre es divertido si se ve desde afuera -suspiré.

_-Deberías tomarlo divertido, reírte de ti -sonreí y terminé de comer un pastelillo, vi a Nick.- ¿Volamos un rato? -sonreí._

_-Ríete de mí si quieres -dijo Henry y besó su mejilla._

Nick asintió.- Es una buena idea.

- Parece que mimarás demasiado a Clary -dijo Vi con una risita.

_Me levanté, le sonreí a Nick y caminé a la cancha de Quidditch._

_-Mientras se deje lo haré -dijo sonriente._

Nick se despidió de los chicos y siguió a Kailen.

- Ni que fuera una niña pequeña para que me estén mimando -fruncí el ceño.

_En el armario en la cancha había escobas para entrenar en caso de incidentes, además de que eran las escobas que usaban los niños de primer año así que usamos de esas._

_-No seas aburrida y déjate querer -dijo Steve._

Nick llevaba un tiempo sin volar en escoba, fue divertido hacerlo con Kailen. No pude evitar reír y Vi también lo hizo.

- Está bien, está bien -seguí riendo, miré a Henry.- ¿Ya terminaste de desayunar?

_Nick había perdido práctica así que lo reté a jugar y estuvimos un buen rato persiguiéndonos, teniendo carreras e improvisamos un juego de Quidditch para dos. _

_-Sí -dijo antes de dar un último mordisco a un trozo de pan._

Al terminar de jugar, Nick la abrazó por la cintura.- El alumno superó al maestro -rió.

- Perfecto -sonreí y hablé en voz baja.- ¿Nos podemos ir?

_-Es porque la alumna es genial -reí.- Y el profesor ya no ha practicado -me acosté en el pasto, lo llevé conmigo._

_-Está bien -sonrió y besó su mejilla._

- El profesor no tiene tiempo -rió y la abrazó de nuevo.- Y sí, la alumna es excelente.

- Bien -me levanté.- Nos vemos después, chicos -sonreí.

_-La alumna lo pondrá a volar más -lo besé.- Quiero montar un dragón._

_-Nos vemos -se levantó también._

_-Diviértanse -dijo Steve._

- Escobas, no dragones -le sonrió.

Me despedí con la mano y empecé a caminar hacia la puerta.

_-Los dos -reí._

_Henry la siguió y tomó su mano.- ¿A dónde vamos? _

Negó.- Las escobas son más seguras.

- Tengo deberes pendientes -reí avergonzada.- ¿Vamos a la biblioteca o a mi sala común?

_-Los dragones son emocionantes._

_-Vamos a la biblioteca y luego a la sala común, necesito unos libros -le sonrió._

- Y peligrosos -sonrió.

Asentí sonriente y fuimos a la biblioteca por lo que necesitábamos.

_-Y emocionantes -reí._

_Henry tomó varios libros y tras cambiar su uniforme al de Slytherin, entraron a la sala común._

- Y arriesgados.

- Me gusta cómo se te ve el uniforme de mi casa -reí.

_-Y fascinantes._

_-Toda ropa se ve bien en mí -le sonrió y luego rió._

- Y son muy grandes, y tú eres muy pequeña -frunció el ceño.

Lo miré.- Eres un engreído -reí.

_-No soy tan pequeña Nícolas, además sé usar mi estatura a mi favor -me estiré.- Me subestimas._

_-Solo un poco -rió también._

- No te subestimo, son criaturas inmensas para mi estatura…

- ¿Un poco? -bufé.- Voy por mis cosas -fui a mi habitación.

_-Son inmensas pero ¿qué más da?_

_Henry la esperó calmado leyendo sobre transformaciones._

Nick frunció el ceño de nuevo.- Tienen mucha fuerza en sus colas y pueden herirte gravemente, lo he visto.

Regresé con libros, plumas y pergaminos.- Listo, señor engreído -reí.

_-Los vi en un torneo, por si no te acuerdas -lo miré.- Te lo tomas demasiado en serio._

_-Perfecto, princesa -sonrió._

- Sólo pienso en las posibles consecuencias, Kailen.

Me senté junto a él.- ¿Qué lees? -pregunté mientras empezaba mis deberes.

_-No es como si realmente lo fuera hacer ¿De dónde sacaría un dragón? Tendría que ir a buscar el que vive en el Bosque Prohibido y eso que no está confirmado que viva ahí._

_-Transformaciones de animagos._

- No creo que haya uno en el Bosque Prohibido...

- Suena interesante -dije con una sonrisa.

_-Hay un rumor que dice que sí lo hay, aunque nunca me he topado con algo que indique que hay uno._

_-Sí -sonrió.- Estoy leyendo sobre accidentes que llegan a pasar._

- Por eso no lo creo -frunció el ceño y la miró.- ¿Qué quieres decir que no te has topado con algo?

- ¿Como cuáles? -usé un pedazo de pergamino para escribirle a mis padres.

_Noté que había hablado de más, le sonreí.- Las pocas veces que he entrado no me he topado con nada._

_-Transformaciones incompletas._

Entrecerró los ojos.- ¿Has entrado sin decirme?

- Supongo que es algo normal -le dije sin dejar de escribir.- Hasta a los mejores magos les puede suceder, ¿no?

_-Está fuera de los terrenos a donde pueden ir los estudiantes -me levanté.- Parece que va a nevar pronto, deberíamos entrar._

_-Sí, pero hay casos donde ni estando por meses en San Mungo logran recuperarse -tomó anotaciones.-No me gustaría que me pasara eso un día._

Nick la miró y suspiró.- Tienes razón -se levantó también.- Tengo cosas por hacer.

Me quedé pensando.- ¿Puedo ver?

_-Está bien -tomé su mano.- ¿Ya le dijiste a tus padres sobre quedarte en el colegio para Navidad?_

_-¿El libro? Claro -se lo pasó._

Asintió.- Mi madre puso algo de resistencia, pero sabe que soy mayor de edad e independiente desde hace un tiempo, así que ya no insistió -soltó una risita.

- Gracias -lo agarré y le eché un vistazo.- No sé mucho, pero creo que no son tan difíciles de arreglar como parece...

_-Siento que le robo su hijo a tu mamá… tal vez deberías ir con ella… -sonreí un poco._

_-Algunas cosas no, depende de cómo se transforma el mago. Por ejemplo… cuando estuve varias veces en la enfermería fue porque me complicaba la vida y la transformación era fuerte._

Negó.- Mamá exagera a veces, no tienes que preocuparte por ella -le sonrió.- Ya la visitaremos después.

Asentí pensativa.- Pero también depende la edad y el animal en que te piensas transformar. La estructura ósea de las aves es muy diferente a la de los humanos…

_-Está bien - tomé su mano.-Hace frío…_

_-Sí -rió.- Sería más sencillo convertirse en un cuadrúpedo._

La abrazó.- ¿Te llevo al despacho? -le sonrió.

- Exacto -seguí mirando el libro.- Implica "menos" magia.

_-Sí -me abracé a él._

_-Es más sencillo, la estructura es casi la misma, aunque creo que lo más complicado sería convertirse en serpiente -se recargó en su hombro._

Le dio un beso en el cabello y se aparecieron en su despacho.- Creo que aquí está igual -rió y la soltó para poner más leña en la chimenea.

Lo miré.- Si fuera mejor en Transformaciones, lo intentaría con una serpiente -sonreí.

_Me coloqué atrás de él y lo abracé por el cuello cuando se agachó para acomodar la leña.- ¿Qué cosas tienes que hacer?_

_-Si fueras mejor -rió.- Es cuestión de práctica._

- Quería tratar de componer... otra vez -le dijo con media sonrisa.

Negué.- Moriría en el primero o segundo intento -reí y le acaricié el cabello.

_Besé su mejilla.- Vous pouvez -susurré en su oído, reí.- No sé si lo dije bien o no. Haré deberes un rato y luego iré a la biblioteca._

_-No creo, pero mejor no lo comprobemos -besó su mejilla._

_-¡Genial! -exclamó una vocecita conocida detrás de ellos.- Violette me contó y no me lo creía, ahora sí -dijo Abie alegre._

- Merci, petite Kailen -sonrió y le dio un beso.- Está bien.

- Vi ya lo está divulgando -la miré con una sonrisa.- Hola... cuñada -reí.- No creo acostumbrarme.

_-Nos vemos al rato -lo besé y al separarnos me senté a estudiar un rato. Era complicado a veces tener tanto trabajo pero sentía que tenía que esforzarme más._

_-Tendrás que hacerlo -dijo emocionada y aplaudió._

_-Estás loquita, Abie -rió y miró su libro._

Asintió y fue a sentarse tras su escritorio. Sacó varios pergaminos y los miró con atención.

- Los dos están locos, creo que es genética -reí también.- Lo mantendré entretenido por ti para que no te moleste -le guiñé un ojo.

_-Eso no es justo -dijo Henry sin dejar de sonreír._

_-Me parece perfecto -rió.- Los dejaré en paz -sonrió y corrió a su dormitorio._

_Al aburrirme, me despedí de él y fui a caminar un rato por el pasillo. Tuve un pequeño problema con un chico de Slytherin con el que solía pelear seguido, así que estuve el resto de la tarde con la profesora Sprout, ayudándole con mandrágoras para los chicos de segundo. De cierta manera me agradó todo eso, el castigo no me resultaba malo y tenía tiempo sin tener duelos._

Me despedí con la mano y miré a Henry.- Su sonrisa me desconcierta, señor capitán -reí.

Después de que Kailen se fuera, Nick se dirigió al aula de música a practicar un rato con el piano.

_-Se aprovechan de mí -la besó.- Supongo eso seguirá pasando -rió._

_De regreso en el castillo me encontré con un chico de Gryffindor con quien tenía clase de Herbología, nos quedamos platicando un buen rato y fuimos juntos al Gran Comedor. En el camino nos encontramos a otro amigo suyo, un chico que gustaba de las explosiones, o al menos hacía explotar muchas cosas._

Asentí.- Porque te dejas -sonreí y lo volví a besar.

Nick logró componer un fragmento en el piano y corrió emocionado a buscar a Kailen. Vio que ya era tarde, así que se dirigió al Gran Comedor.

_-Pues sí -rió y respondió a su beso._

_Antes de notarlo estaba sentada en la mesa de Gryffindor platicando con ellos, eran interesantes y divertidos, además de que el otro chico tenía una personalidad curiosa y nos comprendíamos al hablar sobre algunas travesuras que se podían hacer en el Colegio. Los conocía desde antes del E.D. pero nunca había platicado tanto con ellos._

- ¿Entonces ya no vas a molestar a mi cuñada? -le sonreí y recargué mi cabeza en sus piernas.

Nick se asomó al comedor y la buscó en su mesa y en la Slytherin. Frunció el ceño al no encontrarla.- Kailen está con los Gryffindor -le dijo Vi al salir y señaló el lugar donde estaba.

_-Siempre la molestaré -acarició su cabello.-Finalmente es mi hermanita._

_-Haciendo amigos -dijo Steve en un tono molestoso._

Reí y asentí.- Pero no la acoses tanto, mejor concéntrate en el Quidditch.

Nick bufó y Violette rió.- Nos vemos -se fueron y él se cruzó de brazos, sin dejar de observar a Kailen desde la puerta.

_-O en Clarissa -sonrió y la besó.-Nos perdimos la cena._

_Estuve platicando un buen rato con ellos, eran divertidos, hasta que la comida desapareció. Salimos juntos del Gran Comedor, aun bromeando, no noté a Nick._

- No tengo hambre -agarré su mano.- ¿Vamos a las cocinas para que comas algo?

Nick la vio pasar y se sintió más celoso. Abrió su mente y le habló.

_-¿Te digo algo curioso? No tengo hambre -rió y besó su mano._

_De pronto oí la voz de mi novio y me sobresalté, miré a mi alrededor pero al no verlo entre todo los que íbamos saliendo atribuí su voz a una imaginación mía, así que seguí platicando con los chicos._

- ¿Seguro? -entrelacé nuestras manos y sonreí.

Nick cerró los puños y la siguió de cerca pero sin que lo notaran. Después de un momento, volvió a hablarle. _Te la estás pasando bien, ¿verdad?_, pensó con ironía.

_-Seguro - sonrió como tonto, enamorado._

_Lo volví a oír, me detuve y miré a mi alrededor. -Nos vemos luego, chicos -les dije con una sonrisa y entré a su mente para encontrarlo, entonces fui hasta él.- No te vi._

- Me gusta tu sonrisa -dije sin dejar de mirarlo.

Cerró su mente de golpe.- Ya lo noté -dijo con seriedad.

_-Y a mí la tuya -susurró._

_Cerré los ojos unos segundos, aun estaba en su mente cuando la cerró así que me dolió un poco la cabeza.- ¿Y ahora qué tienes? -lo miré con el ceño un poco fruncido, lo sentí algo a la ofensiva; noté que habían alumnos a nuestro alrededor todavía. -Vamos a otro lado -caminé a un salón vacío._

Me sonrojé.- Me apenas -me tapé la cara con su mano.

No tuvo otra opción que seguirla, trató de no cerrar la puerta con violencia.- ¿Qué hacías con esos... niños?

_-Me gusta eso -rió y se recostó a su lado._

_Me recargué en una mesa y lo miré.- Platicar ¿qué? ¿No puedo?_

- Ya me di cuenta -lo miré.- ¿Quieres que me avergüence más?

- No, no puedes -se cruzó de brazos.- Estuve esperando en la puerta a que me notaras pero te la estabas pasando de lo lindo…

_-Sí -rió y la abrazó.- Hasta que estés roja._

_Me sentí atacada cuando dijo que no podía.- ¿Quién te crees para decirme qué puedo y qué no puedo hacer? A cada rato me dices cosas que no debería hacer, pero no puedes prohibirme el hacer amigos. Yo no me meto así en tu vida, no te metas así en la mía. Si tanto querías mi atención puedes ir y hablarme ¿no se te ocurrió?_

- Abusivo -reí y me recargué en él.

- ¿Ir y hablarte? Si lo hubiera hecho, te quejarías de que no debería exhibirme frente a los alumnos, que nadie puede enterarse -frunció el ceño.

_-Solo un poco -la rodeó por la cintura._

_-¿Crees que lo hago porque sí? Si se enteran que un profesor sale con su alumna habrá problemas… ¡Podrían sacarte del colegio! ¿Qué pasaría entonces? No estaríamos en el mismo lugar -me crucé de brazos.- Estás haciendo un alboroto de nada._

Bostecé.- Tengo que enviarle una carta a mis padres.

- No me importan los problemas, que me corran, odio estarme escondiendo, tener que vigilar si los alumnos nos ven... no digas que estoy haciendo alboroto de nada, ya estoy harto.

_-Mándala mañana -besó su mejilla y bostezó._

_Lo miré y tras unos segundos de silencio miré a otro lado.- ¿De qué estás harto? ¿De que nos escondamos? Claro, eres el único que lo sufre. Tienes idea de lo difícil que es… -fruncí el ceño.- Olvídalo, si te lo digo te pondrás celoso y seguirás con estas tonterías -me bajé de la mesa.- Si estás harto no es mi culpa porque tú ya sabías como soy._

- Pero luego se me olvida... -le acaricié el cabello.

- ¡Perfecto! Si los dos estamos hartos de escondernos y de esta situación, deberíamos terminar con esto.

_-Mañana te recuerdo -cerró los ojos._

_Lo miré, sentí que algo se retorció en mi pecho, miré a otro lado al sentir que mis ojos se aguaban.- Bien… si eso es lo mejor, tal vez debamos hacerlo… ¿Qué podíamos esperar teniendo ideas diferentes?... Soy solo una chica de dieciséis años…- me aparté el cabello de la cara.- Bien -caminé apresurada a la puerta del salón._

- Confiaré en ti -volví a bostezar.

Nick se sintió decepcionado y dolido a la vez al ver su actitud. Le abrió la puerta.- Tienes razón, eres sólo una niña de 16 años, fue un error intentar algo contigo.

_-Está bien -besó su frente._

_Quise mirarlo de nuevo pero me contuve… ¿Por qué no me detenía? No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, empecé a temblar y apreté los dientes.- Que bueno que te dieras cuenta… -susurré con la voz débil.- Ojalá no cometas errores de nuevo… -caminé un par de pasos lentamente para luego comenzar a correr en dirección a mi sala común.- No llores Kailen…-me repetí una y otra vez mientras corría por las escaleras._

- ¿Nos vamos a dormir aquí? -también cerré los ojos.

Nick no dijo nada y cerró la puerta con lentitud. Se apareció en su despacho y vio los pergaminos de la nueva canción que había hecho para Kailen. Con enojo, lo arrojó al fuego y se metió a su habitación derramando algunas lágrimas.

_-Yo estoy bien aquí ¿y tú? -bostezó._

_Cuando llegué me dirigí de inmediato al dormitorio de los chicos.- Henry…-los compañeros de su dormitorio me miraron._

_-No está -dijo Steve, asentí y salí. Me sentía mal, extraña y mi amigo no estaba. Sentí como tomaban mi brazo antes de salir de los dormitorios.- ¿Estás bien? -preguntó._

_-Creo que no -reí y mi risa se convirtió en llanto, entonces Steve me abrazó._

- También -sonreí y empecé a quedarme dormida.

Nick se quedó en la cama acostado y mirando hacia la ventana. Había tratado con todas sus fuerzas de no llorar pero se sentía mal. Cerró los ojos con esperanza de quedarse dormido pronto, y tal vez de no despertar en un buen tiempo.

_-Te quiero -le susurró y se dejó llevar por el sueño._

_Steve me sorprendió un poco, era bueno escuchando y consolando. Me acompañó hasta que dejé de llorar, cuando sentía que estaba sin fuerzas, tenía dolor de cabeza y mis ojos ardían. Me quedé dormida y me acomodó en el sillón cubierta con una manta, para luego ir a la casa de Slytherin a buscar a Clary y Henry._

- Yo también -suspiré y me quedé dormida. Poco después, escuché que alguien decía mi nombre y el de Henry, pensé que era idea mía.

_Henry despertó al oír su nombre y se encontró con Steve.- ¿Qué haces aquí? -bostezó. -Bueno, supongo que por Violette pero… ¿por qué nos despiertas? -se abrazó a Clary._

_-Vengo de estar un buen rato con una Kailen llorosa -dijo._

Abrí los ojos cuando escuché las últimas palabras de Steve.- ¿Llorosa? ¿Qué le pasó? -me levanté y bostecé.- ¿Dónde está?

_Les contó lo que me había entendido, Henry se acomodó los zapatos.- La dejé durmiendo en la sala común, no creo que despierte en todo lo que resta de la noche, parece que le hubieran dado una pócima para dormir, está cansada._

Me arreglé el cabello.- De todas maneras hay que cerciorarnos de que esté "bien", ¿puedo ir con ustedes? -pensando en qué podía haber pasado exactamente.

_-Claro -la esperó y cuando estuvieron listos los tres regresaron a la casa de Hufflepuff. La sala común ya estaba vacía y yo seguí bien dormida, tan cansada que no soñaba._

- Tienes razón, se ve muy cansada y no creo que sea conveniente despertarla -me le quedé viendo y miré a Henry. _¿Nick sabría algo sobre esto?_

_-Dejémosla dormir… -frunció un poco el ceño y sacó la varita.- Legeremens -susurró y entró a mi mente para buscar qué era lo que había ocurrido._

- Eso no es muy correcto, Stuart -hice un gesto y esperé a que terminara.

_Steve bostezó.- Yo los veo mañana -se despidió y regresó a dormir. Cuando Henry terminó de revisar le contó a Clary._

Fruncí el ceño mientras escuchaba.- Así que eso pasó -suspiré. _¿Qué hiciste, Nícolas?_- Hay que esperar a que despierte.

_-Sí… -acercó un sillón y recogió un par de mantas.- Hay que dormir, de nada servirá estar desvelados._

- Está bien -me cercioré de que Kailen estuviera bien tapada y me senté en el sillón.

_Henry se acostó y la abrazó para que lo hiciera también.- Seguramente en un rato estarán que ya no pueden estar uno sin el otro -bostezó y cerró los ojos._

Suspiré.- Espero que sea así -lo abracé también.- Ya casi era su aniversario -me entristecí un poco y cerré los ojos.

_-Por eso mismo pronto volverán, no aguantarán mucho separados -dijo y se fue quedando dormido poco a poco. _

_Al día siguiente me levanté antes que ellos y fui a darme un largo baño, me sentía extraña, como si siguiera dormida. No fui a desayunar, no fui a clases, ni comí, ni cené y estuve evitando a mis amigos, no fui a la clase de música. Todo el día estuve vagando por el colegio mientras practicaba algunos hechizos._

- Esta situación no me está agradando -le dije a Henry durante la comida.- No he ido con Nick, creo que iré de una vez.

_-En lo que vas con él buscaré a Kailen ¿sí? -terminó de comer.- Seguramente ha estado escondida todo el día en la torre de astronomía._

Asentí.- A ver qué podemos hacer -me despedí de él y me dirigí a su despacho.

_Me vio al final de un corredor, entonces corrí, aunque él era más rápido que yo logré escapar de él y me escondí hasta que supe que ya no estaba más cerca. Quería hablar con Henry pero no era el momento, sentía que lloraría de nuevo si comenzaba a hablar de ello. _

Toqué varias veces la puerta pero no me abrió. Fruncí el ceño y entré sin permiso, no había nadie, la chimenea estaba apagada, así que me fui a su habitación. Había un par de maletas sobre la cama pero él no estaba.- ¿Qué planeas hacer, Alessandro?

_Me quedé escondida en un armario hasta que terminó la comida y las voces de todos me aturdieron un poco, suspiré.- Leer mentes es un fastidio…-susurré y me dirigí a los invernaderos. Henry fue al despacho de Nick y entró hasta donde Clary estaba.- ¿Y tu primo?_

- No tengo la más remota idea -suspiré y señalé las maletas.- Pero planea irse como siempre lo hace cuando tiene problemas... ¿encontraste a Kailen?

_Henry frunció el ceño.- Tu primo es un cobarde -suspiró.- Escapó de mí, creo que tendremos que usar algún hechizo si queremos mantenerla quieta._

Asentí.- Pero no me va a escuchar -lo miré.- No creo que sea buena idea usar magia con ella, tal vez deberíamos darle su espacio y estar ahí cuando quiera hablar -le dije con media sonrisa.

_-Tal vez sea una buena idea -suspiró.- Si se va Nícolas ni crea que tan fácilmente aceptaré de nuevo que regrese después, no es la primera vez que la pone así._

- Piensa también en cómo se siente Alessandro, no creo que esté caminando feliz por los pasillos del colegio, él se pone mal a su manera -me crucé de brazos.- Además, es decisión de ellos, no tenemos que involucrarnos.

_-Lo sé, lo sé -acomodó su cabello.- Me molesta que haga sentir así a mi otra hermana, eso es todo -besó su frente.- ¿Lo esperarás?_

- A mí también me molesta -suspiré y asentí.- Quiero saber por lo menos a donde va y después enviarle la carta a mis padres -sonreí un poco.

_-Está bien, buscaré de nuevo a Kailen. Nos vemos al rato -le dio un beso.- Suerte con tu primo -le sonrió y salió._

_Cuando me encontró me regañó, estaba empapada hasta las rodillas por nieve acumulada. Lo oí sin prestarle atención. Después de cambiarme la ropa, nos sentamos frente a la chimenea de nuestra sala común y le conté lo que había sucedido, no pude evitar llorar de nuevo pero ahora en menor medida._

Le agradecí y cuando se fue, me senté frente a la chimenea a esperarlo. Entró por la puerta una hora después, con un semblante cansado. Le ayudé con el resto de las maletas mientras me contaba todo.- Huir no es una solución apropiada.

- Pero es la más sencilla y la menos dolorosa -me dijo con media sonrisa.

_Trató de convencerme de ir a cenar algo pero no quise.-Me siento como la pequeña Kailen de trece años otra vez -susurré mientras me acostaba mirando el fuego.- Tanto que ha pasado para nada… Lo que más me dolió fue que dijo que fue un error -cerré los ojos.- Aunque realmente todo terminara yo no diría eso… nunca había estado tan feliz antes… -sentí la mano de Henry acariciando mi cabello.- No fue un error… solo… ¿por qué no puedo ser más grande? -sollocé de nuevo._


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

- No es la primera vez que haces esto... Nick suspiró.

- Lo sé, es sólo que... la diferencia de edad es más grande de lo que creí.

- Realmente no piensas eso.

- No, pero tal vez deba hacerme la idea -cerró la maleta.- Ella no necesita que la cuiden, puede hacerlo sola, yo sólo le pongo límites y es de espíritu rebelde. Conocer a personas de su edad, le hará bien y será mejor para ella, y no una persona amargada como yo.

_-Ni con magia podrías hacer eso -me dijo sin dejar de acariciar mi cabello._

_-He intentado ser mejor portada pero… -suspiré.- No puedo… no… y él… ¿por qué no ha visto lo mucho que me he esforzado?... Espero… que si se va y no piensa volver… encuentre a alguien mejor que yo y seguramente así será -sentí un pequeño golpe en mi cabeza._

_-Tonta, no va a encontrar a nadie mejor que tú -me despeinó._

- No eres amargado, a su edad tú eras igual de rebelde y con esa sed de aventuras y situaciones peligrosas...

Asintió.- Otro motivo más para alejarme, tengo esa especie de... instinto sobreprotector -su voz reflejaba desesperación.- Siento que debo protegerla de todos y todo -soltó una lágrima.- No quiero asfixiarla.

- ¿Y lo que sientes por ella qué? -le di una palmada en el brazo.- Aún más importante, ¿y lo que ella siente por ti qué?

_-No es verdad, soy una lata, estará mejor sin mí -me senté.- Hago cosas tontas, me pongo en peligro… pero no puedo evitarlo… Y es verdad que me cansa que me esté sobreprotegiendo… pero…-suspiré._

_-Míralo de esta manera… Eres joven, bonita y tienes una personalidad curiosa, si quieres lo olvidarás y encontrarás a alguien más -negué.- Ya sé que no quieres, pero mira… me dijiste que tenías otras prioridades._

_-Encontrar a mi tía, ser auror -susurré.- Creo que mentí respecto a mis prioridades._

Se encogió de hombros.- Si por mí fuera, me encerraba en una burbuja mágica con ella para que nada le pasara -rió irónicamente y sacó sus maletas de la habitación.

- Sólo es cuestión de acostumbrarte -lo seguí.- No puedes cambiarla.

- No intento cambiarla, la quiero cómo es, pero hay cosas...

- Eso es normal, además, hay tiempo de sobra para que logren acoplarse y todo eso. Piénsalo bien.

_-Vamos, Kailen -me picó las costillas con la varita.- No te dejes vencer tan pronto._

_-Cállate -me acosté de nuevo y cerré los ojos.- No me hables…-susurré e intenté dormir._

- Lo pensaré lejos de aquí, necesitamos tiempo y con ella tan cerca, no puedo hacerlo.

- ¿A dónde irás?

- A Francia con mis padres -me miró.- Pero no me vendría mal un par de noticias de vez en cuando.

- Vete tranquilo, te enviaré cartas cada que pueda -sonreí y tomó sus maletas para desaparecer en el fuego verde de la chimenea.

_Me quedé dormida y al despertar mi amigo no estaba allí ya. Al día siguiente ya bajé a desayunar, me sentía desganada pero no podía descuidar los estudios ni nada, además me servía como distracción. Ver a Henry y Clarissa juntos me gustaba, pero a la vez me desesperaba un poco, me recordaba a él. También Steve y Violette me fastidiaban un poco, aunque traté de disimularlo lo mejor que podía._

Durante el desayuno recibí la respuesta de mis padres, decían que era un lugar seguro para quedarme y creían que Nícolas estaba ahí. Si les decía que no, tal vez no me dejarían, tampoco mencioné los detalles y le dije a mis amigos que pasaría Navidad con ellos.

_Henry se alegró al saber que Clary se quedaría, sonreí un poco y continué con mis tareas. A los pocos días las nevadas se volvieron más intensas y los alumnos comenzaban a empacar para irse a sus casas para pasar las navidades. Por un momento pensé en ir a la casa de los Teshbock, pero preferí quedarme._

Era extraño no empacar al igual que el resto, pero pensar que tendría la habitación para mí sola me agradaba. Violette también se iría, ella y Steve no podían estar darse el lujo de quedarse, Dorian los esperaba.

_Me estuve metiendo mucho en mis estudios y a veces me olvidaba de comer, volví unas cuantas veces a la enfermería por mis dolores de cabeza y el insomnio volvió, pero por otra parte había avanzado en los experimentos con mis plantas y casi terminaba de repasar el libro de mi mamá y mi tía. Investigando en la biblioteca encontré otro libro de ellas y se los mostré a mis amigos. Conforme se acercaban las vacaciones Steve se ponía más impaciente y a veces llegaba a ser un poco fastidioso._

Como le prometí a Nícolas, le mandé un par de cartas cortas antes de las vacaciones, donde le decía que Kailen estaba bien, que no había hecho ninguna tontería hasta el momento, pues yo no sabía de sus visitas a la enfermería. Él, creyendo que realmente ella no le necesitaba, se fue de campamento con algunos de sus viejos amigos, tal vez le serviría para despejarse.

_Noté que mis ojeras estaban volviendo poco a poco y mi piel palidecía de nuevo, entonces comencé a usar el maquillaje que Abie me había dado alguna vez para disimular. Me enfermé de gripe pero antes de que lo notaran comencé a tomar las pociones que tenía de Clarissa. Las noticias en el Profeta a veces me ponían nerviosa así que evitaba leerlas. Mejoré en transformaciones, practicaba mucho y ya había casi terminado el libro del curso de ese año, y en defensa contra las artes oscuras. A pesar de todo me sentía cada vez un poco más cansada pero trataba de reír como siempre. A veces parecía que Henry no me creía._

- ¿Crees que trata de engañarnos? -le pregunté un día a Henry cuando Kailen andaba desaparecida, últimamente lo hacía mucho.- He notado que se refugia mucho en los libros…

_-Sí, eso hace -levantó la vista de su libro y la miró.- Pero si le mencionas eso cambia de tema. Cuando está en la sala común está estudiando también, admito que es sorprendente cómo ha mejorado en los estudios… pero la veo un poco más delgada que antes y se suele quedar dormida en la sala común -le sonrió un poco._

Fruncí el ceño y negué con la cabeza varias veces. Ya no tenía como localizar a Nick, recién me había llegado su carta de que se iba al campamento y así se me perdía del mapa por un tiempo.- Apenas que todo iba bien y pasa esto -bufé.- Mejorar en los estudios no le va a servir de nada si se descuida.

_-Es su manera de escapar. El otro día la provocaron a un duelo y en vez de divertirse jugando con la otra persona lo terminó en un solo hechizo, es raro en ella -rió un poco.- Fue genial pero a la vez extraño, generalmente se divierte haciendo eso, ahora solo lo miraba seria._

Hice una mueca, _y yo diciéndole a Nícolas que ella se portaba de maravilla... me matará cuando se lo diga_. Suspiré.- Ya sé que es su manera de escapar pero... bueno, no puedo hacer nada -me crucé de brazos.

_-Hace falta que saque todo lo que tiene atorado -besó su mejilla.- De mí ya se fastidió, ya hasta me amenazó -rió.- Se ha estado metiendo en la zona prohibida de la biblioteca otra vez._

- Lo último no me sorprende del todo, siempre ha querido investigar pero supongo que estar con mi primo la detenía un poco -me recargué en su hombro.- Lo único que quiero es que ambos vuelvan a ser como antes.

_-Ya lo harán -la abrazó.- Esta semana tendremos el último entrenamiento antes de vacaciones, tal vez se divierta allí -sonrió y besó su frente.- Por cierto… creo que me dará gripe -rió._

- Tal vez -lo miré.- No te enfermes, no serían unas vacaciones divertidas, aunque... -sonreí.- Puedo divertirme sin ti -reí.

_-Puedes prepararme una poción -sonrió y la besó.- O enfermémonos juntos y nos la pasamos moqueando -rió._

- No quiero enfermarme de nuevo, gracias -le acaricié la mejilla.- Te preparé una poción entonces -sonreí.

_-Me parece perfecto. Es genial tener mi propia sanadora -susurró cerca de sus labios y la besó._

Reí.- Debería ir a prepararla de una vez -lo besé de nuevo.

_-Hazla después -volvió a besarla._

_-¿Alguien tiene pergamino? -pregunté interrumpiéndolos.- Ya se me terminó._

- Creo que yo tengo -me separé sonrojada de Henry y saqué lo que llevaba en mi bolsa.- Aquí tienes -se lo di con una sonrisa.

_-Gracias -sonreí lo mejor que pude.-Sigan en lo suyo, ya no los interrumpo -caminé hacia otra mesa, entonces Henry me gritó lo del entrenamiento y le hice una seña confirmando que lo había escuchado._

- En serio espero que el entrenamiento la haga sonreír de verdad -lo miré.- Si no te voy a golpear.

_-Haré lo que pueda -la besó y miró de nuevo su libro que había estado leyendo. _

_Sabía lo que mis amigos hablaban a mis espaldas y aunque quería mantenerme calmada eso me hacía sentir mal, los preocupaba y yo no hacía nada al respecto. Sentí ganas de tomar mi violín y tocar pero cuando lo había intentado me había quebrantado. Salí de la biblioteca y me dirigí a unas escaleras.- Confringo -susurré haciendo explotar mi tarea por cuarta vez ese día._

Seguí con mis deberes, pensando en cómo hacerle llegar una carta a Nick si ni siquiera sabía a qué parte de Europa se había ido de campamento, podía preguntarle a mis tíos... no perdía nada con hacerlo. En ese momento empecé a escribir una carta para ellos.

_Un par de días después recibí una carta de Jim, me explicaba que creía empezar a notar la presencia de gente mágica entre los muggles. Decía que hacía poco habían ido a una especie de Congreso y afuera se desató un pequeño caos, que hombres con capuchas y capas negras se acercaban al lugar y habían salido por otro lado. Esto me puso nerviosa, era más cosas las que pasaban que las que decían los diarios del mundo mágico. Comencé a leer los periódicos muggle, Henry los conseguía con la profesora de Estudios Muggle, pronto nos dimos cuenta que ellos estaban notando que algo extraño sucedía, aunque siempre encontraban excusas que los muggles comunes aceptarían._

La situación era similar en el resto del continente, mis padres y mis tíos me lo confirmaron, estos últimos no me dieron mucha información de Nick, a pesar de que le insistieron en que no fuera, no querían que corriera peligro, pero él no les hizo caso.

_Una vez a la semana recibía una carta de Dante o de Jim donde me iban contando lo que ellos notaba, yo contestaba contando lo que nosotros íbamos sabiendo, también les daba consejos para poder cuidarse aunque fuera un poco. Poco antes de que llegara el día de regresar a casa para las vacaciones se hizo el último entrenamiento de 1996. Acababa de recuperarme de gripa y me sentía un poco débil, llevaba una semana sin dormir, pero quería volver a volar, así que estaba lista en los vestidores antes que los demás llegaran._

- ¿Crees que algún chico del equipo se enoje porque estoy viendo el entrenamiento? -le pregunté a Henry mientras lo acompañaba a los vestidores.

_-El único que se queja de todo es Zacharias, fuera de él a nadie le molestará, ya te ubican -le sonrió y le dio un beso antes de entrar a los vestidores.- Ahorita nos vemos -le dio otro beso y entró._

_-Te tardaste -le dije, ya estábamos allí Smith, Summerby y yo, todos listos._

_-Me distraje un poco -rió.- En realidad no los reuní para entrenar, solamente jugaremos -sonrió.- Sería un crimen ponerlos a entrenar en este frío, solo será un juego por diversión._

_Los demás chicos iban entrando cuando dijo esto y todos festejaron, reí.- Juguemos entonces -sonreí y tomé mi escoba, tenía mucho tiempo sin sentirme tan emocionada._

Me moví a la periferia de la cancha, no tenía ganas de subir las gradas, así que me senté en el suelo y saqué un libro mientras salían de los vestidores.

_Tomamos nuestras escobas y salimos a la cancha. Henry salió detrás de todos jalando el baúl con las pelotas, miró a Clary y le sonrió.- ¿Listos? -todos asentimos.- ¡A sus lugares!_

_Me levanté en el aire con rapidez, sonreí al sentir el aire frío despeinándome y me dirigí a los aros, el mareo volvió. Pronto todos subieron y las pelotas fueron soltadas, ya estábamos organizados así que el juego pronto se puso bueno. Me metieron un gol y detuve tres anotaciones, me empecé a sentir más mareada y me sostuve bien de mi escoba._

Miré el juego con una sonrisa, se la estaban pasando muy bien... y no podía negar que me encantaba ver a Henry jugar Quidditch. Parecía que Kailen también se estaba divirtiendo, eso me alegraba.

_Dos anotaciones fáciles se me escaparon, me estaba sintiendo rara.-Debe ser la altura…-pensé, pero nunca antes me había afectado así.- El aire tal vez…-susurré. De pronto oí a alguien gritar mi nombre, giré para ver quién era quien me llamaba y de pronto sentí un gran golpe en el pecho, mucho dolor y se me fue el aire. Caí, intenté jalar aire pero no podía, alguien me había atrapado antes de tocar suelo, luego supe que había sido Smith._

La bludger iba hacia uno de los aros.- Por Merlín... -susurré asustada. Cuando vi como golpeaba a Kailen, me levanté de un brinco y corrí hacia la cancha con varita en mano.- Kailen... -la miré bien.- Hay que llevarla a la enfermería.

_Henry no dijo nada, estaba espantado, no quería moverme así que pidió a Zacharias que continuara cargándome hasta allá. Intentaba respirar y me dolía, apenas estaba consciente de lo que sucedía, sin querer las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos. Oía voces, cerré los ojos, las voces gritaban en mi mente, quería pedirles que se callaran pero no podía._

Le limpié las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas y le pedí a Smith que se diera prisa. Me adelanté un poco para buscar a la señora Pomfrey, cuando la encontré, le expliqué lo que había pasado.

_Pronto estaba acostada, traté de silenciar las voces a mi alrededor y haciendo eso me metí en mi propia mente, ya no supe qué ocurría fuera. Henry indicó a los que estaban allí que salieran de la enfermería para que no estorbaran aun antes de que la señora Pomfrey lo hiciera._

Resistí la tentación de saber cómo curaría a Kailen y salí con el resto de los chicos, tampoco ofrecí mi ayuda, la señora Pomfrey seguramente se ofendería. Esperemos afuera durante un largo rato.

_Poco después se asomó la señora Pomfrey, Henry se levantó y entró. La bludger me había roto el esternón y una costilla, sumado eso a que llevaba tiempo sin dormir ni comer… pasaría un buen rato en la enfermería. Curar los huesos rotos no era complicado pero por mi estado en general no era tan fácil que quedara del todo bien rápido. Seguí dormida el resto del día y la noche, la enfermera se encargó de acomodarme de manera que no me fuera a mover._

- ¿Llevaba tiempo sin comer ni dormir? ¿Por qué no nos dimos cuenta? -miré a Kailen descansar antes de que anocheciera y meneé la cabeza.

_-Porque la descuidamos y ella supo disimular bien… -suspiró y recargó su cabeza en el hombro.- Fue mala idea después de todo hacer un juego._

- No sabíamos los resultados que iba a causar el juego -le sonreí un poco.- Además, parecía que se divertía, sólo que… las cosas pasan. Esperemos que se recupere rápido y esta vez, la obligaremos de una u otra manera, aunque nos amenace y nos odie, a que se cuide.

_Asintió y la abrazó.- ¿Deberíamos contarle a sus hermanos?_

- No lo sé -fruncí el ceño.- En realidad no es tan grave, estamos en un lugar con magia -reí bajito.- Y no quisiera preocuparlos de manera innecesaria…

_-Entonces no les diremos -sonrió un poco.- Sé de alguien que quisiera enterarse de esto -besó su mejilla. Al ver la hora, la señora Pomfrey les dijo que era momento de que se fueran._

Le acomodé el cabello a Kailen antes de salir.- ¿Te refieres a Nícolas?

_-Sí -tomó su mano y salieron de la enfermería._

- Créeme, ya he pensado en escribirle para que vuelva arrepentido a su lado, pero el problema es que no sé dónde localizarlo -entrelacé mi mano con la suya.- Pero tiene que saberlo.

_- ¿Y si le cuentas a tu tía? Como si se lo contaras como puro chisme ¿crees que ella le diría? -la miró._

Asentí.- Sé que le diría, pero ella tampoco sabe dónde está -suspiré.- A buena hora se le ocurrió perderse en el continente... de todas maneras le escribiré a casa de mis tíos para que cuando regrese, espero sea pronto, sepa lo que sucedió.

_-Está bien -le rodeó los hombros con un brazo.- ¿Mañana la veremos antes o después del desayuno?_

- Creo que después, porque puede que tarde más tiempo en despertar -le sonreí y puse su mano en mi mejilla.- ¿O qué opinas?

_-Que como diga mi princesa Clarissa -sonrió y la besó._

Me separé un poco de él.- Que obediente -miré sus ojos y volví a besarlo.

_Sonrió y continuó besándola, la abrazó por la cintura, se olvidó de que iban rumbo a la casa de Slytherin._

Me abracé a su cuello y acaricié su cabello, estábamos a la mitad de un pasillo, alguien podía vernos… eso parecía no tener importancia.

_Algo tembloroso pasó su mano por su espalda, pensando en meterla bajo la playera que llevaba ella, pero decidió dejar eso para después. Pensó en ir a la sala de Menesteres, solo tendrían que desviarse un poco._

Sentí un escalofrío al momento que su mano pasó por mi espalda.- Deberíamos irnos a nuestras casas, Stuart -dije cuando tuve oportunidad.

_-Tienes razón -la miró.- No quiero -susurró y le dio otro beso._

- Entiendo... tampoco quiero... -puse una mano en su pecho y lo alejé un poco.- Pero no es correcto.

_Sonrió un poco, le dio un beso.- Está bien, paso mañana por ti ¿está bien? -sonrió._

Asentí algo nerviosa.- Sí, está bien -sonreí.- Descansa -le di un beso en la mejilla. 

_-Sueña con… nargles -rió, le dio otro beso y caminó dirección a nuestra casa._

Sonreí un poco y caminé con lentitud hacia la puerta de piedra, aún sentía ese hormigueo en mi estómago.

_-Paciencia, Stuart…-se dijo a su mismo mientras trataba de tranquilizarse. A la mañana siguiente pasó por ella y la esperó en la sala común de Slytherin, disfrazado como uno de ellos._

Cuando salí a la sala común, me sorprendí de ver a Henry.- Hola -sonreí y le mostré una hoja.- Tengo que mandar la carta antes de ir al desayuno, ¿está bien?

_-Sí -sonrió y tomó su mano, encaminándose a la lechucería.- Tengo que buscar a Abie, para ver si ya tiene listo su equipaje._

- Búscala en el desayuno, seguro estará ahí. ¿Por qué no quiso quedarse?

_-Le gusta ir a España, ella sí se lleva bien con la familia allá ¿Sabías que sabe un poco de español? Yo no sé más que saludar y no sé… no nos llevamos bien -rió.- Por cierto, cierta chica en la enfermería también habla español -rió.- Además Abie ve un viaje como oportunidad de ir de compras… tiene gustos muy muggle._

- Ya veo... seguramente se va a divertir más que aquí -reí bajito.

_-Sí -sonrió.- Mi mamá tiene familia allá, y la mayoría son mujeres. No hay familia mágica de ese lado, solo del de mi papá._

- Stuart tiene mucha familia -sonreí.- Que bonito.

_-Tengo mucha familia dispersa por el mundo -rió, se recargó en una pared en lo que la veía mandar la carta.- Parece que tú también tienes mucha familia._

Negué.- No mucha -le até la carta a Mathie.- Son familias de máximo 4 integrantes en Francia e Inglaterra -le acaricié el lomo.

_-Me gustan las familias grandes, de al menos cinco integrantes -se estiró.- Entre más hijos mejor -rió._

Lo miré y reí.- No estoy acostumbrada a tanta familia -solté a Mathie y se fue volando.- Pero seguramente tú sí.

_-No realmente. No me llevo mucho con mi familia -sonrió, tomó su mano y caminó hacia el Gran Comedor.- Pero siempre me ha llamado la atención tener muchos hijos._

- Bueno, supongo que es normal, como eres hombre y no serás tú quien vaya a parirlos -reí de nuevo.

_-Cierto -rió.- No importa, me gustaría tener al menos tres hijos… y todos jugarán Quidditch._

- Pobres niños -reí con más ganas.- Piensas mucho a futuro, ¿sabías?

_-No -rió.-Lo sé, es inevitable -besó su frente. Cuando llegaron al comedor y ubicó a su hermana le empezó a dar indicaciones para el regreso, ella lo miraba con un poco de fastidio._

Los miré con una sonrisa mientras hablaban, tratando de no reírme de la seriedad de Henry y el gesto de Abie.- Cuídate mucho -le dije en cuanto pude.

_-Sip, diviértanse. Pero no demasiado -rió.- Vamos -dijo a sus amigas y salieron._

_-No me escuchó nada ¿verdad? -dijo Henry, suspiró._

- Eres muy perspicaz -sonreí y le dio una palmada en el hombro.- No debería sorprenderte.

_-Ignoren a Henry Stuart Daimon -suspiró y rió.- Espero solo no se olvide de nada -desayunó._

- Yo no te ignoro… -me serví comida.- Bueno, pocas veces -le sonreí.

_Sonrió y besó su mejilla.- Eres genial -siguió comiendo, ahora feliz._

_Me despertó la señora Pomfrey al cambiarme un vendaje que me había colocado, me sentía desubicada y me dolía respirar. Me explicó lo que había sucedido, me regañó por mi condición y me dio varias indicaciones. Miré a ambos lados, por un momento había pensado que lo encontraría ahí sentado mirándome preocupado, reí un poco para después quedarme mirando el techo._

- Lo sé -reí y me apresuré a desayunar para ir a la enfermería.

_La enfermera me había acomodado unas almohadas para que me sentara sin esforzarme nada y estaba comiendo mi desayuno cuando mis amigos entraron, los miré y traté de sonreír un poco. -Cálmate, todo está bien -le dije a Henry al notar su mirada._

Miré a Kailen con una sonrisa.- ¿Cómo te sientes?

_-Un poco adolorida… pero creo que bien -sonreí un poco y comí.- Estaré aquí otros dos días… creo… o más… no sé, pero ya me aburrí -suspiré._

- Tendrás que quedarte todo el tiempo que sea necesario, te aburras o no, quieras o no -sonreí.- Estaremos aquí todos los días, ¿verdad, Stuart?

_Asintió sonriente.- Gracias pero…-reí.- Es… mucha miel para mí -reí de nuevo e hice una mueca._

_-Ni modo -sonrió y revolvió mi cabello._

- Eso hubieras pensado antes de dejar de comer y de dormir, lo lamento -me encogí de hombros.- Tendrás que aguantarnos.

_Suspiré.- Se suponía que no sabrían nada… -susurré, comí.- Perdón por no haber dicho nada… -sonreí un poco._

- Henry tiene razón, debimos darnos cuenta antes pero eres muy astuta -me crucé de brazos.- Íbamos a terminar enterándonos de alguna manera.

_-Lo sé… pero esperaba aguantar más… -respiré hondo, sonreí un poco.- Es que no quiero pensar en él… -mordí una manzana.- Y si les decía todo me iba a recordar que estoy tratando de distraerme por eso… _

- Creo que usaste la peor manera para no pensar, matarte de hambre no es una buena distracción, eso déjamelo a mí -reí.- Si no te cuidas, no te vas a curar rápido y seguirás en esta cama.

_-Lo sé… -suspiré.- Es que… -la miré.- Esperaba que se retractara de lo que dijo -susurré en pársel.- Me acuerdo y me duele y estudiar me ayudaba a distraerme pero también me distraje de cosas más necesarias… -seguí en el lenguaje de las serpientes, reí y me dolió el pecho, hice una mueca._

- No te rías, te vas a lastimar -también usé pársel, seguro se sentía más cómoda.- No sabes si se va a retractar o no, ha pasado poco tiempo y queda bastante por delante. No apresures las cosas, lo que ha de pasar, pasará -le sonreí.

_Negué, suspiré.- Generalmente yo voy por él y no él por mí… y sigo dolida -terminé de desayunar. - Si algo pasa no será pronto… creo…_

- Nunca des algo por sentado -retiré la charola del desayuno.- Es mi primo, pero creo que se lo merece, le toca solucionar este drama -le dije con media sonrisa.

_-¿Y yo qué culpa tengo? -pasé una mano por mis ojos que se ponían húmedos.- ¿Tengo que cambiar toda mi personalidad o qué?... Si se pone celoso es su inseguridad y es porque no confía en mí… Si cree que fue un error salir conmigo lo hubiera pensado antes de tenerme así… A veces es cruel…-suspiré._

Me encogí de hombros.- Yo no sé quién tiene la culpa y quién la razón, son problemas de ustedes y no debo meterme en ello.

_-Lo sé…-suspiré.-Dormiré otro rato… la comida tiene pociones para dormir y así…-bostecé._

_-Descansa -dijo Henry, acomodando con cuidado mis almohadas, me reí de él._

Asentí.- Preocupaste mucho a tu hermano mayor -reí bajito.- Te dejaremos sola para que descanses bien.

_-Ajá -reí y volví a hacer otra mueca.- Ve a divertirte con tu princesa Clarissa, Stuart. No te preocupes por mí -le di un golpecito en el brazo, me sonrió y despeinó mi cabello._

Me sonrojé un poco.- O podríamos quedarnos si quieres compañía. En fin que ya no tenemos cosas por hacer -sonreí.

_Negué.- No se preocupen por mí… solo dormiré -sonreí un poco y cerré los ojos._

_-Mentirosa -dijo mi amigo, tomó la mano de Clary.- Vamos._

- Volvemos después -le sonreí a Henry y salimos de la enfermería.

_-Es medio mentirosa -sonrió un poco.- ¿Qué haremos estas vacaciones aquí? ¿Buscar pasajes extraños y desconocidos por todo Hogwarts? _

- Eso ya lo sabíamos, pero mientras no vuelva a descuidarse, no importa -le sonreí.- ¿Quieres que hagamos eso?

_-Podríamos hacerlo -sonrió.- ¿Qué otras cosas se te ocurren? Había pensado en que podíamos inventar pociones -rió.- Cosas así por el estilo._

- Inventar pociones... también me agrada, aunque... -reí.- Recordé la explosión de mi caldero y fue por tu culpa.

_-Puedes explotar los míos -rió._

- Se trata de que las cosas salgan buen, no de explotarlas -también reí.

_-Por si acaso -rió._

Meneé la cabeza sonriendo.- Me parece excelente, ¿vamos?

_-Vamos -besó su mejilla.-Seremos unos raros que hacen pociones estando de vacaciones._

Asentí.- No importa, hay pocos en el colegio, nadie se enterará -sonreí.

_-Exacto -rió.- Podemos intentar explotar todo el edificio._

Negué.- Eso no, el edificio es bonito -me sonrojé poquito.- ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

_-Dime -la miró sonriente._

- Hace tiempo que no te uso como thestral -hice un puchero y reí.

_Rió y se agachó para que se subiera en su espalda.- Su thestral la espera, princesa._

- Gracias -subí.- Abuso de tu amabilidad -le di un beso en la mejilla.

_-Abusa de mí todo lo que quieras -sonrió y caminó hacia el aula de pociones.-Y cuando quieras._

- Eres un pervertido -me abracé a su cuello y escondí mi rostro.

_-Solo un poco- rio- Finalmente soy un de Vi, es feliz con un pervertido. Al menos yo soy discreto - rió.-Hemos llegado, señorita._

- Pero ella también es pervertida -bajé de su espalda.- Gracias, thestral personal -hice una reverencia y reí.

_-De nada-respondió la reverencia y le abrió la puerta._

- ¡Oh! Tengo un caballero por novio -entré y lo esperé.- Seguro eras igual con tus ex novias -hice un puchero y me crucé de brazos.

_- Solo era educado con ellas -entró y cerró puertas.- Una princesa merece un caballero._


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16

Negué.- Los caballeros solían durar mucho tiempo dentro de sus armadura y olían mal -fruncí el ceño.- Oh, espera, creo que no hay mucha diferencia contigo -le sonreí.

_-¿Huelo mal? -rió.- Seamos sinceros, te gusta eso -le sonrió, utilizó magia para aparecer sus calderos._

Reí.- Eres un verdadero engreído -me acerqué al caldero.- No admitiré eso.

_-Está bien -rió, besó su mejilla y comenzó a acomodar sus cosas.- ¿Qué poción haremos?_

- Algún día, hoy no -susurré en su oído y sonreí.- ¡Amortentia! -reí.

_-Me parece perfecto -se acercó a ella.- Quiero saber qué olor tiene para ti -le dio beso.- Tendríamos que usar esa poción para alguien más porque al menos yo no la necesito -sonrió._

- Si quieres saber eso, no necesitamos hacerla, sé qué olor tiene -le sonreí.

_-¿Qué olfateas? -la miró con curiosidad._

Negué.- No te voy a decir, es un secreto.

_-Dime -la besó.- ¿Sí?_

- Hmm, no sé... -sonreí.- Lo voy a pensar.

_-Dimeeeee -la abrazó.- Usaré Legeremancia._

- No me amenaces, Henry -reí y me acerqué a su oído.- Lavanda.

_-¿Lavanda? -la miró.- Yo a cierto shampoo que cierta princesa usa._

Reí sonrojada.- Siempre hueles a lavanda…

_-Creí que nadie lo notaba -sonrió y la besó._

Correspondí el beso.- Pues yo sí -sonreí.

_Rió.- Somos unos tontos -la besó.- Debimos darnos cuenta antes. Deberíamos preparar de todos modos Amortentia, puede tener otros usos además de solo filtro peligroso de amor._

- Por algo no pasó antes -me puse de puntitas y besé su frente.- ¿Otros usos? ¿Como cuáles?

_Sonrió y la abrazó por la cintura.- Recordatorio de las cosas que más te gustan. En mi caso, un shampoo, pasto mojado y olor a escoba nueva._

- Es un buen uso -reí.- Hablando de escobas... ¿me recuerdas el nombre de tu escoba? -sonreí.

_-Shlaryis- sonrió. -S de Stuart, H de Henr, La de Clarissa, Ry de Henry , Is de Clarissa._

- Eso más romántico que mis medallones con flores marchitas -reí.- Hay que ponernos a trabajar Henry.

_-Bien -sonrió y preparó todo para hacer alguna poción. A pesar de que no era lo que más le gustaba de la magia, disfrutaba hacerlas con ella; aunque de pronto se distraía y terminaba practicando transformaciones._

- Tengo un novio muy distraído -terminé de moverle al caldero.- Listo, ya llevamos la primera parte de la poción.

_-¿Y ahora qué viene? -miró el líquido en el caldero.- ¿Esperar? Creo que tardaremos todas las vacaciones en hacerla -miró el libro.- Tres semanas…_

-Seguramente -reí.- Podemos hacer otras cosas mientras está lista.

_-Podemos hacer una poción multijugos sonrió.- E ir asustando gente por ahí._

- Podríamos… si la poción no durara lo mismo que la Amortentia -reí y me encogí de hombros.

_-Podemos…-se le acercó mucho.- No sé… -le susurró.- Hacer cosas incorrectas -sonrió esperando a que lo malinterpretara._

Me sonrojé.- Henry… -miré hacia otro lado.- No te entiendo.

_-Podemos buscar lugares prohibidos en el colegio -le sonrió inocentemente, rió.- Hay túneles secretos por todo Hogwarts._

- ¿Túneles? ¿En serio crees que hay? -negué.- Sé que todo castillo tiene algunos pero seguramente estos están vigilados.

_-Kailen encontró uno, podríamos encontrar otros -sonrió._

- ¿En serio? -abrí los ojos sorprendida.- ¿Dónde ¿Cómo?

_-Ven, te muestro -tomó su mano y la guió hasta el retrato en el séptimo piso, saludó al hombre en la pintura y abrió el camino al pasadizo._

- ¡Guau! ¿Y dónde lleva? -sonreí.

_-Creo que hasta la primer planta. Después de ti -sonrió, indicando el camino._

- Interesante -reí.- Gracias -entré al pasadizo.

_Entró tras ella y cerró la puerta.- Lumus -susurró e iluminó a su alrededor._

- Pues tiene el aspecto de un túnel -sonreí.

_-Sí -rió.- No hay pierde, solo camina derecho._

- Está bien -empecé a caminar.

_La siguió y al poco tiempo llegaron al final del pasadizo, abrió la entrada y esperó a que ella saliera primero._

Salí y miré alrededor.- Es cierto, es el primer piso.

_Sonrió.- Y creemos que hay otro cerca de las cocinas pero no lo hemos encontrado._

- Sería divertido que sí hubiera uno -sonreí.

_-Podemos buscarlo -la abrazó por los hombros.- Creemos que hay varios por todos lados… y cosas como portales… ¿Supiste del chico que desapareció y apareció en un armario?_

- ¿Portales? -negué.- No, no escuché de ese chico.

_-Cuando lo encontraron estaba aturdido. Portales… como túneles en el tiempo y el espacio._

- ¿Por qué no lo supe? -fruncí el ceño.- Como sea, igual y fue una broma de mal gusto.

_-Tal vez… pero fue curioso -sonrió._

Asentí.- ¿Y ahora? ¿Vamos a ver cómo sigue Kailen? -miré mi reloj.

_Miró su reloj.- Sí, luego vamos a cenar… y ¿podrías ver si Abie ya está lista?_

- Claro -sonreí y lo tomé de la mano.- Vamos a la enfermería entonces.

_Estaba escribiendo una carta cuando entraron mis amigos.- Hola -dije sin despegar la mirada del papel. Era la quinta carta que había escrito.- ¿Hicieron algo divertido?_

Saludé con una mano.- Exploramos un poco e hicimos Amortentia, ¿qué tal descansaste?

_-Dormí bien hasta que me dio hambre -reí.- ¿Pueden enviar estas dos cartas? -se las estiré.- Son para mis hermanos._

_-Está bien -Henry las tomó._

- No les avisamos antes porque no lo creímos conveniente -sonreí un poco.

_-Solo le dije a Jim que me había caído de la escoba -sonreí un poco.- Le cuento otras cosas._

Asentí.- Entonces, ¿ya comiste?

_-Poquito, me dieron ganas de vomitar… -bostecé._

- Cierto, no tienes que comer mucho después de tus periodos de hambre…

_-¿Pueden traerme después mi varita? Me aburro mucho sin nada que hacer._

_-Está en mi dormitorio, luego la traigo, ¿esas cartas también las mando? -negué._

_-Quémalas o algo, fueron escritas para no enviarse._

Agarré las cartas y las miré.- Yo las quemo por ti -sonreí.

_-Gracias -sonreí.- Quisiera tecnología muggle en este momento… una televisión no estaría nada mal -Henry rió._

Reí.- ¿Quieres que traigamos otra cosa además de la varita?

_-Dulces…-reí._

- Supongo que no hay problema… si la Señora Pomfrey no se opone.

_-Me opongo -se escuchó tras la puerta donde solía encontrarse, reí un poco._

- Que triste -reí bajito.- Ni modo.

_-Está bien… supongo seguiré durmiendo entonces._

_-Descansa._

- Volvemos al rato -empujé a Henry hacia la puerta.

_Me despedí con una seña y suspiré. Antes de que se alejaran le encargué a Henry unos libros mentalmente._

Fuimos directo al Gran Comedor para la hora de la cena, sería el último día que el comedor estaría lleno antes de las vacaciones.

_Steve les hizo señas cuando los vio entrar, como siempre estaba abrazado a Violette y se veía muy ansioso por partir al día siguiente. Estaba sentado en la mesa de Hufflepuff, junto con los demás chicos._

- Que emocionado te ves, Steve -reí mientras me sentaba.

_-Impaciente más bien -sonrió más.- Dorian estará esperándonos en la estación al bajar, según nos han dicho está creciendo rápido._

Violette rió.- Tiene que crecer, Steve.

- Espero poder conocerlo después -sonreí.

_-En algún paseo a Hogsmeade -sonrió, besó la mejilla de Violette.- Lo sé y eso me emociona -rió._

Asentí.- Si no lo conocí en el primer paseo, fue culpa de Stuart -comí.

- Dorian puede esperar a conocer a sus tíos -sonrió.

_-Acepto la responsabilidad -dijo sonriente._

_-Sí, ya los conocerá -rió._

- Extrañaré un poco la libertad mientras estemos aquí durante las vacaciones.

- No te preocupes, tengo entendido que el dormitorio de los chicos de Hufflepuff quedará sólo para ustedes dos -rió.

_-Serían algo tontos si lo desaprovechan -dijo Steve, Henry rió y le dio un golpe en la cabeza.- Idiota, te reprimes -rió._

Me sonrojé.- No digan esas cosas, los demás podrían escuchar.

- Como si el resto no lo hubiera hecho antes -rió de nuevo.

_-Son imposibles de controlar -dijo Henry sonriente mientras comía._

- Al igual que tus impulsos masculinos -dijo Vi con una sonrisa.- Bueno, tengo que ir a revisar mis maletas.

- Ay, Rose -no dejé de sonrojarme.

_-Los sé reprimir bien -dijo como si fuera cualquier cosa.- O al menos sé disimular -rió._

_-De una vez revisaré mi maleta también -dijo Steve._

- Henry, no les sigas el juego -estaba bien roja.

- Nos vemos mañana antes de partir -se despidieron.

_-Solo juego -besó su mejilla y comió algo apresurado, se sentía acalorado así que distrajo su mente encantando la comida y los cubiertos._

Pensar en lo que Violette había dicho, no me producía más que esas mariposas en mi estómago de nuevo, traté de concentrarme en la comida… hasta que vi un racimo de uvas y reí bajito.

_La miró y luego al racimo, rió también.- Nunca veré a las uvas igual -tomó un par._

Asentí.- Lo sé, es muy difícil verlas como simples frutas.

_-Es como ver a los thestrals como simples caballos, no se puede._

- Ajá -sonreí y seguí comiendo.

_Sonrió y terminó de comer si cuarto plato de comida.- Estoy satisfecho, ahora quiero volar -rió._

- Me iba a preocupar si comías más -reí.- Vuela.

_-Es mala idea volar estando tan lleno, tengo que esperar un poco -rió._

- No entiendo por qué no subes de peso si comes mucho -sonreí.

_-Genética -sonrió.- Y ejercicio._

- Olvidaba que eras un capitán rudo y con gran entrenamiento-reí.

_-Y fuera de los entrenamientos también hago ejercicio -rió._

- ¿En serio? ¿Cómo? -lo miré con curiosidad.

_-Corro, subo y bajo escaleras. Kailen y yo a veces practicamos como si estuviéramos en un duelo con obstáculos, ella lo ve como un juego. _

- Oh… -lo imaginé y me puse un poco inquieta.- Eso es bueno -sonreí.

_-Sí… un día deberías unirte -sonrió._

- Lo pensaré -terminé mi comida.

_-Bien -la miró atento en lo que terminaba._

- No me mires -me sonrojé.

_-¿Por qué? -agitó la varita, una uva se partió y se convirtió en una rosa miniatura._

- Ya te lo he dicho -sonreí al ver la rosa.- Me apenas.

_-Me gusta eso -le dio la rosa._

- A mí no mucho -la tomé.- Gracias.

_Sonrió, besó su mejilla. La comida desapareció._

- Vamos por la varita de Kailen -me levanté.

_-Sí -fueron a la entrada a Hufflepuff.- ¿Quieres entrar?_

Me encogí de hombros.- Si no te vas a tardar, puedo esperar aquí.

_-No me tardo, pero recuerdo que querías ver la sala común -sonrió y antes de entrar le enseñó cómo era la clave de acceso._

Memoricé la manera de entrar.- Ya he estado ahí dos veces pero nunca me detengo a mirarla con detalle -reí.- Tal vez después.

_-Está bien, no tardo -entró a buscarla, encontró a Steve empacando y aprovechó para encargarle varias cosas que necesitábamos del callejón Diagon, se suponía que Abie compraría cosas antes de volver pero creía que se le terminarían olvidando._

Esperé con paciencia afuera mientras practicaba un hechizo que no me había salido bien.

_Tomó mi varita, unos libros. Se encontró a Hannah y le pidió un par de cosas de mi dormitorio y luego salió de nuevo.- Listo, tengo lo que me pidió -le sonrió._

- Bien -también le sonreí y guardé la varita.

_-Vamos -tomó su mano, besó su mejilla y caminó.- ¿Qué hacías mientras me esperabas?_

- Practicaba un hechizo -dije con media sonrisa.- El beneficio de estar en el colegio de vacaciones es que podemos usar magia.

_-Cierto -sonrió.- Me pregunto qué habrá de cenar la noche de Navidad._

- No lo sé, pero seguro será genial... por lo menos para los que les gusta mucho la comida -reí.

_-Sí -rió y besó su mejilla.- Tal vez tenga que salir del colegio unos días antes de Navidad y volver para la cena… aun no estoy seguro, pero ya lo hablé con el director y todo. La última vez que vi al profesor Dumbledore se notaba algo desgastado._

Fruncí el ceño.- ¿Por qué tienes que salir? -lo miré.

_-Adivina quién hizo una prueba para entrar al Puddlemere United en verano pero no le dijo a nadie -rió.-Recibí una carta hace dos semanas pero en estos días enviarán otra._

- ¿En serio? -sonreí.- ¡Es genial, Henry! -lo abracé.

_La abrazó y le dio un beso.- Pronto serás novia de un jugador de Quidditch que no solo juega en la escuela -rió y la besó emocionado.- Aunque aún me pueden rechazar._

Asentí y correspondí el beso.- Piensa positivo pero tampoco te ilusiones por si eso pasa -lo despeiné.

_-Está bien princesa - sonrió, la abrazó y besó.- Si me aceptan en verano estaría ya jugando, tendría que ir ahorita a quedar de acuerdo. Después de graduarnos ya podría ir allí o buscar otro lugar._

- Ojalá te acepten -sonreí y le acaricié la mejilla.- Stuart se está haciendo adulto.

_-Tendrás que apurarte a ser sanadora -besó su frente.- Te voy a necesitar más todavía -la besó.- Te llevaré a todos mis partidos -rió.- Serás mi amuleto de la suerte._

Reí.- Creo que te vas a tener que conseguir otro sanador -le dije con media sonrisa.

_Negó.- Solo Clarissa puede tocarme -sonrió, la cargó de caballito y caminó hacia la enfermería.- Me cuidaré en lo que te vuelves sanadora._

Me sonrojé y rodeé su cuello.- Me tardaré mucho en hacerme sanadora -murmuré.

_-Aguantaré lo más que pueda -saltó un poco para acomodarla mejor.- Tendrás mucho trabajo, un novio jugador de Quidditch y una amiga auror._

Asentí.- Bastante trabajo -jugué con su cabello.- Quiero ser médico-sanador -reí.

_-¿Médico? ¿Médico muggle? -sonrió.- Es una idea muy interesante y buena también, me agrada. Deberías intentarlo._

- Ajá... -también sonreí.- Creo que lo intentaré.

_-Perfecto, serás mejor sanadora que muchos. Pero no se te ocurra jamás regresar a Hogwarts a ocupar el lugar de la señora Pomfrey -rió._

- Hmm… no había pensado en eso, puede que lo haga -le di un beso en la mejilla.

_-Solo cuando estés grande y viejita y ya no quieras andar de aquí para allá por todo San Mungo -saltó escalones._

Reí.-No seas tonto, sería divertido atender la enfermería desde que salga de la universidad -sonreí y lo imaginé.

_-Pero no es lo mismo… Aquí lo más que llega a pasar es… -se quedó pensando.- Los accidentes de Quidditch, adolescentes con enfermedades comunes, con maldiciones lanzadas por otros alumnos y las raras petrificaciones de segundo -rió.- Es más interesante San Mungo._

- Pero la oportunidad de volver al colegio es única -aplaudí de la emoción.- Genial…

_-Bueno, como veas -rió.- Pero igual sigo pensando que serías mucho mejor en un lugar más complejo._

- Lo voy a pensar, falta mucho para eso -sonreí.

_-Sí -rió.- Quiero seguir viéndote todos los días cuando salgamos de aquí._

- Nadie puede garantizar eso -evité reírme.

_-Ya podremos aparecernos -la bajó cerca de la enfermería.- Me apareceré donde estés todos los días -rió._

- Sería muy acosador de tu parte -le sonreí.

_-Seré un acosador, así que por favor déjate acosar -abrió la puerta de la enfermería.- Ya te he acosado pero ese es un secreto -rió._

- Creo que debería sentirme paranoica y huir de ti -entré y saludé a Kailen.- Ya volvimos.

_-Si te alejas de él te seguirá. Hola otra vez -había alcanzado a oírlos, reí. Sonreí al ver que Henry me había llevado con qué dibujar.- Dijo la señora Pomfrey que mis huesos ya casi están bien del todo, en uno o dos días podré salir de aquí -sonreí otro poco.- Aunque dijo que tendré que estar calmada unas semanas... -suspiré._

Reí.- No hay de otra, tendrás que moderarte -sonreí.- Ya encontraré la manera de esconderme

_-Me dijo que nada de estar corriendo, Quidditch, jugar pesado, duelos, tengo que dormir y comer bien -hice un puchero._

_-No te escondas -dijo él abrazándola._

- La señora Pomfrey tiene razón -reí.- Tienes que cuidarte y te vamos a ayudar.

_-No sé por qué pienso que me van a estar vigilando -reí.- Creo que… volveré a tocar el violín para distraerme._

_Henry notó mi gesto y rió.- O la guitarra, Kailen -lo miré.- No hemos estrenado los amplificadores que funcionan aquí que cierto profesor consiguió._

_-¿Usaremos la eléctrica? -sonreí emocionada._

- Es una buena manera de mantenerte ocupada -asentí.- De mantenerlos ocupados -sonreí.

_-Tú serás nuestro público -dijo Henry sonriente._

_-Nos escucharás tocando música muggle -reí._

- Así conozco más sobre los muggles -sonreí.- Y veré qué tanto han mejorado... o empeorado -reí.

_- Hemos mejorado tanto que pensamos en abrir una banda -comenté, mi amigo asintió.- Solo que no conseguimos suficientes muggle en verano que se nos unieran._

_-Pero ya encontraremos la gente._

- Una banda... suena interesante -miré a Kailen.- Tienes que recuperarte pronto entonces y evitar hacer tonterías.

_-Llevo dos años intentando evitar hacerlas pero al parecer ellas no pueden existir sin mí -sonreí un poco.- Quiero aprender francés._

_- ¿No tienes suficiente con tres idiomas?_

_-El pársel no cuenta._

Reí.- Para mí sí cuenta -sonreí.- Si quieres, puedo enseñarte…

_-Sí, por favor -sonreí._

_- Ahora tendrán un idioma más para hablar que no entenderé._

- Pouvre Henry... no es tan difícil, además, siempre es bueno hablar entre chicas y que el resto no se entere de nuestros secretos -le guiñé un ojo.

_-Me siento excluido -dijo en pársel y rió.-Te quiero -le susurró en pársel en el oído._

- No tendrías razón, entiendes el pársel -lo miré poquito sonrojada y sonreí.

_-Todavía le falta mucho que aprender -dije, tomé mi cuaderno y comencé a dibujar._

_-Cada vez iré aprendiendo más y más._


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17

Asentí.- No es necesario que aprendas más -sonreí.

_-Solo un poco más -rió._

Negué.- No lo necesitas.

_-Pero quiero._

_-Discusiones maritales -reí._

Volví a negar.- Discutimos porque Stuart no entiende, él tiene la culpa.

_-Soy un necio -sonrió._

_-Eso ya lo sabemos, capitán._

- En vacaciones no es capitán, es simplemente Stuart -reí.

_-Henry -dijo._

_-Henry -reí.- Stuart es para Clarissa y Lucy._

- Stuart para todos -lo despeiné.

_-Está bien -sonrió._

_La señora Pomfrey me llevó mi comida, agradecí y comencé a comerla un tanto desganada.- Me siento conejo con comida tan sana._

- Los conejos son bonitos... y sanos -reí y miré su plato.- Se ve bien.

_-Pero ella es un gato._

_-Soy un gato conejil -reí.- Es muy sano para mí._

- Es un gato que come sano -sonreí.- Tienes que comer.

_-Lo sé, lo sé -comí.- No me gusta. Quiero usar chimichos -reí.- Así todo sería de chocolate._

Reí.- Creo q mejor te quitamos la varita…

_-No -fruncí el ceño._

_-Quítale su varita y harás enojar al gato -dijo Henry sonriente._

_-Exacto._

- Está bien, está bien, no te la voy a quitar, petite chat -sonreí.

_-Ustedes me hacen sentir aún más pequeña… los transformaré en un ratón -reí._

_-Yo quiero ser un ave -dijo mi amigo._

_-No… un ratón._

- La grandeza se mide de tu cabeza al cielo -le guiñé un ojo.- No quiero ser ratón.

_-Eso me gusta- dijimos los dos a la vez, reímos._

_-Serás un escarabajo entonces-sonreí._

- Prefiero ser un ratón -dije con rapidez.- Stuart es el más alto en esta habitación.

_-Entonces él será un grillo._

_-Estaré sonando en tu oído -río._

- ¿Qué tal un conejo bicolor? -reí con ganas.

_También reí.- Eso no -seguí riendo._

- ¿Por qué no? Suena divertido -seguí riendo.

_-Eso recuerda a una persona desagradable -dije antes que mi amigo, rió.- Eso me hace pensar… ¿Qué será de Gabor y Collins?_

- Por eso -me encogí de hombros.- Ni idea.

_-Seguramente ambos son mortífagos -dijo Henry con una mueca, asentí._

- No lo dudo, pero mientras estén lejos de nuestras vidas, no me interesan -dije con media sonrisa.

_-Así es -sonreí y terminé de comer.- Espero algún auror los atrape._

- No creo que sean mortífagos tan peligrosos, pero seguro sí los atraparán -le quité la bandeja de comida.

_-Gracias -me estiré e hice una mueca.- Tienen todo el potencial para ser peligrosos… sobre todo Collins…_

_-Igual no son tan peligrosos._

Asentí.- De Collins lo creo un poco, por Gabor no me preocuparía mucho -sonreí.

_-Pienso lo mismo -dijo Henry, sonreí un poco, recordando a Collins._

- No hay que pensar en ellos, no es agradable -les sonreí y miré a Henry.- Ibas a buscar a tu hermana, ¿no?

_-Ah sí -rió._

_-Hace rato vino tan animada como siempre -bostecé._

_-Iré a buscarla._

- Ve, le haré un poco de compañía a Kailen -le sonreí.

_-Está bien -le dio un beso y se fue._

_-Me sigue dando risa verlos juntos._

Reí mientras veía como cerraba la puerta.- ¿Por qué? -la miré.

_-Por todo lo que estuvieron sufriendo desde siempre -sonreí._

- Ah, eso... -volví a reír.- Pero ahora todo es bonito -me encogí de hombros algo sonrojada.

_-Sí -reí.- Qué bueno -le pasé mi cuaderno.- Escoge el dibujo que quieras, te lo regalo -tenía varios de ellos dos o de cada uno por separado, también varios de Nick y algunos se movían como si fueran fotos mágicas._

Sonreí al pasar las hojas.- ¡Son muy lindos! Los quiero todos -reí de nuevo.- Ahorita elijo uno.

_-Si el trabajo de auror no funciona y no encuentro familia… me iré a trabajar a los parques como dibujante muggle -reí.- Toma tres, si quieres._

- Eres buena con el dibujo -sonreí al ver los de Nick y elegí tres.- Esos me gustan.

_-Tómalos -sonreí y bostecé._

- Gracias -sonreí y los agarré.- ¿La comida tenía poción otra vez? -dejé el cuaderno sobre la mesita de noche.

_-Sí -bostecé.- Para descansar... ya mañana no tendrá, creo._

- Sólo si lo necesitas -sonreí.- Descansa entonces.

_-No quiero -cerré los ojos.- Creo que ya no despertaré sino hasta la cena y luego volveré a dormir._

- Piensa que si te sigues portando bien, ya no te darán más poción en la comida -reí.

_-Está bien -bostecé.- Creo que…-me quedé dormida._

Sonreí mirando a Kailen.- Ay, Alessandro... quiero ver tu cara cuando te enteres.

_Ya no desperté en todo el día, estuve soñando con muchas cosas pero aun así mi sueño fue tranquilo._

Después de un rato, cubrí bien a Kailen y salí a buscar a Henry, sin saber que Nícolas se ponía en camino a la casa de sus padres esa misma noche.

_Henry le recordó varias cosas a Abie, cuando ella se fastidió amenazó con hechizarlo y tuvieron un duelo de un minuto, terminando ella como perdedora. Se enojó y se fue a su dormitorio. –Me pregunto si un día se comportará de forma que no me preocupe tanto –dijo él cuando Clarissa lo alcanzó._

- Ya verás que sí -le di un beso cerca de los labios.- Sólo tienes que ser paciente.

_-Está bien -la besó.- Lo intentaré -rió._

Asentí.- Mira lo que me dio Kailen -sonreí y le mostré los dibujos.

_-Genial -sonrió al mirarlos.- No había visto sus dibujos animados._

- Son divertidos y dibuja muy bien -dije con una sonrisa.- Bueno, ya lo sabía cuándo me dio un dibujo tuyo, pero ya se me había olvidado…

_-También tengo dibujos tuyos -le sonrió.- Cuando está con nosotros y de pronto no la oímos seguramente es porque está dibujando._

- No había pensado en eso -fruncí el ceño.- Es una niña traviesa -reí.- Deberías preocuparte más por ella que por Abie.

_-Abie es mi hermanita, Kailen a fin de cuentas es una amiga -sonrió un poco._

- Creí que desistirías de acosar a tu hermanita -hice un gesto y reí.- Está bien, Stuart Daimon.

_-Lo haré cuando vea que se porta bien -rió.-Es triste que no quedara en Hufflepuff y que no le guste el Quidditch._

- Los hermanos siempre son diferentes -sonreí.- Sería demasiado si le gustara el Quidditch.

_-Estaría perfecto -rió.-Ni modo._

Asentí.- Ya deberías estar acostumbrado -le di un beso en la nariz y sonreí.

_-Creo que nunca me acostumbraré -sonrió y la besó._

Negué.- Lo sé -reí y volví a besarlo.

_Sonrió entre besos y la abrazó por la cintura. _

Sentí ese hormigueo en mi abdomen de nuevo y puse una mano en su pecho.- Es hora de la cena -dije cuando me separé de él.

_-Cierto -sonrió y besó su mejilla, rió un poco y caminó sin soltar su mano._

Al día siguiente, durante el desayuno, nos despedimos de nuestros amigos.

_Steve estuvo despierto antes que todos y estaba listo para irse en cuanto los carruajes llegaran. No dejaba de apresurar a Vi y se despedía muchas veces, ansioso. Abie estaba feliz platicando con sus amigas, ignorando a Henry._

- Aún no llegan los carruajes -le decía Vi siempre con una sonrisa.

- ¿Abie sigue enojada? -le pregunté a Henry.

_-¿Por qué no se apuran? -rió y la abrazó, se ponía cada vez más ansioso y cuando vio aparecer el carruaje subió las cosas con rapidez._

_- Sí, pero ya se despidió de mí -le sonrió._

Rió y se despidió de nosotros.

- Iré a despedirme de Abie -fui con ellos.

Violette miró a Henry.- Aprovecha tus oportunidades -sonrió.

_-Haré lo que pueda -respondió sonriente.- Felices fiestas, me saludan a Dorian -rió._

_-¡Rápido! -gritó Steve desde su carruaje._

-Cuídate mucho -le dije a Abie mientras me despedía.

Vi asintió con una sonrisa.- Despídeme de Kailen -caminó al carruaje.

_-Ustedes también, maltrata un poco a mi hermano -sonrió.- ¡Adiós Henry! -gritó antes de subir a su carruaje, él sonrió y se despidió con una seña de la mano._

Asentí y regresé con Henry.- Se han ido -reí.

_-Ahora tenemos el castillo para nosotros -tomó su mano.- De cierta manera… nosotros estamos a salvo, ellos no._

- No quiero pensar que corren peligro -fruncí el ceño.

_-Creo que en este momento, Hogwarts y Gringotts han de ser los lugares más seguros de Gran Bretaña -la abrazó._

- Sí, pero la magia oscura es como la humedad -me recargué en él.- Puede entrar a cualquier lugar de cualquier manera.

_-Sí… confiaré en que mi papá puede cuidar bien a mi familia -besó su frente._

- Los cuidará bien -le sonreí.- Por algo trabaja como Auror.

_-Casi no tiene trabajo de campo -besó su mejilla.-Creo que saldrá pronto del Ministerio y se quedará en casa todo el tiempo._

- Ohhh... -sonreí un poco.- Mi padre está pensando en hacer lo mismo, después de que mi tío renunció y se fue a Francia.

_-Son tiempos donde es necesario -le dio un beso._

Correspondí su beso.- Lo sé, lo sé -suspiré.- Vamos con Kailen.

_-Vamos -tomó su mano y caminó hacia la enfermería. Cuando entraron estaba desayunando._

- Hola -sonreí.- Ya se fueron todos.

_Asentí.- Los oí desde acá -sonreí un poco.- Estar muchas horas sin hacer nada me ha hecho recordar que puedo leer mentes a distancia._

Reí.- Entonces sirve de algo que estés aquí. ¿Saldrás hoy o mañana?

_-Mañana -suspiré.- Esta será mi última noche aquí._

- Un día y ya -sonreí.- Seguro se pasará el tiempo rápido.

_-Eso espero, ya me aburrí -reí._

_-De todos modos tendrás que estar tranquila cuando salgas -dijo mi amigo, lo miré con el ceño fruncido._

Asentí.- No tienes que andar brincoteando por ahí, además, de que no tienes personas con quienes pelear -reí.

_-Qué mal -reí.- Tendrán que mantenerme ocupada._

- Ya encontraremos la manera -reí de nuevo y miré a Henry.- ¿Verdad?

_-Sí, supongo- rió._

- O te amarramos a un árbol... espera, creo que Stuart ya lo intentó -sonreí.

_-No lo logró -sonreí y él asintió resignado._

- Lástima que no tengamos ayuda... -miré a otro lado.

_-Pero ahora seríamos dos -sonrió, negué._

_-Puedo con los dos._

- Le creo -le dije a Henry y reí.- Quiero pensar que se va a cuidar sola por salud…

_-Trataré -sonreí un poco._

Sonreí.- Ahora... ¿qué hacemos para pasar el rato?

_-No sé, ustedes son libres de hacer lo que quieran -reí._

- Pero tú eres la que estás postrada en esta cama, hay que hacer algo para que no te aburras -me encogí de hombros.

_-Podemos jugar ajedrez mágico -sonreí._

Asentí.- Suena bien -miré a Henry.- ¿Puedes ir por el ajedrez, por favor?

_-No quiero -se estiró y caminó a la puerta._

_-No tienes opción, te lo pidió tu princesa -reí, asintió y salió de la enfermería._

- Gracias -le sonreí antes de que se fuera.- Es tan obediente... -reí.

_-Lo tienes domado, más que El principito al zorro -sonreí._

- Genial, soy como El Principito -reí.

_-Sí -reí.- Aunque siempre lo has tenido domado -me estiré.- Ya me quiero ir._

- ¿En serio? -reí.- Tienes que aguantar un poco más.

_-¿No te habías dado cuenta? -me senté mejor.- Eso intento, pero me desespera estar aquí -reí.-Me canso de no hacer nada._

Negué.- Lo sé pero si desobedeces, te van a dejar más tiempo aquí.

_-Lo sé -reí, empecé a tararear mientras miraba el techo._

- Stuart ya se tardó -fruncí el ceño.

_-Tal vez encontró alguna chica por ahí y se quedó coqueteando -reí, tomé mi varita y comencé a dibujar en el aire, volví a tararear._

Reí bajito.- No intentes ponerme celosa…

_-Il t' aime à mourir -reí.- __Creo que lo dije mal. Ya casi llega, ya oí sus pensamientos._

Me sonrojé.- C'est très bien -sonreí.

_Sonreí y él entró.- Perdonen la tardanza, no lo encontraba -lo dejó en la cama frente a mí._

Lo miré.- Espero que no estés diciendo mentiras -sonreí y acomodé el ajedrez.- Kailen ya se estaba aburriendo.

_-No miento -besó su mejilla.- ¿Quién empieza?_

_-Ustedes, luego quien gane juega contra mí -sonreí._

- Está bien -reí.- ¿Cual eliges, Stuart?

_Henry se puso los lentes, su expresión tomó ese ligero fruncimiento de ceño que ponía cuando jugaba y comenzó. -No lo había pensado, pero tu novio es guapo, Clary -reí, empecé a dibujarlo.- Sobre todo desde la perspectiva en la que estoy._

- Lo sé -besé su mejilla.- Sobre todo con los lentes.

_Sonrió al sentir su beso, pero no cambió la expresión, siguió moviendo las piezas. Recordé mi beso con Henry y reí.- Y no besa mal -dije en broma, tanta risa me provocó un poco de dolor._

Había olvidado el beso entre ellos. No negaba que me daban algo de celos pero sabía que ella amaba a mi primo y no a mi novio.- Me ahorraré mi opinión en eso -moví mis piezas.

_-Besas tú mejor -dijo Henry a Clary.- Por mucho -le sonrió, le dio un beso y movió de nuevo._

_-Me siento retada -reí y suspiré, miré por la ventana hacia el bosque prohibido, pensé en Nick._

- Tampoco puedo opinar sobre eso -lo despeiné y moví.- Bueno, sólo he besado a dos chicos en mi vida y no sería apropiado compararlos.

_-Compáranos -sonrió y movió._

_-Satisface su ego -susurré y los miré jugar._

- Me niego rotundamente a hacerlo -moví y lo miré.- No quiero hacerte sentir mal -sonreí.

_-¿Mal en qué? -besó su mejilla.- Solo era un poco más alto que yo -le dio un beso.- Soy más guapo, más hábil, más inteligente -volvió a besarla.- Soy el original y -le puso una mano sobre su mejilla y la besó.- Soy capitán de Quidditch._

_Miré a otro lado, me estaba empezando a sentir triste._

Me sonrojé.- ¿Era más alto que tú? -reí.- No lo recuerdo bien... te toca mover.

_-Solo un poco, pero creo que ya lo alcancé -le dio otro beso y movió.-Ya me desconcentré, creo que perderé._

_Me levanté y caminé al baño, había descubierto que ya no me agradaba la idea de que estuvieran juntos.- Solo porque tú no estás así… eres egoísta Kailen -pensé._

- Mi táctica de distracción sí funcionó -volví a reír y moví.- Seguramente ya eres más alto -lo besé.

_-Pero lo mejor es… que tengo a la chica -rió y la besó, olvidándose de mover las piezas._

_Fui con la señora Pomfrey, a su pequeño despacho y le pregunté si podía dar una pequeña caminata, me dio unos minutos, con la condición de que no me esforzara mucho. Salí y al ver a mis amigos besándose hui lo más silenciosa que pude._

- Me siento como una especie de trofeo -hice un puchero y lo besé cerca de los labios.

_-No eres un trofeo -se acercó a su oído.- Eres como un tesoro escondido en alguna cámara de Gringotts -la besó._

_Noté que el frío me causaba un poco de dolor, pero lo ignoré y caminé por los pasillos, todo se veía, oía y sentía solitario._

Sonreí.- Me halagas, Henry -acaricié su cabello.- Y me sonrojas -reí.

_-Eso me agrada -sonrió y la besó. La señora Pomfrey los vio y los corrió de la enfermería._

_Me senté en las escaleras a descansar un rato. Vi pasar a un par de personas, me pregunté cuántos alumnos estaríamos ahí esas festividades._

Salí avergonzada.- Es tu culpa, Stuart -miré el pasillo.- Me preocupa un poco Kailen.

_-Es mi culpa -rió.- Estará bien, no creo que esté haciendo nada malo, no hay mucho que hacer estando vacío el colegio._

- ¿Entonces no hay que ir por ella? -suspiré.- Todo sería diferente…

_Besó su mejilla.- Tranquila, estará bien. Si quieres la llamo._

_Caminé otro rato, hasta que el frío me empezó a dificultar un poco el respirar con normalidad, entonces caminé de regreso. Pensé en el despacho de Nick, solía estar caliente y siempre oler a fogata. Pasé una mano por mis ojos que querían llorar.- Quiero jugar Quidditch -susurré._

Negué.- Creo que es mejor darle su espacio un rato -le dije con media sonrisa.- Llevemos el ajedrez a tu sala común.

_Asintió y caminaron hacia allá.- Ahorita ha de estar casi vacío -sonrió.- Al menos mi dormitorio lo está._

_Cuando regresé estuve dibujando un rato, tomé las medicinas y pociones de la señora Pomfrey y después de comer no hice nada más que dormir._

- Así podré ver con detalle la sala común -reí. A esas horas, Nick volvía de su campamento. La casa de sus padres estaba sola, así que se dirigió a su habitación de siempre. Dejó la maleta en el suelo y se tiró a la cama, en todo ese tiempo no se había quitado a Kailen de la cabeza.

_-Sí -sonrió y al llegar le indicó que abriera ella.- Para asegurarnos de que te sabes la entrada -le sonrió._

Reí.- Está bien -hice lo que me dijo el día anterior y la entrada se abrió.- Lo logré.

Nick estuvo acostado mirando el techo hasta que mi tía entró.- ¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje?

- Igual que siempre -respondió sin ánimo. Ella hice un gesto y dejó una charola con comida sobre su mesa de noche.

- Bonne nuit -se fue y él suspiró.

_-Genial -dijo sonriente y esperó a que entrara para ir tras ella, fueron recibidos por el viejo gato de Henry.- Hola Scott -se agachó a acariciar sus orejas y luego lo vio alejarse lentamente._

- Scott ya está viejito -hice una mueca.- Me da algo de tristeza...

Nick miró su mesa, no tenía ganas de comer, pero algo en el cajón semiabierto le llamó la atención. Frunció el ceño y se levantó a revisar. Eran un pequeño paquete de cartas.

_Henry tomó su mano y la besó.- También me da algo de tristeza... ya pronto morirá, pero nada puedo hacer._

- Pues sí -le sonreí.- ¿Desde cuándo lo tienes?

Las cartas eran las que Kailen le había escrito pero no quería mandarlas, yo sí lo hice, y la última era la mía donde le decía lo que había pasado con ella.

_-No sé…-hizo cuentas con los dedos.- Creo que once años._

_Después de la comida desperté, estaba cansada de estar acostada. Me puse a platicar un poco con la señora Pomfrey y luego volví a escribir otra carta que no enviaría, escribí otra para mis hermanos y estuve dibujando un rato. Cuando anochechió la enfermera me dio mi cena con poción para dormir._

- ¿Fue después de lo que te pasó con el incendio?

Nick leyó con cuidado las cartas con la letra de Kailen, se daba cuenta de su enojo pero sobretodo de su dolor... se sintió peor. Después abrió mi carta y se quedó con los ojos como platos.

_Asintió.- Y cuando llegó a nuestra casa ya no era un cachorro así que no estoy seguro de cuántos años tenga. Alguna vez tuvimos una gatita también pero se salió y nunca volvió._

_Después de cenar me quedé dormida, el plan era que no despertara sino hasta la mañana siguiente._

- ¿Por qué hablamos de cosas tristes? -le sonreí.- Veamos tu sala común.

Nick leyó la carta por segunda vez para estar seguro y corrió por su maleta, tropezó con la mesa y su mamá apareció.- ¿Qué pasa?

- Kailen tuvo un accidente, tengo que irme.

- No tengo traslador...

- Usaré Aparición -se cambió rápido de camisa y agarró su varita.


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18

_-Veamos -sonrió y la llevó a caminar por ella, hablándole de las plantas y algunas cosas de las que sabía su historia._

- Es muy bonita... tiene plantas -reí.- En la mía ni un cactus podemos tener.

- Es peligroso -dijo su mamá alarmada.

- Es la manera más rápida de llegar -la miró.- Tengo que estar ahí ya, mère.

Ella asintió.- Cuídate -le besó las dos mejillas.- Bon voyage -salió. Nick respiró hondo y se apareció afuera de la enfermería.

_Sonrió.- Mi sala común es tu sala común. Mira -la llevó hasta una esquina un tanto lejana y le mostró una flor que cambiaba de color y bailaba de un lado a otro.- Esta la inventó Kailen, me pidió ayuda con el color._

_La señora Pomfrey salió de su cuartito, acomodándose la bata sobre el camisón, al oír ruido fuera._

- Le quedó bien -sonreí.- ¿Hay más plantas de ella aquí?

Nick sintió un fuerte dolor en la pierna y cayó de rodillas. Cuando vio que la puerta se abría, usó el caeca temporalis para que no lo vieran, mientras revisaba su pierna.

_Asintió, caminó a un estante de madera, le mostró una planta que estaba cerrada.- Hazle cosquillas -sonrió._

_La señora Pomfrey se asomó, buscando a algún alumno que le necesitara, al no encontrar a nadie regresó dentro, revisó que siguiera dormida y luego volvió a su habitación._

Lo miré.- ¿Seguro? -me encogí de hombros y le hice cosquillas a la planta.

Su pierna no tenía un gran tajo de carne, como si la hubieran cortado con una navaja. Rompió esa parte del pantalón y con la varita la trató para que no sangrara tanto.- Esto puede esperar -se levantó con dificultad y se encaminó a paso lento.

_La planta abrió su flor, olía a naranja y su color era parecido a la miel.- Esa no sé por qué la hizo pero es suya también._

_Oí algo de ruido y me moví un poco, al acostarme de lado sentí un poco de dolor, regresé a estar boca arriba, sin despertarme del todo._

La miré con detalle y reí.- Creo saber la razón -le sonreí.

Entró sin hacer ruido y llegó cerca de la cama de Kailen. Cuando la vio bien, no como la había imaginado, suspiró de alivio.- Está bien -le dio la espalda un momento.

_-¿Ah sí? -la miró curioso._

_Oí un susurro, una voz conocida, abrí los ojos un poco y lo miré aún adormilada.- ¿Nick? -susurré, esa figura podría reconocerla en todos lados, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y los cerré de nuevo. Seguramente solo lo estaba imaginando, pensé, giré mi rostro al otro lado, tratando de soñar otra cosa más._

Asentí.- Es el color de ojos de Nick, es similar al mío -reí.- O eso pienso yo.

Nick escuchó su nombre y se acercó lentamente.- Kailen... -vio sus lágrimas y, sin dudarlo, las limpió con sus dedos.

_Rió.- ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? -sonrió._

_Abrí de nuevo los ojos y lo miré, sentí algo moverse en mi pecho, algo que nada tenía que ver con mis huesos. Iba a decir algo pero no llegaron las palabras a mí, no sabía si lo estaba viendo realmente o todo era un sueño, de cierta forma quería creer que era lo segundo._

- Así que mi primo huele a naranja... nunca me he puesto a pensar en eso -sonreí.

Nick se preocupó porque ella no decía nada.- ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo te sientes? -la miró de arriba a abajo.- Clarissa me dijo que tuviste un accidente, ¿te duele algo? ¿Qué puedo hacer?

_-Eso o que le gusta la naranja a Kailen -rió._

_Que me hablara me confirmó que no estaba soñando, de nuevo sentí que se llenaban mis ojos de lágrimas.- Lo siento -susurré, puse una mano sobre mis ojos.- Estoy bien…-susurré, tratando de estar tranquila. ¿Por qué estaba Nícolas ahí? se suponía que ya me había dejado ¿no? Estaba confundida de verlo ahí tan preocupado._

Reí también.- Puede ser -miré alrededor.- Es mejor que la de Slytherin, me gusta.

Volvió a suspirar de alivio.- Me alegra -tomó la mano que tenía sobre el rostro entre las suyas.- Mírame, Kailen, por favor.

_-La de Slytherin es algo… lúgubre -rió.- Puedes venir cuando quieras -le sonrió, señaló una puerta redonda de madera.- Por ahí entras a los dormitorios de los chicos._

_Pasé mi otra mano por mis ojos y lo vi, tratando de no llorar otra vez, no dije nada, esperé a que él hablara._

Asentí.- ¿Dejamos el ajedrez ahí?

Pasó saliva aguantando las lágrimas y sin dejar de mirarla.- Perdón, sé que fui un tonto y te dije cosas que no sentía y te hice daño pero realmente lo siento…

_-Sí -sonrió y le mostró el camino hasta su dormitorio, una vez dentro guardó el ajedrez en su baúl._

_Pasé de nuevo la mano, borrando lágrimas, respiré hondo y lo miré.- Eres un tonto…-susurré, intentando sonreír, volví a limpiar las lágrimas, miré a otro lado._

- ¿Puedo husmear en tu baúl? -le di un beso en la mejilla y sonreí.

- Lo sé, lo sé -suspiró.- He sido un tonto desde que te conozco, pero es tu culpa porque tú me tienes así -frunció ligeramente el ceño.- Nunca has sido un error, jamás lo serás, Kailen.

_Sonrió, se sentó sobre la cama.- Adelante._

_Me sonrojé un poco, pasé la mano para secar lágrimas por última vez, lo miré._

Miré el baúl y empecé a examinar las cosas que encontraba.- Hay muchos libros aquí -reí bajito.

Nick notó el ligero sonrojo de Kailen y sonrió un poco.- Haré lo que sea para que me perdones -besó su frente y recargó la suya en ella, mirándola a los ojos.

_-Sí, de casi todo -se acostó de manera que podía verla._

_Cerré los ojos.- Alguna vez te dije que no te volvería a perdonar con facilidad…-susurré._

Asentí y seguí mirando. Empecé a reír.- He encontrado algo interesante -saqué un peluche.- Es el señor brinco, ¿verdad?

Se separó un poco de ella.- Lo recuerdo -miró sus labios.- Pero me da rabia saber que alguien más pueda tener tu atención -sintió un escalofrío, tal vez ya era el momento.- Te amo demasiado, Kailen.

_-El señor brinco -asintió.- ¿Les contó Abie? -rió._

_Me sonrojé, lo miré de nuevo.- Nadie… jamás… va a tenerme como tú me tienes…-sonreí un poco, de nuevo se me pusieron algo llorosos los ojos.- También te amo demasiado, Nícolas._

- Sí, Abie nos dijo -miré bien el conejo.- Creí que estaría más deteriorado -me acerqué a Henry y lo puse sobre su cara.- Hola, Stuart... -reí.

Aquellas palabras lograron que se sonrojara y que algo creciera en su pecho.- Mi Kailen... -susurró cerca de sus labios.- Te amo -repitió y la besó.

_-Hola, señor brinco -rió.-No es que quiera ser descortés pero me impide ver a mi hermosa novia._

_Sonreí al verlo sonrojado y con mi corazón latiendo más rápido de lo normal respondí a su beso. Puse mis manos sobre sus hombros y le sonreí.-Te amo -reí sonrojada, estaba feliz._

Reí.- ¿Stuart tiene novia? ¿Un chico que duerme con un conejo de peluche tiene novia? -volví a reír.

La miró.- Entonces, ¿estoy perdonado? -la besó de nuevo sin dejar que respondiera, ya se había olvidado del dolor de su pierna.

_-Sí, aunque ni él se la crea, tiene un hermosa novia que juega Quidditch -sonrió._

_Reí entre besos, apoyé mis manos en sus hombros y continué besándolo, hasta que ese calor extraño llegó hasta mis mejillas y sentía un cosquilleo en el estómago, entonces me separé un poco sonrojada._

- Creo que sólo por eso me quieres -hice un puchero y miré al conejo.- ¿Verdad, señor brinco?

- Lo siento, olvidé que estás herida -le acarició el cabello.- ¿Dónde fue el golpe?

_-No -se acercó a ella y la abrazó por la cintura.- Son tantas las razones que no podría decirlas todas -susurró en su oído, besó su mejilla._

_-Justo en medio del pecho. Ya casi está del todo curada pero aún duele -sonreí un poco.- No vi esa bludger._

Reí bajito.- Está bien, te creo -sonreí y besé su mejilla también.

- Me alegra que estés bien -movió la pierna e hizo un gesto.- Tendré que esperar para aprovecharme de ti -dijo con media sonrisa.

_-Perfecto -sonrió y la besó._

_-Solamente quieres aprovecharte de mí -me sonrojé.- ¿Qué tienes? Noté esa mueca._

Correspondí el beso y solté el conejo para dejar mis manos sobre su pecho.

Negó.- Nada... tengo que... sentarme -le sonrió un poco y caminó a la cama de al lado.

_Dejó una mano en su cintura y la otra la llevó a la mejilla, siguió besándola._

_-Estás cojeando… -me senté bien y lo miré con más atención.- Tienes sangre...oh…-lo vi preocupada.- Tienes que despertar a la señora Pomfrey para que te atienda._

Me pegué a él casi sin darme cuenta y un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda.

- Es una de las tantas complicaciones de la aparición -revisó su pierna.- No quiero que me deje aquí…

_La mano que estaba en su cintura acarició un poco la espalda y la otra mano se dirigió al cabello, siguió besándola, sintiendo ese calor que solía abordarlo cuando estaba muy cerca de ella._

_-Pero… -suspiré, me levanté y busqué en la alacena cosas que podrían ayudarle. Identifiqué algunas pociones que ya reconocía porque las había necesitado, las llevé y le revisé la pierna, lo ayude lo mejor que pude._

Sentí otro escalofrío y cuando quise retirarme un poco, caí sobre la cama sonrojada.

- Gracias -le sonrió.- Bueno, ya dejó de sangrar -rió.- Después voy con Clary a que me arregle la piel.

_Henry la miró y se sonrojó tanto como ella.- Clary…-susurró, tragó saliva tratando de calmarse.- Me encantas -le susurró y volvió a besarla._

_-Mañana mismo -le sonreí, guardé las cosas, lo ayudé a pasarse a mi cama.- Acuéstate en la orilla -sonreí y me acosté en la otra orilla._

Enredé una de mis manos entre su cabello más roja.- También me encantas...

- Está bien -le sonrió y se sentó recargado en la cabecera.- ¿No te molesta? ¿Te sientes bien?

_Le sonrió, susurró algo en su oído y le dio un beso suave, acarició su cabello y siguió besándola._

_-Estoy bien, mientras esté boca arriba y nada me apriete el pecho me siento bien -le sonreí._

- Stuart... -susurré algo nerviosa, lo aparté mirando sus ojos y asentí levemente mientras sentía las mariposas en mi estómago.

Estiró su pierna y le sonrió.- Procuraré no molestarte -le acarició el cabello.

_Sonrió.- Confía en mí -besó su frente, luego su nariz y finalmente sus labios; también estaba nervioso._

_-Duerme, no te desveles -sonreí y cerré los ojos, bostecé, todavía tenía un poco del efecto de la poción.- Te amo._

- Lo pensaré -rió y le besó la frente.- Te amo -susurró.

_Me quedé dormida con su voz en mi mente y su mano en mi cabello. A la mañana siguiente me desperté temprano, esperaba que realmente no hubiera sido un sueño todo lo que pasó._

Nick se quedó dormido un poco después de ella recargado en la cabecera y seguía así cuando ella despertó.

_Al despertar y verlo ahí me sentí feliz, como si nunca me hubiera deprimido. -Nick, despierta -lo abracé un poco, besé su mejilla tratando de despertarlo.- Nick, Nick -reí._

- ¿Qué pasa? -bostezó y abrió los ojos.- Bonjour, petite Kailen -le sonrió.

_-Bonjour -sonreí, le di un beso.- Voy a hablar con la señora Pomfrey para salir de aquí._

_Los dormitorios de Hufflepuff tenían un pequeño tragaluz por el cual entraban los rayos del sol, como si fuera la entrada a una madriguera. Al no cerrar las cortinas la luz le daba un poco en la cara a Henry, empezó a perder el sueño poco a poco, sonrió sin abrir los ojos al percibir el olor del cabello de la persona entre sus brazos._

- Está bien -le dio otro beso y se sentó.- Fingiré que acabo de llegar -rió.

_-¿Y tu pierna? ¿Cómo está? -me levanté y miré su herida._

_Pensó en dejarla dormir pero su estómago rugió, rió quedito y besó su nuca.- Clary… princesa Clarissa, hora de despertar -susurró en su oído._

- Un poco mejor -sonrió y también la miró.- O eso parece.

Me quejé sin abrir los ojos y me hice un ovillo sobre la cama.

_Asentí.- Hay que buscar a Clary -lo besé y fui a hablar con la señora Pomfrey._

_-Princesa -siguió susurrando en su oído, le hizo cosquillas._

- Tienes razón -rió y la esperó de pie.

Empecé a reír.- Stuart -abrí los ojos y lo empujé.- Déjame... -lo miré y me sonrojé.

_La señora Pomfrey vio a Nick, lo saludó y le pidió que esperara afuera mientras me revisaba. Me dio instrucciones para cuidarme y por fin me dio de alta._

_-Buenos días -le sonrió._

Nick esperó afuera con paciencia y lentitud. Cuando la vio, sonrió.- ¿Lista?

- Hola... -me acordé del día anterior y me avergoncé más, me cubrí completa con la manta.

_-Sí -sonreí.- Ya quiero empezar a mal alimentarme de nuevo._

_Henry adivinó lo que pasaba, rió y la abrazó con un ligero sonrojo.- Vamos a desayunar -la besó._

Nick la miró.- Estoy seguro de que no puedes mal alimentarte -empezó a caminar con lentitud.

Lo miré todavía roja, no tenía playera, y eso me intimidaba poquito. No pude decir nada.

_-No, no debo -reí.- Quédate cerca, voy a buscarla yo._

_-Estás roja -le susurró, aunque sabía que estaba sonrojado también. Se puso su playera.- Saldré… para que te arregles si quieres -sonrió._

- Búscala pero me sentiré más cómodo si me cura en mi despacho o en su sala común -le sonrió.

Asentí.- Necesito... un poco de espacio -sonreí poquito.

_-Creo que es mejor bajar las escaleras que subirlas, vamos a mi sala común -le ayudé a caminar hasta allá._

_-Está bien -besó su frente y salió._

- Gracias -rió.- De cierta manera fue mi culpa pero nunca escucho a mi madre.

Miré el techo y tras unos segundos empecé a reír de nervios. Ya calmada, me puse el resto de mi ropa y acomodé mi cabello lo mejor que pude.

_-Deberías hacerlo -le sonreí.- Nunca podré competir contra ella ante el amor que te tiene, nadie puede ganar a la mamá, si te dice algo es porque se preocupa por ti._

_Henry terminó de arreglarse en el baño cercano y esperó en la sala común._

Asintió.- Pero tenía prisa, mi Kailen estaba sin mí -le dijo con una sonrisa.

Guardé al señor brinco, que había quedado en el suelo, dentro de su baúl y salí después de respirar tres veces.

_Negué con una sonrisa.- No tienes remedio._

_Henry estaba mirando el fuego, un poco adormilado, esperando a Clary. Sacó la armónica y comenzó a tocarla._

- No -rió.- Pero ya estaré bien.

El sonido de la armónica me guió a la sala común, me quedé de pie mirándolo sin que me viera por un ratito.

_-Eso espero -le sonreí._

_Terminó de tocar un par de canciones y guardó la armónica, solo se quedó a esperarla._

- Confío en mi prima -volvió a reír.

- Hace mucho que no te escuchaba tocar la armónica -sonreí y llegué con él.

_-Extrañaba tu risa -dije sonriendo._

_-Puedo tocarla para ti cuando quieras -dijo mientras se sentaba y le daba un beso._

- Y yo a ti -le pasó un brazo por los hombros.- Mon cigne.

- Creo que todo el día tendré la cara roja -reí y me recargué en él.- A menos no están Steve y Vi para acosarnos.

_Sonreí y abrí la entrada a la sala común. Henry la abrazó y besó sus mejillas.- Me gusta tu sonrojo -rió._

- Es porque tú no estás tan sonrojado como yo -fruncí el ceño.

- ¡Prima querida! -dijo Nick con una risa.

_Henry se sobresaltó al escuchar su voz, nos miró y frunció un poco el ceño.- Kailen, no deberías dejar que se recargue en ti, es un peso extra._

_-No me regañes -le mostré la lengua.- Clary, necesitamos ayuda._

- No me recargo en ella, simplemente la estoy abrazando -sonrió y levantó la pierna.- Me salió mal una aparición.

Miré su herida desde donde estaba.- ¡Nícolas Alessandro! -me levanté y fui a examinarla.- ¿Por qué no fuiste a la enfermería?

_-De ahí venimos -dije, lo llevé a que se sentara en el sillón._

_-Debería ir a la enfermería -dijo Henry al mirar la herida de cerca.- Pero supongo no querrá así que… iremos por tu caja de pociones ¿no? -dijo volteando a ver a Clary._

Nick asintió y le sonrió a Kailen cuando lo ayudó a sentarse.- Tratamos de arreglarlo…

- Creo que sí tengo que ir por mi caja -fruncí el ceño.- Evita moverte.

_-Te acompaño -dijo Henry._

_-Aquí evito que se mueva -sonreí un poco y me senté a lado de Nick._

- Sí, doctora Diane -rió.

- Vamos -caminé a la salida de la sala común.

_Henry la esperó y caminó junto a ella hasta la casa de Slytherin. Dijo la contraseña correcta y entró tras ella._

_Miré a Nick, le sonreí.-No te muevas._

- No quiero -le guiñó un ojo y le dio un beso.

- Espérame aquí -le dije con una sonrisa y fui a mi habitación.

_-Perfecto -sonreí y lo besé.- ¿Notaste el sonrojo que tenían antes de que les hablaras? -reí._

_Esperó paciente mientras veía la sala común, pocas veces la había visto tan sola.- Sí, es lúgubre -rió._

Se quedó pensando.- No, no me fijé…

Saqué mi caja de pociones del baúl y regresé con Henry.- Listo.

_-Bueno, estaban sonrojados -me recargué en su pecho, saqué la varita y los dibujé en el aire.- Así._

_-Perfecto -sonrió y ocultó tras de sí la varita, había estado colocando plantas por todos lados._

- Ah... -miró el dibujo.- De hecho Clarissa estaba ligeramente despeinada.

Fruncí un poco el ceño.- ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

_Lo pensé un poco y reí sonrojada._

_-Decoración navideña -sonrió.- Y un poco de ambientación para la sala común de Clarissa._

Levantó una ceja mirando el sonrojo de Kailen pero no dijo nada.

Miré las plantas.- Hay pocos Slytherins en vacaciones, así que está bien -reí y besé su mejilla.- Gracias.

_-Recordé cierto día… -me sonrojé otro poco, reí.- Y creo que tal vez pasaron por lo mismo._

_-No me dio tiempo de poner tantas como quería -sonrió.- Vamos._

- Hmm… -frunció el ceño.- Tal vez…

- Después -tomé su mano para salir de la sala común.

_Reí.- Alguien se aprovechó de alguien -lo besé.- Falta menos de una semana para Navidad._

_Sonriente fue apareciendo más muérdago por todo el camino de regreso a nuestra casa._

Asintió y cambió su expresión.- La Navidad es genial -sonrió.

Reí mientras veía lo que hacía.- Ya regresamos.

_Asentí.- Mucho -reí._

_-Tendremos que cortarle la pierna a Nícolas -dijo sonriente mi amigo._

- Daimon es tan gracioso desde que mi prima es su novia… -rió.

- Mejor revisemos tu pierna -me acerqué.

- ¿Por qué estás despeinada? -preguntó con una sonrisa y me sonrojé.

_-Se ve linda así ¿no? -sonrió y besó la mejilla de Clary, abrió la caja para pasarle lo que necesitara. Reí al verlos algo sonrojados._

- Stuart -lo fulminé con la mirada y revisé la pierna.

- Vamos, ¿por qué se sonrojan los dos? -volvió a reír.

_-No sé de qué hablan -sonrió y ayudó a Clary cuando podía.- ¡Kailen! -me miró sonrojado y con el ceño fruncido.- No estés husmeando -reí._

- Por Merlín… -me sonrojé más y no quise intervenir en la conversación mientras me concentraba en la pierna.

- Husmea y me chismeas -le sonrió a Kailen.

_-Ya no quiero ver, sí es lo que te dije hace rato -dije sonrojada._

_-No puede ser… -dijo fastidiado mi amigo._

- No pierden el tiempo, ¿verdad, chicos? -rió Nick y moví su pierna.- ¡Oye! Duele.

- Quédate quieto -seguí curándolo.

_-No molestes al doctor mientras te cura -reí. Henry ya no dijo nada._

- Fuera de broma, Clarissa -me miró con seriedad.- Después hablaré contigo y con tu novio.

- No le encuentro sentido -volví a moverlo y se quejó.

_-Ya saben todo lo que les puedas decir...creo -reí._

Nick negó.- No iba a hablar de eso… exactamente -le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros.

Destapé un frasco.- Te va a doler por un rato, ¿aguantarás?

_-¿De qué entonces? -tomé una de sus manos._

_-No le avises, solo hazlo -le dijo Henry con una sonrisa, cerró los frascos que había dejado abiertos._

Nick asintió.- Aguanto -miró a Kailen.- Bueno, algo relacionado con la moral… -vacié casi todo el contenido del frasco en su herida y gritó un poco.- Clarissa -dijo entre dientes.

- Dijiste que aguantabas -sonreí y guardé el frasco.

_Me espanté cuando lo oí gritar, lo abracé y besé su mejilla._

_- ¿Qué nos puede decir de moral un chico que ya pervertía a una menor desde antes de que fuera su novia? -rió, acomodó los frascos de Clary._

Asentí.- Stuart tiene razón.

- ¿Habla la envidia porque tú no podías hacer lo mismo con mi prima? -rió bajito y cerró los ojos.

_Se encogió de hombros y la abrazó por la cintura.- No hay envidia -sonrió._

- Eso dices ahora que ya te sobrepasaste con ella.

- ¡Nícolas! -me sonrojé un poco.- Cambia el tema o pateo tu pierna.

_- Cambiemos de tema -dijo Henry mirándonos.- Parece que nunca se hubieran separado._

_Sonreí, miré la pierna de Nick, se veía aún la poción haciendo efecto._

- Nunca nos separamos -dijo Nick sonriendo lo mejor que podía, sí le dolía la pierna.

_-Después de todo el drama que hicieron eso es solo fingir que nada pasó -miró la pierna también.- ¿Qué pasa si la pico con la varita? -le preguntó a Clary con curiosidad. Fruncí el ceño._

_-Toca su herida y te hechizo._

- Pasarían dos cosas: primero, le dolería mucho y segundo, te convertirían en un ratón -le sonreí.

- Nada pasó -rió bajito.

_-Kailen no es lo suficientemente buena para convertirme en un ratón -sonrió. Lo miré con el ceño fruncido._

_-Tonto -agité la varita y le convertí las orejas en unas de ratón._

- Te quedan bien esas orejas.

- No deberías provocar al gatito de Alessandro -lo miré y reí poquito mientras cerraba mi caja.

_Él rió, regresó sus orejas a la normalidad y convirtió las mías en unas de gato, además de que me agregó cola.- ¡Henry! -me sonrojé y lo hechicé pegándole la lengua al paladar._

- Espera, espera… -Nick le detuvo la mano.- La señora Pomfrey te dijo que nada de duelos.

Asentí.- Es mejor que se regresen a la normalidad -me senté.

_Henry no podía deshacer la maldición, solito tenía que pasar el efecto. Fruncí el ceño y traté de regresar a la normalidad, pero mi amigo tenía razón, no era muy buena con las transformaciones._

- Creí que sabías hacer hechizos no verbales -le dije a Henry.

- Simplemente ayúdense entre ustedes y asunto arreglado.

_Asintió.- No me quiere ayudar -dije, sonrojada.- ¡Henry! Clarissa, controla a tu novio -escondí mi rostro en el hombro de Nick._

Reí.- Vamos, Stuart, regrésala a la normalidad -miré mi caja.- ¡Espera! -en un rincón, Vi me había dejado su cámara por si quería usarla. Sonreí y le tomé una foto a Kailen.- Ahora sí -Nick rió bajito.

- Quiero esa foto.

_-No -los miré sonrojada.- Apúrate -mi amigo negó sonriente.- ¡Henry!_

- Stuart -susurré algo en su oído y le sonreí.- Hazlo.

- Persuasión estilo Clarissa -rió y acomodó mejor su pierna.


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19

_La miró sonriente, negó. Miré a Nick, me sonrojé mucho ante lo que se me había ocurrido, en lo que mis amigos se chantajeaban me acerqué a su oído y le maullé._

- No seas desobediente -besé su nariz.

Sintió un escalofrío.- No hagas eso cuando apenas si puedo moverme… y hay más gente -la miró con media sonrisa.

_Negó sonriente, intentó despegar la lengua. Reí y volví a maullar en su oído, luego me senté bien e intenté de nuevo regresar mis orejas a la normalidad._

- Mientras Clarissa no se ponga en plan de abstinencia, puedes seguir negándote -miró a Kailen.- No la devuelvan a la normalidad, quiero que se quede un rato así -sonrió.

- Primo pervertido -me levanté.- Llevaré mi caja a mi habitación, no tengo nada que hacer aquí.

_-Te acompaño -dijo al fin Henry.- Supongo que un estudiante graduado puede cuando quiera deshacer esa transformación -sonrió y tomó la caja de Clary._

_-No es justo -dije sonrojada, logré que una oreja tomara otro color._

Nick asintió sonriente.- Desde un principio podría haberlo hecho.

- Voy sola -le quité la caja y caminé hacia la salida. Nick rió.

- A alguien le va a ir mal…

_-¿Y quedarme a ver cómo se ponen pervertidos? -agitó la varita y guió la caja en el aire.- Voy con mi princesa._

_-Quítalas -le dije a Nick agachando las orejas._

- Que linda te ves -sonrió y negó.- Sería tonto de mi parte si lo hago.

- La princesa no quiere compañía -salí de la sala.

_-Ni modo, soy un gigante ¿recuerdas? No te dejaré sola -sonrió._

_-Me voy a mi dormitorio -dije sonrojada, me levanté._

- ¿No puedo estar sola por cinco minutos? -fruncí el ceño.

Se estiró lo mejor que pudo y rodeando su cintura con un brazo la jaló hacia él.- _Mon chat._

_-Sí puedes -sonrió un poco.- Está bien, me adelantaré con la caja._

_Me sonrojé más.- Estás usando la magia con fines… no estás usando la magia con buen propósito._

Suspiré y lo seguí a paso lento.

- Es un buen propósito para mí -sonrió y la besó.

_Henry se preguntó qué había hecho mal, se preguntó si el jugar y no obedecerla la había molestado. Caminó mecánicamente hacia la casa de Slytherin, no se dio cuenta cuando las escaleras se movieron y cayó de sentón._

_Me sonrojé, apoyé mis manos en sus hombros y respondí a sus besos._

Lo alcancé.- ¿Estás bien? -y antes de que respondiera, se me escapó una risita.- Lo siento.

Nick quiso moverse y le dolió la pierna.- Me siento incapacitado… y tú estás herida.

_-Me dolió -rió.- La piedra es dura -rió y se levantó._

_-No estoy tan herida -me sonrojé y me senté de manera que quedábamos bien los dos.- Solo no… presiones donde me lastimé -sonreí._

- Las piedras suelen ser duras -empecé a reír más.- Fue muy gracioso, lo siento.

- Está bien, mi pequeño gatito -volvió a besarla.

_-Sigue riendo, que mi desgracia sirva para eso -rió._

_Sonreí y respondí a sus besos, todo lo que lo había extrañado regresó, me abracé a él sin importarme mucho que presionara mi pecho, no quería que se fuera otra vez._

- Sólo fue un golpe -me limpié los ojos.- Me hiciste llorar de risa.

Nick apretó el abrazo hasta que sintió que algo rozaba su mano.- Tu cola se está moviendo -soltó una risita.

_Besó su frente.- Agradezcamos a las escaleras que se mueven -le sonrió._

_Me sonrojé, me di cuenta de que se sentía tan natural que no la había notado.- Henry es bueno con las transformaciones- sonreí y recargué mi frente en la suya.- Quítala._

Asentí.- Lo siento -me abracé a él.

Se quedó pensando.- La quitaré pero dejaré las orejas -sonrió.

_-Descuida -sonrió y la abrazó._

_-No, quítalas -sonreí sonrojada, me estaba sintiendo extraña._

- ¿Podemos quedarnos así por siempre? -reí.

Agitó la varita y sólo desapareció la cola.- Un gatito sonrojado -besó su cuello.

_-Podríamos intentarlo -susurró en su oído._

_Me estremecí.- Nick…-cerré los ojos sonrojada._

Volví a reír.- Sí pero en un lugar menos frío.

Suspiró.- No puedo sobrepasarme contigo en estas condiciones -otro suspiro.

_-En tu sala común -sonrió.- O vamos a la biblioteca._

_Reí.- Qué poca imaginación para un chico de veintiún años -seguí riendo hasta que me dolió un poco el pecho._

- Los dos son igual de fríos.

Levantó una ceja.- Puedo mostrarte mi lado pervertido si quieres -le puso una mano en el cuello.- Aunque no quiero lastimarte -sonrió.

_-Podemos regresar a mi dormitorio._

_-Sería interesante ver qué haces con la pierna así y teniendo cuidado conmigo -reí._

Me sonrojé.- Nick y Kailen seguro siguen en la sala…

- Puedo ponerme creativo -bajó peligrosamente la mano.

_-Podemos pasar rápido -rió._

_Me sonrojé.- ¿En medio de sala común de Hufflepuff? _

Negué.- Otro lugar… ¿la Sala de Menesteres tal vez?

- No hay nadie -le guiñó un ojo.

_-Sí, esa es una excelente opción -sonrió._

_-Nícolas…-besé su mejilla.- No tienes remedio -sonreí._

- Vamos entonces -no me moví.

- O podemos ir al despacho pero no quiero usar la aparición por el momento -rió.

_-Vamos -sonrió, besó su frente y se arrodilló.- Su thestral la espera._

_-No tienes remedio -reí y lo besé._

Reí y subí a su espalda.- Mi thestral.

Negó y correspondió su beso.- ¿O quieres que vayamos al despacho?

_Rió y caminó hacia la sala.- Dentro de poco podremos aparecernos. Voy a molestar a Abie con eso._

_-Solo… calla… Cortas la inspiración -reí y lo volví a besar._

Reí.- Pobre Abie, Stuart es una persona molesta...

- Perdón -le acarició el cabello sin dejar de besarla.

_-Solo un poquito. Ya quiero poder aparecerme -sonrió._

_Cerré los ojos y apoyé mis brazos en sus hombros, extrañaba mucho tenerlo ahí, sonreí entre besos._

- Pronto, pronto -lo despeiné.

La sujetó mejor de la cintura y empezó a besar su cuello.

_-Quiero llevarte a una cita estilo muggle._

_Me sonrojé y acaricié su cabello, reí un poco nerviosa, además de que me parecía gracioso que no hubiera nadie, era algo extraño._

Sonreí.- Cuando quieras.

La besó de nuevo hasta que el dolor se intensificó por un momento.- Maldita pierna -susurró Nick contra el cuello de Kailen pero no se movió.

_-En vacaciones -sonrió, esperando a que la situación mejorara o al menos no empeorara mucho._

_-¿Estás bien? -besé su frente, aparté un poco de cabello de su cara.- ¿Te duele mucho? -me aparté un poco.- Puedo adormecerla un poco si quieres._

- Está bien -le di un beso en la mejilla.

Negó.- Ya se me quitará, no te preocupes -le sonrió un poco.- Gracias -tomó su mano y se la besó.

_-Hemos llegado princesa -sonrió y la bajó con cuidado._

_-Está bien -lo besé.- Pero… ¿seguro no quieres que te alivie un poco? -le sonreí. _

- Gracias -le sonreí.

- No, quiero que mi novia me consienta un rato -le mordió ligeramente la oreja y rió.

_-De nada - notó que había un par de chicos justo en la entrada a la sala, frunció un poco el ceño.- Creo que está ocupada… no creo que estén casualmente recargados en esa zona en específico solo porque no tienen nada mejor que hacer._

_Sonreí.- Solo porque estás lastimado-me acomodé en el sillón de tal manera que podía acariciar su cabello.- La familia de Clary y la mía tienen relación, no le he contado, pero descubrí algo mientras leía en la biblioteca._

Asentí.- Seguramente, mejor vamos a otro lugar -tomé su mano.

Ronroneó.- ¿Qué descubriste?

_-¿A dónde quieres ir? -caminó lentamente sin rumbo fijo._

_-La mamá de Clarissa y mi tía son de la misma generación y de la misma casa -besé su cabello.- Encontré una especie de fotografía de generación. También… un Temple fue alguna vez comentarista de Quidditch y se rompió la nariz cuando una quaffle le dio en la cara, lanzada por Elian King -reí.- Encontré también registros de algunos castigos un día que estaba castigada y un Dellarush y una King fueron castigados por enfrentarse en duelo y destruir las ventanas del invernadero._

Me encogí de hombros.- No lo sé -sonreí.- ¿Y si salimos a ver el Lago o a caminar en el pasto?

Nick se quedó pensando y rió.- Ese Temple seguro es el primo de mi padre, tiene la nariz rota y siempre nos dijo que fue por tratar de controlar a un dragón…

_-Nos va a dar frío -rió.- Ya no hay pasto, princesa, solamente nieve. Caminemos sobre la nieve._

_Reí.- Elian J. King era castigada seguido -seguí acariciando su cabello.- Al menos eso sospecho porque encontré mucho de ella en la pseudo oficina de Filch._

- ¿Qué tiene de malo? -me abracé a su brazo.- Podemos jugar con la nieve...

- Entonces es genético -la miró con una sonrisa.- ¿Y por qué te castigaron esta vez?

_-Juguemos como muggles -rió, besó su mejilla.- Podemos hacer un muñeco de nieve._

_-Por volar dentro del castillo -reí.- Eso y derrumbé a Peeves, el problema fue que le cayó encima a una prefecta de Ravenclaw con quien he peleado un par de veces._

- ¡Sí! -reí.- Casi no juego como muggle, puede ser divertido.

- ¿Te pusiste a hacer travesuras en mi ausencia? -se sentó mejor mirándola de frente.

_-Es divertido -le sonrió._

_Negué.- Eso pasó antes de que te fueras -sonreí un poco.- En realidad no hice nada en tu ausencia._

- ¿Vamos? -sonreí y lo besé.- ¿Sí?

Ladeó un poco la cabeza y frunció el ceño.- ¿Nada de nada? -sacó un paquete de hojas de su bolsillo.- Eso no es lo que me dijeron…

_-Vamos -sonrió y la besó antes de caminar rumbo al lago._

_Sonreí un poco.- Olvidaba que tenemos en común el factor Clarissa... Al menos siento que no hice gran cosa... al menos estuve menos castigada que otras veces._

Caminé sonriente y miré el Lago.- ¿Recuerdas cuando Kailen cayó ahí en primero?

Besó su frente.- También me mandó un par de cartas que cierto gatito hizo para mí -le acarició la mejilla.

_-Sí -rió.- Siempre le pasa algo. _

_-Algunas eran para ti… otras solo eran de desahogo…-sonreí un poco apenada.- No se supone que las mandara._

Asentí.- Supongo que no se queja, la mayoría de las veces estaba Nick con ella -reí bajito.

- Pero las mandó, así somos, nos metemos en la vida de los demás cuando podemos -le puso una mano sobre el lugar donde había golpeado la bludger.- ¿Fue aquí?

_-Tal vez esa relación víctima - salvador los hizo quererse -rió, soltó su mano y empezó a juntar nieve._

_Me sonrojé un poco y asentí.- Ahí justo, y las costillas que rodean el lugar._

- No lo dudo -miré lo que hacía y lo imité.

- Yo soy el que debería consentirte y no al revés -le sonrió y no quitó su mano.- ¿Cómo va? ¿Te duele?

_La miró con una sonrisa.- Cuando tengas una bola de nieve grande tendrás que hacer otra más pequeña y esa va encima -siguió con su trabajo, tentado a hacerlo con magia._

_-Poquito, más que nada porque hace frío -recargué mi frente en su hombro.- Me sonroja que tengas tu mano ahí._

Reí.- Está bien -junté la nieve para formar la bola más grande.

- ¿Por qué? -la abrazó.- He tenido mis manos en lugares más vergonzosos que ese -rió con ganas.

_Sonrió al verla y siguió con su muñeco de nieve._

_Me sonrojé más.- ¡Nícolas! -lo miré roja y con el ceño levemente fruncido.- No digas esas cosas…_

Traté de acomodar bien la bola.- Es divertido -sonreí.

- ¿Por qué no? -se acercó a su oído.- Nadie nos está viendo ni escuchando.

_-Sí -besó su mejilla y le explicó lo que seguía._

_-Porque… porque no -le piqué la frente con mi varita.- No lo hagas -reí. Escuché un maullido y miré detrás.- Pequeña Aravis… has de sentirte sola sin Eddy ni Ájax ¿verdad? -miré a mi gatita que maulló de nuevo, entonces apareció Shasta y le puso una patita en la cabeza._

- Bien, bien, entiendo -sonreí e hice la otra bola.

-Áyax... -rió.- Lo olvidé en casa al igual que mis cosas -miró a la gatita.- ¿Cuándo dará a luz?

_Cuando notó que ya iba a terminar convirtió unas bolas de nieve en lo que necesitaba para terminar el muñeco._

_-En teoría pronto -la oí maullar de nuevo.- Y hay dos posibles padres, bueno tres, pero uno lo he visto con otras gatitas así que no cuenta. ¿Qué harás respecto a tus cosas?_

Miré mi muñeco.- Solo son dos bolas juntas -reí.

- Tendrá gatitos de muchos colores -rió bajito.- Seguramente mi madre los mandará después -le sonrió.

_-Falta una más pequeña que será la cabeza -sonrió.- Luego lo adornaremos._

_-Los padres pueden ser Eddy o Ájax -reí.- Son con quienes más tiempo pasa, según leí los dos podrían serlo -besé su frente.- ¿Qué dijo tu mamá de que te fueras tan de pronto?_

Asentí.- Está bien -hice la otra bola de nieve.

- Gatos traviesos -miró a otro lado.- No me dijo nada.

_Se acostó en la nieve en lo que terminaba.- Luego hay que ponerle los ojos, botones, nariz, boca y todo eso._

_Besé su mejilla.- No la he visto más que hace un año… pero siento que quiero a tu mamá por cómo te quiere ella a ti -sonreí._

Empecé a formar las bolitas y a ponérselas.

Nick le sonrió.- Creo que a veces abuso de su amor -rió.

_Sonrió y le dio parte de lo que había transformado, un sombrero y una bufanda._

_Lo miré unos segundos y lo abracé recargando mi frente en su hombro, no dije nada. Pensé en lo que había llegado a escuchar de la mente de su mamá, realmente quería a Nick, por alguna razón eso me hacía sentir un poco triste. Recordé mi guitarra en el salón de música y que había estado practicando antes de que él se fuera._

- Usando magia... -reí y acomodé todo para que se viera mejor.- Se ve bien.

Le correspondió el abrazo.- Debería escribirle por lo menos -le dio un beso en el cabello.

_-El primer muñeco de nieve de Clarissa Dellarush -besó su mejilla.- Se ve bien._

_-Deberías -lo miré.- Ha de estar preocupada por ti ¿no? -besé su cuello y me volví a recargar en él.- Deberías escribirle de una vez._

Le sonreí.- ¿En serio lo crees? -aplaudí.- Los juegos muggles son divertidos a veces.

- Ya debería estar acostumbrada, desde los 13 soy independiente -la despeinó.- ¿Me prestas papel y tinta?

_-Hay muchos juegos muggle divertidos -la abrazó.- Estás fría._

_-No creo que se pueda acostumbrar a eso del todo -me levanté.- Ahorita vengo -fui a mi dormitorio, noté que cada vez hacía más frío así que tomé un suéter donde pudieran esconderse mis gatos, el abrigo de Nick y lo que me había pedido.- Aquí está -le dije sonriente dándole el papel y un bolígrafo._

- Bueno, hace frío -reí y me recargué en su hombro.- Y soy friolenta.

- Gracias -los tomó y se puso a escribirle una nota a su mamá.

_-Entremos entonces -la abrazó por los hombros y le sonrió._

_Le puse a mi novio su abrigo encima y busqué a mi gatita para taparla, noté que estaba un poco irritable, me rasguñó y protestó.- ¿Tan molesto es tener gatitos? -le susurré, tomé su rostro entre mis manos y la miré unos minutos.- Bien -la dejé cerca de la chimenea y la cubrí con el suéter, Shasta se acostó a su lado._

- Mi muñeco de nieve... -hice un gesto.- Bueno, vamos.

Le agradeció y miró a los gatos.- Seré como Shasta, estoy seguro -rió y terminó su carta.

_-Despídete -dijo al muñeco de nieve, lo hizo saludar y moverse con ayuda de un encantamiento. Le sonrió a Clary y caminó con ella a refugiarse del frío._

_-¿Por qué como Shasta? -miré a Aravis lamer su pelaje.- Está tan gorda que me dan ganas de hacerla rodar -reí._

- Se puso duro el frío -reí y sentí un escalofrío.

- No lo hagas, pobre Aravis -dobló la carta.- Igual de sobreprotector con mis hijos y así -le sonrió.

_-Esta noche seguramente nevará de nuevo ¿volvemos a Hufflepuff?-miró el cielo nublado, recordó su tercer año._

_Me sonrojé un poco ante la idea, reí.- Pobres hijos -acaricié a Shasta.- Espero no seas papá de muchos hijos, como este gato de aquí._

- Hmm... No lo sé -seguí su mirada.

- Mi futura esposa es muy fuerte, aguantaría los hijos que fueran... aunque es un poco pequeña -la miró y soltó una risita.

_-Recordé a los dementores, entonces hacía aún más frío -besó su mano.- ¿O vamos a la casa de Slytherin?_

_Me sonrojé más.- Un día deberías presentármela -reí._

Asentí.- Está más vacía que la de Hufflepuff -reí.

- Claro -se levantó con lentitud y caminó para abrazarla por la cintura.- Se llama Kailen Aeryn, creo que ya la conoces -volvió a reír.

_Rió y asintió.- Vamos a la sala de Slytherin entonces._

_Me sonrojé más y sentí algo extraño en el estómago, sentí como se me estuviera proponiendo y eso me espantó un poco.- No lo sé… han de haber muchas Kailen Aeryn por ahí -reí un poco nerviosa. Rechacé la idea que había tenido antes, tendría que estar loco para proponerme algo así teniendo apenas dieciséis años. _

- Vamos -temblé de nuevo y nos encaminamos a mi casa.

- No lo creo... pero si tú lo dices -besó su frente y se separó de ella.- ¿Crees que sea buena idea mandar a Daimon hasta Francia?

_Al llegar entró y sonrió al sentir el calor de una chimenea próxima.- Realmente está solitaria._

_-¿Por qué quieres mandar a Henry a Francia? -lo miré aun sonrojada._

- Te lo dije -sonreí.- Pero siempre está la chimenea prendida.

- A que lleve la carta para mi madre -le acomodó un mechón de cabello.

_-Perfecto, estaremos calientes._

_Reí.- Olvidé que es animago -puse mis manos en sus hombros y me paré de puntas.- No creo que acepte y no conoce Francia, se perdería._

- Ajá... ¿quieres una manta? Para ir a mi habitación.

- Que mal -besó su nariz.- Tendré que pedirle a Clary su lechuza.

_-Solo si tú la quieres._

_-Puedes usar la mía, regresó hace dos días -me apoyé sobre sus pies para estar más alta, cerré los ojos.- ¿En serio piensas casarte un día conmigo?_

- Creo que sí -reí y le di un beso en la mejilla.- Ya vuelvo -fui a mi habitación.

La miró sorprendido pero sin dejar de sonreír. Le acarició la mejilla y susurró cerca de sus labios.- Por supuesto... si aceptas cuando te lo proponga.

_En lo que volvía hizo aparecer más plantas, entre ellas nochebuenas._

_Me sonrojé, sentí mi corazón latir con rapidez.- Mientras no sea pronto… es probable que acepte -susurré._

Regresé con un suéter extra y una manta.- Listo -solté una risita.- Más plantas.

Nick se emocionó y la abrazó.- Puedo esperar un par de años más -rió y la besó.

_-Para el final de las vacaciones esto estará atascado de plantas -le sonrió._

_Iba a replicar pero verlo sonreír de esa manera me atontó y no pude hacer nada más que responder su beso._

- Ya no debería traerte entonces -reí y extendí la manta.

Nick la acercó a su cuerpo y la levantó un poco del suelo.

_-Nadie sabrá que fui yo -rió.- Ya no las pondré si no quieres._

_Me sonrojé más conforme me acercaba a él, me abracé a sus hombros.- No hagas eso -susurré, no me gustaba que me dejara flotando, volví a besarlo._

- A mí me gustan, al resto no -me cubrí con la manta.- ¿No vas a sentarte?

Nick rió y la bajó de nuevo.- Como digas -siguió besándola.

_Se sentó a su lado y la abrazó.-Pues que las quiten ellos cuando vuelvan._

_Lo abracé y respondí su beso._

- Espero que no -sonreí y lo cubrí con la manta.

Caminó despacio hacia el sillón aun besando a Kailen.

_-Si las quitan… las volveré a aparecer y así y así hasta que inicien una cacería buscando al responsable -rió._

_Reí entre besos, ahora no le importaba su pierna pero unos minutos antes le dolía. De pronto oí unas risas y me espanté.- No soy la única Hufflepuff que se quedó en vacaciones -dije apenada. Unas chicas iban entrando a la sala común._

- No son tan intensos... bueno, un poco -reí.

Nick miró a las chicas y frunció el ceño.- No es justo...

_-Slytherins -rió.- Me está dando sueño._

_-Tengo una idea…-susurré.- Pero sé que a alguien no le va a gustar -esperé a que se distrajeran las chicas y llevé a Nick de la mano hasta el dormitorio de Henry._

- ¿Vamos a dormirnos aquí? -lo despeiné.

Nick la siguió obediente y tratando de no cojear.

_-No sé -besó su mejilla.- Podemos usar un hechizo agrandador y convertir el sofá en una cama -rió._

_Me asomé para asegurarme que no hubiera nadie, sonreí y me dejé caer de sentón en la cama de mi amigo._

Negué.- O cada uno puede irse a su casa...

Nick observó su alrededor.- La habitación del hermano mayor -rió.

_-¿Me corres? -recargó su mentón en su hombro.- Clarissa me corre, está bien, me regresaré a mi dormitorio -hizo un puchero._

_-Algo así -sonreí._

- Que lindo puchero -sonreí.- No es que te corra, pero no vamos a estar durmiendo siempre juntos, ¿o sí? -me sonrojé.

- Hmm... Interesante -se acercó a Kailen.- ¿Y por qué estamos aquí? -le sonrió.

_-Podríamos -sonrió y la besó.- Me iré entonces._

_-Porque aquí no hay más personas que me espanten -reí._

- En serio no quiero correrte -besé su mejilla.- Pero me avergüenza un poco -seguía sonrojada.

- Perfecto -rió y la besó.

_Sonrió y le susurró un par de cosas en su oído, al verla roja rió.- Me iré entonces, hasta mañana._

_Reí y le respondí._

- Stuart -me escondí bajo la manta.- Hasta mañana.

La empujó lentamente hacia atrás sin importarle la pierna.

_-Te quiero -le susurró.- Mucho -levantó la cobija un poco y besó su cabello. Tras aparecer otras plantas se fue._

_Me sonrojé y me abracé a su cuello mientras respondía sus besos, sin pensar que Henry se encaminaba hacia donde estábamos._

Lo vi irse y suspiré.- Yo también -susurré cuando ya se había ido y me quedé un rato ahí antes de irme a mi habitación.

Acomodó bien su pierna para no aplastarla y acarició su cabello.

_-Te vas a lastimar -susurré.- ¿No te importa? -reí y volví a besarlo, acariciando el cabello de su nuca. Segura de que no había nadie cerca ignoré las voces de las mentes que pudieran estar en la casa. Todo iba bien hasta que de pronto algo nos tiró de la cama._

Iba a contestarle cuando cayó en el suelo y gritó porque su pierna había caído mal, estaba lastimada de nuevo.

_Cerré los ojos con fuerza por un momento, el golpe me había provocado dolor en el pecho de nuevo.- ¡Henry! _

_-Si van a hacer sus cosas, tengan la decencia de buscar su propio lugar… -nos miró enojado, apuntó con su varita a la pierna de Nick y le adormeció la zona para que no le doliera y pudiera caminar; hizo lo mismo con mi pecho.- Fuera de mi dormitorio._

- Olvidaba que es tu lugar de juegos con Clarissa -se levantó y le ayudó a Kailen.- ¿Estás bien?

_Asentí, miré a Henry, ambos movimos la varita. -¡Quarfl! -Henry cayó de espaldas, noqueado. Tomé la mano de Nick y salimos del dormitorio antes de que reaccionara._

Nick la siguió riéndose un poco de Stuart.- Vamos a mi despacho, ¿no?

_Asentí de nuevo, miré su pierna.- ¿Está bien si nos aparecemos?_

- Sí, tenemos que huir de Stuart antes que despierte -la abrazó y se apareció ahí con los ojos cerrados.- Dime que estoy completo.

_-¡Oh Dios! -exclamé como aterrada.- Estás completo -reí._

- Me asusté -la abrazó más y la levantó del suelo.

_Lo abracé y reí.- Lo siento -lo besé sonriente.- La próxima que te apartes de nuevo por un impulso así…-lo mordí.- Te costará más trabajo encontentarme -reí y lo besé de nuevo._

- Está bien, está bien, te lo prometo -la besó y sintió un escalofrío.- Creo que voy a prender la chimenea.

_Lo tomé de la mano y lo llevé a su cuarto, desarropé la cama, me quité los zapatos, me metí entre las cobijas, señalé su lado.- Sé que estuve mucho tiempo acostada y durmiendo… pero ya tengo sueño -reí._

- Tienes que descansar -le sonrió y quitándose los zapatos se metió a la cama.- Yo velo tu sueño -la abrazó.

_Lo abracé, besé su frente.- Te amo -sonreí y al poco rato me quedé dormida. A la mañana siguiente al bajar a desayunar nos encontramos a Henry ansioso sentado al lado de Clary, mirando de vez en cuando al punto donde solían entrar las lechuzas._

- Cálmate -le dije a Henry mientras desayunaba.- No tardan en llegar.

- ¿Ahora que tiene? -Nick se sentó frente a nosotros después de que Kailen lo hiciera.

_Henry nos miró con molestia.- Lo siento, eras tú o yo -le sonreí, bufó y volvió a mirar. Se puso tenso al ver a las lechuzas entrar, una de ellas le dejó una carta que abrió con rapidez._

- ¿De qué hablan? -no sabía nada, así que Nick me contó mientras él leía su carta.

_Mi amigo puso un gesto decepcionado, lo miré y contuve mi sonrisa.- Malas noticias..._

- ¿Qué pasó? -lo miré y le leí rápidamente la carta. Lo despeiné y lo abracé.

_Rió y la abrazó.- Lo siento, no podré verte en unos días -la besó._

_-Qué triste, no puedo burlarme de tu fracaso -le dije y reí. _

_-Tengo que irme ya, debo estar mañana allá, así que será mejor que me vaya de una vez -sonrió emocionado._

- No te preocupes, aquí estaré -sonreí y besé su mejilla.

- Un poco de decencia por favor -rió.

_Ignoró a Nick.- Te quiero -le susurró a Clary y tras besarla salió apresurado del Gran Comedor. Esa misma tarde tuvimos noticias de él, estaba en el mismo lugar donde mi novio solía hospedarse, a la mañana siguiente iría al lugar de entrenamiento del equipo y ahí permanecería en unos dormitorios._

Me alegraba que estuviera tan contento con la prueba del equipo.- A pesar de todo, realmente espero que lo acepten -miré a Nick.- ¿Ya le mandaste una carta a mi tía? -asintió.- ¿Cómo sigue sus heridas?

_-Henry anoche nos lastimó-reí y acomodé bien mi chamarra.-También espero que se quede._

- Creo que exageró un poco... -me sonrojé ligeramente. - Hay maneras más amables de correr a las personas.

_-¿Te dijo que lo dejé noqueado? -sonreí._

Negué.- No lo dijo y me sorprende que Nick tampoco lo hiciera. Él rió.- Me interrumpió y no terminé de contarte, pero fue divertido.

_Reí.-Ese hechizo es uno que usan los aurores para noquear a los muggles._

- Es triste pensar que usaste un hechizo para muggles en un mago -reí.

_-Es gracioso -reí.-Él iba a hacer algo parecido pero le gané._

- Siempre usan la violencia -meneé la cabeza.

- Mi Kailen sólo se estaba defendiendo -dijo sonriente y la besó.

_Reí.-No siempre somos violentos, solo cuando peleamos y practicamos -abracé a Nick._

- Pero no deberías pelear, no entiendo porque la dejaste, Nícolas.

- Es cierto -frunció el ceño.

_-No tuve que pelear mucho -fruncí el ceño.- Con la magia no tienes que esforzarte mucho para cosas tan sencillas -terminé de comer las galletas que tenía.- Iré un rato a tocar la guitarra… por cierto, Clary ven conmigo -sonreí.- Hay algo con lo que quiero que me ayudes._

- ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? -me levanté.

- Yo quiero ir ustedes -sonrió Nick.

_-Te amo pero rechazaré que vengas -le di un beso.- Necesito ayuda con cantar en francés -le dije a mi amiga en pársel._

- Perfecto, soy materia dispuesta entonces -aplaudí y reí bajito. Nick la vio con gesto triste.

- ¿Qué voy a hacer mientras tanto?

- Deberías usar la chimenea para traer tus cosas en lugar de esperar la respuesta de mi tía.

_-Así tu mamá sabe que estás bien -sonreí y le di un beso.- Nos vemos al rato - caminé hacia el salón de música.- Je l'aime a mourir -le dije a Clary cuando nos fuimos._

Nick suspiró y pensó en hacer eso, pues era más rápido y simple. Reí.- Vous êtes très très romantiques -meneé la cabeza y sonreí.

_La miré.-No entendí del todo lo que dijiste -reí._

- Que ustedes son muy románticos -reí.- Demasiado... -volví a reír.

_-Ah ya -reí.-Un año ya casi…_

- En Navidad... sólo a ustedes se les ocurre declararse su "amor eterno" ese día -sonreí.

_-No es como que lo hubiéramos planeado-reí.-Es raro._

- Tal vez tú no, pero mi primo…

_Asentí y me senté a afinar la guitarra.- ¿Cómo son las bodas en el mundo mágico?_

- Definitivamente más divertidas que las muggles -la miré con una ceja levantada.- ¿Por qué me preguntas sobre bodas?

_-Curiosidad -me sonrojé un poco y empecé a cantar lo que ya sabía._

Sólo sonreí y le puse atención a la canción.- Es linda, puedes cantarla en tu boda.


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20

_-En realidad... Es mi regalo de un año por eso quiero que me ayudes a pronunciar bien -sonreí avergonzada_

- Puedes usarla para las dos ocasiones -sonreí.- Tu pronunciación no está mal, pero podemos pulirle algunas partes -le guiñé un ojo.

_-Gracias -sonreí.-No pienso casarme pronto así que no la reutilizaré -reí._

- Eso piensas tú -reí a carcajadas.- Arreglemos tu pronunciación entonces.

_-Finalmente soy yo a quien piden no quien pide -me sonrojé y practiqué lo que me decía._

- Buena esa -reí y estuvimos practicando por un rato, mientras Nícolas platicaba con su madre en la cocina de su casa.

_Dominé al menos la mitad de la canción, estaría lista para ese día. Tuvimos una tarde de chicas como no habíamos tenido en mucho tiempo, aunque estuvimos también practicando hechizos. Terminamos entrando al despacho de Nick y le mostré las plantas que tenía por si le podían servir para alguna poción._

Nícolas se despidió de su madre y tomó sus maletas para entrar en la chimenea de nuevo.- Salúdame a tu novia y cuida bien esa pierna -él asintió. Estaba mirando con atención las plantas cuando las llamas cambiaron de color.

- Alguien viene -canturreé sin distraerme.

_-Me pregunto quién será -sonreí y corté una pequeña especie de combinación de manzana y fresa, la mordí, un líquido viscoso parecido a la miel pero con olor a sándalo y sabor maderoso escurrió del fruto._

- Invaden mis territorios -dijo Nick cuando nos vio en su despacho y arrastró las maletas a su cuarto, seguido de Áyax.- ¿Se han divertido?

_-Sí -sonreí, alcancé al gatito y lo acaricié, le hice comer la mitad de la fruta que había mordido. -¿Qué tal? -escupió el resto, me arañó y salió corriendo, reí.- Prueba una de esas Clary, solo no te comas en líquido que tiene en centro si no te gusta lo que sabe a madera._

- Está bien -reí y tomé uno de los frutos, lo miré bien y lo olí antes de morderlo.- No sabe mal…

- Cuidado, no te vaya a envenenar -dijo entre risas mientras salía de su habitación.

_-No es venenosa, solo que no sé porque los gatos no la soportan -arranqué otra y se la lancé._

Nick se encogió de hombros y la tomó.- Espero que no me haga daño -la mordió e hizo un gesto.- Creo que soy un gato, no me gusta.

_Reí.- No esperaba que les gustara -mordí la última que tenía mi planta.- Pero es buena para no enfermarte del estómago y a mí sí me gusta._

- Casi no me enfermo del estómago -sonreí, Nick asintió.

- Mi novia tiene gustos raros -la abrazó por la cintura y recargó la barbilla en su cabeza.

_Sonreí.- ¿Qué podías esperar de alguien rara? -giré mi cara y lo besé.- Prueba las uvas de colores -le dije a Clary._

Nick le correspondió el beso y sonrió.- Son ricas, ya las probé.

- Veamos… -tomé un par y me las comí despacio.- Sí, están ricas.

_-Algún día las cultivaré y venderé -reí._

Nick asintió.

- ¿Henry las ha probado? -tomé otra mientras mi primo se burlaba de mí.

_-Sí -sonreí.- En realidad… él es mi conejillo de indias -reí._

Abrí los ojos.- No sé por qué me sorprende -también reí.

_-También los gatos son mis conejillos de indias a veces, pero más que nada porque andan de curiosos. Una vez Eddy se infló como globo._

Fruncí el ceño.- Un defecto de los gatos.

- No te lo tomes en serio, Diane -Nick rió.- ¿Cómo lo desinflaste?

_-Tuve que pedirle ayuda a Henry, no sé qué hizo -sonreí apenada._

- No entiendo, tiene mucho cerebro y va a ser un simple jugador -rió.

- Déjalo, Alessandro.

_Iba a comentar algo pero mejor me reservé mi comentario.- Que haga lo que quiera, un jugador de Quidditch no gana mala, seguramente le dará a Clary la casa que quiera -reí._

Me sonrojé y seguí mirando las plantas.- No se gana mal, al igual que un Sanador, creo… -rió.- Pero puede aspirar a más.

_-Pues sí, pero no cambiará de opinión -bostecé, Aravis entró en ese momento por la puerta del despacho de Nick, se movía con lentitud.- Casi arrastras la panza -le dije antes de verla recostarse frente a la chimenea. Shasta iba detrás de ella._

Nick asintió y miré a la gatita.- No tarda en dar a luz, ¿verdad? -sonreí.- Se ve muy tierna.

_-Parece una bola -reí. Me quedé mirando a los gatos, sonreí.- Mira a Ájax, ya fui con ella…-reí.- Que desastre, a los gatos les vale con quien._

Asentí.- Es su naturaleza, supongo.

- Habrá muchos gatitos para regalar esta Navidad.

_-Me los quiero quedar todos -la oí maullar.- Creo que… ese pronto nacerán será pronto… -me acerqué a ella y la obligué a mirarme.- Ya se siente mal, pero no creo que sea esta noche -acaricié detrás de sus orejas._

- Hay mucho espacio en mi casa para ellos -comenté mientras los miraba con curiosidad.

- En la de mi madre también, le gustan los gatos -sonrió.- Sobre todo los pequeños.

_-Tal vez podamos repartirlos… -seguí acariciando sus orejas, entonces empezó a maullar, se levantó e intentó alejarse.- Está bien… creo que su pronto es pronto._

- Hay que dejarla sola entonces -dijo Nick.

- ¿Vamos a otro lado?

_Me encogí de hombros, vi a mi gatita algo preocupada.- A cenar -sugerí y salí del despacho._

Asintió y los seguí.- Estará bien, Kailen -le sonrió.

_Asentí y sonreí un poco. Era extraño cenar, poca gente había en el Comedor - ¿Será así todos los años?_

- Supongo que sí -dije mientras me servía comida.

- No siempre, a veces hay muchas personas divertidas.

- Olvidaba que solías quedarte aquí en Navidades.

_-Deberías haber estado con tus papás -sonreí un poco, comí.- Creo que todos prefieren a sus hijos con ellos en estos tiempos._

- A veces andaba con ellos -empezó a comer.- Además, no me necesitaban.

- Ser independiente desde pequeño provoca esa actitud.

_Asentí, comí en silencio, pensando.-Una navidad… incendié el árbol._

Reímos.- ¿Alguna razón en especial? -le preguntó su novio.

_-Dante me empujó, el árbol estaba adornado con velas, se cayeron y el árbol se incendió -comí.- No recuerdo mis Navidades muy bien que digamos… se me está olvidando cada vez más mi vida muggle -reí._

- A veces es de olvidarse.

- Más aún si tienes mejores recuerdos que ponerle a tu cabeza -le guiñó un ojo.- Por cierto, mamá te mandó saludos.

_-¿Ah sí? -sonreí.- Cuando le escribas mándale saludos de mi parte._

- Claro -sonrió.- Le escribiré: mamá, tu nuera te manda saludos -reí.

_-¿No dirá nada si le mandas algo así? -sonreí sonrojada, seguí comiendo._

- No creo -siguió sonriente.

- Seguramente ya sabe tus planes, ¿no? -él asintió y volví a reír.

_-¿De qué planes hablan? -por un momento pensé que prefería no saber._

Nick se le acercó y susurró en su oído.- Mi futura propuesta de matrimonio.

_Me sonrojé.- Más vale que lo estés pensando a muy futuro -miré mi comida y me concentré en ella._

Los miré divertida.- Ya te lo dije -comió con una sonrisa.

_-Este momento donde quisiera distraerme molestando a Henry…-negué.- Me molestaría también._

Asentí.- Desafortunadamente no estará aquí por un ratito más.

- Y eso entristece a Diane…

_-Te presto a Nick para que lo molestes un rato -le dije a Clary._

Negué.- Gracias, pero sé que él terminaría molestándome más -me encogí de hombros.

_-Está bien -bostecé.- Creo que me iré a dormir ya -me acomodé mejor el suéter._

- ¿Vas a dormir en tu habitación? -puso cara de tristeza.

_Asentí, le di un beso.- Nos vemos -le sonreí.- Hasta mañana, Clary -bostecé de nuevo y salí del Gran Comedor. Tomé el túnel al despacho de Nick, busqué entre su ropa una playera y la usé de pijama, luego busqué a mi gatita, pero no estaba allí. Me acosté a leer un poco en lo que llegaba._

- Que triste, tu novia no dormirá contigo -me burlé de él.

- En todo caso, tampoco el tuyo -me sonrió.

- Pero porque no está aquí -le saqué la lengua.

- Bueno… -se estiró.- ¿Jugamos ajedrez?

_Me quedé dormida después de un rato, solamente desperté para taparme pero no volví a despertar en toda la noche._

Estuvimos jugando un rato hasta que empezamos a bostezar. Cada uno se fue a su habitación, Nick se encontró con la sorpresa de ver a Kailen ahí. La cargó para llevarla a la cama para que estuviera más cómoda.

_En la madrugada me despertaron unas especies de aullidos, adormilada salí del dormitorio y me encontré a todos los gatos frente a la chimenea, habían salido de su escondite y Aravis estaba limpiando a sus cachorritos. Corrí a despertar a Nick, si hubiese despertado un poco antes tal vez habría visto cómo nacían._

Nick se despertó muy a su pesar.- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? -se talló un ojo.

_-Gatitos -sonreí y lo jalé para que se levantara.- Conté seis y creo que no tienen mucho que nacieron -emocionada lo jalé hasta la salita. Los dos gatos estaban acostados en el sillón observando y mi gatita seguía limpiando a su cachorros, quienes se amontonaban a su lado._

Se estiró mientras sonreía un poco.- Que bien -bostezó y la siguió.

_Todos los felinos nos ignoraron, los miré un buen rato.-No quiero regalarlos ni nada…_

- Ya te lo dije -se acostó en el sillón.- La casa de mi madre tiene mucho espacio…

_-Pues sí...pero…-me senté a su lado.-Está bien… si tu mamá los quiere todos… se los damos. Pero quiero uno._

Negó.- No creo que puedas tener todos en la casa de Henry, ¿o sí? Me refiero a que podemos usar la casa de mi madre y que los visites cuando quieras -le sonrió.

_Me acerqué a él.- Me da pena -susurré y reí.- No quiero abusar de la hospitalidad de la mamá de Henry, así que solo podría tener otro, ya tengo dos._

- Bueno… ya veremos qué hacer con ellos -le dio un beso en la mejilla.- Ahora, a dormir.

_Iba a protestar pero al ver su expresión adormilada simplemente pude sonreír, asentir y acompañarlo._

La abrazó y se quedó dormido con ella en brazos.

_Henry volvió a escribir al día siguiente y el siguiente, nos contaba sus entrenamientos, estaba muy emocionado, todo indicaba que podría tal vez firmar contrato con ellos y entonces jugaría en serio desde las vacaciones. Para Clary ponía una nota extra. Seguí practicando con Clary mi canción y en alguna ocasión le enseñé a ella y Nick lo que Henry y yo sabíamos tocar en la guitarra eléctrica._

Henry llevaba muchos días fuera, lo extrañaba más de lo que quería admitir pero sólo se lo decía a él en las cartas y no a los chicos. Sin embargo, distraerme con ellos, con la canción y los instrumentos hacía que me olvidara de él… muy poco. Nick pensaba mientras tanto en comprar un departamento propio para tenerle una casa segura a los gatitos, pero no le comentó a Kailen.

_Un par de días antes de nochebuena llegó una carta de Henry con "malas noticias". Eran dos cartas, una mía y una para Clary. A mi amiga le dijo que no podría llegar sino hasta después de Navidad, a mí me decía otras cosas. El castillo estaba más animado, aunque solitario, y más adornado, los profesores que se habían quedado estaban entusiasmados. _

- Bien, estaré sola en el aniversario de los dos tórtolos -fruncí el ceño y suspiré, leí mi carta fuera de sus presencias. Nick estaba preparando el regalo de aniversario… aún no sabía qué darle.

_-Clarissa Dellarush -dije sentándome a su lado.- Te tengo un regalo de Navidad -sonreí.- Pero te lo daré hasta ese día._

La miré con media sonrisa.- Bueno, todos tenemos presentes ese día -reí.

_-Tengo dos regalos, pero uno no depende mucho de mí -sonreí, agité mi varita y empecé a dibujar a Henry en el aire.- Gracias por la ayuda con la canción._

- De nada -miré su dibujo.- ¿Crees que obtenga el puesto?

_-Sí -pasé el dibujo a un trozo de pergamino.-Es muy bueno jugando._

Asentí sonriendo.- Es cierto, seguramente lo logrará -me entristecí un poco.

_-Pero aunque lo logre... -animé un poco su dibujo, ahora Henry le sonreía.- Clarissa siempre será una de sus prioridades y así como lo extrañas, él te extraña a ti también._

- Creo que eso ya lo sé, es sólo que… -reí ante la animación del dibujo.- Puede que lo vea menos… y así.

_-Eres su sanadora personal ¿no? -sonreí.- Pues pégatele como si lo fueras en verdad, si le dices algo al respecto hará lo que sea para tenerte con él._

- Pero, ¿y el año que le falta en la escuela? -suspiré.- Tal vez ya no lo necesite y ya no lo veré… o vendrá en poco tiempo… no sé… -fruncí el ceño.

_Reí.- Si él quisiera habría dejado la escuela hace años ¿no crees? Pero aquí sigue y seguirá, hasta que nos graduemos todos._

- ¿Y si el equipo se lo exige? Tiene que obedecerlos…

_-Aún no es mayor. Incluso tuvo que tener permiso de su papá para aplicar y siendo tan joven no lo tendrán todavía en ningún lugar importante aunque crea que sí… además… -sonreí un poco triste.- Estos no son tiempos para que florezca el Quidditch._

- Es cierto -miré el techo.- Ni siquiera debería estar allá afuera… -bufé.- Es peligroso.

_Reí.- Tranquila, ya volverá._

- No pensarías igual si Nick estuviera en un misión del Ministerio -le sonreí.- ¿O sí? -fruncí el ceño.

_Negué.- Estaría muy preocupada, incluso habría intentado evitar que fuera -acomodé mi cabello tratando de peinarlo con magia.- Pero Henry no está en una misión del Ministerio, está entrenando en un equipo de Quidditch y aunque no es tan bueno como yo en cuanto a rapidez, hay pocos magos tan inteligentes y resistentes como él. Me atrevería a decir que en inteligencia Granger le hace competencia y Potter es más resistente, fuera de eso creo que es de los mejores -sonreí.- Aunque Longbottom le gana en aguantar cosas -reí._

Reí.- Tienes razón, sólo es un entrenamiento... tal vez me estoy preocupando demasiado -me encogí de hombros.

_-Tranquila, pronto lo verás -sonreí.- Ya quiero que sea Navidad, me imagino la cena mucho más rica que la del banquete de Halloween._

- ¿Sólo por eso? -solté una risita.

_Reí un poco sonrojada.- Sí, la comida._

- Sí, claro -sonreí.- Escuché que Nick tiene un regalo perfecto para ti…

_-Espero no sea mejor que mi regalo -sonreí._

- La canción, ¿no? -me quedé pensando.

_Asentí.- Y algo más -me estiré.- ¿Te gusta el color verde?_

- Por lo que sé, es mejor que la canción -reí y asentí.

_-Rayos, me va a opacar -agité la varita para guardar todas mis cosas.- Sabes… la magia está siendo desaprovechada… y la tecnología muggle también._

Fruncí el ceño.- ¿A qué te refieres?

_-La magia ha hecho que nos hagamos flojos… y los muggle, si lo piensas, nos superarán en algún momento -bostecé.- Ya quisiera que pudiéramos ver los partidos de Quidditch desde nuestra casa como ellos ven los deportes… luego está el internet, ese es el futuro de la humanidad, muggle al menos._

- Hmm, es cierto, sin embargo una buena parte de la comunidad mágica no estaría de acuerdo con eso, pero creo que llegará un día en que será inevitable que suceda -sonreí.

_-Quienes comenzarían esa mezcla seguramente serían mestizos o hijos de muggles -sonreí.- Secundados por sangre pura._

- Puedes arrastrar a Nick contigo aunque sea sangre pura -reí.

_Asentí sonriente.- Tengo un Nick en mi poder -reí._

Volví a reír.- Aunque tiene cierta aberración a lo muggle, bueno, a la tecnología en especial.

_-Tiene una novia que creció rodeada de la tecnología muggle y que le sigue gustando… tendrá que adaptarse si realmente piensa un día, en unos años, cumplir su propuesta -me sonrojé un poco._

Reí a carcajadas.- Hará lo que sea para casarse contigo... tengo que decirle lo que acabas de decir.

_-Y pensar que me veía como una simple sangre sucia hace unos años -sonreí y saqué pergamino y tinta._

Asentí.- Pero estuvo bien, lo regresaste al buen camino -sonreí.

_Sonreí.- Aunque… -reí.- He de admitir que me pone celosa pensar que en todo ese tiempo estuvo con otras chicas -escribí una carta a mis hermanos, los felicitaría por las fiestas y esperaba información del mundo muggle._

- Bueno, es seguro que lo estuvo, pero nunca te diste cuenta, eso es bueno... de cierta manera -dije con media sonrisa.

_-Tal vez sí me daba cuenta y fingía que no me importaba - cerré la carta y la sellé._

- También -reí.- Fue más mujeriego que Stuart.

_-¿En serio? -miré el pergamino.- Eso no sabía… ¿Antes de que entráramos o ya estando aquí?_

- Desde antes de que entráramos y en los primeros dos años -la miré y sonreí.

_-¿Ah sí? -miré por la ventana.- ¿Qué será de Collins?_

- Esto es divertido -reí y me encogí de hombros.- Seguro está muy lejos de aquí, o eso espero.

_-Eso espero -la miré de reojo.- ¿Qué tan mujeriego?_

- No estoy segura... -miré el techo.- Pero bueno, no es feo... y tiene acento francés... así que puedes darte una idea.

_-Pero… -me estiré.-Hay diferencias entre ser atractivo y ser mujeriego debido a eso._

- Cierto... pues no sé… -reí.- Pregúntale.

_-Lo haré -reí.- Dejaré esto en la lechucería._

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe? -sonreí.

_Asentí y la esperé.- Ya quiero que sea Navidad -reí._

Meneé la cabeza mientras caminaba tras ella.- Sí, por la comida.

_Estuve practicando con la guitarra hasta que llegó Nochebuena. El castillo estaba más adornado y olía curiosamente a pino._

- ¿Seguro del regalo que le vas a dar tu novia? -reí, él asintió resignado. El ambiente era agradable y hogareño.

_Aravis se la pasaba en el despacho de Nick con sus gatitos y Alphonse les llevaba comida. Mi herida ya había curado del todo pero no podía volar debido al clima._

- Vaya entusiasmo -reí de nuevo.- Por cierto, ¿dónde la dejaste? Me sorprende que no esté contigo.

_Estuve esperando en la lechucería a Henry alrededor del mediodía. Cuando llegó lo escondí para que no se fuese encontrar con Clary por accidente._

- No lo sé -se encogió de hombros.- Dijo que estaba esperando algo importante en la lechucería. - Está bien -estábamos envolviendo, de manera muggle, los regalos navideños.

_Cuando estuvimos a salvo en un dormitorio vacío de Hufflepuff lo ayudé a envolver el regalo para su hermana y Clary. Los elfos se encargarían de dejarlos luego en el árbol._

- ¿No piensas que puede estar coqueteando con alguien? -me fulminó con la mirada.

- Debería preguntarte lo mismo sobre Daimon... -fruncí el ceño.

_Me contó alegre cómo había ya firmado con el equipo y en cuanto fueran vacaciones y cumpliera la mayoría de dad iniciarían en serio los entrenamientos._

- Ya, ya, no dije nada. - Tú empezaste.

- Ya lo sé... -suspiré.- ¿Cómo están los gatitos?

_Estuvimos platicando un buen rato. Cuando empezó a oscurecer nos arreglamos un poco para la cena y antes de llegar al vestíbulo donde vería a mi amiga y novio, envolví con un moño verde gigante a Henry y lo volví invisible._

Después de un rato practicando en el salón de música, nos dirigimos al Gran Comedor para la cena.

- Tal vez deberías haberte arreglado más...

- ¿Para qué? No está Stuart -reímos.

_-¡Clary! -la llamé sonriente al mirarla, luego le hice una señal de que se acercara.- ¿Lista para tu primer regalo de Navidad?_

Miré mi reloj.- Pero aún falta para Navidad -reí bajito. Nick asintió.

_-Si quieres puedes esperar… pero te recomiendo que lo aceptes por adelantado -reí, sentí un leve empujón de mi amigo.- Olvídalo, el regalo se adelanta -sonreí. _

_Henry se acercó a ella y, estando todavía invisible, la besó._

Fue... extraño, bueno, nunca había besado a un chico invisible, así que me aparté un poco asustada.- ¿Qué rayos...?

_Reí, también mi amigo rió.- Hola, princesa Clarissa -susurró en su oído y volvió a besarla. Aproveché para volverlo visible._

Correspondí el beso ya que lo hizo visible. Nick rió mientras abrazaba a Kailen.

- No me asustes así -lo golpeé en el brazo mientras me recargaba en su hombro.

_Miré a Nick y le sonreí. Henry rió, levantó su rostro y la besó.- Hola -sonrió._

_-Tengo hambre, vamos -le dije a mi novio mientras lo jalaba al Gran Comedor._

- Vamos, estoy hambriento -la siguió.

- Hola -reí y lo abracé.- Te extrañé mucho, no es bonito andar de chaperón...

_Éramos pocos así que nos sentamos todos en una sola mesa, sin importar de qué año fuéramos o de qué casa. En la mesa ya estaban dispuestos los platos, copas, vasos y cubiertos, solamente faltaba la comida.- Me preguntó qué tipo de cena nos darán… espero que sea algo rico -sonreí._

_-Perdona por dejarte tanto tiempo sola -sonrió y acarició su cabello.- Te extrañé mucho, Clary -la abrazó._


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo 21

- Te podría decir lo que hay en la cena... pero seguro te arruinaré la sorpresa -rió.

- Sólo porque era por una buena causa -me separé un poco de él y lo miré a los ojos con una sonrisa.- ¿Cómo te fue?

_-¿Me gustará? -reí._

_Le sonrió con ganas.- Tu novio ahora es jugador de Quidditch profesional._

Se encogió de hombros.- Supongo… a ti te gusta toda la comida -rió de nuevo.

Grité de la emoción y me abracé a su cuello.- ¡Felicidades!

_-No en realidad -me recargué en él.- No me gustan las calabazas verdes, ni el huevo cocido._

_Rió y la abrazó.- Gracias -la besó.-En verano ya podré estar entrenando bien y luego esperaremos hasta vacaciones del próximo año._

- Casi todo -besó su cabello.

- Me alegra mucho -sonreí.- Tengo un novio jugador de Quidditch profesional… puedo borrarlo de mi lista -reí.

_-Tampoco me gustan los kiwis, ni las jitomates asados -giré un poco mi cabeza para verlo mejor.- Ni los pepinillos -lo besé.- Ni una cosa oriental verde que me dieron una vez mis hermanos._

_La besó.- No, no puedes -rió y la besó de nuevo._

- Los pepinillos son ricos -la abrazó por la cintura.- ¿Cosa verde?

Reí.- Idiota -correspondí a su beso.

_-Era pastosa y picaba mucho, no sé cómo se llama -lo iba a besar cuando la comida apareció y en el megáfono gigante de la profesora McGonagall comenzó a sonar la música, sonreí._

_Siguió besándola, aunque oía la música no le importaba mucho, lo había extrañado._

- Perfecto, ya comenzó -sonrió.

Me separé de él apresurada.- Nos lo vamos a perder -lo jalé de la mano.

_-¡Provecho! -exclamé y unos chicos cerca de nosotros rieron, les sonreí y empecé a servirme comida._

_-Voy, voy -sonrió, corrió y ahora él la jaló a ella._

Nick la miró y asintió. Empezó a servirse comida. Llegamos con ellos.

- Nos lo perdimos -miré a Henry.- Es tu culpa.

_Comí sonriente de todo lo que veía que parecía estar rico, y teníamos vino sin alcohol así que también me serví varias copas, estaba muy fresco._

_-Te quiero -dijo sonriente y se sentó sin dejar de verla._

- No tomes mucho vino, Kailen -dijo Nick mientras comía.

Me sonrojé un poco.- Aun así sigue siendo tu culpa -me senté.

_-No tiene alcohol, es como tomar jugo de uva -le sonreí, me serví más._

_-Está bien -rió y besó su mejilla antes de servirse comida._

Nick rió.- Eso espero o no vas a disfrutar bien tu regalo.

- Esto está rico -sonreí.

_Lo miré sonriente y un poco sonrojada.- Cuando la cena termine, te daré el tuyo -besé su mejilla.- En tu despacho o en el salón de música, donde quieras -sonreí._

_-Sí, mejor que el banquete de Bienvenida -sonrió y empezó a comer._

- Cualquier lugar es perfecto -sonrió.

Asentí.- A comer entonces.

_Estuvimos platicando un poco con los demás chicos que estaban cerca, la cena estuvo divertida. En cierto momento, algunos amigos y parejas se levantaron y comenzaron a bailar, se estaba volviendo una fiesta. Cuando llegó la medianoche, todos brindamos y la fiesta siguió otro rato, incluso algunos profesores se integraron. Henry sacó a bailar a Clary y la miraba embobado. Miré a Nick y le sonreí, tomé su mano y caminé a su despacho, había pedido al elfo que conocíamos que dejase ahí la guitarra._

Estuvimos bailando hasta que me dolieron los pies.

- ¿Cuál es tu regalo? - preguntó Nick mientras la seguía.

_-Ya verás -sonreí, una vez que estuvimos en su despacho, le indiqué que se sentara en el sofá, yo lo hice sobre un banquito y tomé la guitarra. Empecé a tocar.- Moi je n'étais rien, et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, je suis le gardien du sommeil de ses nuits. Je l'aime à mourir -canté y le sonreí.- Vous pouvez détruire, tout ce qu'il vous plaira, elle n'a qu'à ouvrir l'espace de ses bras, pour tout reconstruire, pour tout reconstruire. Je l'aime à mourir…_

Nick sonrió cuando ella comenzó a tocar y al terminar no puedo evitar reír. Se levantó y le quitó la guitarra para poder abrazarla.- Je t'aime... -susurró en su oído.

_Reí y respondí su abrazo.- Je t'aime…-besé su mejilla.- Te amo -dije en español y lo besé._

Se sonrojó un poco y la abrazó por la cintura acercándola a su cuerpo sin dejar de besarla.

_Noté su sonrojo, sonreí entre besos y recargué mis brazos en sus hombros. Me separé un poco y lo miré sonriente._

Le acarició una mejilla.- Te amo demasiado... -dijo en voz baja y suspiró.- Por eso espero no arrepentirme del regalo que te voy a dar.

_Tomé sus manos y las besé, lo miré.- ¿Qué me vas a dar? -reí._

La miró con una sonrisa y le dio un papel que sacó de su bolsillo.- Es algo simbólico, porque un criadero de dragones no es como un parque de diversiones muggle -rió bajito.

_Miré el papel, sonreí y lo abracé emocionada.- ¡Gracias! -lo besé varias veces.- Te amo -reí.- ¡Dragones!_

- Comienzo a arrepentirme del regalo -rió y le besó el cabello.- Creo que sí te gustó, ¿verdad?

_Asentí aún emocionada.- Prometo no hacer nada tonto -reí, lo besé.- Te tengo otro regalo -reí y me acerqué a su oído para susurrar.- Prometo casarme contigo cuando quieras después de que salga de Hogwarts._

Nícolas sonrió como nunca lo había hecho, estaba tan feliz que lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarla y dar vueltas, a causa de la emoción, tenía un nido en la garganta que no lo dejaba hablar.

_Reí mientras me abrazaba a él. Me preguntaba qué expresión tendría cuando llegara un día, en unos años esperaba, en el cual nos comprometiéramos. Ahora tenía apenas dieciséis pero esperaba que en un futuro me sintiera más grande y preparada para cumplir. Lo besé y sonreí.- Amo esa sonrisa que tienes._

Rió y volvió a besarla por un largo rato.- No creerás que vas a ir sola con los dragones, ¿verdad?

_Negué.- No -reí._

_Cuando terminaron de bailar, Henry acompañó a Clary hasta la sala común de Slytherin, estaba muy cansado, así que al poco tiempo de acostarse en el sillón empezó a darle sueño.- Si no nos dormimos temprano los elfos no podrán dejar los regalos en el árbol sin que nos demos cuenta -rió._

- Que bueno que lo tengas presente -le guiñó un ojo y sonrió.- Y veremos cuánto dura tu promesa de no hacer algo tonto.

Sonreí.- Pero si duermes aquí, tus regalos aparecen allá... ¿no? -fruncí el ceño.

_-Me refería a no hacerlo con los dragones -lo besé, me le quedé mirando, sonreí._

_-No, los elfos son tan mágicos como Santa Claus -rió.- De hecho más, ellos sí existen._

Nick hizo un gesto.- Que injusto -sonrió de manera maliciosa y, sin avisar, la cargó como costalito.- Es hora de que la lleve a la cama, señorita.

Asentí.- Está bien, mi plan de correrte no funcionó -le sonreí.

_Reí y miré todo de cabeza, me dejé llevar por él, lo jalé a mi lado ya que estuvimos en su cuarto.- Feliz Navidad -susurré y lo besé._

_-Si quieres me voy -bostezó.- Pero yo me quiero quedar con mi princesa._

- ¿Ya es hora? -sonrió al escuchar las campanas del reloj del despacho.- Feliz aniversario -dijo muy cerca de sus labios y le dio un beso.

- ¿Cómo voy a querer que te vayas si no te he visto desde hace varios días? -hice un puchero.

_Sonreí, no dije nada y respondí a sus besos._

_-Cierto -sonrió y la jaló con él, la abrazó y besó su frente._

- Vamos a celebrar nuestro aniversario -rió bajito y sin dejar de besarla, se dio la vuelta para quedar encima de ella.

- Ya es tarde, hay que dormir -reí y besé su cuello.

_Reí sonrojada al prever sus intenciones.- Nick, eres un pervertido -susurré y lo besé._

_-Deberíamos -la besó.- Nada más porque los elfos llegan con los regalos._

- Lo sé -la miró con una sonrisa.- Pero sólo contigo -rió y la besó de nuevo.

- Sí, por los elfos -correspondí el beso y cerré los ojos.

_-Más te vale -reí y lo besé._

_-Buenas noches, te quiero mucho, mi princesa -bostezó y empezó a ceder ante el sueño._

- Por supuesto, pequeña -comenzó a besar su cuello.

- Te quiero -me recargué en su pecho y también me quedé dormida.

_Roja y con un ligero temblor en mis manos, acaricié su cabello. No supe en qué momento dormimos pero en la mañana siguiente los regalos esperaban al pie de nuestra cama, los de Henry y Clary esperaban al pie del árbol que adornaba un poco la sala común de Slytherin._

Desperté antes que mi novio, miré el árbol y le acaricié sonriente el cabello.- Henry.

Nick no había dormido tan cómodo hasta aquel día, a causa de la promesa de Kailen, así que se tardaría en despertar.

_Henry tampoco había dormido muy cómodo hasta entonces, pues siempre estaba cansado después de los entrenamientos. Se quejó un poco y se acurrucó con ella._

_Me despertó la baja temperatura y no quise despertarlo, fui a revisar nuestros regalos, aguanté la tentación de abrir los suyos._

Reí bajito y le besé la comisura de la boca.- Henry.

Al no sentirla a su lado, se despertó despacio y miró a su alrededor.- ¿Kailen? -bostezó.

_Volvió a protestar, pero abrió un ojo.-Hola -bostezó._

_-¡Tengo muchos chocolates! -dije alegre desde el pie de la cama, acababa de abrir los que me mandaron mis hermanos._

-Hola -sonreí.- Hemos dormido mucho.

Rió.- Que raro -se levantó con pereza y llegó con ella.

_-¿Ah sí? -bostezó.- ¿Ya llegó Santa Claus? -cerró los ojos._

_-Y tengo un álbum de fotos de Violette, un abrigo de mi madre adoptiva-abrí la caja de chocolates._

Reí.- Si te refieres a los elfos, sí... -ladeé la cabeza.- ¿En serio tienes mucho sueño?

- Violette -rió y se sentó a su lado.- ¿Por qué no has abierto el mío?

_-No… solo pereza -le sonrió y se sentó._

_-Porque agarré los primeros que vi -reí y lo besé.- De Nick… -busqué el suyo y lo abrí._

- ¿Abrimos los regalos? -también me senté y me estiré.

- Tal vez es un regalo muy simple -dijo con media sonrisa.- Es una especie de girasol mágico...

_-Está bien -bostezó, la besó.- Vamos -tomando su mano caminó al árbol de Navidad, ya habían algunos chicos tomando sus obsequios, pero en cuanto las agarraban se apartaban a otro lado._

_Besé su mejilla y miré con atención la flor que había sacado de una cajita bien ventilada._

- Regalos -sonreí.

- No pienses que te estoy haciendo competencia en la Herbología -rió.- Es de Francia pero le hice un par de modificaciones, ¿te gustan los fuegos artificiales?

_Asentí mirando alegre la planta._

_-Regalos -repitió agarrándola por la cintura para después besar su mejilla.- Ese es de mi mamá -dijo señalando un regalo mal envuelto, rió.- Típico de ella -tomó dos paquetes iguales y le dio uno.- También te mandó algo._

- Y supongo que también sabes silbar, ¿no?

- Muy lindo de su parte, después le escribo para agradecer -le sonreí.- No estoy segura si mis padres te mandaron algo -reí.

_Negué y lo miré con una sonrisa ligera.- No sé._

_-No importa -sonrió y abrió su regalo.- ¡Genial! Galletas -rió y comió, eran redondas con dibujos de cosas mágicas._

- Bueno, vas a depender de mí si quieres verlos -sonrió y silbó. Del centro del girasol salieron pequeños fuegos artificiales.

Lo miré con una sonrisa.- Supongo que me mandó lo mismo -abrí el regalo también.

_-¡Genial! -reí encantada al mirar los fuegos.- Silba de nuevo -dije como niña pequeña al verlos terminar._

_-Seguramente -sonrió.- Sus galletas saben a vainilla, las mías a veces saben a fresa._

Negó.- Tiene otro truco -se acercó a su oído.- Maúlla.

Probé una.- Sus galletas son ricas -busqué otros regalos y reí.- Sí te mandaron regalo.

_Reí y maullé, esperando a ver lo que sucedería._

_-¿Ah sí? -la miró sonriente, en sus manos estaba sosteniendo una cajita pequeña que era de Abie.- Mi hermana también te mandó algo -le pasó la cajita._

Salió un único fuego artificial que se convirtió en un zorro pequeño que se puso a correr alrededor de ellos.

- No puedo imaginar que me mandó Abie -reí y tomé la cajita. Le pasé la de mis padres.

_Reí y aplaudí.- ¡Es genial! -lo abracé y lo besé.- Gracias, me encanta._

_-Quién sabe. A mí me compró un separador para libros -sonrió y abrió la caja. Abie le había mandado a Clary un collar comprado en España._

- Me alegra que te guste -le besó el cabello.- Lo mágico de la planta, que yo no modifiqué, es que se mueve también con la Luna y cambia de color -le sonrió.

Sonreí.- Está muy bonito -reí bajito.- Tiene buen gusto, me agrada -vi que estaba abriendo el regalo de mis padres.- Espero que no te haya mandado "el kit del mago"...

_-Perfecto -sonreí y reí.-Toma -le di mi regalo para él.- No es gran cosa…-reí.- Pero espero te sirva en algún momento._

_-Eso me sonó a kit de magia muggle -rió y terminó de abrir el regalo._

- Veamos que me compró mi bella novia -la besó y abrió su obsequio.

Miré el contenido de la caja y suspiré.- Sí, eso es -lo miré con media sonrisa.- Mi padre tiene la idea de que existe un par de cosas que todo mago debe tener, además de su varita: un reloj de cadena y una capa invisible.

_-No te compré nada -reí. Era una piedra parecida a la obsidiana, con forma de punta de flecha, de pequeño tamaño.- Es tan resistente como un diamante y su corte es tan fino como el de un bisturí._

_-Me gusta -dijo sonriente al ver el reloj, lo metió en su bolsillo.- Ahora podré espiarte sin que me veas -rió. Abrió el regalo de Steve.- Cosas para cuidado de escobas._

- Guau... -sonrió y la miró de cerca.- Puedo diseccionar cualquier cosa con esto... excepto un dragón -rió.

Me sonrojé un poco.- Olvidé ese detalle -tomé el regalo de Vi.- ¿Tiene un fetiche por los álbumes de fotografía?

_-También un dragón -sonreí.- Lo probé con un trozo de piel de dragón._

_-Tal vez -rió.-Mira lo que Kailen me dio -le enseñó un dibujo de ellos que había dicho un día en el comedor._

- Genial... -le dio un beso largo.- Gracias.

- Otra chica con un fetiche -reí.- No sé si es un problema o no que dibuje tan bien.

_-De nada -sonreí.- Tienes varios regalos que abrir -reí._

_-Creo que es más bien que así no tiene que hacernos regalos -rió y abrió los de unos tíos, eran calcetines y más dulces._

- Cierto, cierto -siguió abriendo sus regalos. En un momento, frunció el ceño.- Mi madre te envió un obsequio.

- No lo había pensado de esa manera -le di mi regalo.- Para ti -sonreí.

_Lo miré sorprendida.- ¿En serio? -sonreí, ya había abierto el de Henry, el de Steve era lo mismo que le dio a mi amigo, solo me faltaba el de Clary, no esperaba recibir nada más._

_-Gracias -sonrió y le dio el suyo.- Para ti -abrió su regalo._

- Me sorprende un poco -miró con detalle la caja envuelta y se la dio.

- Gracias -empecé a abrirlo.- Sé que eres golpeador, pero la snitch también es del Quidditch y pues… te gusta mucho el Quidditch -reí bajito.

_La abrí con cuidado de no romper bruscamente el papel, no lo diría, pero ese regalo me parecía especial._

_Miró su regalo, sonrió y se lo puso.- ¡Me encanta! -rió, tenía ahora un suéter con una snitch enorme en el pecho.- Le atinaste perfecto a mi talla -le sonrió._

- No sé si sonreír por el regalo que te hace o sentir algo de miedo -rió.- No creo que te haya mandado un estuche para collar vacío.

- No fue muy difícil -sonreí mientras seguía abriendo el mío.

_Me detuve antes de abrir el estuche y lo miré.- ¿Por qué te daría miedo?_

_-Espero te guste -sonrió.- No me salió como esperaba pero creo que está bien -rió._

- Porque no sé cuál es su intención al enviarte esto -se encogió de hombros.

- ¡Oh, por Merlín! ¿Es lo que creo que es? -saqué la cajita y la abrí con cuidado.

_Sonreí.- Sea cual sea su intención… me alegra recibir un regalo suyo -abrí el estuche y miré su contenido._

_-Nunca se va a descomponer, ni aunque la tires desde la torre de astronomía -besó su mejilla. Le había dado una pequeña cajita musical.- Quería que sonara una canción en armónica pero no pude._

- Hmm, interesante… un collar de plata con piedras ámbar -Nick sonrió al saber qué significaba.

- Habría sido genial pero así es perfecta -lo besé.- Gracias, después intentaré lo de la torre de astronomía.

_-Está muy bonito -sonreí y me lo colgué._

_- Está bien, me avisas -rió y la besó._

- Podemos estar tranquilos, es una buena señal -rió.

- Ajá -volví a besarlo.

_-¿Qué significa?-lo miré con curiosidad mientras comía un chocolate._

_-Quiero verla caer y sobrevivir -la abrazó y volvió a besar._

- Que te acepta a pesar de lo mucho que has hecho llorar a su hijo -rió a carcajadas.- Mencioné entre sueños que tus ojos se parecían al ámbar y mira lo que diseñó.

- Claro, cuando quieras -reí.

_Me sonrojé y sonreí.- Estoy tontamente feliz-reí y lo abracé._

_-Está bien -sonrió y desapareció toda la basura de envolturas con un movimiento de la varita._

- Bueno, no esperaba otra reacción -sonrió y besó sus manos.- Mi pequeña Kailen.

- Magia -volví a reír y miré el reloj.- ¿No tienes hambre?

_Reí, suspiré.- Te amo, Nick -lo besé.- En serio -sonreí._

_- La magia nos hace flojos -rió.- Sí, como siempre._

- Yo también te amo en serio -besó su nariz.

- Vamos a desayunar, señor comelón -me estiré.

_Sonreí y lo besé, pensé que esa era la mejor Navidad que había tenido hasta ahora._

_-Está bien -la abrazó y mordió juguetón su cuello, rió.- Espero esté tan bueno el desayuno como la cena de anoche._

- Y el collar te queda muy bien -le sonrió.

Me sonrojé ligeramente.- Este… supongo que sí… no lo sé…

_-Recuérdame agradecerle -besé su frente._

_Henry rió y le ofreció su mano.- Vamos._

- Claro, yo te lo recuerdo -le guiñó un ojo.

- Vamos -dije en voz baja y acepté su mano.

_Sonreí y lo abracé.- ¿Y si volvemos a la cama y no hacemos nada? -tenía un poco de hambre pero pensaba que las galletas serían suficiente. Me pregunté si podría crear alguna planta que saciara el hambre de inmediato._

_Fueron a desayunar, luego le propuso intentar entrar a la sala de Menesteres, la cual seguía ocupada. Había estado intentando entrar todas las vacaciones y no habían podido, habían notado que Draco Malfoy era quien entraba y salía, dos personas cuidaban la entrada, eran dos tipos robustos que identificaron del equipo de Quidditch pero a veces eran otras personas._

- Me parece perfecto -le sonrió y la cargó en sus brazos.

- No entiendo, ¿qué hace ahí? -lo miré.- ¿Lo habías visto antes usar la Sala?

_Lo abracé y lo hice caer, me senté sobre él y sonreí.- Ya quiero que salga el sol para jugar Quidditch de nuevo._

_-No sé qué haga… me da curiosidad -frunció un poco el ceño.- Nunca la había usado tanto como ahora._

Rió y la miró desde donde estaba.- Creo que falta un poco para eso.

Suspiré.- Seguramente no es importante, espero.

_-Quiero volar -me estiré.- Henry ya firmó con el equipo al que fue… espero así tengamos boletos para partidos -reí._

_-Malfoy no es un chico muy brillante, seguramente no será nada importante -miró a Clary.- Tal vez consiguió novia y usa la sala para lo mismo que nosotros -le sonrió._

- Le exigiremos boletos gratis -le sonrió.- Creo que Clarissa tendrá que aprender a controlar sus celos cuando empiece a jugar.

Me sonrojé.- Es posible... o tal vez no es tan pervertido como tú.

_Asentí.- Tendrá su pequeño club de fans… -reí.- Creo que lo abriré yo, es una buena manera de hacer negocio y tener acceso a todo el equipo._

_-No me refería a esas cosas -le dijo sonriente en un sonrojo.- Tal vez podamos hacer uso del regalo de tu padre y entrar a ver qué hace Draco._

- Negocios... suena interesante -rió.- Sería divertido verla en extremo celosa.

- ¿Ahora yo soy la pervertida? -me tapé el rostro con mis manos y lo miré entre mis dedos.- ¿Crees que sea buena idea?

_-Sí… y no -reí.- Venderé dibujos de Henry… Si no funciona el ser auror, seré dibujante y tú me mantendrás -reí.- Y en secreto trataré de conquistar el mundo con plantas come hombres y come duendes._

_-Sí lo eres -rió.- No creo… pero me da curiosidad._

Nick siguió riendo.- Podrías provocarla si vendes su rostro en papel -tomó su mano.- Te mantendría con gusto.

- No lo soy -negué sin descubrirme el rostro.- No lo intentemos entonces.

_-Seré auror -lo besé y reí.-Y luego dominaré el mundo con herbología._

_Besó su mejilla.- Tal vez podríamos checar luego, cuando no esté, qué es lo que ha estado haciendo -la abrazó._

- El mundo es muy grande... y mi Kailen es pequeña -rió.

- No deberíamos husmear... -me recargué en su pecho.

_-Puedo ser pequeña… pero podría intentarlo -sonreí, tomé mi varita de la mesita de noche.- Me volveré temible y dominaré el mundo con plantas -lo señalé con ella._

_-Está bien -besó su cabello.- Intentaré reprimir mi curiosidad._

- Entonces sería el consorte de la emperatriz del mundo... suena bien -miró la varita y le sonrió.

- Vamos a otro lugar entonces -le sonreí.

_-Tanto del mundo mágico, como muggle -reí y luego suspiré.- Lo que el mundo menos necesita es conquistadores._

_-Vamos a donde quieras -tomó su mano._

- Entonces puedes ser aliada del mundo -le guiñó un ojo.

- No sé, no sé... podemos salir, aunque hace un poco de frío.

_-Por eso seré auror…-sonreí un poco.- Algo así._

_-Podemos ir a alguna terraza hasta que nos dé mucho frío._

Asintió sonriendo.- Mi Kailen es perfecta -le acarició una mejilla.

- Y nos enfermemos -reí.- Suena bien, vamos.


	22. Chapter 22

Capítulo 22

_Sonreí y me dejé caer sobre él, lo abracé._

_-Perfecto -rió y caminó hacia allá._

El resto de las vacaciones fueron algo tranquilas. El resto del alumnado regresó poco después de año nuevo por las chimeneas, llegaban a los despechos de los profesores de cada casa.

_Esa vez pasó algo curioso con el regreso al colegio, se usó la red Flu. Henry estuvo esperando a su hermanita fuera del despacho de Snape, llegó poco después de Violette._

Mientras Abie llegaba, Violette nos estuvo platicando sobre sus vacaciones y de lo que sucedía afuera.

_En cuanto Steve llegó fue a reunirse con nosotros. Nos platicaba sobre todo de su familia y luego nos platicó que la aparición de mortífagos estaba dañando muchos negocios, incluidos los de las escobas. Algunos negocios empezaban a cerrar, ellos estaban considerando cerrar algunos locales también._

- Mi madre teme que la llamen -dijo Vi algo preocupada.- Es muy seguro que ellos sí cierren el negocio.

_Steve la abrazó y besó su mejilla en un gesto tranquilizador.- En general la situación está preocupante, poco a poco va creciendo una paranoia más general._

_-No había algo más que esperar… -suspiré.- Al menos… aún no se ha doblegado completamente la comunidad ante el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado y su gente… Solo es temor por ahora._

- Aún no, pero no tardará en suceder -comentó Vi en un tono de desconcertante seguridad.

- ¿En serio lo crees? -hice una mueca.- Tal vez sólo se quede en temor... -ella negó.

_Suspiré.- Es como la segunda guerra mundial muggle ¿no? -pregunté a Henry, él asintió.- O somos parte de ellos, somos los doblegados o la resistencia…-me dio un escalofrío el pensar en lo que podría aproximarse._

_-Lo más importante es permanecer unidos quienes podamos estarlo -dijo Steve, tratando de aligerar el ambiente que comenzaba a tornarse un poco pesado._

- A veces la unidad no es suficiente, Steve -dijo Vi con media sonrisa.

- Hmm... El tema es un poco desalentador, ¿saben? -solté una risita.- ¿Cómo está Dorian?

_Inmediatamente la mirada de Steve se iluminó.- Grande, parlanchín y a la vez muy tranquilo. _

_Reí ante su felicidad, entonces Abie nos alcanzó._

- Tan tranquilo como su madre -reí.

- Hola, Abie -la saludó Vi.

_-Sí -dijo aún sonriente._

_-¡Henry! -dijo la niña y lo abrazó, miró a Vi.- Hola Vi._

_-Interesante, mucha atención -dijo mi amigo y la abrazó._

- Alguien está emocionado de ver a su hermanita -volví a reír.

_Abie se sonrojó un poco y rió, miró a un amigo suyo y sonrió.- Que bueno que estás bien, hermano -corrió con su amigo y lo abrazó._

_-Y ya se fue la emoción -reí, Henry alzó una ceja._

- El hermano protector en proceso -dije con una sonrisa y Vi rió.

- Abie sólo sigue los pasos de su hermano.

_-No debería -frunció el ceño, reí.- En fin, va regresando, que salude a sus amigos, ya luego la acoso como hermano protector._

_-Clarissa te está domando -reí._

- Eso parece -comentó Vi.

- Creo que me cambiaron de Stuart -sonreí un poco sonrojada.

_-Estás domándolo -dijo Steve.- Es inevitable que nuestras mujeres nos cambien -besó la mejilla de Vi, me quedé pensando qué tanto habría cambiado yo a Nick._

Vi asintió y se recargó en Steve.

- Pero creo que Nick le gana a ustedes dos -sonreí.- Está muchísimo más domado.

_-Con Kailen y sus caprichos hay que ceder para no hacerla enojar -dijo Henry y lo miré, rió.- No me digas que no -sonrió, reí._

Asentimos.- Además que Nick es el tipo más despreocupado que conozco... bueno, era -reí.

_Reí de nuevo y me estiré.- Por cierto… hoy no lo he visto -sonreí._

_-Anda ve -me dio un empujoncito, reí y corrí a buscarlo.- Quiero hablar con mi hermana y ya se fue._

- Seguramente está con su amigo...

- Solos...

- En un lugar apartado -reímos.

_-No lo lograrán -sonrió.- Hoy la dejaré en paz._

- ¡Perfecto! -sonreí y besé su mejilla.- Mereces un premio.

- Aquí no, Clarissa, hay niños alrededor -Vi rió y me sonrojé.

_Henry sonrió, la abrazó y besó.- ¿Qué me gané de premio?_

_-Tengo que mandar una carta avisando que llegamos bien y sobre el negocio nuevo -le dijo Steve a Violette.- ¿Quieres agregar algo?_

- No sė, Violette ya me avergonzó...

Ella asintió.- Te acompaño -sonrió.- Nos vemos, chicos.

_-Pero ya se va -rió.- Nos vemos, Vi, Steve -él hizo una seña de despido y caminó de la mano de ella.- Me tranquiliza verlos felices y ver que mi hermana llegó bien._

Asentí.- Es bastante tranquilizador -sonreí y me abracé a él.- Te quiero.

_Sonrió y la abrazó por la cintura.- Te quiero mucho -la besó.- Seguramente Abie olvidará decirle a mi mamá que ya llegó -besó su frente.- Sigo pensando en todo el contexto fuera de Hogwarts -le sonrió un poco._

Acaricié su cabello.- Lo sé, también me preocupa -suspiré.- Pero... seamos honestos, no podemos hacer nada aquí dentro.

_-Lo sé -besó su mejilla.- Evitemos pensar en ello mientras estemos aquí -la miró, sonrió. _

_En la tarde consiguió encontrar a su hermana y platicó un buen rato con ella. No los vi hasta en la cena, esa noche me quedé en mi dormitorio. Desperté temprano con hambre, al salir a la sala común, Henry me abordó emocionado, jalándome hacia el tablón con los anuncios. Sonreí al ver el anuncio ahí, al terminar de leerlo, fruncí el ceño._

Violette me despertó para que viera el anuncio en la sala de nuestra casa.- Este... ¿es necesario? -reí bajito.- No me gusta la idea de aparecerme…

_-Agosto...-acomodé mi bufanda y salí de la casa sin decirle nada a mi amigo, directo a la oficina de la profesora Sprout. Mi amigo fue directo al comedor junto con Steve._

- Tienes que aprender -Vi sonrió y me encogí de hombros.- Vamos a desayunar -acomodé bien mi bolso y caminamos al Gran Comedor.

_Estuve un buen rato con ella y me perdí el desayuno. Llegué tarde a mi primera clase, estaba molesta y desilusionada._

- ¿Kailen? ¿Por qué no estuvo en el desayuno? -le pregunté a Henry cuando íbamos a nuestras clases.

_-No me dijo nada... Pero creo que es por lo de las clases de aparición-la miró.- Cumple años el primero de septiembre._

- Cierto, lo olvidé -me quedé pensando.- Podría hacer pasar por mí -le sonreí un poco.

_-Tendrían que usar una poción y no creo que sea seguro hacerlo teniendo más magia encima. En un año ya podrá- sonrió._

- Pero seguramente está más entusiasmada que yo en aprender -fruncí el ceño.

_-Es importante que aprendas -besó su frente y la dejó en la entrada de su salón._

- Ajá -le sonreí.- Nos vemos en la comida -me despedí con la mano antes de entrar.

_En la tarde volví con la profesora Sprout pero no se resolvió nada así que volví al Gran Comedor más desanimada._

Nícolas bajó a comer esa tarde. Fue el primero en llegar y se encontró con Kailen.- ¿Y esa expresión?

_Suspiré, piqué con mi tenedor el trozo de carne en mi plato.- Cumplo años el primero de septiembre… ¿por qué no pudo ser antes? -mordí un trocito de papa.- No puedo ir a las clases de aparición por mi fecha de nacimiento._

- Es eso... -la despeinó.- ¿Ya hablaste con alguien para ver si se puede hacer algo?

_Asentí.- Pero no se puede, tengo que esperar un año… -suspiré.- Ni siquiera debería estar ahorita, en este año, sino en quinto… así que ya no me quejé._

Le pasó un brazo por los hombros.- Entonces no podemos hacer nada -besó su cabello.- Estabas muy entusiasmada con eso, ¿verdad?

_Asentí, seguí comiendo con lentitud.- Ni modo…-suspiré.- Mientras ellos toman sus clases seguiré haciendo herbología o magia terrestre… algo así._

- No te pongas triste, ya llegará tu turno -le sonrió.- O puedes distraerte con tu guapo profesor de música -le guiñó un ojo.

_-Mi profesor modesto de música -sonreí un poco.- Tal vez -reí.- Ya quiero que sean vacaciones._

- Y cuando sean vacaciones, querrás que lleguen las clases -rió.- Podría empeñarme ahora mismo a que cambies ese tal vez por un definitivo sí, pero aquí no puedo hacerlo -sonrió de nuevo.

_Lo miré.- A veces creo que es bueno que seas un buen oclumante -comí un par de patatas, me quedé pensando.- Debemos buscar las otras dos gemas._

Asintió varias veces sin dejar de sonreír.- Bueno... en cuanto salgamos, las buscaremos.

_Sonreí y me detuve a tiempo antes de besarlo.- ¿Por qué tienes que tener ese rostro? Llamas la atención -reí y señalé disimuladamente a unas chicas de segundo. Seguí comiendo mientras pensaba en las gemas._

- Porque mis papás me hicieron con amor -rió, miró a las chicas y se acercó a su oído.- Al igual que serán nuestros hijos.

_Me sonrojé y le di un golpe en el brazo.- No digas esas cosas -le enseñé la lengua, más roja.- Creo que yo no fui hecha con amor y no soy fea, así que esa justificación no aplica-reí.- Además con magia, uno podría componerse la cara._

- Pero con magia se pierde el encanto natural -le sonrió.- Tu madre te quiso en cuanto supo que estabas en su vientre, eso cuenta mucho -miró sus labios.- Y se lo agradezco.

_Sonreí y asentí.- Un día le diré a tu mamá "Suegra, gracias por hacerme un novio tan guapo" -reí._

- Y ella te diría: No tienes que agradecerlo, querida nuera, simplemente es mi hijo -le tocó la nariz.- Es tan modesta como yo -rió.

_Reí.- Tan seria y tranquila que se ve… -reí.- Pero así te veías tú también, como un buen Slytherin orgulloso._

- Sigo siendo orgulloso, pero alguien me sublevó -la tomó de la barbilla.- Supongo que sacaste lo mejor de mí -le sonrió.

_Sonreí sonrojada y me perdí en su mirada. Unas chicas de junto nos miraban cuchicheando, una de ellas iba en clase de música. Henry y Clarissa llegaron un par de minutos más tarde._

- Nícolas, no deberías exponerte así -susurré cuando llegamos.- Van a reconocerte y tendrás problemas.

- Kailen puede borrarles la memoria -sonrió.

_-¿Eh? -oírlos me regresó a la realidad, había estado observándolos, Henry rió.- Ah sí… puedo borrarles la memoria -reí._

- ¿Lo ves? No hay de qué preocuparse -siguió sonriendo.- ¿Qué tal su regreso a clases?

- Difícil, muchos deberes -suspiré y me senté.

_-Los profesores se emocionan con el trabajo… y pensar que en vacaciones estaban felices como niños en Navidad -rió._

_-Somos de sexto ¿esperabas tener la misma cantidad de trabajo que en primero? -pregunté._

Asentí riendo a lo que Kailen dijo.- Supongo que deberíamos acostumbrarnos.

- Exacto, séptimo será igual... o peor -rió.

_-Yo creo que peor -suspiré._

_-Tranquila, tienes quién te ayude con las tareas -me despeinó, asentí.- Luego irás a buscar trabajo de auror._

- Eso lo único que puede consolarnos, hacer lo que queremos en cuanto salgamos.

- Que lo consigan es diferente -dijo Nick con una sonrisa.

_-Gracias por animarnos -le enseñé la lengua.- Seré auror._

_-Yo ya soy jugador profesional de Quidditch -dijo sonriente, le pegué y rió._

- De nada -rió.

- Engreído presumido -lo miré.- ¿Ya divulgaste la noticia?

_Negó.- No quiero un grupo de fans todavía -rió.- Tal vez les cuente a los chicos del equipo, tal vez no._

- Si lo divulga, va a provocar una ola impresionante de envidia entre sus compañeros -comentó Nick.- Y creará a una Clarissa celosa todo el tiempo. No te conviene.

- Sí, no te conviene -sonreí.

_-Entonces no lo haré -sonrió y besó la mejilla de Clary._

_-Creo que me iré a comenzar deberes de una vez -bostecé._

- Buena decisión -sonreí y le di un beso rápido en los labios.

- Puedo ir contigo si quieres distracciones -miró a Kailen.

_-Bésame bien -rió y la besó._

_-Te advierto que te pondré a hacer mis tareas -reí y caminé a la biblioteca._

- No -lo correspondí sonrojada.- Aquí no, me da un poco de pena.

- No importa -la siguió sin pensarlo.

_Rió.- Está bien -la besó de nuevo.- Lo haré hasta que te acostumbres -volvió a hacerlo._

_Tenía tareas de todas las materias, así que realmente lo puse a ayudarme. Después de las clases de la tarde volví a la biblioteca a estudiar, realmente nos la estaban poniendo difícil._

- Solo quieres avergonzarme -puse una mano sobre sus labios.- Nos van a llamar la atención.

Nick tenía una buena memoria, así que la usó para terminar rápido los deberes de Kailen, los trabajos eran los mismos que le habían dejado a él en su tiempo.

_-No lo creo -rió y comió con tranquilidad._

_-Si algún día soy profesora siempre les dejaré tareas diferentes para que no puedan copiarse -sonreí y terminé una de las tantas tareas._

- Te confías demasiado -sonreí.

- ¿Torturarías a tus pobres alumnos? -rió.- No creo que tengas tiempo para ser profesora.

_-Un poco -rió y besó su mejilla._

_-Quien sabe -le sonreí.- Cuando esté grande tal vez ya no quiera ser auror, tendría que darle paso a los aurores más jóvenes._

Negué sonriendo.- Debería poner tu confianza a prueba...

- Bueno, ¿y por qué pensar en eso ahorita? -le sonrió.

_-¿Ponerlo a prueba cómo?-sonrió con curiosidad. _

_-Solo decía -reí y le pasé mi tarea de pociones para que la revisara._

- No lo sé... -tomé una uva y la miré.- Hay muchas maneras -se la di con una sonrisa.

- Está bien -rió y le dijo las pocas observaciones que tenía su tarea.

_Rió y la comió.- Haz lo que quieras. _

_Corregí lo que decía y luego seguimos con el resto de tareas._

- ¿En serio? -reí y tomé otra.- Me iré a coquetear por ahí entonces -comí la uva.

- Olvidaba la carga de tareas -rió.

_-No lo hagas-rió y la abrazó._

_Asentí y suspiré._

- ¿Por qué no? -sonreí y le di otra uva.

- Tranquila, ya casi terminamos... creo -besó su frente.

_-Porque me pongo celoso -rió y comió la uva. _

_-Cierto-reí, lo besé y seguí haciendo tarea._

- Olvidaba que eres muy celoso -reí.- Seguro lo fuiste con el resto, ¿no?

- Mi Kailen se esfuerza mucho -le sonrió.

_-No, solo contigo-sonrió. _

_Reí y me recargué en él, dictándole a la pluma qué debía escribir._

- Sí, claro -volví a reír.

- Bueno, no tanto -le acarició el cabello.

_-En serio-rió _

_-Lo necesario -reí y seguí dictando._

- Fingiré que te creo -dije divertida y terminé de comer.

- Perfecto -le movió el cabello hacia un hombro y besó su nuca.

_-Créeme-sonrió. _

_Me dio un escalofrió.-Nícolas...-me sonrojé y noté que la pluma anotó su nombre._

- Aún me queda una clase, debería irme ya -sonreí un poco.

- Genial, ahora aparezco en tu tarea -sonrió y volvió a besar su nuca.

_-Vamos -tomó su mano._

_-Nícolas -me dio otro escalofrío.- Así no terminaré._

- No tienes que acompañarme, seguro tienes cosas que hacer -sonreí.

- Es divertido -rió bajito y sopló en su nuca con delicadeza.

_-Sí... pero seré jugador de Quidditch, así que no importa mucho -rió._

_-Espera -lo miré sonrojada.- Déjame terminar._

- Está bien, señor capitán -empecé a caminar.

- Bueno... -le pasó la nariz por la oreja.- Tienes cinco minutos.

_-Me meteré a tu clase -sonrió._

_-Nícolas... deja de hacer eso estando en la biblioteca...-lo empujé un poco y traté de concentrarme en la tarea._

Reí.- ¿Seguro? Puede que te aburras.

- Está bien, está bien -sonrió y no dejó de mirarla.

_-No importa -se cambió los colores de su uniforme a los de Slytherin, le sonrió._

_Empecé a tararear mientras terminaba mis deberes. - Las clases con el profesor Snape son curiosas… tiene su manera de ponernos a realmente trabajar. A pesar de que no me agrada, es como realmente tener clase después de un año perdido por culpa de cerdos rosados -reí.- Y con él fuera de Pociones, esa clase está más llevadera._

Sonreí.- Pero más te vale que no me distraigas.

- Snape es un buen profesor, siempre me gustaron sus clases. Habría sido interesante estar en Defensa con él.

_-Está bien. Lo intentaré_

_-Es interesante -bostecé._

- Si no lo intentas, voy a castigarte... de alguna manera -reí.

- Mi gatito tiene sueño -le puso una mano en la cabeza y miró su reloj.- Tienes 4 minutos.

_Le dio un ataque de risa.-Lo siento -siguió riendo. _

_-¿En serio?-bostecé.-No voy a terminar en cuatro minutos._

- ¿Qué? ¿De qué te ríes? -lo miré con curiosidad.

- ¿Quieres que te lo termine? -besó su frente.

_-Lo interpreté como Steve lo haría -le sonrió. _

_-Ahorita lo termino-seguí escribiendo._

Abrí los ojos y me sonrojé.- Stuart -susurré.- No lo dije de esa manera...

- Como quieras -sonrió.

_-Lo sé -abrió la puerta del salón.-Pero así lo pensé. _

_Asentí y continué escribiendo._

- Gracias -sonreí un poco y entré.- Me gusta que estés conmigo en clase.

Esperó a que terminara mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

-Me gusta estar contigo-le dijo sonriente y se sentaron donde no lo notaran.

-Me da más sueño -susurré y seguí con el trabajo.

- Creo que al final me vas a distraer -reí.

- Perdona –se recostó sobre la mesa.

_-Ignórame-rió y besó su mejilla antes de que comenzara la clase. _

_-Te quiero-dije antes de recargarme en él, ya me había dado mucho sueño._

- No es tan fácil -le sonreí y presté atención.

- Es hora de que vayas a dormir -la abrazó.- ¿Te llevo a tu Casa?

_-Estoy muy guapo, lo sé-sonrió. _

_Negué y lo abracé.-No a mi casa-guardé mis cosas._

Meneé la cabeza sin mirarlo y sonriendo, tenía que poner atención.

- ¿A mi despacho entonces? -le ayudó.

_Él prestó también un poco de atención y el resto del tiempo estuvo dibujando o adelantando deberes. Asentí y lo abracé antes de aparecernos. Fuimos recibimos por maullidos de varios gatitos que comenzaban a jugar entre ellos, con sus padres y su abuelo._

Bostecé casi al terminar la clase.- ¿Qué haces? -susurré.

- Mi despacho es una casa de gatos -rió.- Me siento como mi tía Jennifer.

_-La tarea de defensa -la miró.- Te la paso después si quieres -sonrió. _

_-Sí -reí.- Al menos ya se dejan acariciar -cargué a uno y acaricié sus orejas._

- Ya la haré después, gracias -le sonreí.

- Son muchos -rió y se estiró.

_La abrazó con un brazo por la cintura y esperó paciente a que terminara la clase. Al finalizar se llevó una llamada de atención por parte del profesor a cargo de la clase. Había notado su presencia después de todo. -Podría ser más -acaricié a Aravis.- No más gatitos en un rato._

- Ya ves, te regañaron por entrar a mi clase -me sentía avergonzada con el profesor.

- Eso espero.

_-No hice nada incorrecto -rió y la besó. _

_Lo abracé.- Vamos a dormir._


	23. Chapter 23

Capítulo 23

Le respondí después del beso.- Sólo entrar a una clase que no cursas -estaba sonrojada.

- Vamos -la cargó y se dirigió al cuarto.

_-Pero no hice nada, no te di lata -sonrió. Pronto me quedé dormida, estaba cansada y tantas tareas me daban sueño._

- Pues no... -suspiré.- Vamos a cenar. Nick se quedó despierto un rato más pues tenía cosas que hacer y tenía hambre.

_-Vamos -la besó antes de seguirla._

Las clases siguieron igual de pesadas, dejaban bastantes deberes. En febrero empezaron las clases de Aparición, así que el sábado en la mañana, subí al Gran Comedor con Vi, donde las mesas habían sido retiradas.

_Agradecía que mi novio ya se hubiera graduado, lo ponía a ayudarme con la tarea cada que podía, así no estaba tan ahogada en deberes como todos, pero aun así le sufría un poco. El día de las clases de Aparición, acompañé a Henry hasta la entrada al Gran Comedor e intenté por última vez lograr entrar a las clases, pero no tuve éxito._

La mañana estaba gris y la lluvia golpeaba en las ventanas del comedor. Los jefes de cada casa ya estaban ahí y el que pensamos que sería el instructor.- Es hora -suspiré.

_Henry estaba emocionado, al ver a Clary la abrazó. - Ya quiero aparecerme._

Volví a suspirar.- Conociéndote serás de los primeros en hacerlo -le sonreí.

_-Tal vez -rió y la besó.- Emociónate también, podrás aparecerte en mi patio y yo en el tuyo -rió._

- Suena bien pero no tanto el proceso -reí.- Odio la sensación de la Aparición Conjunta.

_-Pero te acostumbrarás -sonrió._

- Eso creo -reí y el profesor de Aparición empezó a hablar. Se presentó como Wilkie Twycross, las clases serían por 12 semanas y nos indicó que nos separáramos por un metro y medio de las personas que teníamos alrededor.

_Henry le sonrió a mi amiga y se alejó el espacio necesario. Estaba emocionado y quería empezar ya._

Hubo un pequeño alboroto entre todos y los profesores pusieron orden para que tomaran sus lugares y guardaran silencio. El profesor prosiguió, mencionó algo de las tres D, destino, decisión y desenvoltura. Me puse ligeramente nerviosa cuando unos aros de madera aparecieron frente a nosotros y nos indicó que debíamos pensar en nuestro destino con fijeza, el interior del aro en este caso, y pidió que nos concentráramos en eso.

_Henry estaba emocionado pero a pesar de que estuvo concentrado no lograba nada. Al notar que nada pasaba con nadie simplemente se relajó y rindió por ese día._

Por más que seguimos los tres pasos con obediencia, sólo Susan Bones, con una pierna separada de su cuerpo por un par de segundos, fue la única que logró la aparición. Después de una hora, el instructor se fue. Suspiré de alivio.

_-Eso fue intenso, pobre Susan -dijo Henry alcanzándola.-Ya quiero aparecerme._

Asentí.- Pronto lo harás -sonreí un poco y le di un beso en la mejilla.

_La abrazó.- Espero ser uno de los primeros._

- Vas a serlo y lo sabes -reí.

_-Sí, soy genial -sonrió._

- Idiota -volví a reír.

_-Vamos -se la llevó de la mano._

_Al otro día en la mañana, Henry nos llamó a todos los integrantes del equipo de Quidditch en el Gran Comedor para avisarnos que tendríamos entrenamiento ese día y el siguiente.- Se acerca un partido y es importante que estemos preparados -había dicho. Me entusiasmó la idea de volver a mi posición de guardián, pero mi amigo se negó a dármelo, estaba siendo sobreprotector por mi herida de las vacaciones, a pesar de que ya estaba bien._

_En el entrenamiento del día siguiente me pasó por todas las posiciones, pero le parecían todas peligrosas. Al ver cómo Summerby se estampó contra un poste al distraerse decidió quitarlo de su puesto y ponerlo como cazador. Otro chico ocupó el puesto de guardián y yo tomé el de buscadora, un puesto que pocas veces había hecho y que no llamaba mi atención._

Parecía que Frederick le copiaba a Henry cada movimiento que hacía, pues después que se enteró de que empezaba a hacer entrenamientos, él decidía hacerlos también, mientras no le copiara las estrategias, yo estaba tranquila, pues seguía con mi puesto de buscadora. Cuando supe del cambio de puesto de Kailen, por un momento pensé que Nick tenía algo que ver con la decisión de Henry pero él ni siquiera estaba enterado.

_Estuve molesta con Henry por dos días por el cambio de posición. Aunque todavía hacía frío salía en cuanto tenía tiempo a entrenar, sinceramente me era muy difícil encontrar la snitch. Un día Clary y Vi estaban viendo como entrenaba, le pedí ayuda a Clary, cuando me di cuenta de algo: podía ver donde estaba la snitch cuando ellas la llegaban a ver si leía sus mentes. En el siguiente entrenamiento empecé a hacer un experimento, hacía un chequeo rápido y continuo a la mente de los chicos del equipo y así lograba localizarla con más rapidez, aunque eso derivó en un dolor de cabeza intenso._

Nícolas estuvo de acuerdo con la decisión de Henry, no era buena idea, decía él, arriesgar a que Kailen sufriera otro golpe, y estuvo a punto de sugerir que no la incluyera en el juego, pero sabía a qué se atenía si lo hacía.

_Y así el día del partido llegó. Smith estaba amenazado por Henry, si hacía algo tonto no lo dejaría jugar en el siguiente partido. Todos apoyamos la amenaza y tras cambiarnos salimos al campo. Me sentí nerviosa, como si fuera mi primer partido, esa posición me ponía a prueba. Llegamos a la mitad de la cancha y estrechó la mano de Potter, luego subimos y al silbido comenzó el partido. Me elevé a la altura de Harry y comencé a escanear la mente de todos.- De todos los equipos… me tenía que tocar el de Gryffindor… algo tendrá que pasar para ganarle a Harry… -pensé mientras volaba buscando la pelotita dorada._

Nícolas, Vi, Steve y yo estábamos observando el partido desde las gradas de Hufflepuff, una chica de Ravenclaw era la comentarista. El novio de Kailen estaba nervioso, esperaba que no sufriera ningún tipo de herida.

_Me pareció que al poco tiempo metió una anotación mi casa, no prestaba mucha atención al partido, trataba de encontrar la snitch. Potter no estaba concentrado del todo en el juego así que no me era de mucha ayuda._

Supuse que el resto estaba contemplando el juego, yo... bueno, contemplaba a un solo jugador. Tal vez el formar parte de un equipo profesional, le daba más seguridad a Henry, o cualquiera que fuera el motivo, se veía diferente, igual de atractivo pero con un estilo diferente. Me sonrojé un poco, esperando que los chicos no me vieran.

_De pronto cambió el ambiente, creí haber visto la snitch pero me distraje al ya no oír los pensamientos del buscador de Gryffindor. Noté como iba cayendo, primero me sentí aliviada, ahora no tenía con quien competir por la pelotita, pero a la vez me angustió el accidente. Miré a mi alrededor buscándola, ahora dependería de mí cuándo terminaba el juego. Henry solo me dio indicaciones una vez, me dijo que no me presionara y lo hiciera cuando pudiera, que mientras tanto le darían una paliza al otro equipo._

No noté la caída del buscador hasta que Nick me dio un codazo.- Hey chica enamorada -me sonrojé más y él rió.- Tu instinto sanador debería estar preocupado por ese jugador -señaló al herido.

- Pues sí, pero ya lo están atendiendo...

- No eres la única que está embobada con el capitán de Hufflepuff -sonrió y miré alrededor para comprobarlo.

_Henry se estaba luciendo, incluso yo lo noté, estaba más sonriente y parecía realmente estarlo disfrutando. Gritaba órdenes tranquilas y certeras, pronto estábamos ganando por el doble. Casi alcancé la snitch cuando llevábamos alrededor de cien puntos pero una bludger se acercó a mí y tuve que evitarla, perdiendo el rastro de la pelotita alada._

Era cierto, muchas chicas sólo veían a Henry, fruncí el ceño.- Te lo dije -dijo Nícolas burlón e iba a decir más cuando vio la bludger que casi golpea a Kailen. Se le olvidó el asunto mientras seguía atento a su novia.

_Aunque íbamos ganando, el juego se empezó a poner un poco agresivo. Henry lo notó y estaba al pendiente de alejar las bludgers de mí y cuando llevábamos ya trescientos goles me apresuró a encontrar la snitch. Noté que alguien más estaba pensando en eso, era la chica Weasley. Al mirarla vi la pelotita, entonces me dediqué a perseguirla tratando de que no se me escapara._

Nick estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios. La diferencia de anotaciones era impresionante, me hacía sonreír porque era algo bueno para el equipo de mis amigos.

_Acababa de anotar otra vez mi equipo. Entonces giré en mi escoba, como en los entrenamientos extraños de Henry, y alcancé la snitch. Me sentí llena de emoción y bajé emocionada con el resto del equipo. Mi amigo me abrazó y despeinó, reíamos mientras aterrizábamos. Habíamos ganado por más de trescientos goles a Gryffindor que solo hizo sesenta._

- Ya puedes respirar tranquilo -le dije a mi primo con una palmada en el brazo, él asintió y bajamos de las gradas para felicitarlos.

_El equipo de Gryffindor pronto desapareció, entraron rápido a sus vestidores. Nosotros nos quedamos en la cancha festejando un poco. En cuanto Henry vio a Clary se acercó a ella, la atrajo y la besó. Estaba cantando el himno de nuestra casa con los demás chicos cuando vi a Nick, le sonreí emocionada y me acerqué para invitarlo a la celebración en nuestra sala común._

Quise reír cuando me estaba besando.- Alguien está terriblemente emocionado.

- Supongo que no hay problema en que vaya un rato -le sonrió y besó su mano.

_-Ganamos por mucho-sonrió y la abrazó._

_Reí, lo besé y regresé con el resto del equipo a los vestidores. Al pasar junto a mis amigos me llevé a Henry conmigo._

- Sí lo noté -reí mientras los veía irse. - ¿Vas a ir a la celebración? -me preguntó y me encogí de hombros. - Nadie me ha invitado -volví a reír.

_En los vestidores estuvimos cantando emocionados, reíamos mucho y nos festejaban al chico que ocupó mi puesto, a Henry y a mí. Salimos aun cantando y nos fuimos amontonando con el resto de Hufflepuff de camino al castillo. En cierto momento, Steve empujó a mi novio y mi amiga hacia nuestra casa._

Nos dejamos empujar al festejo. Ya había olvidado cómo se ponían sus celebraciones, estaba repleto.- Yo nunca había venido -dijo Nick riendo.

_Los habíamos buscado pero no lo logramos encontrarlos entre tanta gente que nos jalaba. Cuando llegaron a la sala común, ya estaba la música, la cerveza abundaba y los bocadillos también. Algunos chicos me preguntaban sobre el porqué no había estado en la posición de siempre, emocionada les contaba y por alguna razón sonreían mucho. Henry estaba cantando con otro chico del equipo. Steve les dio un par de cervezas a los primos para después ir con su esposa._

Le agradecimos las cervezas y nos movimos un poco para buscarlos.- Siempre hay demasiado gente. - Eso parece -rió un poco. - Me siento como asfixiada... va a estar difícil encontrarlos.

_Henry fue atraído por unas chicas que querían bailar con él pero educadamente rechazó la invitación para atrapar por detrás a su novia. Estaba a punto de ir a buscar a Nick cuando de nuevo me vi abordada por un par de chicos, me invitaron una cerveza y tras unos minutos de charla seguí mi búsqueda._

Me asusté cuando sentí el brazo de alguien rodeando mi cintura, estuve a punto de golpearlo pero alcancé a ver que era Henry.- Iba a golpearte.

Nick se había separado un poco para buscar a Kailen, pero como no conocía a nadie, sólo caminaba de aquí a allá para encontrarla.

_-Qué agresiva -rió y la besó._

_Me acabé mi bebida y no lo encontré, me pregunté si realmente había ido, entonces le pedí ayuda a un chico del equipo y me cargó un poco para ver sobre las cabezas de los demás. Al localizar a Nick, fui hasta él._

- Es que no… -correspondí su beso.- No sabía que era usted, capitán.

Él sólo esperaba a terminar su cerveza para irse, pues su búsqueda no daba resultado hasta que la vio acercarse. La saludó con una mano.- Estaba a punto de irme -sonrió un poco.

_-Suena tan bien cuando me llamas capitán… -le sonrió._

_-Lo siento, había mucha gente y me pierdo -reí._

- Lo haré cuantas veces quiera, capitán -reí.

- Olvidaba que eras pequeña -sonrió y le dio un tierno beso.

_-Me voy a poner nervioso -le susurró y rió._

_Sonreí y lo besé, entre tanta gente nadie nos notaría y si lo hacía no importaba mucho, era día de fiesta, esos días todo se valía. _

Me sonrojé un poco.- Mejor disfruta el festejo -sonreí y me abracé a él.

Rió entre besos.- ¿Cómo pueden celebrar así? -volvió a reír.

_-Está bien -la abrazó por la cintura y sonrió al oler el aroma de su cabello._

_-Somos muy alegres -reí.- Los Hufflepuff disfrutamos de las fiestas llenas de los nuestros._

- ¿Qué se siente ganarle a Gryffindor? -reí bajito.

- Precisamente eso, no se puede respirar -le puso una mano en la cabeza.- Me gusta su alegría, pero son muchos.

_-Perfecto… pero lo que es genial… es que hayamos ganado por tanto -le sonrió._

_Reí y jalé su mano hasta la entrada a la sala común._

Asentí y me acerqué a su oído.- ¿Te digo un secreto?  
Rió.- ¿A dónde vamos?

_-Dime -sonrió._

_-A un escondite secreto -jalé una puerta circular y entré a gatas, esperando que me siguiera._

- Mejor no te digo -le sonreí.- Después vas a estar insoportable.

Se encogió de hombros y la siguió.

_-Dime -la abrazó acercándola más a él y la besó._

_Al final del pequeño corredor llegamos a una especie de bodega, con cobijas, cojines y demás.- Creo que aquí los elfos guardan todas esas cosas que de pronto aparecen en la sala común._

- No sé, no sé… -volví a besarlo.- Es sobre el Quidditch y tú.

- Guau…-rió bajito.

_-Dime -besó sus mejillas._

_-Lo descubrimos un día que estaba aburrida y quise jugar con Henry -me dejé caer en un montón de cobijas.- Es calientito y cómodo._

- Bueno, además de que juegas muy bien -reí.- Ahora te ves diferente.

- ¿En serio? -se acuesta junto a ella.- Lo es.

_-¿Diferente cómo? -la besó y la condujo a la entrada a los dormitorios donde había menos gente amontonada._

_-Los elfos me han de odiar por ser tan desastrosa -reí._

- Con más… -buscaba la palabra correcta.- ¿Confianza? Te ves más seguro, te diviertes más… no sé, es diferente -me avergoncé un poco.

- Pueden arreglarlo con un movimiento de dedos -le sonrió.

_Sonrió al mirar su expresión.- ¿Eso te gusta, princesa? -levantó su barbilla con cuidado y le sonrió._

_-Son más mágicos que nosotros -lo besé.- Tiene razón Granger, no deberían ser tratados como sirvientes solamente._

Me sonrojé más con su sonrisa.- Pues… sí -reí bajito.- Y al resto de las chicas también.

Asintió.- Es muy cierto, pero parece que a varios les gusta vivir así…

_-Ellas no me importan -se acercó a ella.- Vuelo para una sola chica y la tengo aquí -la besó._

_-Son más nobles que nosotros también._

Cerré los ojos mientras nos besábamos.- Eres tan lindo, Henry… -dije sin abrirlos.

- Sí, tienen más virtudes que nosotros -empezó a sentir sueño.

_-Así me haces sentir -sonrió y volvió a besarla._

_-Muchas -lo miré y sonreí._

Me abracé a su cuello y me sonrojé más ante la frase que pasó por mi cabeza. Me separé un poco de él y miré sus labios.- Te amo, Henry -susurré para que sólo lo escuchara él y lo miré a los ojos.

- Vamos a dormir -la abrazó.

_La miró incrédulo para unos segundos después reír y abrazarla con un poco de fuerza.- Y yo a ti -la besó._

_-Hasta que aparezca un elfo y nos corra. Espero sea Alphonse -acaricié su cabello._

Reí un poco y me acerqué un poco más a él.  
- Ese elfo es la onda -ronroneó y sonrió.

_Sonrió y acarició su cabello. Estaba tan feliz que se olvidó que a unos metros había una fiesta y que debería pensar en los próximos partidos._

_-Lo es -reí y seguí acariciando su cabello._

Mi corazón latía muy rápido y eso me hizo reír tanto que tuve que separarme de él.- Lo siento…

Se acurrucó más a su lado con los ojos cerrados.- Tus manos son geniales.

_Rió también.- No tienes que disculparte -sonrió._

_-Soy genial -reí y seguí acariciándolo, besé su frente._

Seguí riendo.- Es tu culpa.

- Sólo tus manos -rió y empezó a mover la mano por su espalda.- No es cierto, toda tú lo es.

_-Es mi culpa -rió._

_-Lo sé, lo sé -reí.- Me duele la cabeza._

Asentí sonrojada y reprimí todo lo que estaba pensando.- Estás igual de loquito.

- Oh... -se acomodó mejor y besó su mejilla.- Deberías descansar entonces -le sonrió.

_-Estamos locos -la besó._

_Lo besé.- ¿Dormiremos aquí? -me recargué en él._

Correspondí su beso entrelazando nuestras manos.- Creo que ya es tarde.

- Si quieres -besó su cabello.- Aunque es cierto, pueden corrernos.

_Miró al resto de la sala común, todavía había gente pero había ido disminuyendo. Asintió.- Ya es tarde._

_-Nos van a correr -reí.- Vámonos._

- Entonces ya me voy -besé su mejilla.- Nos vemos mañana -sonreí.

Asintió y se levantó para cargarla.- A donde usted diga, señorita.

_-Envidio a tu primo, él tiene un lugar donde quedar con su novia -rió.- Nos vemos mañana -la besó._

_-A dormir -lo abracé._

- Tú también lo tienes, pero están ocupados -reí y lo solté.- Hasta mañana, capitán - empecé a caminar a la salida.

- Perfecto -sonrió y se aparecieron en su despacho.- Listo -le dejó sobre la cama.

_Sonrió y la siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció por la puerta. Besé su mejilla.- Ahorita -sonreí, tomé parte de mi ropa que tenía guardada allí, para luego darme una ducha._

- Está bien, esperaré paciente a que salgas para bañarme también -sonrió.- Aunque podríamos ahorrar agua -esperó a que entendiera lo que quería decir.

_Me sonrojé ante su idea.- Perfecto, entonces no te bañes -sonreí y cerré la puerta._

Rió a carcajadas y se acostó boca abajo.- Que triste, mi novia no quiere hacer cosas pervertidas conmigo -siguió riendo.

_Salí ya cambiada, lo tiré de la cama.- Tengo sueño y estoy cansada -reí y me tapé hasta la cabeza._

- Está bien, está bien -se levantó del suelo y se metió al baño.

_Las tareas siguieron intensas. A veces me seguía molestando el hecho de que no pudiera tomar las clases de aparición y el examen se acercaba. Henry y Clary me contaron que harían unas clases de práctica en Hogesmeade pero no pudieron ir porque tenían que cumplir los diecisiete años antes del examen._

El no tener las pruebas me caía bien porque así tenía más tiempo para hacer los deberes, me importaba más los exámenes finales que las clases de Aparición. Tuvimos un partido más pero fue casi simbólico, pues la final era para Gryffindor y Ravenclaw, a pesar de la victoria de Hufflepuff.

_En el partido de Slytherin, Henry estuvo embobado viendo a Clary, yo veía el juego en general sin muchos ánimos. Al poco tiempo se jugó el partido entre Gryffindor y Ravenclaw, esperábamos todos que el equipo escarlata perdiera; no sabíamos por qué pero no tenían a Harry como buscador, no me sorprendió mucho. Al final ganó el mismo equipo de siempre, quedamos en tercer lugar. Nos fastidió un poco pero no esperábamos mucho, por alguna razón siempre ganaban, sin importar cómo jugáramos los demás._

Los meses fueron avanzando con una cantidad de tarea impresionante y con noticias alarmantes por todos lados. Mis padres me escribían casi a diario, al igual que los padres de Nícolas con él. Mi madre era la única que conservaba su trabajo en San Mungo, había más apariciones de mortífagos y magia oscura en ambos mundos.

_Mis hermanos me dejaron de escribir con frecuencia, eso me preocupaba un poco pero cuando lo hacían parecían estar bien así que me calmaba. Estuvimos ocupados con el montón de tareas que nos dejaban, además de que ahora se acercaban los exámenes. Incluso Henry se estaba esforzando a pesar de que había dicho que se relajaría con los estudios. Aunque estábamos atareados y preocupados todo parecía normal y nada nos había afectado directamente, hasta ahora al menos._

Cierto día, cuando yo regresaba a mi dormitorio después de estar un rato con Henry, por aquello del estrés de los exámenes, una especie de alarma especial para profesores hizo que Nick saliera de su despacho con varita en mano.

_Henry se había ido sin decir nada dejándome con Marcus y Steve jugando una especie de Quidditch miniatura que entre ellos se habían encargado de hacer, era como una especie de juego de mesa mágico que solía fallar a cada rato. Supuse que estaría con Clarissa, no le di mayor importancia. En cierto momento se empezó a oír mucho ruido fuera de la sala común; mucho considerando la hora que era. Unos chicos se asomaron a ver qué ocurría y unos minutos después volvieron diciendo varias cosas. Los miré y leí sus mentes para saber qué pasaba, no entendí, al parecer sabían tan poco como todos los demás._

_-Vamos a ver -dijo Steve con una sonrisa llena de curiosidad y emoción. Como no vimos inconveniente hacerlo lo seguimos hasta fuera del pasillo._

Aquellos ruidos llegaron hasta el pasillo que llevaba a la mazmorra de mi casa. Miré a Henry.- ¿Escuchaste eso?

Nick caminaba lentamente usando lumos cuando vio a varias personas salir cerca de la Sala de Menesteres.

_-Lumos…-susurré e iluminé mejor el pasillo, entonces más alumnos empezaban a salir guiados por la curiosidad._

_-No te vayas a separar -me dijo Steve tomándome de la muñeca.- Tu hermanito me colgará si te pierdo entre la multitud -sonrió y caminó jalándome tras él._

_-Sí -miró hacia atrás.- Es raro que alguien esté fuera de su sala común a esta hora -la miró y sonrió.- Tal vez alguien está haciendo más desastre que nosotros._

También sonreí.- Nosotros no hacemos desastre… -dudé un momento.- ¿Deberíamos ir?

Nick se acercó más y la última figura vio la luz que desprendía su varita, así que lo atacó. Mi primo fue lo suficientemente rápido para esquivarlo y contraatacó en plena oscuridad.

_-Steve, espera -dije a mitad del camino al oír los rumores que nos rodeaban.- Algunos creen que están atacando el castillo… -tomé su mano y corrí a una de las ventanas cercanas, tal vez podríamos ver algo desde ahí. Noté que estaba algo tenso y lo miré._

_-Si están atacando el castillo debo ir por Violette…_

_-Estará bien, a lo mejor y no han oído nada -sonreí tratando de calmarlo._

_Henry miró de nuevo y luego a Clarissa.- No sé por qué no me causa un buen presentimiento._

Lo único que se veía eran los hechizos que se lanzaban. Nick comprobó que algo malo está pasando pero para averiguarlo tenía que terminar con su contrincante, aunque parecía que eso no iba a ser tan sencillo.

Apreté más su mano.- Pero, ¿y Kailen?

_-La dejé en la sala común jugando con Steve, él la cuidara… -sonrió al darse cuenta de su torpeza.- La dejará en cuanto ella le diga que estará bien así él puede buscar a Vi._

_Y como Henry predijo sucedió, ahora Steve se dirigía a la casa de Slytherin mientras yo caminaba tomada de la mano de Marcus siguiendo a la multitud de estudiantes que se dirigían al origen de los ruidos._

Abrí los ojos.- Entonces, hay que ir a buscarla, ¿no?

Nícolas siguió luchando por un par de minutos más hasta que derribó al desconocido con un petrificus, pero antes de que éste fuera vencido, un hechizo había rozado su mejilla. Sangrando un poco, examinó a la persona y su aspecto no le gustó en lo absoluto.

_-Vamos -tomó bien su mano y se encaminó.- Me acordé de segundo._

_Cuando algún grupo de gente frente a nosotros se detenía me paraba de puntillas, tratando de mirar si había algo interesante pero lo único que llegábamos a ver eran restos de escombro o alguien pasar corriendo._

Lo seguí.- ¿De segundo? ¿Por qué?

Se apareció en un pasillo de la planta baja. Había más personas combatiendo, algunos alumnos y profesores contra… mortífagos.- ¿Cómo entraron aquí? -se preguntó mientras se dirigía a las habitaciones de Hufflepuff.

_-Cuando no podíamos andar tranquilos por culpa del basilisco._

_De pronto una explosión un tanto cercana nos cubrió de polvo, unas chicas gritaron, me saqué de onda y Marcus me soltó para asomarse a ver qué sucedía.- No te alejes -dije casi en un jadeo jalándolo de regreso. Oímos otras explosiones, o eso parecía. Algunos corrieron de regreso al dormitorio, otros seguimos adelante, hasta llegar al vestíbulo._

- Cierto… -fruncí el ceño y saqué mi varita.- Por precaución -le sonreí un poco.

Se entretuvo un poco con otro mortífago pero siguió adelante para buscar a Kailen aunque el primer piso era un caos total.

_-Buena idea -sacó su varita también antes de darle un beso y continuar su camino. _

_Cuando llegamos al vestíbulo parecía que toda la acción ocurría ya fuera pues no se oía más el eco de los estadillos, se oían ahora lejanos. Lentamente fuimos viendo alumnos de otras casas aparecer y en pequeños grupos nos dirigimos hacia el origen de todo._


	24. Chapter 24

Capítulo 24

Cuando Nick seguía su camino, sólo se encontró con nosotros.- ¿Y Kailen?

- ¿Qué te pasó en el rostro?

_-Está con Steve y…-notó que el mencionado caminaba hacia ellos.- Está con Marcus, seguramente está bien, pero tú estás sangrando. ¿Qué está pasando?_

_De pronto todo cayó en calma, de nuevo reinaba el silencio de la noche, aun así seguimos caminando, al poco estábamos sintiendo la briza nocturna. Notamos que la gente empezaba a amontonarse en un lugar y los seguimos._

- Mortífagos -dijo preocupado. Me asusté.- No sé cómo, pero entraron.

- Pero…

- Tenemos que buscar a Kailen.

_Henry frunció un poco el ceño, tomó con más firmeza la mano de Clary y apresuró el paso. Nos juntamos con los demás, veían algo en el pasto, bajo la Torre de Astronomía, no podía ver qué era eso tan interesante._

Al regresar a la planta baja, Nick notó que las peleas habían cesado.- ¿Qué pasó? -vio a un grupo pequeño salir del castillo y los siguió.

_-Marcus -me paré de puntillas, empecé a oír sollozos y cosas parecidas, sentí un extraño sentimiento.- ¿Qué es lo que ven? -le pregunté, soltó mi mano.- ¿Marcus? -fruncí un poco el ceño, abrí mi mente pero estaba tan desacostumbrada que el sentir todo de golpe me hizo tambalearme un poco._

_-Algo está mal…-susurró Henry mientras miraba a la gente a su alrededor.- Ahí están Kailen y Marcus -comentó señalándonos._

Nick fue el primero en llegar con Kailen. La sujetó por los hombros, y como era el más alto, él podía ver lo mismo que nosotros. Ahogué un grito con mi mano y seguí mirando sin creer la escena.

_Henry se tensó y frunció el ceño, apretó un poco la mano de Clary, mirando con atención lo que sucedía, me miró y me encogí de hombros. Ahora veía todo a través de su mente, suspiré tratando de reprimir el temor que amenazaba con surgir. Definitivamente las cosas cambiarían._

Me abracé a Henry.- Esto está mal… -susurré. Aunque la muerte del director Dumbledore era un suceso triste para la gran mayoría del mundo mágico, también implicaba otros asuntos, de los cuales estábamos conscientes.

_Nos hicieron volver a nuestros dormitorios, se nos informó unas horas después que se haría una especie de servicio funerario al director y que al terminar partiríamos de regreso a nuestros hogares. Henry, Steve, Marcus y yo permanecimos en silencio un buen rato en su dormitorio, pensando en varias cosas, entre ellas que ninguno tenía ganas de estar en nuestra casa, todos tenían a alguien más en mente. Me quedé dormida y al despertar me encontré con Henry empacando sus cosas._

Al regresar, Violette y yo nos pusimos a hacer los baúles antes de ir al funeral. Tal vez éramos las únicas de Slytherin que se sentían mal por la muerte del profesor. Nick se dedicó a hacer lo mismo y a averiguar el futuro del colegio con algunos de los profesores.

_Hice mi baúl con un poco de pesar, todavía estaba procesando todo. Henry me había indicado que debía usar una túnica más seria para la ocasión, ya que estuve lista fui a la sala común, estaban todos los chicos ya esperándome. Salimos a desayunar, en el camino nos encontramos con Abie. Los hermanos Daimon empezaron a hablar en voz baja sobre lo que su padre ya les había estado contando por cartas. Las personas en el Gran Comedor comíamos con poco entusiasmo._

La manera como nos sentíamos podía percibirse al entrar al Gran Comedor, revoloteaba en el aire. Después del desayuno, todos avanzamos a donde se realizaría el funeral.

_Tuvimos que sentarnos por casas. Había muchas personas que no ubicaba, los miraba con curiosidad pero ésta se esfumaba en cuanto veía sus expresiones. Algunas personas incluso lloraban, traté de tener la mente cerrada lo mejor posible. No recuerdo mucho de ese momento, recuerdo que Hagrid se encargó de llevar el cuerpo de Dumbledore en brazos y luego a Henry llevándome de la mano hasta donde estaban Clary, Nick, Abie y Violette._

Nick aún no sabía que iba a pasar con el colegio después de eso, por lo que no tenía caso comentar algo. Alcanzó a Kailen para saber cómo estaba.

_La gente comenzaba a dispersarse, los alumnos iban por sus baúles, ese era nuestro destino también. Nick nos alcanzó cuando íbamos entrando al castillo, le sonreí, estaba un poco aturdida por estar rodeada por más gente de lo normal pero conociéndolo se preocuparía de más de solo saberlo. Henry acompañó la mitad del camino a Clary y Abie, Steve fue directo a nuestra casa, alcanzaría a Vi en la entrada de Slytherin después de ir por su baúl. _

- ¿Quieres que te ayude con el baúl? -le preguntó Nick amablemente. Salí con Abie y Violette de nuestra casa ya con los baúles en mano, para dirigirnos al vestíbulo.

_-Deberías ir por el tuyo… o… ¿te irás en la red flú? -lo miré y enredé nuestros dedos al tomar su mano, en ese momento me valía si alguien nos veía, mi mente estaba en otro lugar. Steve llevaba su baúl y el de Violette en silencio, pensando en quien los esperaba en casa. Henry las encontró en la intersección de nuestros caminos, preguntando un par de veces a Abbie si llevaba todo y no olvidaba nada._

Besó su mano entrelazada.- Tengo que quedarme unas horas todavía -la miró con media sonrisa. Vi le sonrió a Steve y besó su mejilla.

_Me detuve y lo miré, me sentí nerviosa, como si me quisiera dar miedo.- Entonces… -miré nuestras manos.- Nos veremos en algún momento de las vacaciones ¿verdad? Y me escribirás cada que puedas ¿verdad? _

_-Te amo, Violette -murmuró Steve en su oído con una sonrisa.  
-¡Ah! Clarissa, controla al insoportable de tu novio -dijo Abie un poco cansada de los cuidados de su hermano._

Nick sonrió y asintió.- Puedo alcanzarte esta noche en casa de Daimon si quieres -le guiñó un ojo.

- Yo también -dijo Vi antes de besarlo.

Reí bajito.- Creo que no puedo hacer mucho por ti, Abie -me encogí de hombros.

_Asentí un poco más tranquila, me paré de puntitas y lo besé.- Nos vieron dos chicas, están sorprendidas -reí.- Acompáñame por mi baúl -sonreí y caminé hacia mi casa._

_Henry suspiró y dejó en paz a Abie, tomó la mano de Clary y continuó hundido en sus pensamientos, pensando en una carta que le había llegado pocos días antes de parte de su papá._

Rió.- Vamos por tu baúl -la siguió.

Miré de reojo a Henry mientras caminábamos.- ¿Estás bien?

_Lo dejé esperando en la sala común en lo que iba por mi baúl, miré a Emily sobre mi mesa de noche y noté que había dejado varias plantas en el despacho de Nick, confié en que las cuidaría. Regresé con él y nos encaminamos hacia el vestíbulo._

_-Sí -sonrió un poco.- Les contaré en el tren -notó que su hermana estaba distraída.- Cuando Abie esté con sus amigas._

- Vámonos -le sonrió y le ayudó con el baúl.

- Está bien -le acaricié la mejilla y seguí caminando.

_-Nícolas, el año que viene es mi último año -acababa de notar eso al ver pasar a nuestro lado a un grupito de chicos de primero.- Creo que crecí mucho, los veo como niños ahora -reí.- Aunque dos eran más altos que yo._

_Abie pronto dejó a su hermano y se unió al grupo de chicas con las que solía juntarse, estaban esperando al prefecto de su casa, quien los conduciría hasta Hogsmeade._

- Yo te veo igual -empezó a reír.

- ¿Esperamos a Kailen y a Nick? -le pregunté a Henry.

_-Es porque eres más grande que yo -reí.- No te conviene decir eso, Nick. Sería salir con una niña y eso no es correcto, estoy a menos de un año de que ya sea mayor._

_-Sí, es mejor que vayamos juntos todos ¿no? -sonrió un poco y miró cómo se iba su hermana._

- Pronto estaré saliendo con una brujita adulta -dijo sonriendo.

Asentí y me senté sobre mi baúl. Lo jalé para que se sentara a un lado mío.

_-Sip, una bruja adulta lista para usar magia indiscriminadamente -le sonreí._

_Se sentó a su lado y recargó su cabeza en su hombro. -Me gusta tu olor -bostezó.- Hay problemas en mi casa… las cosas cambiarán un poco._

Frunció el ceño.- Seguramente -suspiró.- ¿Qué será de ti?

Le pasé un brazo por los hombros.- Seguro todo se compondrá.

_-¿De mí? ¿Qué será del chico que sea mi novio? ¿Te imaginas? Me pregunto si podrá con una Kailen totalmente mágica. ¿Tú qué opinas? -lo miré._

_-Eso espero… mis padres renunciaron a sus trabajos._

Fingió pensarlo.- Supongo que puede soportarlo -rió.

- Bueno... -suspiré.- Es de esperarse…

_-Eso espero -sonreí y llegamos con mis amigos. Henry besó a Clary y se levantó, al poco rato estábamos ya en Hogsmeade, listos para subir. Ellos subieron primero a buscar un compartimento. Miré a Nick, había dicho que me vería en la tarde pero aun así no quería despedirme. Estábamos en medio de todos los estudiantes así que no podía besarlo con libertad; lo abracé y besé su mejilla.- Ya te extraño -susurré antes de separarme.- Te quiero… mucho… -sonreí un poco.- Mucho, mucho… -volví a besar su mejilla para luego caminar hacia la entrada al tren._

Nick sonrió y la siguió para rodearle la cintura con su brazo.- Nos vemos pronto, pequeña -le dijo al oído, besó su mejilla y se separó con rapidez

_Sonreí y subí al tren. Cuando entré al compartimento donde estaban mis amigos vi que Henry tenía una expresión un tanto decaída. -Mi papá dejó el ministerio, ha ocultado la casa y en ella a mi mamá por el temor a lo que se avecina. Las cosas van a cambiar. Seguramente esto será la segunda batalla mágica…_

Suspiré mientras lo escuchaba.- Seguramente -la última carta de mi padre había sido algo confusa, no le comenté a nadie los planes que él tenía para la familia.

_Asentí en silencio antes de mirar por la ventanilla. Estaba segura de algo... este era el momento para encontrar a mi tía si es que aún vivía._

Me quedé pensando un momento.- No creo que pueda verlos en vacaciones…

_Henry la miró un par de segundos y luego suspiró. -Entiendo... es lo más seguro... esperaremos a ver qué sucede y con suerte nos veremos al menos una vez o más-le sonrió un poco antes de besarla. Los miré y me quedé pensando en los muggle; eran afortunados al no saber lo que ocurría._

Asentí y miré a Kailen.- Pero Nick sabe cuidarse, seguro lo verás más tiempo del que yo lo haré.

_-En poco tiempo Henry podrá aparecerse. No le importará lo que sus padres digan, irá a verte-sonreí un poco. Henry me miró sonriente, no lo había pensado._

Miré a Henry preocupada.- No lo hagas…

_Henry la besó. -Tendré cuidado en lo que hago. No te preocupes -sonrió. Reí un poco y miré de nuevo por la ventana._

Fruncí el ceño.- Pero... -suspiré.- No hay manera de convencerte, ¿verdad?

_Negó, finalmente no había manera de detener a Henry cuando se proponía algo. Sonreí un poco pensando que amigos así harían más llevadera la situación._

Lo miré en silencio.- ¿Aunque me fuera a Francia lo harías?

_-No subestimes el poder de Stuart Daimon enamorado-sonreí y el afirmó._

Volví a suspirar y me recargué en su hombro.- Debería sentirme halagada o algo así por eso -cerré los ojos.- Pero no, eres un tonto.

_-A mucha honra-besó su frente. _

_- Enamorados todos somos tercos y tontos- susurré._

Asentí.- ¿Y si jugamos ajedrez mágico? -abrí los ojos y sonreí.

_- Jueguen ustedes - bostecé.- Dormiré el resto del camino. _

_- Está bien - sonrió y sacó de su baúl el ajedrez. Los miré antes de fingir que dormía; estaba pensando en que tal vez era momento de dejar a los Daimon._

Nos pusimos a jugar en lo que llegábamos a la estación. Después de que Henry me ganó, me quedé recargada junto a él el resto del camino.

_Al bajar del tren vimos al papá de Henry esperándonos, se veía ojeroso y con más canas. Mi amigo suspiró, vio como Abie abrazaba a su papá y se sintió más tranquilo.- Te acompañamos a encontrar a tus padres - le dijo a Clary._

Negué.- Mis padres no van a venir... - de repente, alguien se apareció junto a nosotros. Lo señalé.- Es Nícolas quien me llevará a casa.

Asintió.- Hola de nuevo, pequeña Kailen -sonrió.

_Lo vi y sonreí.- Me hubieras dicho que tú la llevarías- lo abracé.-Estuve pensando en el tren muchas cosas... _

_-Entonces... Supongo que tengo que despedirme -la miró y besó.- Me saludas a tus padres, cuídate mucho, escríbeme pronto y nos veremos - sonrió._

- Era sorpresa -besó su cabello.- ¿Qué pensaste?

Correspondí su beso y asentí varias veces.- Si piensas visitarme, avísame antes, ¿sí?

_-Si te aviso nunca te sorprenderé- sonrió y la besó de nuevo. _

_Miré a Henry, al verlo distraído decidí hablar.- Estoy pensando en irme de la casa Daimon... Debo encontrar a mi tía antes de que caiga el desorden…_

FIN

Y así… terminamos las seis partes de esta serie de Fanfics =) Espero les haya gustado, les haya entretenido y si sí, compartir estaría bueno.

Empezaré en un par de semanas o algo así el otro… Todavía no sé bien cómo le haré, así que pido paciencia D:

Reviews tanto buenos como malos son bienvenidos siempre ^^

¡Gracias por acompañarnos en esta aventura!

Subiré pronto los capítulos alternos y unos pequeños spoilers.

Saludos de Saphira Kailen


	25. Alterno 1

Alterno 1 – Ser un gato según Aravis

Ahh… la sala común de Hufflepuff… No hay lugar más cómodo en todo el castillo donde un gato pueda dormir. Los sillones son cómodos, la chimenea siempre está encendida, las alfombras esponjosas y las plantas ayudan a arrullarnos… Es delicioso.

Soy Aravis, un felino de solamente un año así que no se sorprendan si de pronto me pongo hiperactiva y escapo con su almuerzo entre mis dientes. Generalmente despierto en el cuarto de mi ama, suele levantarse tarde y no tiene problema con que me meta entre sus cobijas así que es un lugar donde puedo descansar a gusto. Cuando se levanta tengo dos opciones… desperezarme o seguir durmiendo, si mi papá no me viene a despertar suelo escoger la segunda.

Lo primero y lo más importante para un gato es…. La ducha. No puedo salir sin haberme dado una ducha y es que nunca se sabe qué tan sucia puedo quedar en unas horas… ¡Es inevitable perseguir tantos duendecillos en las orillas de lo que llaman Bosque prohibido! O ir al despacho del novio de mi ama y que me dé de comer cosas tan ricas como las que le da a Ajax.

Ajax es mi hermano favorito, somos muy parecidos en cuanto a energía. Solemos perseguirnos por todo el castillo, le gusta morderme las orejas y yo me vengo mordiéndole la cola. Nos gusta ir a escombrar las cocinas y robar tesoros, mientras los elfos domésticos no nos encuentren. Es normal que nos salgamos con la nuestra, sobre todo cuando tenemos hambre, solo basta con hacer unos cuantos mimos a cualquier estudiante estresado para que nos alimenten con ricas golosinas.

Sin duda ser un gato de Hogwarts es mucho mejor que ser un gato muggle cualquiera. Somos más inteligentes, tenemos más donde jugar y mucha comida que ellos se pierden. ¡Ja! Sientan envidia gatos de familias muggle.

Fin


	26. Alterno 2

Alterno 2 - Situación incómoda en la biblioteca

_Henry sonrió cuando el chico de Ravenclaw se fue y por si las dudas revisó su horario, afortunadamente tenía esa hora libre también. La miró unos segundos y abrió su libro, acababa de recordar algo.- Recordé que dijiste que te gustaba alguien de Hufflepuff -dijo como si fuera cualquier cosa._

- ¿Yo dije eso? ¿Cuándo dije eso? No lo recuerdo -no despegué la mirada de mi pergamino.

_-Me dijiste el año pasado -la miró de reojo, se levantó a buscar otro libro._

- Maldita traducción -fingí que estaba muy concentrada en mi trabajo y esperaba que no me viera sonrojada.- Realmente no recuerdo eso...

_-¿En serio? -se colocó detrás de ella para ver qué hacía.- Debió ser poco el cariño -dijo cerca de su oído._

Sentí un escalofrío.- No negué que me gustara alguien, simplemente no recuerdo que te dijera que era de Hufflepuff -me sonrojé más y evité mirarlo.

_-¿Entonces no es de Hufflepuff? -notó el sonrojo y se agachó un poco más para ver si lograba un rojo un poco más intenso. _

Me encogí de hombros.- ¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso? -lo miré fingiendo estar enojada.

_-¿Hacer qué? -sonrió inocentemente.- Solo quería ver qué haces y dejé los lentes en mi dormitorio -mintió con mucha naturalidad._

- Invades mi espacio personal -lo fulminé con la mirada.- Si querías ver lo que hacía, te habría pasado el pergamino...

_-Está bien, lo siento -sonrió y se sentó frente a ella.- ¿Quién te gusta?_

Lo miré seria.- Dame una buena razón para que te lo diga -seguí escribiendo.

_Se quedó pensando.- He oído rumores, pero no estoy seguro...-cerró su libro y se puso realmente a hacer tarea, sin decir nada más._

No retomé el tema hasta después de unos minutos.- ¿En verdad quieres saber quién es?

_Asintió y la miró, como si fuese a recibir sentencia por alguna razón._

Suspiré.- Te doy tres oportunidades para que adivines -reí.

_Se le quedó mirando y se aventuró a decir tres nombres, no se le ocurría nada en especial.- Frederick, Marcus o yo -sonrió._

Reí con ganas mientras me sonrojaba un poco.- ¿Marcus? ¿En serio?

_Se encogió de hombros.- Según supe saliste con él alguna vez -se dio cuenta de algo y rió.- Ellos son Slytherin._

- Fue un error esa salida -lo miré.- ¿Qué tienen que sean Slytherin? No todos son tan... Slytherin -reí.

_-Pero te gusta un Hufflepuff -la miró.- ¿Me dirás quién?_

- A ver... -cerré el libro.- ¿Para qué quieres saberlo?

_-¿Por qué le das tantas vueltas al asunto en vez de solo decirme? -por alguna razón su corazón estaba un poco agitado. En el tren me había entendido que ella tenía sentimientos por él y ahora solo quería oírlo de ella, creer que era verdad._

Lo miré con el ceño fruncido y volví la vista al pergamino ligeramente sonrojada.- ¿Qué pasaría si fueras tú?

_Se levantó y se sentó junto a ella, la miró unos segundos en silencio, rió y puso la mano sobre el pergamino para impedirle que viera.- Tendrás que averiguarlo._

Abrí los ojos un poco sin levantar la cabeza sin saber que decir.- Pues… que bueno que no eres tú -me sonrojé más y puse mi mano sobre la suya para quitarla del pergamino.

_Sintió su corazón encogerse, la sonrisa se borró de su rostro y apartó la mano.- ¿No? -miró al librero frente a él.- Bueno… entonces… -se levantó.- Está bien -suspiró y rodeó la mesa hasta llegar al librero, fingió buscar un libro aunque en realidad se preguntaba si debía creerle o no._

Lo seguí con la mirada todavía sonrojada.- No entiendo su cambio de humor… -susurré casi para mí misma.

_Tomó un par de libros sobre transformaciones y luego regresó a la mesa, completamente en silencio, tratando de concentrarse en sus libros pero miraba a cada rato a Clarissa disimuladamente._

Mi corazón empezó a latir más rápido. _¿Qué significaba "tendrás que averiguarlo"?_ Bueno, tenía que preguntar, ¿no? En el pergamino escribí: tengo curiosidad por averiguarlo. _Sí, no doy gran información sobre lo que siento. Perfecto._ Lo deslicé por la mesa para que llegara de su lado.

_Miró el pergamino, la miró fijamente y titubeó un poco en lo que podría decir.- ¿Averiguar qué? -miró su libro de nuevo, suspiró y lo cerró.- No te gusto ¿qué más da? ¿Por qué no vas y averiguas qué haría el chico que te gusta si te confiesas?_

Me frustré más y me levanté todavía con el corazón acelerado.- Sí, tal vez lo haga -mi garganta se cerró, pasé saliva.- Por algo te estoy preguntando que quiero averiguarlo, ¿no? -se humedecieron mis ojos.

_La miró incrédulo.- ¿Si es así por qué me mentiste? -se levantó también y caminó hasta estar frente a ella.- ¿Te gusto? No lo volveré a preguntar -puso sus manos sobre sus hombros, sus miradas estaban conectadas y el corazón lo sentía en la garganta._

- ¿Qué no es obvio? Tengo… -pasé saliva de nuevo.- Tengo miedo -no podía dejar de mirarlo.- No puedo decirlo… -dije en voz baja.

_Sin quitar la expresión que tenía la jaló con un poco de fuerza, eliminando la distancia entre ellos, cerró los ojos y conectó sus labios. -Me gustas -dijo rápido y volvió a besarla, una mano se colocó en la cintura de ella para atraerla más. Ese era el momento que tanto había esperado, él había temido también pero ahora sentía una especie de libertad nueva._

Sentía las manos frías y temblorosas. Las coloqué sobre su pecho y me separé un poco sin mirarlo.- Déjame... asimilarlo… -dije respirando con dificultad, con la cabeza alborotada.

_Henry no pudo evitar reír y la abrazó con cariño mientras acariciaba su cabello.- Me gustas, princesa Clarissa -susurró en su oído, sentía de nuevo el corazón agitado pero ahora estaba acompañado de una sensación en el estómago, lo que los muggles llamaban mariposas en el estómago._

- Pero tú… -cerré mis manos en puños.- No entiendo -reí nerviosa.- Es ilógico -bajé la voz.- ¿Por qué a Henry le gusta Clarissa?

_-Porque es perfecta -susurró.- ¿Recuerdas el día que Kailen nos presentó? No sé por qué pero en cuanto te vi me enamoré de ti -sonrió.- Y ahora me atrapa más tu inteligencia, tu personalidad un tanto caprichosa y esa mueca que haces cuando estás concentrada preparando pociones… entre otras cosas._

Fruncí el ceño.- ¿A quién le estás diciendo caprichosa? -lo miré.- Si yo soy caprichosa, tú eres un idiota presumido y engreído -bufé sonrojada.

_Rió y asintió feliz.- Soy un idiota engreído y presumido que adora esa expresión que tienes ahora -le sonrió ampliamente y la besó por apenas unos segundos._

Correspondí su beso todavía confundida. Lo abracé y cerré los ojos.- Es tonto decirlo ahora pero también me gustas -dije con rapidez.

_Sonrió y besó su cabello.- Lo sé -sonrió y recargó su frente en su cabeza.- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?_

Reí demasiado fuerte cuando lo escuché.- Lo voy a pensar -seguí riendo.

_La bibliotecaria se acercó a callarlos y al verlos abrazados tan cerca los corrió del lugar. Una vez fuera Henry rió con ganas, la abrazó de nuevo y la besó.- Dime que sí, eso fue una señal, nunca nos habían corrido._

- Ahora me siento avergonzada porque nos corrieron -negué sonriente.- ¿Cómo es que eso es una señal, Stuart?

_-¿Cada cuándo te pide Henry Stuart Daimon que seas su novia y te corren de la biblioteca? No puede ser coincidencia -rió._

Reí también.- Eres un idiota… no entiendo para que preguntas si ya sabes la respuesta.

_-Está bien -sonrió y la besó.- Ahora iré a presumir al mundo que Clarissa Dellarush es mi novia._

- Oh, por Merlín, no lo hagas… -reí de nuevo.

_-Lo haré -sonrió, acarició su mejilla.- Haré que todos me envidien -rió.- Te quiero -susurró cerca de su boca, la besó._

Me sonrojé más.- Yo no -volví a reír.- Estoy demasiado emocionada y rio sin control.

_-Sigue riendo -rió y la volvió a besar, aun no podía creer que pudiera hacer eso con tanta naturalidad._

- Está bien, vamos a que nos envidie el mundo -lo tomé la mano.

_-¡Prepárate mundo! -le sonrió y caminó por los pasillos con ella, en ese momento se sentía el chico más feliz de todo el colegio._

Fin


	27. Spoilers y aviso

Spoilers de la séptima parte que pueden o no aparecer

Spoiler 1

-¡Elian! Hazme caso. Ese chico no te conviene. ¡Es un mortífago y es un Mulciber!

-¡No tenemos pruebas! Y en todo caso puede cambiar.-caminó hacia la puerta.- Ya verás, Alec no es tan malo. Te lo demostraré.

-¡Elian!.

Las miré y de pronto el lugar cambió, Mi tía estaba sentada en la sala cuando entró mi madre corriendo y llorando.

-Tenías razón.-la abrazó.-Jo... Hoy vi a Alec torturando a unos chicos muggle...-su hermana acarició su cabello.- Y solo me dijo "Vamos Elian, no me dirás que realmente te preocupan esas personas", me vio de una manera que... me dio miedo..-suspiré, mi mamá había confiado en Mulciber y lo curioso es... que él estaba saliendo con ella...una sangre sucia sin saberlo.

La escena cambió de nuevo, afuera estaba nevando y entró corriendo de nuevo mi madre.-¡Jo!¡Él ya lo sabe!- en su cara se veía miedo.-Sabe que le estuve mintiendo... y viene para acá... Tenemos que irnos, viene a matarnos a todos.

-Tranquila Elian... sabíamos que este día llegaría.- movió su varita y un par de morrales aparecieron entre ellas.- Es hora de irnos.-sacó de una de las mochilas tres piedras de colores.

-¿Y nuestros papás? Mulciber los va a torturar hasta la muerte...

-Lo sé... por eso...-no dijo nada pero mi madre reaccionó como si lo hubiera hecho, entonces comprendí... ellas se comunicaban mentalmente. -Tenemos que hacerlo...-en eso un coche se estacionó, las dos apretaron las varitas y se pusieron a lado de la puerta, sus ojos se pusieron llorosos y cuando se abrió, ambas dijeron el mismo hechizo.- Avada Kedavra.-dos cuerpos cayeron inertes frente a ellas, se abrazaron por un par de segundos, mi tía empezó a crear una escena del crimen creíble y mi madre se sentó en el sillón, de pronto vomitó.-¿Estás bien?-mi tía la calmó.-Es hora de irnos.-colocó las piedras y murmuró unas palabras, las dos desaparecieron y fue sacada del recuerdo.

Entré a un nuevo recuerdo ahí estaba mi tía acariciando el cabello de mi madre.-¿Estás segura?-ella asintió.

-Como sea... será mi bebé.-contestó mi madre y sonrió un poco.- Lo cuidaremos entre las dos, será como si tuviera dos mamás, te encariñarás lo sé.

-Pero cada que la vea me recordará a ese hombre.

El recuerdo acabó, lo guardé y revisé el otro.

Spoiler 2

Me había aparecido en los montes Himalaya, estaba todo rodeado de nieve, todo era blanco. Hacía tanto frío que mis lágrimas se congelaban en mi rostro.- ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Henry? ¿Por qué? –me quedé ahí, esperando morir congelada. Era mejor a sufrir eternamente por amor.

Spoiler 3

Me había aparecido en los montes Himalaya, estaba todo rodeado de nieve, todo era blanco. Hacía tanto frío que mis lágrimas se congelaban en mi rostro.- ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Henry? ¿Por qué? –me quedé ahí, esperando morir congelada. Era mejor a sufrir eternamente por amor.

Fin de los Spoilers…

Bueno, ahora sí, ya está la sexta parte concluida. Ahora… a empezar la séptima parte… la cual va a ser contada desde distintos puntos de vista, puros personajes a quienes siento que puedo manejar con naturalidad ya que falta la parte de Lili así que… podrán leer la historia desde los puntos de vista de Abie, Steve, Henry y Kailen. (Al menos hasta ahora así lo tengo contemplado)

Espero les guste, les haya gustado esta parte y que si pueden manden reviews =)

Trataré de no tardarme en comenzar la siguiente parte.

¡Saludos de Saphira Kailen!


End file.
